Close to You and More
by Molvanian Queen-In-Exile
Summary: Still grieving over the deaths of the people she knew as her parents, Hermione finds herself having to take up residence with her real father – Snape. How will they survive her 7th year, let alone the holidays? Slash and Mpreg warnings, to name a couple..
1. Close To You

**A/N**-Okay, I got this silly little idea from reading a Severitus fic or two…It is, for the most part, cliché, predictable and fluffy, but I found that I had to sit down and write it, if only to clear my mind. I know, I should be writing _The Tension and The Spark_, but this particular plotbunny was adamant that I get it down first. Let me know if you would like me to continue it.

**Summary**-A twist on the usual Severitus fic. Hermione is Severus' child, not Harry. Still grieving over the deaths of the people she knew as her parents, she finds herself having to take up residence with her real father – Snape. How will she survive Seventh year, let alone the holidays? More importantly, though, how will he?

**Warnings**-The usual. **_Not_ HBP compliant** (or cannon compliant at all, really). **Post-Voldemort**, though that will become clearer later on. **OOCness, Mpreg, Slash**, **Lemons, Language**…**Fluff.** SS/RL, eventual HG/DM and others. If you dislike any of these DO NOT READ IT! I _will not tolerate_ whinging from people who haven't read the warning!

**Disclaimer**-If I close my eyes _real_ tight…they still aren't mine. Sniffle. Anything you don't recognise is probably mine, but the real genius remains JK. This is her world, I'm just playing with it. Similarly, the title and subsequent chapter titles come from Frank Sinatra's 'Close To You', or, rather, the cd titled 'Close To You And More'. I adore his voice…such talent…

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Close To You**

"There must be some mistake, Professor." Hermione stared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts with large, pleading eyes. "My parents would have told me if I'd been…" she crinkled her nose, "_adopted_."

Albus sighed wearily. "I am sorry, my child. I realise that you have already been through so much this year. But, the fact remains, you were not the Grangers' biological daughter…"

"But," Hermione fought back angry tears, "they would have told me! Why would they lie to me? Why would they keep this from me?"

If they were still alive she would have cheerfully murdered them herself. Of course, Voldemort and his followers had taken that privilege from her earlier in the year, mere months before his eventual downfall at the hands of Harry and, surprisingly, Neville.

"Perhaps, dear girl, they were waiting for an opportune moment-"

Dull, coffee coloured eyes narrowed. "Opportune moment? _Please_, Professor Dumbledore, don't talk down to me. Not now."

Albus Dumbledore frowned. This was not how he'd envisioned this discussion at all. "Miss Granger, I apologise. This is not an easy task, and I forget just how mature you really are…"

At the genuine sorrow in his tone, the Gryffindor deflated. "I'm sorry, sir. This is just a lot to take in at once." After all, it wasn't all that long ago that she had found herself in the very same office, sipping tea from the very same cup, being notified of her parents' untimely deaths. "I just don't understand why they hid it from me."

"Sometimes people do extraordinarily silly things to ensure their children's happiness."

And _there_ was the understatement of the century! Despite herself, Hermione snorted into her teacup. "I suppose," she said after a moment of contemplation, "that this means I am no longer a ward of the Ministry."

Dumbledore beamed. _This_ was much more like the resilient girl he knew and cared for! "If you should choose to seek out your biological parents, and they accept you in return, the Ministry cannot claim you, no."

The young woman nodded, fighting the feeling of hopelessness that bubbled in her chest. She reminded herself that she was the brightest young witch of the age, and that reacting like the seventeen year old she was was _not_ an option she could afford to take. She would legally be considered an adult in the Muggle world within a few short months, and the Wizarding world would acknowledge her as an adult upon graduation from Hogwarts, which meant that she would only have to accept the situation for a year at most. And, as long as neither of her biological parents were devoted Death Eaters, it couldn't be _too_ difficult, could it? Especially not with her staying at Hogwarts for the majority of the year.

Resigning herself to her fate, Hermione glanced up at the Headmaster. "Sir?" She asked, hoping that she sounded confident. "Who _are_ my biological parents?"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts took a fortifying breath and prepared himself for any number of possible reactions. "Your birth parents, dear child, were…_are_ Remus Lupin and," he hesitated, seeing the shock on the poor girl's features, "Severus Snape."

The Sixth Year Gryffindor promptly fainted.

**-?-**

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was positively livid.

"You are telling me that you conceived, carried and birthed _my child_, then _gave her away_ to _MUGGLES_?!"

"The very best sort of Muggles…" Remus attempted to placate the other man; the comment serving only to earn him another flying jar of Potions ingredients, which he studiously deflected towards the nearest wall. _Perhaps,_ he mused as he watched bits of glass and slime dribble down to the ground, _we should have taken this discussion elsewhere…_

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Severus seethed, "And why would you choose to inform me _now_, seventeen years too late?"

The werewolf sighed and ran a hand through his rapidly greying hair. "I've wanted to tell you for the last few months, Severus. From the moment the memory charm lapsed… But Albus insisted-"

"Albus?" The Potions Master's tone was near lethal. "What has our _beloved employer _got to do with any of this?"

"He's been keeping an eye on her for me. Surely you didn't think I could go through all of that alone? I needed to tell someone, and he was there to help…" Remus hadn't yet informed his ex-lover of their daughter's identity. It was getting harder and harder by the minute to keep it to himself. "In fact, it has only been recently that he advised me that we need to claim her. If not for…recent events…he would have preferred it if we all remained oblivious…" _If you remained oblivious…_

Though the last phrase was not spoken, Severus heard it loud and clear. "He had no right to keep it from me. _You_ had no right to keep it from me."

"I kept it from myself as well, Severus." Remus reminded him gently. "They were dark days. You were spying, James and Lily were in hiding…There was no way I could have raised a baby, should something have happened to you…" He sighed, feeling the old emotions bubble to the surface. "I went to Albus and asked him to modify my memory once she was born…It was set to lapse if, and only _if_, something happened to her new family. Albus and I agreed that she was safer that way."

The Slytherin cast his mind back to that year; the year his lover had suddenly avoided him like the plague. The knowledge that he had been concealing a pregnancy under the Headmaster's orders opened old wounds within him. "You didn't see it fit to notify me at all?"

"It was _my choice_! _My_ body! I couldn't risk either of you getting hurt because I forgot to take the bloody potion!" Reigning in his temper the Gryffindor deflated. "I thought we'd be safer this way. And Albus agreed. Particularly because H…_our daughter_ is…" he hesitated, trying to find the right word to describe her, "_special_."

The other man reared back, stung. _Special?_ What on earth did _that_ mean? Was she…impaired, somehow? Was _that_ why they had hidden her from him? Were they afraid that he would have reacted negatively to the knowledge that he had fathered a disabled child? Worse than he was reacting now? But…Albus knew him better than that. As did Remus, once upon a time…

"Special?" He eventually queried when he realised that his one-time lover was not planning on elaborating further. "How so?"

"Severus," The werewolf coaxed gently, knowing that the revelation of their child's identity would more than likely elicit some radical reaction, "you'd best sit down…"

If the Potions Master had been worried before, he was certainly petrified now. Not even bothering to snap at Lupin for his presumptions, he shakily lowered himself into the nearest armchair. "What is it? Is she…a squib? A…" he swallowed, "vegetable?"

"Severus," Remus tried to be as calm as possible, not wanting to provoke the other's ire any more than necessary, "Severus, she's…"

"Spit it out, Man!" The waiting was killing him.

"She's…a member of Hogwarts' famed _Golden Trio_…"

Obsidian eyes widened almost comically in realisation. "Merlin, no…"

"Our daughter is Hermione Granger."

There was a brief span of silence, in which Remus was pleasantly surprised at how well his ex-lover was taking the news, then:

"I need a drink."

**-?-**

After waking up to a pair of twinkling blue eyes and a proffered cup of tea (which she suspected was laced with a calming draught), Hermione bid the Headmaster goodnight and proceeded to roam the castle, musing over the most recent development in the soap-opera currently known as her life. The people she had believed to be her birth parents had adopted her from Wizards. It was no wonder, then, that they hadn't been surprised when her Hogwarts letter arrived. They'd known before hand that she would, more than likely, be a Witch…and that also explained why her hair was gradually becoming easier to manage, and why she was beginning to resemble them less and less. The Headmaster had explained it briefly: upon their deaths, the glamour charms placed on her at adoption were no longer being maintained, and, by her next birthday, she would appear the way she was born to.

It was a depressing thought, actually. When they had died, she had consoled herself with the knowledge that she still looked like them, and thus carried them with her every day. But now that would be only fleeting, and she would, instead resemble people who were, essentially, complete strangers to her.

It had been almost eight months since their passing, and she had grieved piteously for them, but now felt as though she had lost them all over again. _Though, _she mused, _I suppose they never really were mine to begin with, were they?_

Stopping at a window, she stared out into the darkened grounds. _No,_ she decided, _they were still my parents, even if it wasn't by blood. Thousands of children out there are adopted and loved by their families…blood means nothing in comparison to a lifetime of love and care._ She smiled, fondling her locket which contained a Muggle photograph of the three of them, taken before she was to leave for Hogwarts for the first time. _They raised me; they'll always be my parents._

"Quite right, Hermione." Remus Lupin agreed quietly as he emerged from the shadows.

She jumped, startled. "Sorry, I…hadn't realised I'd said that out loud…" She informed him, blushing slightly. It was awkward now, knowing that the Professor beside her was also her biological father. Or, rather, one of them. "I…er…I was considering coming to find you, actually…"

He smiled gently, noticing, not for the first time, that she had his eyes. "There's no rush to talk about it…I'd imagine the news will take quite a while to get used to." He turned to peer out onto the grounds, "It came as a surprise to me, as well, once the memory charm lapsed…"

"Charm, sir?" She tilted her head to the side, curious as to when he had discovered the link between them, and _why_ there had been a Memory Modifying Charm in the first place.

He nodded and turned back to face her. "After you were born and the adoption finalised, Albus and I agreed that it would be safer for all of us –especially you- if the knowledge of your true…er, sorry…_birth_ parents was eliminated. It was designed to lapse only in the case of you being left without either of your new parents to care for you, if you were still a minor…"

"But that was at the beginning of the year!"

Remus winced. "Albus thought it would be prudent to let you grieve in peace…"

Though she knew the Headmaster meant well, Hermione was furious with him. That was a good seven –almost eight- months in which she could have gotten to know her fathers…one of whom might have welcomed the company and may have alleviated the pain of losing the people who had raised and loved her. But, no – Albus Dumbledore had spoken and, for once, she resented the fact that he was so revered that his word was taken as gospel.

"Well, this time he was wrong!" She stared out into the darkened hallway. "I would have liked to know the only family I have left." Despite her resolve to stay strong, she felt her throat constrict and her voice crack. Then another devastating thought hit her: What if Remus didn't _want_ the burden of a child, even now! After all, he _had_ given her away…and it had been on Dumbledore's orders, in the last week of school no less, that she know the truth…

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. "Unless you and Professor Snape don't want…"

"Don't be absurd, you silly girl." The other man hissed, sneaking up on them in the deserted hallway. "_Some _of us-" he shot a scathing glare in Lupin's direction, "-were never given a choice in the matter to begin with."

Shaking off her initial shock at his presence, she stared up at her other newfound parent. He still cut an intimidating figure, despite the fact that his ire was, for once, directed at someone other than herself and her friends.

"And this is a ridiculous place to be having this conversation," he informed them, his eyes never leaving the other man, "The walls _do_ talk, you know." His attention shifted to her, "And, if I am not mistaken, it is after curfew."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Professor. I was a little preoccupied and didn't really feel up to facing the others…" She averted her gaze, hating the fact that, even after six years, he could still make her feel like a stupid little first year.

"Severus, please, it's not Hermione's fault…There's no need to deduct points-"

"Silence!" Severus hissed, "Your opinion was not requested, nor required, Wolf." He turned back to his – _Merlin help him _– daughter. "You will report to my office at precisely ten o'clock tomorrow morning, once you have seen your-" he fought the urge to crinkle his nose in distaste, "-_friends_ off. We will discuss your living arrangements for the summer break then."

To his right, Hermione watched as her Defence Professor (as he had been reinstated earlier during the term when the latest one had been driven mad by a first year's misfired hex) tensed up. "Pardon me, Severus, but shouldn't I have some say-"

"No. In the eyes of the law _you_ gave up your rights to your child when you signed those damned parchments. As I was _conveniently_ left out of the loop, I have contacted my solicitor and, not surprisingly, the fact that you are still a werewolf also sways the matter slightly more in my favour. Therefore, _this _decision _will _be mine and Hermione's to make, just as you made yours eighteen years ago." He twisted his lips into a cruel sneer, prepared to impart the final blow. "Albus agrees that this is, in fact, the best option."

Hermione observed the interaction in awe. Severus Snape, the Greasy Git, was not entirely emotionless after all. It was clear that he was just as hurt and confused as she, and, while she did not approve of the way he was venting his pain, it warmed her inside to know that he did, in fact, want to know her as someone other than the 'insufferable know-it-all' of Gryffindor's Golden Trio. He had proven that already by referring to her by name and acknowledging the fact that she would have a choice in how they proceeded from here; two things she'd never believed possible from him, until now.

"Hermione, wouldn't _you_ prefer it if we were both there with you tomorrow?" Remus asked, jolting her from her thoughts.

She stared at him for a moment, as though his words hadn't quite penetrated. "I'm sorry?"

Frowning slightly, he repeated his request that she consent to his presence. She worried her bottom lip, considering her response. On the one hand, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but, on the other, she realised that inviting him along would be effectively undermining Professor Snape's decision, which she definitely did not want to do. He was volatile enough as it was, after all, and she wanted to get to know this new side of him before she tested the waters in a typical teenage fashion.

_Gods, they're already using me as a weapon against each other…_

She had to put a stop to _that_ and fast!

"I'm sorry Professor Lu-"

"Remus."

She sighed. "Remus." It felt strange to say his name, having called him 'Professor' for so long. "I'm sorry, _Remus_, but Professor Snape has only invited me and I refuse to turn this into a power play between the two of you." At his crestfallen expression she hastened to add, "_However_, I'd be more than happy to meet you for lunch and discuss my decisions then…"

The older Gryffindor brightened marginally at the compromise. "I would like that." He informed her softly, and, despite herself, she smiled in return. "Shall I meet you at noon? My office?"

Receiving a reluctant nod of approval from the suspiciously silent Slytherin, she nodded in return. "That sounds nice." To be honest, however, it sounded as though she had somehow landed in the middle of something complicated and uncomfortable. She smothered a dejected sigh; what had she done to deserve this?

Soon after, Remus bid her goodnight, sparing Severus one last –pitiful- glance, then made his way down the corridor and out of sight, leaving Hermione and Snape staring after him, each lost in their own thoughts.

Having watched the most amiable of her –_Dear Gods!- _fathers walk away, Hermione turned to her remaining companion and stammered an excuse to leave, all the while berating herself for allowing him to intimidate her so easily.

"Come along, then." Snape replied, turning in the direction of the dungeons and Slytherin territory.

She cocked her head to the side, "Sir?"

Stopping, he spun gracefully to face her again, eyebrow raised. "Did you not state earlier that you were 'not feeling up to' dealing with those _Neanderthals_ you associate with?"

A slow smile crept across her lips, realising that he was inviting her to join him in his rooms as a retreat from the inevitable barrage of questions from Harry and Ron. "Thank you, Professor." She said gratefully, hurrying to catch him up. "I really appreciate it."

"You will return to your common room via floo within the hour." He grunted in return, clearly not comfortable with, or used to, gratitude from a student.

"Yes, sir." She nodded; an hour would at least allow her to settle her nerves somewhat.

**-?-**

Snape's quarters were surprisingly breathtaking. The colour-scheme was composed of earthy tones, and the furniture, worn and homely, though mismatched, complimented the rooms nicely. Hermione's eyes lit up when she discovered the bookshelves and she almost jumped out of her skin in surprise when her Professor-come-father suggested she choose a tome to take her mind off of the recent revelations, if only for a moment.

"May I…" she worried her bottom lip as she gathered the courage to ask her question, "Might I…explore a bit more?"

He glanced up from his desk, situated in the far corner of the main living room. "If you keep your hands to yourself, you may peruse my quarters, yes."

She beamed at him. "Of course, Professor." She understood his request; she, too, was a private person, and didn't take well to having complete strangers pawing through her neatly organised belongings. She'd always assumed she had inherited the trait from her Dad…but now it seemed that perhaps she had inherited it from Snape instead. It was an eerie thought, actually.

She paused briefly at the door to what was clearly Snape's bedchamber. Like the rest of his quarters, the room was homely and decorated in neutral tones. The bed sheets, though plain, were a warm chocolate colour, complimenting the cream carpeting and beige walls. She smiled softly to herself, having been guilty of imagining the stereotypical green satin and silver gilded monstrosities her peers had decided _had_ to furnish his chambers.

The next room she peered into was the bathroom. Decorated in simple cream and tan hues, it held a reasonably large bath, a separate (though equally large) shower, toilet and basin. The towels on the rack, chocolate coloured like Snape's bedding, were large, fluffy and inviting. Hermione almost wished she could take a shower, if only to wrap herself in one of them.

With a sigh, she removed herself from the doorway and continued onwards. The main lounge/study branched off into a small kitchenette, and Hermione was surprised to find evidence of Snape's use of the room, as a small pile of dishes sat in the sink, waiting to be manually washed and put away.

Turning on her heel, she made her way towards the last door, which was closed, unlike the others.

"That leads towards my private lab." Snape's voice caused her to jump, and she spun to face him, hoping her expression didn't give away her surprise. He rolled his eyes. "And it is the one room I ask you to stay out of."

She tried to cover her disappointment, as she knew that he had been extremely generous so far (for Snape, at any rate) and that there was no need to try and push him just yet. "Yes, sir."

He glanced at the clock on the mantel. "If you are finished sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, I believe you should return to your dormitory. I still expect you to return – by foot – at ten o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. We will have much to discuss."

She nodded. "I won't be late."

He stared at her, searching for any sign of insincerity. Seemingly satisfied, he gestured towards the fireplace and accompanying floo powder. "Good. See that you are not."

"Yes, Professor." She stepped into the grate. "Goodnight," she added, before clearly stating "Gryffindor Common Room" and disappearing in a flare of green flames.

Severus stared into the fire, lost in thought.

He was a father.

He had a daughter.

Hermione – _know-it-all_ – Granger was said daughter.

Merlin help him…he'd survived Voldemort, but he didn't know how he was going to survive _this_.

* * *

A/N – Right, well, it's OOC-ish. And overdone. And predictable and fluffy…But I **had** to write it. My brain refused to function unless I started it. There will be more information about Sev and Remus' previous relationship, the fall of Voldemort, the death of Hermione's parents and, of course, just how they all feel about this new revelation…should you wish for me to continue, that is. I'm still debating as to whether I will have Sev and Remus reconcile and restart their relationship…though I am determined to create a relationship between Hermione and Draco…and possibly write in some (as it has gone down well in _Tension_) HP/GG action, too.

Let me know if you want more and, if so, what sorts of things you might like to see happen (as I only have a base plan at the moment)…

I look forward to hearing from you all!

Now press the little button… ((Grins))


	2. PS I Love You

**A/N- **So many wonderful reviews! Despite the fact that _Tension_ needs to be written, I couldn't help but sit down and write this chapter. I'm telling you, the plotbunny won't leave me alone…

**WARNING- **Okay, for those of you who skipped the warning in the first chapter, I'm repeating myself to be safe. This story contains Mpreg, Slash, Lemons and Fluff. **This chapter, in particular, is a _VERY HARD M_ rating. Ie- There are _vivid descriptions_ of sexual encounters. **In fact, it's one of the most graphic scenes I've written to date, though it's not yet into R or NC-17 ratings, thankfully. I wouldn't be able to post here if it was...Anywho, do not come whinging to me if you dislike these or are uncomfortable with them because you HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Now, to the rest of you, enjoy…((Grin))

* * *

**Chapter 02 – P.S. I Love You**

Hermione stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room and heaved a sigh of relief at having found it darkened and empty. Though she loved Harry and Ron dearly, she wasn't certain she was emotionally strong enough to explain precisely what had transpired that evening. As it was, she was certain she was still in shock herself. Why else would she be so eerily comfortable with having Severus Snape and Remus Lupin as parents?

"Because I'm a loon…" she whispered to herself, fighting against a manic giggle that suddenly bubbled up from nowhere.

"You can say that again."

Not for the first time that evening, she almost jumped out of her skin, startled by a seemingly bodiless voice. "_Ron_," she hissed into the darkness, "What are you playing at?"

A whispered 'Lumos' later, and suddenly she could see her two best friends rubbing their eyes blearily, having clearly waited for her to arrive.

"Could ask you the same thing, couldn't I?" The redhead yawned and glanced at his wrist watch. "Blimey, 'Mione, have you got _any_ idea how late it is?"

_Who does he think he is? _She frowned. _My father? Merlin knows I've got too many of them, nowadays. _Another snort of inexplicable laughter erupted from somewhere deep inside her. _Dear Merlin, I've finally lost it…_ She fought the urge to laugh maniacally while Harry and Ron looked on worriedly.

"Are you…er…alright?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked cautiously.

Her eyes bright with tears of laughter, she nodded. "I'm fine. Perfectly dandy. Never been better." This was all said through interspersed giggles. The boys exchanged apprehensive glances.

"It's just that…" Harry looked to Ron, who shrugged. He sighed. "You don't _seem_ it." He winced, waiting for the inevitable explosion of outrage. When it never came, he was certain there was something terribly wrong with his friend. "C'mon, 'Mione…you know you can tell us anything…"

Somehow, the laughter had morphed into melancholy and she found herself sobbing and clutching at them for dear life. "Oh, you silly boys, I _know_…"

"Then _tell us_." Ron huffed impatiently. "We can't make it better if you keep it to yourself."

"You _can't_ make this better!" She howled, noting, absently, that Harry had had the sense to erect Silencing and Notice-Me-Not Charms around them. "_Nothing _can."

Ron lowered the three of them into the large couch by the now re-lit fire. "What is it?" He asked. "What's happened?"

She shook her head, wishing for the tears and sudden onslaught of pain to stop. "I…Professor Dumbledore said I…" She snarled in frustration. "I'm…_urgh_…I…I _can't_…"

"What did Dumbledore-"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore, Ron." She sniffled.

Before the redhead could respond and muddle things up, Harry nodded and cut in. "What did Professor Dumbledore want to talk to you about?"

_Gods, Hermione, get a hold of yourself! _She thought when her emotions threatened to get the better of her. _You have a family again, albeit a dysfunctional one. How is that so terrible?_

"Hermione?" Harry prodded, determined to get an answer. He'd never seen her this way, not even after her parents died…and that had hit her hard. "Hermione, please, whatever it is-"

"My parents… weren't my real parents."

The two boys gaped at her.

"What?"

"How-"

"When-"

"_Who?_"

She held up her hand to silence them. "Professor Dumbledore _knew. _All this time…and he _knew_ they weren't my real Mum and Dad. I mean, they raised me and loved me and I'll always know them as Mum and Dad…but…" tears of anger and hopelessness welled in her eyes, and she hit her thigh in frustration, "they didn't have to _die_…" She sniffled. "They died because of who I am…and they weren't even my real parents. They could have adopted a normal Muggle child to love. Then they would still be alive…"

"Hermione!" Harry cut in, angrily. "Don't even _start_ to believe that rubbish. It's not your fault, and you know that." She nodded, remembering their discussion upon her parents' deaths, where she instantly felt as though her choice to befriend Harry had sealed their fates. "There's no point thinking about 'what if's, because it's all in the past now. They loved you and raised you and did a wonderful job of it. Don't go making it all pointless because you aren't theirs by blood."

She had the sense to be ashamed of herself. At least she'd had loving parents. She knew that Harry would have given anything to have known what that was like. "I'm sorry," she apologised, hugging him close. "It's just that…my birth parents are still alive…and," she took a deep breath, "it looks as though they want to accept me…which means I'll no longer be a ward of the Ministry."

Ron cheered from Harry's other side. "But that's _brilliant_, 'Mione!" He told her. "Weren't you worried that the Minister was going to pull you from Hogwarts? Away from Dumbledore? This way he won't be able to, right?"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore." She repeated, then nodded. "And, yes, it means the Ministry can't use me as a political pawn as we all know they would have liked to…"

"Then why are you so bloody upset?"

Harry winced. Sometimes Ron was such an insensitive sod. "She's upset, Ron, because she feels as though she's going to be betraying her Mum and Dad by accepting her new family."

Hermione smiled a weak, yet grateful, smile in the black-haired boy's direction.

"Oh." Was all the other boy could say. "But she's not…"

"No, I know I'm not…It's just…It's an awkward situation…and Pr…er…my biological father didn't even know I existed…and I'm not certain how he really feels about the news at the minute."

"And your birth Mum?" Ron asked.

The young woman –who felt very much like a scared, lost little girl- attempted not to snort at the thought of calling Remus Lupin 'Mum'. "Well…" she sighed, "_he_ gave me up and then had his memory modified...the memories were to be returned _only_ if I were ever left with no guardians while I was still a minor..."

Harry gaped. "He?"

"Yes, 'he'." Brushing her hair from her eyes, Hermione smiled softly at his confusion and took a deep breath – a sign that she was about to start up on one of her 'mini-lessons', as Ron liked to call them. "Wizards can conceive, too, Harry. It's one of the reasons as to why the Wizarding World is more tolerant of homosexuals than the Muggle World. Most need assistance, though, in the form of spells or potions, but, for some, it occurs naturally."

Distracted from her dilemma by this revelation, Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"It's complicated," she informed him, glad to get off the awkward topic of her biological parents if only for a minute. "Sometimes, if a couple is powerful and in love…or really strong lust, their magic takes care of everything for them. Couples like them are susceptible to surprise pregnancies and often have to rely on contraceptive spells and potions to prevent it from occurring until they feel prepared enough to become parents. In most of these cases, though, the generally submissive partner is more feminine, or androgenous, and was probably placed under complex protection charms by his mother when he was a child…which is more common than you'd think, actually…"

Alarm bells were ringing in Harry's head, recalling a conversation he'd shared with Dumbledore about his mother's love and various spells she had placed on him as an infant. "Is there…er…any way to test this? Like to find out if you…er…are naturally capable of conceiving? You know, before you accidentally wind up…" he could barely bring himself to say it, "pregnant?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and observed him, while Ron, who had almost fallen asleep during her impromptu lecture, snorted and clapped him on the leg. "What would _you_ need to know that for, eh? You don't need to worry about gettin' up the duff…you're as straight as they come."

Harry blushed and cringed, and Hermione silently cursed Ron for his ignorance.

"Harry?" She asked gently. "Are you…seeing anyone?"

"What?" He asked, sounding somewhat crestfallen. "No…No, I'm not…"

Now, Ronald Weasley mightn't have been the fastest broom in the shed, but he wasn't _stupid_. He stared at his best male friend as though seeing him for the first time. "But you _are_ interested in seein' someone, aren't you? A male someone…"

The-Boy-Who-Lived averted his gaze, as though he was ashamed.

Surprising both his friends, Ron merely laughed and drew him into a one armed hug. "Mate…you've nothin' to be embarrassed about…As 'Mione just said, it's pretty much natural in our world…Just ask Charlie, he's as queer as they come."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ron!"

"What?" he shrugged. "It's true!"

"But that's just such a vulgar term…"

"Why? _They_ use it."

She sighed and shook her head. "That's different, Ronald."

"But-"

"Never mind." She rolled her eyes, and then turned back to the other boy, who appeared relieved that his friends had accepted his news without so much as batting an eye. "And in answer to your question, Harry, there are a few tests a Mediwitch or Mediwizard can run to find out whether you're a natural carrier…Though I don't know them. Perhaps you should speak to Remus…" She trailed off, horrified at how easily that admission had slipped from her lips.

"Remus?" Harry queried, his eyebrows skyrocketing, "Why Remus?"

It was her turn to blush and avert her gaze. "He's my maternal father…my 'mum', if you really want to put it simply…"

The two boys almost fell off the couch in shock. "Wow…"

"'Mione, that's brilliant!"

"What are the odds, hey?"

"That'll make us almost like cousins, really, considering the ties between Mum and Dad and your Mu…er…maternal father…" Sobering at her expression, Harry frowned. "But if Remus is…you know…then who's your _paternal_ father?"

Hermione eyed them both, contemplating their possible reactions. She knew it wouldn't be pretty…but they were her best friends. They deserved to know. She took a fortifying breath. "Promise me that you won't go off your heads. I really need your support with this…" They exchanged uneasy glances and nodded. "Right…well…he's…er…Professor Snape, actually."

Harry's eyes clouded over with rage. "You're having us on, right?" When she shook her head, he leapt up from the couch and snapped. "He's lying, then. There's _no way_ Remus would _ever_ have touched him!"

For some inexplicable reason, Hermione felt the need to defend her newfound parents. _Both_ of them. "Now just hold on…" she rose to her feet, hands planted firmly on her hips. "I know they seem like an oddly matched couple now, but they must have gotten along at some point…and it _was_ a long time ago. Things _do_ change…And Professor Snape _can't_ have been lying – he didn't know the truth either, remember? Remus and the Headmaster did. And you should have seen how…_hurt_ he was…"

"Yeah, well, no wonder Lupin gave you away…" Ron mused, not realising how utterly horrid his words sounded. "I'd hate to be linked to Snape forever like that…"

Not even bothering to correct his disrespectful address of his Professors, Hermione slapped him -_hard_- and stormed off to her dorm to cry into her pillow. Though she knew he hadn't meant to insult her, his words had stung…and had made her consider the truth in them. Had Remus panicked and realised that he would forever be tied –through her- to Severus Snape? Was that the reason she'd been put up for adoption? It didn't seem right…but then, nothing about this situation did.

**-?-**

After Hermione had made her exit from his chambers, Severus poured himself a snifter of brandy and sat in his favourite armchair, staring listlessly into the fireplace. Now that the reality of the situation had begun to sink in, he mused on how easily Lupin had concealed his pregnancy. But then, Dumbledore _had_ sent him on a six month mission within the Death Eater ranks, in which he had toured Europe with a selection of Death Eaters, attempting to gather more followers. Severus now realised that this mission had been set up to keep him from seeing his, by that stage, ex-lover.

They hadn't been living together, though had spent most of their free time in Remus' shabby flat, taking solace in the knowledge that –despite their respective upbringings- they were quite similar. Still, they generally argued a fair bit, which was what Severus originally believed had ended their affair altogether. That had never sat well with him, as he and Remus had been in love, and one argument shouldn't have been their downfall. And, as it turned out, it wasn't.

Their relationship had originally begun in school when, early in their sixth year, Remus had approached Severus and apologised profusely for his 'stubborn, stupid housemates and Sirius' incredibly foolish _joke_'. The very same 'joke' that had almost killed him and had ended up forcing him to accept a life-debt to James -_sodding_- Potter.

"_I honestly didn't know Sirius had planned anything," _Remus had told Severus after dragging him into an abandoned classroom, his eyes wide and vaguely teary. The show of emotion had initially disgusted the young Slytherin who had been taught, years earlier, by Potter and Black the punishment for crying. But the young werewolf had forged onwards with his apology. _"I…Sirius had said something about 'getting you' for…er…" he blushed, "for brainwashing me…"_

"_Brainwashing you?"_ Severus remembered being so confused. _"Lupin, your **condition** clearly has meddled with your mind…"_

"_No, Severus…Sirius was upset because he discovered my…ah…my attraction for you…"_

At barely sixteen years old, Severus had gaped. _"Attraction?" He looked around, now armed with his wand. "Is this another sick joke? Merlin, Lupin, I'd never suspected you'd actually have the gall to **join** them in their childish pranks…"_

_The other boy was openly crying now, both due to the open rejection he was facing and also because he knew that Severus' paranoia stemmed from ill-treatment that he could have attempted to stop. "No, Severus…I **am** attracted to you. Sirius…he discovered me..." his face was bright red, "in the prefect's bathroom…I'd…I'd thought I was alone and…er…your name **might **have…um…come up…"_

_The Slytherin locked eyes with the Gryffindor, searching for any sign that Lupin was having him on. When he realised that the other boy was being completely honest, he staggered backwards. Nobody had **ever** thought him attractive before…But this was **Lupin** – minion to Potter and Black, his sworn enemies. "Lupin, as…**endearing**" the word was spoken with as much sarcasm as he could muster "as your little admission is…you know nothing can come of this…"_

"_Please, Severus, we can be discreet…"_

"_Lupin…" The temptation to connect with someone –**anyone**- was strong. "They will slaughter us **both** should they discover-"_

_He hadn't been able to finish his sentence, as Lupin had taken it as an agreement to at least **attempt** a relationship, and had silenced him with a kiss._

_Severus hadn't known how many different sensations could be felt from a mere kiss. He allowed Remus' tongue entrance into his mouth with a groan, pulling the other boy tightly against him. He could feel the stirrings of an erection against his thigh, and suddenly found his own body responding in kind. **All this from a kiss, **__he'd thought, immersing himself in the moment. If this was just the beginning, he was more than willing to see what else was in store…_

So it was, then, in an abandoned classroom, Severus and Remus began their secret relationship, vowing, once they'd pulled away from one another, to meet every other evening in different locations, so as to avoid being caught.

And for the remaining two years of school they'd continued to see one another in secret. Upon their graduation, Severus had informed Remus of his intention to join the Death Eaters as a spy for Dumbledore and, instead of being repulsed, as Severus had suspected the other man would be, Remus had nodded in understanding. Severus wanted to be useful to the cause, whilst avoiding suspicion (and certain death) from the other Slytherins, like Lucius Malfoy. That night, after the admission-come-discussion, they'd made love for the first time, as the wards in Hogwarts had prevented them from doing little more than orally pleasure one another (which, for two hormone addled teenagers, had been more than satisfying) during their time in school.

Severus closed his eyes as he recalled that night in Remus' newly acquired apartment.

"_Severus," Remus had gasped as he pulled away from their first kiss following the emotionally draining discussion about their post-school plans, "Severus…I want you to love me…"_

_Obsidian eyes had narrowed, "But I do love you…" He'd momentarily frozen after the admission – it had been the first time that he'd spoken the words (though he had felt for a while that he was falling head over heels for the wolf) and he feared rejection. _

_Remus simply beamed at him. "I know, Severus. And I love you…and…I… I want you to make love to me…"_

"_Oh…" Severus felt his cock twitch at the offer, but needed reassurance that this would not be a pity fuck. "Are…are you certain?" He asked gently, placing a chaste kiss to Remus' nose. "I can wait…There are other avenues…"_

"_Severus," the other young man shook his head, realising that his boyfriend was still so afraid of being hurt – of their relationship being one large joke, orchestrated by the marauders. "I've wanted it for so long…please…I want you to be the first…the only…"_

In hindsight, Severus saw their discussion as hopelessly cliché and immature. _But, _he informed himself_, we were barely eighteen, virginal and naïve. And nervous as hell._ He smiled ruefully and took another sip of his drink, closing his eyes once more.

_Severus hadn't needed any more prodding than that. He closed the space between them and embraced his boyfriend with a searing kiss, lifting him from the ground as he did so. Allowing Remus to wrap his legs around his lower body, he carried his lover to the bedroom. Once there, he seated himself on the edge of the bed, Remus still in his lap. They tore at each other's robes and undershirts, all the while kissing passionately. When Remus' hands grazed his bare chest, he moaned at the sensation and leant backwards onto the bed._

_Remus was now straddling his hips and gyrating against him, their painfully hard lengths rubbing against each other, separated only by their trousers and underwear, which, to eighteen year old Severus, was far too much. Ignoring his own clothing, he reached for Remus' belt and removed it with little struggle, then made short work of the button and zipper of his trousers. Satisfied with his work so far, he gripped onto his boyfriend's hips and, in one swift manoeuvre, switched their positions, thankful that they had removed their footwear some hours earlier, as heavy boots would have made the shift in position much more difficult, and possibly painful, if Remus' flailing appendages had been anything to go by._

_Remus arched from the bed when Severus tugged at his trousers and, within no time at all, he lay across the mattress, naked as the day he was born, his erect member jutting proudly out from a patch of golden pubic hair. Placing a sloppy kiss against the hardened flesh, Severus grinned at his now writhing lover and removed himself from the bed. The other boy could only watch (and groan a bit) as the Slytherin leisurely removed his own belt and undid his own trousers. _

"_Merlin, Severus, **get on with it**." _

"_Uh-uh…Patience, wolf…" came the smooth reply as Severus gingerly lowered his trousers and underwear. In all honesty, he was only taking his time because, otherwise, he was certain he would have lost control before they even began. He smirked at Remus' moans of frustration, then slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, kissing every inch of Remus's skin as he crawled across the mattress. _

_When they finally lay parallel to one another, they embraced in a clumsy kiss, each now incredibly aroused and anxious as to how the rest of this encounter was going to play out._

"_You know," Severus mused, seeing the flicker of uncertainty in his lover's gaze, "it's not to late to back out and simply enjoy ourselves in other ways…" to illustrate his point, he took Remus' erection in his hand and began to pump it gently. "Intercourse isn't our only option…"_

_Gasping, Remus nodded. "I know…but I want…"_

"_Then why are you afraid?"_

"_I've…I've heard it hurts…"_

"_Then we won't-" His gasp mirrored Remus' when he felt a hand that was certainly not his own wrap around his cock. _

"_-**Yes**, we will." Remus kissed him passionately. "I trust you…" he rummaged around in the bedside table with his free hand and returned with a small container, which he handed over unabashedly, maintaining eye-contact. "Please, Severus…"_

_Rolling his eyes and sighing a sigh of mock-irritation, Severus kissed his boyfriend back gently. "Only because I love you, Wolf." The words were getting easier to say and he was yet again rewarded with a breathtaking smile._

_He shifted position again, so he now knelt between his boyfriend's outstretched legs, and reached for a pillow, which he placed under the other boy's hips. He then dipped his fingers into the container of lubricant and set about preparing his lover, before liberally coating his leaking length with the same substance when he was relatively certain Remus was as ready as he could ever be. _

_Remus hissed in pain when he first entered, causing him to stop dead and wait for the 'okay' to continue. They continued on like this for a good five minutes until Severus was fully sheathed, and he waited patiently for Remus to adjust to the new sensations. Severus was secretly glad for the snail-pace, as he was already humiliatingly close to completion, and was determined to make this as enjoyable for his boyfriend as possible before he, himself, found release. _

_Of course, that was easier said than done. Once Remus had adjusted to the almost awkward 'full' feeling, he began to buck, demanding that his lover "Move". _

_Severus complied, slowly at first, gently thrusting in and out of the warm, tight channel that encased his throbbing member, before accidentally striking Remus' prostate and causing him to cry out in surprise and pleasure._

"_Oh, Gods, Sev. Do that again!"_

"_Nnngh…" The Slytherin managed to respond, thrusting against the area once or twice more. "Oh…Merlin..." He choked out, "Remus, we need to slow…Or I-"_

_Remus wasn't listening. He was now bucking up against Severus instead, leveraging himself with his ankles hooked around his lover's buttocks, desperate for more jolts of pleasure from that spot inside him…_

"_Rem…urgh…Please, slow…**stop!**…or I'll…Nnngh!" _

_Despite his resolve to pleasure Remus first, Severus came with a shudder. _

_He cringed. He hadn't even lasted two minutes inside his lover. He almost wanted to cry. _

"_I'm so sorry…" He murmured, his throat constricted. "I…"_

"_Severus, no…It was wonderful…**Clearly**…" Remus pulled his distressed lover towards him. "I thoroughly enjoyed it…and I'm glad you did, too…"_

"_But I couldn't-"_

"_It doesn't matter. Look at me." Severus complied and met happy coffee coloured eyes, "You've still got your hands…and that talented tongue of yours…So, if you want me to come, make me…"_

_Lips twitching with a smirk, Severus snorted. "Demanding wretch." Still, he set about fulfilling his lover's wishes anyway. _

_By sunrise the next morning, both young men were thoroughly sated…numerous times over._

Severus opened his eyes, painfully aware of the memory's effects on his body. He glowered down at his lap. "We loathe the Wolf." He reminded his erection, to no effect. "And you are no teenager." Of course, his penis hadn't received that particular missive and was now demanding attention. Severus knew he could attempt to ignore it, but the throbbing lust was persistent and he hadn't treated himself to the pleasures of the flesh for such a long time…

Sighing he undid his trousers and released his member from its confines. He closed his eyes again as he set to work bringing himself to completion, his traitorous mind picturing the look of rapture on young Remus Lupin's face as they enjoyed one another that night all those years earlier.

Unbeknownst to him, real-time Remus Lupin had been pacing his own quarters for hours, his desperation to at least try to work things out with his ex-lover preventing him from sleeping. Giving up, he glanced at the fireplace and came to the conclusion that he would visit the other man and try to talk it over a bit more before bed. He stalked over to the grate and tossed in some floo powder, declaring "Severus Snape's Rooms". He fell out of the fireplace at the other end to be greeted with the sight of Severus tossing off.

He gasped, "Oh, my…"

Startled by the sound of his ex-lover's voice in his chambers, Severus' already willing body reacted the only way it ever had to _that voice_ and he came with a groan before glancing up, horrified, to face the other man.

"Severus…" Remus was red-faced and now also aroused, "I'm sorry…I didn't think…I…"

"Get out."

"But, I…"

"OUT, LUPIN!"

Stammering, Remus raced to the fireplace and escaped back to his own chambers, leaving a mortified and near lethal Severus Snape in his wake.

**-?-**

Harry and Ron were waiting for her when she emerged from her dorm the next morning, the latter looking incredibly sheepish.

"Hermione," he started, fumbling with the bottom of his shirt, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that you were awful because you were related to…that person…I was just thinking out loud and it came out wrong…" He offered her a small smile. "You're still our 'Mione…just 'cos the truth about _that person_ has come out doesn't change who you are…We still love you..."

To his left, Harry nodded furiously.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I know, Ron. And I'm sorry I slapped you…" she winced, spotting the large, hand-shaped welt on his cheek. "Here, let me heal that…" She waved her wand and uttered a basic healing charm, smiling brightly when the slap-mark disappeared. "I was a bit out of sorts last night…I'd had a few shocks and I wasn't thinking clearly…" She apologised. "Still friends, then?"

He hugged her. "_'Cours_e we are."

"Hey," she started during their walk to the Great Hall, "We never did find out…" she looked slyly in Harry's direction. "Just _who_ has stolen The Boy-Who-Lived's heart, then, eh?"

"Oi!" he exclaimed, swatting at her. "Leave it, will you…"

"Nah, mate…She admitted the truth about, well, _you know_…" Ron grinned, "I think you need to make her feel a bit better about it all…or at least shock us enough that her news gets overshadowed by yours."

Harry mock-scowled. "Hey! Why can't _you_ come up with something? Why does it have to be _my_ life that gets scrutinised?"

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know…because nothing crazy or outrageous ever happens to me?"

"What? That's a lie, that is…"

Hermione laughed as the two boys bickered at her sides. Ron was right; just because her Professors turned out to be her biological parents, it didn't mean that she was suddenly anyone different to the girl they knew. They were still her friends, her Mum and Dad were still her parents...it just meant that she now had a chance to embrace a new family. She didn't have to forget her old one in order to do that. And now that she really understood that, she was determined to make the best of this new situation. This was her second chance and she'd be an idiot to pass it up.

"So," she giggled, returning to their conversation, "I'm waiting. _Someone_ needs to surprise me today…"

**-?-**

At the sound of light knocking at the door, Severus glanced at the clock on the mantel. It read quarter to nine. Granger…no…_Hermione_ was early. It figured.

"Enter." He called, keeping the bite from his tone as best as possible.

"Sir?" Draco Malfoy peered into the room.

"Mister Malfoy," he nodded, masking his surprise, "shouldn't you be halfway to the station by now?"

The blond closed the door behind him as he entered properly. "I…" he shuffled his feet. "Mother was hoping I could join you at the Manor again. Father is said to be lurking around the estate…" he trailed off, knowing that Severus would understand. When he had stood beside Potter at the final battle, his father had been livid. Of course, he had taunted the elder Malfoy, assuming Azkaban and the dementors would claim him…but, as was his father's style, when the aurors arrived, the older blond ran, but not before threatening to get vengeance on his 'miscreant spawn'. Narcissa Malfoy, neutral throughout the war, only wanted the best for her son, which meant that, for the most part, he was never able to return home, in case his father might suddenly appear and hex him to death.

Severus' features softened, understanding the predicament Draco was in. "You are always welcome in my home, Draco." He said gently. "However, I must warn you that there may be another student joining us these holidays…and you must _promise me_ that you will be on your best behaviour…" Despite Draco's shift to the light earlier in the year, Snape wasn't certain he and Granger -_Damn it all!-_ **Hermione** were on speaking terms. After all, they had spent nearly six years at each other's throats…it wasn't that easy to change old habits. Though his relationship with Lupin…

No. No, he would not think of that. After all, it was that same relationship which had put him into the predicament he was in now.

"Another student, Severus?" Draco asked, curious. "Who?"

It wasn't Greg, he knew that much. While he, too, had seemingly deflected to the light in the final battle, his family had been light from the get go, much like Snape himself. The only difference was the fact that they posed as stupid oafs, so as not to cast suspicion on themselves. It really was rather clever. But then, Gregory Goyle was the most intelligent person he knew, besides Granger. There would be no surprise for him, at any rate, when those two were selected as the Heads for Seventh Year.

"That is none of your concern at the moment, Mister Malfoy." Snape responded, glancing at the clock. "Just assure me that you will behave, no matter who this other student is."

Frowning, Draco nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now leave. I am expected for a meeting and you are most definitely not invited." He shooed the boy out of his rooms. "Go…pack your things and meet me in the Entrance Hall at precisely three o'clock this afternoon."

"Yes, Professor." The blond responded, before having the door slammed shut in his face.

He left the corridor barely a minute before Hermione made her way to the same door from the opposite direction.

**-?-**

"Professor," Hermione began, sipping at a cup of tea, "I wanted to thank you for inviting me here…both last night and this morning. I truly appreciate it."

"Indeed."

She blushed, feeling as though her words were inadequate. "Yes, well, I…I'm…This is awkward…"

He smirked. "An astute observation, Gra…_Hermione_."

"Yes, I'm rather well known for them." She snapped back, causing him to, surprisingly, chuckle.

"Quite."

Realising they weren't really getting anywhere, Hermione sighed. "Sir…while this is relatively pleasant…weren't we going to decide, essentially, where I'm going to stay these holidays, and try to work things out?"

Setting his tea cup down, he nodded. "Essentially you may choose to remain here at the castle with Lupin, or you may join me at my family Manor…"

"Oh…" she contemplated her options, "Er…can we compromise? Can I choose to do both?"

He nodded, having expected the question. "You would naturally be required to stay with me during the full-moon at any rate."

"Well, I _would_ like to spend a bit more time with you than that." She responded frankly.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why on earth would you?"

"Because you're my..._one of_ my fathers." She told him matter-of-factly. "And, while I'm sure you think I'm just a typical Gryffindor who must simply loathe you…but I don't. I can't possibly. Not after last night."

"Indeed." His expression was shuttered. She sighed.

"Professor…I realise that you may not like this situation. You never asked to be burdened with a child –especially not a Gryffindor- but last night you appeared so…" she gestured wildly with her hands, trying to find a suitable descriptor, "hurt, I suppose, that Professor Lupin had kept me from you…and I sympathised with that. That is to say that I…I would have liked to have known you as a father." She averted her gaze. "Go on, then," she said after a moment, "berate me for being so foolish."

When he didn't speak, she glanced back at him.

"Hermione," he began, his tone extraordinarily tender. "While you are out of line for making assumptions about me, I will admit Lupin's actions did, in fact, wound me." He frowned, "You are _not_ to repeat that to a soul." At her nod, he softened again. "I am, however...pleased… that you do not see me as the remainder of your house most certainly does. Similarly, you are welcome in my home…You have a blood right to it, at any rate. As to the notion of not liking this situation, you are again correct. I do not particularly enjoy the knowledge that I have been deprived of almost eighteen years of my own child's life. I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I am no tyrant…I would have enjoyed knowing my daughter, too."

She swallowed, glad to know that he wasn't going to hold her accountable for Remus' actions. "I'm relieved to hear that, Sir." She informed him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to repair their relationship after all.

"Indeed," he nodded, clearly uncomfortable at having been so open and honest with a student.

She smiled, no longer intimidated by him. "I hope," she began again, sounding vaguely juvenile but not caring in the least, "that one day we can get to that point."

He snorted. She scowled.

_There goes that idea, then_.

**-?-**

Lunch with Remus was also stilted, and he seemed to stammer and blush every time she mentioned Professor Snape's name. _He wasn't doing that last night…_ She mused, observing him. _Perhaps they had another argument?_ That seemed viable.

"…at any rate," she informed him, taking a final bite from her salad, "I would like very much to spend equal amounts of time with the both of you. Professor Snape suggested that I spend the first half of the holidays with you and the last half with him…And I rather like that idea…"

"It sounds fair enough," Remus responded. "You will, of course, spend the full-moon-"

"With him, yes." She concluded contentedly.

"Well, then, we'd best go inform Albus of the plan…"

**-?-**

"…unfortunately, my dears, it seems as though Remus' presence is required elsewhere on Order business…" the older wizard explained sadly, though his eyes twinkled merrily. "Once he returns, however, you are more than welcome to spend the remainder of the holidays here…"

The Defence Professor frowned. "Surely, Albus, another member of the Order can go in my place. This must be infinitely more important…"

"Unfortunately, my boy, we require your unique presence. Severus has already agreed to make extra Wolfsbane for your travels…It should help sway the other werewolves-"

"_Other _werewolves?"

The Headmaster looked tenderly towards Hermione. "Would you be a dear and collect Severus?" He turned back to Remus, who was still seething at the notion of having to associate with others of his kind. "I will brief you once young Hermione has left."

She rolled her eyes at being babied. She understood the need for secrecy when it came to Order business, but, surely they could trust her now more than ever? Still, she moved to the fireplace and looked towards the two men. "Directions?"

"The cue is 'Severus Snape's Rooms'." Remus replied, waving her off.

She took a deep breath and repeated the instruction to the floo network, throwing the powder down not a moment too soon. She stumbled, coughing, out into Professor Snape's lounge, apologising for the intrusion as he glanced up, startled, from his desk.

"I'm sorry, Professor. The Headmaster sent me to ask you to join us in his office."

He set aside his quill and the stack of papers he was marking and nodded. "Very well, give me a moment…" He spent another minute or so scribbling viciously across the paper in front of him, before rising from his seat and crossing the room to join her by the fireplace. Within moments they were back in the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, have a seat."

The Slytherin complied, folding his arms over his chest and avoiding eye contact with his ex-lover. He was still fuming about the incident the previous night. "How can I assist you today, Albus?"

"Miss Granger informs me that you have agreed to allow her to stay with you during the school break…"

He nodded. "And with Lupin for the other half."

"Unfortunately, Severus, as you are aware, a situation has come to the Order's attention and Remus is required to leave for a while longer than I'd originally estimated" Albus stated gently, "He should return, at the latest, a week or two before school begins once more…"

"Then it is simple," the Potions Master nodded, "Hermione will spend the majority of the holidays at the Manor with me, unless she should choose to visit her…_acquaintances_ instead."

Both Hermione and Remus stared at him in surprise. They hadn't been expecting _that_.

The Headmaster merely chortled and clapped his hands together. "Marvellous. Then it's settled. Hermione is all packed and ready to leave when you are, Severus."

The dark-haired man nodded. "If that is all?"

"Oh, yes, yes…you're free to go…" When the trio stood, Albus waved Remus back down. "Remus, stay a while longer. I feel there is more to discuss, yet…"

The werewolf sighed. "Go on, Hermione. We'll keep in touch via owl."

She smiled at him in return, then followed Severus back to his quarters.

**-?-**

Five to three found Hermione pacing across the Entrance hall, waiting for Snape to arrive and whisk her away to his family's Manor.

"Oi, what are _you_ still doing here?"

She spun at the sound of Draco Malfoy's drawl. "I could ask the same of you." She responded haughtily.

"_I_ am waiting for Severus." He replied, looking extraordinarily smug at being on a first name basis with the Potions Master. "I will be staying with him for the summer."

Hermione felt her heart plummet into stomach region. "Oh…_wonderful_." She felt ill. "Malfoy…I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I will also be joining Professor Snape for the majority of the break."

"What? _Why?_" He was flabbergasted. _This _was the 'other student' Severus had warned him about? _Bugger_.

"I don't have to answer to you." She held her head high. "If Professor Snape finds it important enough to justify to you, he will."

The young Slytherin opened his mouth for some scathing reply, but shut it immediately at the sight of his Head of House.

"I do hope the two of you aren't bickering already…"

Draco's eyes almost fell out of his head at the smirk on his Godfather's face, and the fact that he was being _pleasant_ to Granger. "No, sir…" he responded cautiously. "Granger and I were merely discussing how…_surprising_ it is that we are both to spend the summer with you."

"Indeed." Severus glanced at his wrist watch. "Come along, then. The carriage will be waiting."

Sharing an uneasy glance at one another, Hermione and Draco gathered their shrunken belongings and followed in the older man's wake. This was certainly shaping up to be an interesting summer for both of them!

* * *

A/N- Right, more Order talk and SS/RL interaction next chapter. How long do you think Draco and Hermione can go before hexing one another? How will the blond react when he discovers the truth about Hermione's genealogy? Any suggestions for things you might like to see happen? Let me know. 


	3. Love Locked Out

**A/N-** Right, as I have stated before, this fic is entirely OOC and nowhere near canon, particularly with regards to HBP. I _know_ that Snape is not a pure-blood and that his family was not wealthy. However, for the sake of this fic, I beg you to disregard those _tiny_ details and enjoy the rest of the story…

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Love Locked Out**

When the unlikely trio finally arrived at Snape's Manor, Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the extravagance of the property. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that her Prof…_father_ owned anything like it. It was huge, for one thing, and surrounded by rolling hills and lush green forestry. It was heavily warded and unplottable, as well, assuming the details Malfoy had slipped her had been correct. And, knowing Professor Snape as she did, she believed every word the blond had told her.

"Sir," she began, trying to take every detail in at once, "this is _beautiful_."

He seemed pleased with her reaction. "Thank you, Hermione."

Draco, of course, did a double take at the way his Head of House addressed Potter's little girlfriend. "Hermione?" he echoed without thinking, the name feeling odd on his tongue. "Why not _Miss Granger_?"

Both teenagers were surprised when Snape snapped at him. "You are _both_ guests at my Manor, _Mister Malfoy_, and I ask you _not_ to question me in my own home."

"Yes, Sir." Draco was suitably cowed. "Sorry."

Despite herself, Hermione sent him a sympathetic glance. She knew all too well what it felt like to be on the receiving end of _that_ sort of response, and, had she been in the blond Slytherin's place, would probably have reacted the same way.

Catching the way she was looking at him, he scowled. "Sod off." He mouthed. Why did she have to come along, anyway? _Surely_ Dumbledork had other teachers she could have stayed with…

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shrugged, mouthing 'Suit yourself' back at him, before hurrying to catch up with her Prof-_bugger it!_-father, who had moved onwards down the cobblestone path which lead to the gate.

She was determined to enjoy herself these holidays, despite the blond's presence. He did, of course, present an obstacle in getting to know Professor Snape on a more personal level, but the thought of the challenge only made her more determined.

"Professor," she started, once she was able to step in stride with him, "This place truly is breathtaking. How old is it?"

Severus glanced down at the girl by his side and observed her while he formulated an answer. This was the first time in a while that he'd _really_ looked at her, and he was vaguely startled to see that she had definitely inherited his jaw-line and cheekbones, though her face was rounder, like Lupin's. Her eyes were exactly like Remus', as well. He wondered how many other features he would discover, once her adoptive glamour had completely worn off. Then there was her intellect – she'd clearly inherited the best from both he and Lupin. She was inquisitive, thoughtful and almost obsessive when it came to garnering knowledge and information. Which lead him to actually answering her question…

"The Manor has been in my father's family for centuries. It was originally built as a small castle in the sixteen hundreds, though various wars and so forth have required that the building be demolished and reconstructed numerous times, with each new model bearing something different to the last…" He smirked. "I'm certain there are books in the library devoted to its _colourful_ history…"

She almost felt her heart stop. Eyes widening comically, she gaped. "Library? You have your own, _personal_ library?"

"_We_ have our own personal library," he reminded her quietly, careful of the Slytherin sulking a few paces behind them. "And you will be free to peruse it 'til your heart's content."

She fought the inexplicable urge to wrap her arms around him in joy. "Thank you, Professor." She replied, beaming excitedly. "I can't wait."

"No," he drawled, watching her practically _bound_ with enthusiasm (_Clearly, _he decided_, a trait inherited from Lupin_.), "I can't say I believed you could."

She laughed, then, and it was almost infectious. _Almost_.

**-?-**

"Right, so what in Merlin's name is going on with you and Severus?" Draco drawled later that evening, leaning against the doorway to her allocated bedroom.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about, Malfoy. Besides, wasn't it _you_ who wanted _me_ to 'sod off'?" She bustled between her trunk and the wardrobe, happily sorting her clothes for the stay. "Shouldn't you be off enjoying the fact that I'm staying out of your way like you wanted?"

He snorted and invited himself in, plonking himself down on her bed, admiring the view of her backside as she poked around in the wardrobe. "Got bored of that relatively quickly, actually." He informed her. "Thought that, seeing as we'll be stuck together for a few months and all, we should try and start things over…"

"Start things over?" she repeated, incredulous. "What _are_ you prattling on about?"

"Us…We never got out to a good start, you and I."

"No…but that was _namely_ due to a certain Slytherin and his name-calling, wasn't it?"

He laughed, surprising her with the utter lack of bitterness in his tone. "I'm not denying it, am I?"

She turned to face him, sighed and planted her hands on her hips. "Whatever game this is, Malfoy, I'm not up to playing it with you. I've had a rough couple of days and-"

"Oh, come off it, Granger!" He cut in, "When was the last time I actually started a fight with you, yeah? When was the last time I called you a Mudblood?"

"I…" she started, then frowned. "Can't remember. How odd."

"Before the battle, that's when. Before I could _finally_ be free of all of that shit that made _Daddy dearest_ proud." He spat, hating the fact that his father had ruined so many things –such as his entire childhood- for him. "That's not to say that I've made any attempt to befriend you lot before now, but we're almost adults, we're on the same side, and this'll be a bloody _boring_ holiday if we spend it ignoring one another. Besides," he sniffed, "Severus seems to like you."

"Oh, and any friend of Professor Snape's is a friend of yours, then?" Her lips twitched with amusement when he rolled his eyes.

"Not _exactly_ what I was going to say…but it's the general idea, yeah." He sighed. "If it's not possible to befriend one another, at least we could be civil."

She couldn't fault his logic, actually, and it _would_ be nice to have someone to talk to during her time at the Manor… "Let's do this properly, then, shall we?" She walked towards him, a hand extended. "Hermione Granger." She was _vaguely_ tempted to introduce herself as a Lupin-Snape to shock the Slytherin half to death, but thought better of it, knowing all-to-well that it might just affect her magical birth and adoption certificates and then cause a myriad of problems for herself, and her fathers, upon their return to Hogwarts.

He eyed her hand wearily before accepting it. "Draco Malfoy."

She shook his hand. "Here's to an interesting holiday, then."

He smirked. "Indeed."

**-?-**

"You never did answer my question, you realise…" Draco informed her a week later as they paddled idly around in the private lake behind the Manor.

"And which question would that be?" she asked, trying her very best not to notice just how attractive her companion was when he dressed in bathing trunks and nothing else. It just would _not do_ to acknowledge a crush on her former arch-enemy, even if he was quite pleasant when they weren't trying to hex one another.

Draco made his way out of the water and towards his towel, upon which he threw himself down and began to sunbathe. "_What_ is going on between you and Severus? With all the giggling and the smirks, one would _almost_ believe that you were conducting an illicit affair."

Hermione spluttered. "That…that is…_wrong_, on many, many levels!"

"Really?" the Slytherin drawled, resting his chin atop of his folded arms. "You seem pretty chummy to me. And you even call him by name now!"

"Only because he has asked me to do so!" She shot back, mortified and nauseated that someone –_anyone-_ would believe her capable of being intimate with a teacher, one who she secretly knew was her _father_. She shuddered. "That you would think of something so vile…_gah_!"

He laughed. "Then what? Why are you here instead of off with the Weasels or someone else in that blasted Order? And why does Severus seem so pleased with the arrangement?"

"Well," she began, making her way out of the water herself, "I can't burden the _Weasleys_-" here she shot him a pointed, well-practiced look as she lowered herself onto her outstretched towel beside him, "- and there's nobody else in the Order who I really know –or trust- all that well. As to Severus seeming 'pleased' with my presence, I think you've completely lost your marbles. He tolerates me, nothing more." She couldn't help but feel a little depressed at that. He _was_ her father, after all. She would have liked it if he…well, treated her a bit more like he treated Malfoy. _But,_ she supposed, _the fact that he's asked me to call him by name is better than nothing. It **was** getting uncomfortable calling him 'Sir' and 'Professor' all the time._

Draco shook his head. The girl was blind if she couldn't see the way Severus opened up when she was around. For the first couple of days, it had made him incredibly jealous to see his usually dour and only occasionally tender Godfather banter and smirk with the orphaned Mu…ggle-born. It had been a secret wish of his –for as long as he could recall- that the dark-haired man would take him away from Lucius and raise him as his own…to treat him as a real father should. And to see that attention bestowed on a complete stranger (one who he had, for many years, competed against to prove his worth to his father) rather than on himself, Snape's own Godson, had hurt. But now, after spending time (a lot of time, actually) alone with her himself, he realised that she was _not_ the annoying, obnoxious girl he recalled from their first year, and that this was just another mystery for him to unravel.

"Whatever you say," he eventually replied, rolling onto his side to face her. He took in her form, still glistening from the swim, and smothered a sigh. She wore a one-piece bathing suit, royal blue in colour. It had a relatively high neckline and flattened her breasts against her body, though accentuated the curve of her waist and buttocks quite nicely. She was, he loathed to admit it, attractive. Not that he had anything against finding a Muggle-born attractive, mind you. But she was everything he had been raised against. A Gryffindor, muggle-born, bushy…

_Hey! That doesn't look at all as I remember it should…_

"Oi...what happened to your hair?"

She raised a hand to her head. "What?"

"It's…straighter than I remember…"

She smirked, though panicking a little at the fact that he'd noticed the change. _The glamour must be wearing off quite quickly now…and, wait on a tic, why would he, of all people, pay attention to my **hair**?_ "Perhaps I've finally learned to do the impossible and tame the unruly mess?"

"No…" he sat up and reached forward to run his fingers through it. "Hang on." He grabbed his wand and uttered a drying charm. It _should_ have returned to its original, messy, frizzy state. However – "Why is it so…smooth?"

She quickly sat up as well, moving her hair away from his reach. "Long story, really. Nothing interesting. It's just _hair_…"

He arched an eyebrow. "I happen to be _very_ interested in 'just hair'…"

_Bugger, bugger, bugger…Bugger!_ "Draco," she whinged plaintively, "Just leave it…The mechanics of hair-dressing don't interest me. Go…fire-call Lavender, or someone, if you're that desperate to talk about it…"

_She's definitely hiding something…_ "A spell? Did a spell do this? Ooh, _Hermione_, did you _create_ a new spell?"

She frowned. _Somebody kill me, now…_ "No, I did not invent any new spells, or potions or anything like that. Just drop it. Go back to swimming, or find a gnome to annoy…"

"Better still," a shadow fell over them, "You could march your sorry behinds back inside and each write an essay on the importance of letting your guardian know exactly where you are planning on disappearing to."

They groaned in unison. "But, Se-eh-ev…" Draco whined, doing a perfect imitation of a spoilt five year-old. "You weren't _home_…"

The Head of Slytherin scowled. "You might have left a note or informed a house-elf…" He sighed. "Hermione, do _not_ make that face at me…" He rolled his eyes. "Whether you approve or not, the house-elves _enjoy_ their positions here, and I will not have you giving them clothes or harassing them with schemes of payment and-" he shuddered, "-_unions_."

Despite the fact that he had already been through this with her – _numerous times_- Hermione still disapproved, often quite vocally, of her father's use of house-elves. "But-"

"No." He snapped, determined to get back to the issue at hand. "The point remains, the two of you are in _my care_ over the next month or so, and you _will_ notify me of _every_ move you make within the grounds. Am I understood?"

The two teenagers nodded sullenly. "Yes, sir." They chorused, before exchanging glances and smirking at the ridiculousness of the situation. After all, neither one of them would have _ever_ imagined spending their holidays together, in a concerned (almost parental) Severus Snape's care. Nor would they have ever believed that they would _enjoy_ each other's company. But here they were, and, despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but be pleased about it. A few short months ago, she had felt as though she would _never_ be happy again, and yet here she was, enjoying herself immensely with the two least likely people in the world.

Severus observed his two young charges, secretly pleased that they hadn't hexed one another to death. He was, however, surprised that they had befriended one another so quickly – he'd assumed that they would avoid each other for the majority of their stay.

When he had arrived back from a trip to Diagon Alley and found no sign of either of the two teenagers in the Manor, he had panicked momentarily. The Manor's grounds were expansive and, in some places, quite dangerous. Together, knowing their track record, Hermione and Draco could have gotten themselves into any number of terrible situations. And it would have been just his luck to be reunited with his only child, only to lose her to the horrors that lurked in the dark recesses of his...no, _their_ own property. Thus, having worked himself into a state, he'd set out across the grounds, only to stumble upon the two miscreants _sunbathing_ by the small lake near the Manor. He'd been both relieved and angry, and, naturally, his anger had taken precedence over any other emotion, and his response had been less than friendly.

"Good," he finally replied, "Now the two of you will follow me _in silence_, and, upon returning to your rooms, you will complete your assigned homework for the entire summer, then present it to me once it is complete."

Draco looked horrified. "Severus…you can't be serious! That will take _days_."

"Then I suggest you cease your complaining and start walking _now_."

"But, Sev-"

"If you 'But Sev' me one more time, Draco, I assure you, a few essays will seem like a walk in the park compared to the things I'll have in store for you."

The blond sighed and pouted. He hated being made to feel like a first year again, particularly by his Godfather, whom he respected above all others. He shot his female companion an annoyed glance; of course _she_ wasn't complaining. She'd probably finished her holiday homework for each subject the day it was assigned. _Irritating, insufferable know-it-all._

"Yes, sir." He eventually replied sullenly, pushing himself from the ground. Grasping his wand, he vanished his towel and then set off across the grounds, towards the Manor, not caring in the slightest whether Granger was following or not.

Hermione watched her blond companion storm off in a huff and sighed. He would, no doubt, be a cranky bastard for the rest of the day, at the very least, and she would do best to stay out of his way. She turned to her father, "I've, er, completed all my homework, sir."

He rolled his eyes, not in the least surprised by her admission. "Then you may entertain yourself in the library."

She nodded, trying not to seem as enthusiastic about the idea as she felt. "Thank you."

They walked silently towards the main building, before Severus spoke again. "You must realise, Hermione, that my reaction to finding you was…out of concern."

She hung her head ashamedly. "I know, Severus. It was stupid of us to not think of leaving a note…"

"More than that, Hermione," he stopped short and spun to face her, "you must assure me that you will not venture any farther than the lake, unless you are with me. There are dangerous creatures and plants in the darker recesses of the property, and it would…_upset_ me, should you endanger or harm yourself."

She stared back at him. _Did he just admit that he would be upset if something were to happen to me?_ She was warmed at the thought that he _did_ care for her. "I promise," she responded quietly. "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for worrying you today. It won't happen again."

He stared at her for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed. "Good. See that it doesn't."

As they set back off across the grounds, she allowed herself a small smile- his actions were so…fatherly. _Perhaps_, she thought to herself,_ establishing a familial bond won't be so hard after all…_

**-?-**

Once Draco had completed his homework with minimal effort, he made his way to Hermione's room and entered without bothering to knock. She glanced up from her position against the headboard of the bed, startled at his sudden intrusion. She hadn't been expecting him to seek her out so soon. Setting aside the book she'd been reading, she smiled at him.

"All done, then?"

He nodded, "Thankfully." He stalked over to the bed and positioned himself beside her, trying not to acknowledge the fact that he was aroused simply by sitting beside her on a bed, "What are you reading?" He leant over her to get a better look at the cover.

She blushed and tried to hide her reading material. "A novel…"

"A novel?" The Slytherin echoed, reaching for it. "Pray tell, Granger, what _sort_ of novel?"

She made a grab for it, "Nothing that concerns you."

With a seeker's reflexes, Draco plucked it from her before she could properly grasp it. "_My, my…_" he breathed, reading the back of the cover, "I never took you for the type to read erotica, Granger. Especially not Wizarding erotica…_Very_ kinky stuff, that can be…"

Now bright red, she snatched it back and threw it into the trunk at the side of the bed. "Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy," she huffed, feeling vaguely humiliated, "but there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Despite himself, he felt as though he _wanted_ to know everything about her. Merlin, he was going soft. He shouldn't be the type to moon over anyone, nor should he care about the smaller details about the women that featured in his dreams…and he _certainly_ shouldn't have admitted _that_ particular snippet of information – not even to himself. He'd acknowledged the fact that he was attracted to her, certainly, but the notion that he was beginning to obsess over was one that he wouldn't entertain. _Although_, he mused, taking in the sight of her flushed and sprawled beside him on a nice, comfortable bed, _it couldn't **hurt** to indulge myself in a little holiday fling, could it?_

Smiling, he shifted closer to her. "And if I should like to make it my business?" He was attempting to be suave, but felt that the words tumbled out of his mouth in the sort of nervous babbling to be expected of lovelorn teenagers afraid of rejection. Internally he berated himself. He was _supposed_ to be a Malfoy - a smooth, debonair, 'love them then leave them' kind of man. Instead here he was, getting all jumpy over _Granger_, of all people.

_Still_, he told himself, _she **is** attractive –more so than I can recall her being- and we could both do with a bit of a fling, if that book was anything to go by_…

Surprised by his question, Hermione tried to shuffle away. "Draco, that wasn't even _slightly_ funny…"

For some inexplicable reason, her words stung him. "Why?" he responded angrily. "Is it so hard to believe that I might actually fancy-"

"-Don't finish that sentence, Malfoy. Don't." Face like thunder, Hermione leapt off the bed. "I don't care that we've been getting along these last week, I really don't. We're not _close_, Malfoy. We're on the road to being friends, but we're nowhere near the point where you can start saying things like that. So don't think you have the right to joke, because…" she struggled for words, "because we're not in a position where I can remain comfortable with that…"

Now it was his turn to take on a lovely bright shade of red. "You know what, Granger? Bugger you. I know we're not exactly good friends, but maybe, _just maybe_, I want something more than that. You've got Potter and Weasley to be all chummy with…but you don't have anyone _romantically_ speaking, do you?" He gestured towards the trunk at the side of the bed. "Yes, you've got your books…but I assure you they are _nothing_ in comparison to the sorts of things _I _could do for you."

The Gryffindor blinked, shocked by the vehemence of his tone. "You're serious about this?"

"Entirely." He scowled. "I'm not declaring undying love for you here, Granger. I'm just suggesting that we make use of the fact that we are two unsupervised, hormone addled, _randy_ teenagers in a _big_ mansion with _practically _adjoining bedrooms. Think of the possibilities, woman." He rose from the bed and sidled up to her. "It wouldn't have to be anything more than a little holiday fun. We could go back to studiously ignoring one another when we return to Hogwarts, and nobody would be any wiser…"

"Draco," she began, "I'm not certain that's a good idea…" In fact, she knew that _nothing_ good could come of it. Particularly if her father was to discover it. She had no doubts that he wouldn't take kindly to the knowledge that his prize student was trying to bed his daughter. "We _can't_."

The blond pouted. "Why not? Give me one good reason-"

"Severus." She responded quickly, "There's a reason for you. He wouldn't be impressed, should he find out…"

"He's not going to find out," Draco replied, making the decision to distract her by embracing her and placing sensuous kisses at the junction between her neck and shoulder. "It'll be our little secret…"

"Mmm…" she responded, tilting her head and allowing him more access to her skin, before her brain kick-started again. "_No_! No…" She pulled away, trying not to whimper at the loss of contact. "I can't…"

"If this is about virginity, I promise I'll be gentle…"

He looked so earnest at that, and she couldn't help but smile. "No, Draco, it's not…"

The truth of the matter was that she'd lost her virginity the summer before their sixth year, to Matthew- a Muggle boy she'd lived across the street from. They hadn't seen each other for years, and had been reunited at a party held at another neighbour's house. There they had found a secluded spot in the garden to chat and catch up, which rapidly morphed into more. Sneaking away from the party, Hermione had led him to her house and, subsequently, her bedroom. From there, a short-lived affair was born. Their first encounter had been clumsy and painful, as had the second (which had taken place at his house the following evening), but their subsequent encounters over the holidays had been most enjoyable, and Hermione didn't regret her actions at all. After all, she had been seeking an escape from the war of the Wizarding world, wanting to be a _normal_ sixteen year old for once, and giving herself to Matthew had been that escape, if only for a few nights.

"Then what?" Draco's voice interrupted her reminiscing.

She thought of her father and his most probable reactions. "It's…complicated."

He frowned. "Hermione-"

He didn't get to complete his sentence, though, as Severus interrupted him from the door. "I see you have both completed your homework. Good; dinner is ready."

Hermione scampered out of the room, glad to be given a reprieve from the conversation. Draco followed her with a scowl, determined to have his way, even if it took him all holidays.

**-?-**

Hermione spent the next two weeks ensuring that she remained, if nothing else, within earshot of her father, no-matter where he went. It served a double purpose; by staying close to him she was able to see that they developed a better relationship, and it also saw to it that Draco couldn't attempt to seduce her again. He still followed her everywhere, so it wasn't as though she was avoiding him…it was more or less that she was avoiding having to turn him down again – and she _had_ disliked doing that.

There was no doubt that she found him attractive, and he could be pleasant…most of the time. And it wasn't as though she wasn't interested in his offer – she was. But she valued her newly forming relationship with her father far more. Besides, she felt that, this way, they were closer to developing a friendship, which she much preferred over the concept of sleeping with him a few times and then ignoring each other for the rest of their lives. A small part of her wished that he would compromise and allow her to do both – accept his offer then continue developing their friendship as though nothing had ever happened- but she knew that was impossible. _Nobody_ could do that, even if they wanted to. The next viable option would be to pursue an actual relationship with him…and he'd made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in that. So that left her with avoiding his offer altogether and venting her sexual frustrations by reading her novels.

It really was the lesser of two evils…wasn't it?

A loud clattering shook her from her musings and she turned to face her father. The sun had gone down an hour or so previously, and they were seated in the library, sipping tea and perusing books to their own personal likings, conversing every so often about an interesting fact or sentence that one of them had stumbled upon. The noise had seemingly come from down the hall, and wasn't at all pleasant. "What was that?" She asked, startled.

He rose from his seat cautiously and started to move in the direction of the noise. "I don't know…wait here."

She frowned as he left the room. "_Wait here_ indeed."

A loud yell and a crash were all it took for her to whip out her wand and race after him, Draco hot on her heels. She came skidding to a halt in front of her father's office, horrified at the scene in front of her. Her father was on the floor in front of the fireplace, clutching at the wrist of a beaten and bloodied Remus Lupin, obviously checking for a pulse. He glanced up and, for a moment, Hermione could see the fear in his eyes. "Go…fetch pain relieving and blood replenishing potions." When she hesitated, he snapped, "_Now!_"

Hermione was off like a shot, racing towards her father's private laboratory as though her life depended on it. But a life _did_ depend on it…her _other_ father's life, to be precise. She let herself into the room and raced to the cabinet where she knew the completed potions were kept. Hurriedly, she grabbed an assortment of medical potions, barely noticing Draco do the same. Once she held all the potions she could carry, she ran back to her parents and dropped down beside her paternal father, showing him her selections.

He nodded his approval grimly and took a vial of dark blue liquid, uncorking it easily. "Lupin, you must drink these." He stated, lifting the battered werewolf's head and pressing the vial against his lips. "If not for yourself, then for your daughter."

Remus' eyes flickered open and he muttered something unintelligible, which Severus took as assent to pour the foul-smelling brew down his throat. He then repeated the process with a dark green potion from Draco's pile and then a deep red potion from Hermione's. He then took a shimmering, light grey potion from the remaining vials in Hermione's selection and began rubbing it into the cuts and bruises marring his ex-lover's body.

"Is he…will he be alright, Severus?" Hermione asked shakily, watching with morbid fascination as he applied more potions to her other father's wounds.

Dark eyes, laced with concern and fear, met her own. "I…am not certain."

"Oh." She tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "Can I…is there anything I can do to help?"

Though his first response would have been to shoo her away, Severus sighed. "Help me move him to my room. Perhaps proper bed rest will be of some use."

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at the limp form of her maternal father, nodding for Draco to do the same. Together, they cast the _Locomotor_ spell and slowly proceeded to move up the stairs to Severus' room. Once there, they place him gently on the bed and stepped away, allowing Severus to administer more salves and potions.

"Should I notify Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked softly.

Severus looked to her and nodded. "You may use the fireplace in my office."

"Sir?" Draco asked, "Is there any more I can do?"

"No, Draco…return to your room. I will send Hermione back to her own when she returns. Lupin will require rest and I will visit Madame Pomfrey for further medical assistance."

The young Slytherin nodded. There was something odd about the way Severus and Hermione reacted to finding Professor Lupin in such a state – they were both far more emotional than they would normally have been. "If you need any help…" he began, trailing off when Severus waved him away.

Sparing one last glance at the unconscious werewolf's form, Draco left and waited in Hermione's room for her to return. He had quite a few questions for her and, this time, Severus would not be coming to save her from answering.

**-?-**

"Ah, Hermione, child, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled down at her. "To what do I owe this call?"

From her position in the fireplace, Hermione frowned. "It's Remus, Professor. He's just stumbled in to Severus' manor via the floo…he's badly beaten, sir. Severus isn't certain he'll recover…"

"What terrible news," Dumbledore responded, pushing himself from his seat. "Where is he now?"

"In Severus' room, sir. Resting."

"Good. Inform your father that Madame Pomfrey and I will be over at once."

Hermione sighed, relieved that a Mediwitch would be on her way. "Yes, Professor. Thank you." She ended the firecall and then quickly made her way back to Severus' room, lingering nervously in the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here soon…He will be bringing Madame Pomfrey, as well."

"Very well," Severus turned to face her, his expression soft. "Go back to your room, Hermione. I will notify you of any changes in his condition."

She frowned and opened her mouth to argue but found that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Despite his gruff demeanour, it was clear that her father was just as worried about Remus as she was…it wouldn't help him if she were to make this situation even more trying. "Yes, sir. I'll be there if you need me to help at all." She left before he could reply.

Severus watched her leave, before taking a seat beside the bed. He stared at his ex-lover's prone form and frowned. Remus had surely taken a large leap of faith by assuming the floo was open; Severus rarely remembered to open the network during his brief stays at the manor. He supposed, though, that Remus would have known that he would want to open the network while their daughter was in his care. Either that, or Albus would have informed him of it…However, the fact remained – Remus had stumbled into Snape Manor, when he should have gone directly to Hogwarts or, at worst, St Mungos.

_Foolish Wolf,_ Severus thought as he watched the other man's chest rise and fall.

He had mixed feelings about Remus' presence; on the one hand, he still couldn't bring himself to forgive the Gryffindor for keeping his child from him, and he was still furious at him for barging into his chambers the other night, without so much as a warning. _That_ had been humiliating, which angered him even more. Of course, on the other hand, there was part of him that _hurt_ to see the man he once loved at death's door. And, were he to be completely honest, he still felt _something_ for Remus Lupin…he wasn't a besotted teenager anymore, but, despite himself, he still cared for him – something else which fuelled his frustration and subsequent ire towards the werewolf. Thus, at the current moment, he was conflicted. He didn't know whether to be furious with Remus for worrying him like he was, or to wrap his arms around him and nurse him back to health.

"You're a stupid man, Lupin," he muttered under his breath, before applying more salve to a particularly vicious looking wound. "What were you thinking flooing here? Were you attempting to scare your daughter into believing she will lose yet another parent? Because, I assure you, that is _precisely_ how the girl will feel, once the shock wears off…"

Naturally, Remus didn't respond. Severus hadn't expected him to – the man _was_ unconscious after all.

"You _will_ survive this, Lupin." He continued to hiss, "You owe as much to Hermione." A small voice inside him also added the words '_and to me_', but he brushed it aside. He would _not_ grieve over his ex-lover. He hadn't in the past and he would not –_could not_- begin now.

**-?-**

Hermione stumbled into her room, intent on curling up in a ball on her bed and waiting anxiously for news of Remus' recovery. Her hopes were dashed, though, when she noticed the blond leaning against the bed post, arms folded across his chest.

"Draco," she sighed, "can't it wait?"

"No, I'm afraid it can't." He replied. "You've been avoiding me."

"I have not!" She was tired, emotional and worried about her maternal father. She most certainly was not in the right frame of mind to be having this particular conversation. "In fact, if you haven't noticed, I've enjoyed spending the last two weeks with you-"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, by ensuring that Severus is _always_ within earshot." He snapped. "I'm not _stupid_, Hermione. I know what you're doing." He closed the distance between them. "If the thought of being with me reviles you that much-"

"For Merlin's sake, Draco!" She was more than aware of the tears welling in her eyes and wanted him out of her room before she lost control of her emotions. "That is _not_ the reason I turned you down, nor is it the reason I've been avoiding being alone with you."

"Then what _is_?"

"I don't trust myself to turn you down again!" She spat, groaning as a rogue tear escaped down her cheek. "And I would much prefer to remain your friend than to become a conquest."

He stared at her, not quite certain how to respond to a _clearly_ emotional Hermione Granger. "Oh."

"_Oh_ indeed, Malfoy." She snapped. "Now please get out of my room. I'm tired and I'm worried about Remus and I just want to forget, if only for a minute, that any of tonight's events ever happened."

Draco's brain resumed its normal functioning at the way she so easily referred to their Defence Professor. "_Remus_?" he echoed, "I don't suppose you're going to explain why it is you refer to _him_ by name."

"Why?" she scowled, rather relieved that he had changed the topic for the moment, though not at all pleased at his tone. "Are you jealous, Malfoy?"

"Of a penniless Werewolf?" He responded out of habit, "Hardly. Nobody in their right mind would _ever_ want him. You'll have to think of other ways to throw me off-"

Draco's reply was cut short as Hermione's open palm connected with his cheek with a resounding 'smack'. She was shaking with rage, and no longer in control of her actions or her tongue.

"That _penniless Werewolf_ is my father, Malfoy, and I will _not _tolerate you speaking of him like that. Now get the hell out of my room and don't you _dare_ talk to me again."

The Slytherin stared at her, utterly gob smacked at the revelation. He immediately felt remorseful for the way he'd spoken of Lupin, and not only because he was attracted to her and wanted to be in her good books. No, she was worried because her father was in Severus' chambers in a dubious physical condition, and he'd spoken without using his head. He felt like a right git, and longed to make things right. She'd done nothing but treat him like a friend for the last three weeks, and, in a matter of seconds he'd thrown it back in her face.

"Hermione," he started, "I'm sorry…I didn't think…"

"Get OUT!" She screamed, pushing and hitting at his chest. "OUT! OUT! OUT! _OUT!_"

Her attacks softened, and soon she was grasping at his shirt, sobbing against his chest. Instinctively, he held her as she cried and smoothed her hair, recalling a time, many years earlier, when his mother had done the same for him. However, the stirrings he felt in his chest were not familial, as his mother's might have been. _No_, he realised with sickening clarity, _I care for her as a lover should…_ He wasn't in love with her –not yet, at any rate- but he cared for her far more than a friend should, and he knew that, given time, he could quite easily fall head over heels for the girl. At that realisation, he gripped her tighter and did his best to make soothing noises, shushing sounds and reassurances that everything would work out. He wasn't quite certain as to whether it was an attempt to calm her or to calm himself. As her sobs died down he led her to the bed and sat her down, placing himself at her side, and continued to hold her, apologising profusely for his awful comments.

"…It was out of habit. I didn't mean them. He's even an alright teacher, really…"

"I can't lose him, Draco…" She mumbled against his shoulder. "I lost the people who raised me as their own…my parents…I can't lose another one…"

How was he expected to respond to that? Feeling lost and unsure, but knowing that he had to say _something_, he reaffirmed his previous statements. "You won't lose him. Severus' potions will fix everything. You'll see."

She pulled away and rubbed at her eyes. "Gods, I must look a mess…"

He smirked, looked her over, then imitated Severus' voice. "I see no difference."

She giggled lightly, before sobering and meeting his gaze. "Thank you…" She couldn't quite explain everything she wanted to thank him for, but somehow he seemed to understand.

Instinctively he leaned forward, "You're welcome."

Their lips met. The kiss was chaste and soft, but the two teenagers enjoyed it nonetheless. Hermione blushed sheepishly. "I…I should go clean up…"

He let her rise from the bed and watched her walk to the ensuite door. "Did you mean it?" he asked.

She stopped. "Did I mean what?"

He averted his gaze, realising that this was not an appropriate question to ask when her father was practically dying on the floor below theirs. "Nothing, never mind."

"No," she cocked her head to the side, "Go on. Ask."

"When you said you wanted to be more than a conquest? When…er…when you said that you couldn't deny me again, but wanted more..."

She blushed. "I…"

"Look, don't answer that, alright?" He rose from the bed. "I'll be in my room if you want to talk."

She could only stare after him as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N – Okay, okay…so I never promised this wouldn't be predictable, fluffy, cheesy mush, did I? So…what did you think? Taking into consideration that I think I had warned you all at the get go that it was going to be OOC, out of canon and incredibly cheesy. I feel as though I overdid it a bit in this chapter, but do remember that a lot can happen in 3 weeks, and that it is quite easy to get attached to someone in that amount of time, when they are pretty much your only company…besides, I think I made it sort of clear that they were at least marginally physically attracted to one another at the start, which can make all the difference sometimes, believe me. ((GRINS)) Anywho, I do hope you liked it. I know I promised order talk, but Draco and Hermione's interactions seemed to dominate the chapter and the order talk didn't seem to fit in anywhere. However, it will be vaguely important to include, and thus I'll try to work it into the next chapter. There will definitely be more Severus in the next chapter, perhaps another flashback or so, and some insight into how he feels his relationship with Hermione has developed over the three weeks they have been at the Manor together. As per usual, if you have any suggestions for issues that should be raised or things that you think should happen, I would love to hear/read them. 


	4. Everything Happens To Me

**A/N** - Right, well thanks again for the wonderful feedback. In my haste to post the last chapter, I forgot to thank _Jicky, Darkpyroangel06, Michelline and Dafina_ for the reviews and PMs that really helped me decide exactly what I wanted to happen. This chapter has come together a fair bit easier than the last one, and I have _Dafina_ and _michelline_ to thank for pointing me in the right direction. As per usual, though, I try to take every single review/comment on board, so please, if you have something to say (including criticism, as long as it's constructive), _say it!_ I write for my own pleasure, yes, but I realise that it's your reactions that are the icing on the cake. Now, without further ado, I give to you…Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 04 – Everything Happens to Me**

"_Severus…Severus, wake up."_

"_Nngh."_

"_Severus, this is important."_

_An obsidian eye slowly squinted against the invading sunlight to acknowledge the other young man's presence. "Remus…it had bloody well better be important, or, so help me Merlin, I'm going to kick your arse from here to-"_

"_-I think I'm pregnant." The eighteen year old werewolf explained in a rush._

_Severus was immediately awake and alert. Sitting up in bed, he arched an eyebrow, "Come again?"_

_Now blushing, Remus toyed with a lose strand of cotton on the sheet. "I think I'm pregnant." He repeated, slower this time. "I meant to tell you last night…but I…I…"_

"_Forgot?" The Slytherin's tone was biting. "Merlin's beard, Remus…Do you have any idea…" He trailed off, his brain processing his lover's words. "What do you mean you **think**? You either are or you aren't. It's that simple." Severus frowned as a thought hit him, "And if you weren't before, after last night, you may very well be…"_

"_No, I used a contraceptive charm…Just in case…" The Gryffindor summoned his courage to look his lover in the eye. They'd only been out of school for two months –**two measly months**- and already they'd managed to get themselves into a situation, of sorts. "But…I'm not sure because, ah, because I haven't seen a Mediwitch, yet, and I can't even brew a home test, as I'm no good with Potions when I'm frazzled…"_

_Realisation dawned on Severus' face. "You wish me to make one for you."_

"_For **us**, Sev." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I…I don't even know if I have the possibility to carry. You have to believe me…If I'd thought it were possible before this, I would have had myself tested…I would be on the potion, or **something**. But, lately, I've been feeling…**off**…and, er…" he averted his gaze, "I…didn't change during the last lunar cycle…"_

_Severus sighed. They were incredibly young, and it was a time of war…but, would a baby be such a terrible thing? "Stop fretting, you fool." He pulled his lover into a hug. "I don't hold it against you…I was merely taken by surprise. Most men expect to wake up to **breakfast** in bed, not weepy, possibly pregnant werewolves."_

_The comment had the desired reaction, and Remus snorted in amusement. "Sev," he soon sobered, "If I **am** pregnant? What then? You're a spy, I'm a werewolf-"_

"_**If** you are carrying my child, or anyone's child, for that matter-" Remus swatted him playfully, secretly relieved that Severus hadn't reacted negatively to his news, "-we **will** work something out. Even if Dumbledore has to put us under the Fidelius…"_

_The Gryffindor nodded his acceptance. _

Severus brewed the potion for his lover later that day, and they were both vaguely relieved (and yet oddly disappointed) when the result came out negative. Of course, that meant that Remus' symptoms had to be due to something else, and Severus demanded that he see a Mediwitch at once. He would _not_ have a diseased wolf sharing his bed, after all. Remus, of course, saw the insult for what it really was – thinly veiled concern- and complied with his lover's wishes. When he returned to his flat, he found Severus literally pacing the floor.

"_Ahem."_

_The Slytherin spun to face his lover, who stood at the doorway with amusement etched across his features. "What's the verdict, then?"_

"_Well, as it turns out, I **am** a carrier after all. We've been relatively lucky. The nausea and the way my body refused to change during the full moon were due to the fact that, er, I'm a late bloomer, so to speak…"_

"_Which means?"_

"_Which means that I'm essentially going through a second sort of puberty…only for my…ah, my more feminine side…"_

_Severus dropped down in the nearest seat. "So, had you gone through this earlier-"_

"_-The symptoms wouldn't have been as noticeable - assuming there would have been any at all – and I wouldn't have gotten myself tested, and we'd more than likely be expecting by now."_

"_Merlin…" Severus couldn't help but be relieved that there was nothing **wrong** with his lover, and he was also glad that this meant that, one day, they **could** have a family with minimal fuss. Yes, there were potions and spells to impregnate a wizard, but his lover **was** a werewolf – certain laws prohibited them from using the aforementioned potions and spells should he not naturally be a carrier. In fact, as it was, there were talks of sterilising all carrier wolves (and other such 'half-breeds') that existed, though he'd be damned if anyone laid a finger on **his** Wolf! He stood up as another thought hit him; Remus would require a contraceptive potion, as charms were not reliable. "Then I shall start brewing you yet another potion…one to ensure that incidents like this morning do not happen again until we are ready for them."_

_Remus smiled at him. "Thank you, Severus. For everything today." He walked forward and embraced his lover. "For everything in general."_

_Severus placed a kiss upon his forehead. "What else are lovers for, Wolf?"_

"_Oh," the slightly younger man grinned, "I can think of a few things…"_

Severus' eyes snapped open and he fought the urge to hex something. He took in his position – seated in an uncomfortable armchair across the room from his bed. After a moment, he recalled the reason as to _why_ he was sleeping in an armchair; Lupin was in his bed. And Lupin's presence was also the reason he'd had that terrible dream. Though, technically, it was more a memory than a dream…but that was neither here nor there. If not for the damn Wolf's presence, he'd be in a deep, dreamless slumber in his bed…not in an uncomfortable position across from it.

He glanced at his watch. Albus had visited –and left- a mere two hours previously. Poppy had bustled about his room as though she'd owned it, and had grudgingly acknowledged that his potions and limited medical expertise had practically saved Lupin's life. Now all that was required was bed-rest and the daily applications of various medical salves. Severus was to alert her –and Albus- the very second Remus awoke, though they doubted it would be for a few days yet.

Severus knew he had the option to retire to one of the guest rooms, but couldn't bring himself to leave the werewolf's side. He loathed himself for his weakness – honestly, what should he care if Lupin died? But then he thought of the young woman on the next floor and sighed. He owed it to her to ensure that Lupin survived. He knew that she'd never forgive him if he walked away and, through his negligence, allowed the other man to die.

And a part of him knew that he wouldn't even forgive himself.

_Blasted Wolf_.

**-?-**

Hermione lay awake in her bed, staring at the canopy above her. Her mind was occupied by thoughts of her parents (both biological and adoptive) and of Draco. He'd been such a surprise on his own. Gone was the boy who believed that Purebloods were far superior to Muggleborns, the boy who would laugh wickedly should he reduce her to tears...and in his place was a mature young man, one not afraid to apologise for being a git, or to hold her while she cried. He was an enigma – one second he behaved as though he wanted nothing more than to bed her, the next he refused to take advantage of her in her weakened state. And, for all of that, she found that she did want to know him far more intimately, to spend time with him as something more than friends. But she wasn't certain that _he_ would go for that. After all, he'd only wanted a summer fling, and it wouldn't be right to force something else on him…

_Besides_, she thought to herself, _I shouldn't even be considering **being** with **anyone** right now. I've far too much else to worry myself about._ And it was true! She was still confused about the entire 'parentage' debacle, worried terribly about Remus, and wary around Severus. Flirting about with Draco was not only inappropriate, but also something else that confused her terribly, and thus added complications to everything else…

She sighed. A year ago her life had been...hardly perfect, that was true, but it had been relatively settled, if one could ignore the war raging in the Wizarding World, at any rate. She'd had a conventional family –a mother and a father- who'd loved and doted on her, and she'd never had any reason to suspect that they really weren't her parents at all, in a biological sense. Similarly, she'd enjoyed her short dalliance with Matthew – someone with whom she'd shared little to no history – and had never even considered worrying about how to behave around him. With Draco…it was different. Yes, they had started these holidays under the guise of 'a new slate', but he was _still_ Draco Malfoy and she couldn't quite forget the boy he'd been forced to be during the war. Also unlike Matthew, she was essentially stuck with Draco, in her father's house, for the entire holidays, and one wrong move would make things _extremely_ uncomfortable for the rest of her stay. Add to that the fact that she wasn't quite certain where she stood with her father, in terms of their familial bond…and Hermione no longer felt comfortable in her interactions with anyone. She was continually reconsidering every single sentence she spoke, every action she made…if only to ensure that neither Severus or Draco would suddenly turn on her like rabid…well, _Slytherins_.

Merlin, but it was difficult! And now Remus was here, bloodied and beaten, and she didn't know _what_ to think. Why would he arrive here instead of Hogwarts or St Mungos? How had he come to be so injured? Would he even make it through the night? She'd been completely honest when she'd sobbed into Draco's arms – she didn't think she _could_ bear to lose another parent, not now, when she'd only just learned of his existence has her father…or, rather, her maternal father.

Suddenly, the realisation that she'd told Draco of her relationship to Remus struck her and she groaned. "Idiot." She hissed at herself. As soon as the shock wore off, he would want to know how, exactly, that came to be, and, furthermore, who her 'mother' was…Which meant that she'd either be forced to lie to him –not something she particularly wanted to do- or tell him the truth…which was also undesirable.

She rolled over and tried to smother herself with her own pillow, failing miserably when the need to breathe overrode her sheer mortification. She'd have to tell Severus, of course, about her little 'slip up'. He would, no doubt, be furious…but lying to him could incur far more damage to their relationship than seeking him out for advice…

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and resolved to speak to him in the morning, preferably before Draco could corner her again.

**-?-**

Severus woke again to the sound of a light tapping at his bedroom door. He muttered unintelligibly to himself, before rising and answering the person responsible for the insistent knocking. He visibly softened –though only slightly- at the sight of his daughter.

"Hermione," he greeted her gently, careful to block her view of the bed from her position at the door. "Are you unwell?" He furrowed his brow, taking in her appearance. Dark circles lay under her eyes, and her skin was pale as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No, Sir…I didn't sleep very well, but other than that, I'm fine." She mustered a small smile. "See?"

He rolled his eyes. "That was hardly convincing." He frowned again, though not unkindly, "And I believe I requested that you refer to me by Severus while you reside here."

Red spots appeared on her cheeks. "Sorry, Severus…" How on earth could she explain to him that she was _nervous_ because she'd done something incredibly foolish?

"Indeed," he noticed that she was wringing her hands – she was clearly anxious about something. "Was there a reason for your visit this morning?" He prompted softly, manoeuvring the both of them out of the room and shutting the door behind them. She nodded and watched as he cast a number of monitoring charms over the room.

"I…ah…I wanted to talk to you…" Her blush enveloped her entire face, and she averted her gaze, "as childish as that sounded. I'm afraid I've done something stupid…and I…well…" here she met his gaze again, "I need your advice."

A warmth unlike anything he'd ever felt seemed to fill him at her admission. He felt, in that moment, like a father. _Her_ father. A genuine smile lit up his features for the briefest second, and she blinked in surprise, before he hid his emotions behind his usual stoic mask once more. "Is that so?" he asked, the glimmer of hope in his eyes belying his outward calm, "Will you join me for breakfast to discuss the matter?"

She smiled at him, feeling more herself than she had in a while. "I'd like that."

He quirked his lips. "As would I."

**-?-**

Once they were seated at the table in the kitchens with steaming plates of food in front of them, Severus gestured for her to begin. "And what was this 'stupid' thing you have done, then?"

Hermione pushed her scrambled eggs around with her fork. "I wasn't thinking clearly last night, and I, er, slapped Draco when he insulted Remus…and sort of told him that Remus was my father…" She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable explosion of outrage. When none came, she peered out from under her fringe to gauge Severus' reaction. He didn't seem all that angry…a little forlorn, perhaps. She wondered what _that_ was about, but had the sense not to question him.

"And now you are worried that Draco will want to know about your other parent, am I correct?" Severus couldn't keep the bite from his tone. She was _ashamed_ to be his daughter. He didn't know why he hadn't realised that until now…He should have known better than to hope that she had taken to him as he had gradually taken to her…

"Sort of…"

"What kind of answer is that?" He snapped, now working himself into a state. "You either are or you aren't!" A brief snippet of the memory he'd recalled during the night flittered through his head and he pushed it aside.

Startled by her father's sudden change in demeanour, Hermione faltered. "I am, but-"

"Well, my advice is simple!" He wasn't listening to her excuses. The girl was ashamed of him, and that was all he needed to know. "Lie to him if you are so embarrassed to admit that your other parent is the Greasy Git of the Dungeons!"

Her eyes widened – he thought that she was ashamed of him, while she had been thinking that he wouldn't want to acknowledge her! Oh, they were _both_ stubborn fools! "What?" She cried, "No! Severus, I am _proud_ to be your daughter! I just thought that _you_ would prefer it if I kept the truth hidden for the time being…"

_That_ stopped his tirade. He stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"I...oh, Merlin, this is embarrassing…I assumed that you would want to keep it secret…That you wouldn't want him to know that I was your daughter with Remus…"

He blinked. "You think me low enough to deny my own child?"

"No! No, nothing like that…I just…thought it would be easier for you to deal with the onslaught of Draco's questions with a bit more preparation time…"

He smirked at that. "I doubt there is enough time in the world to prepare for that boy's interrogations…" He was sombre once more. "But I trust you to do what you feel right, Hermione. If you prefer to inform him about our relationship, I will not hold it against you. Besides, of all the children in Hogwarts, Draco is the most likely to accept the information with minimal fuss. I am…pleased you have befriended one another."

She blushed, wondering exactly how much he would support her 'friendship' with Draco if he knew of the boy's sexual advances on her. "Yes," she happily agreed, "So am I…"

He frowned at the whimsical look that danced across her face, and hoped that it was only a trick of the light. While he looked upon his Godson favourably, he wasn't certain he could allow the boy to court his only daughter under his very roof, particularly when he recalled some of his and Remus' favourite past-times at that age.

He may just have to keep a closer eye on the pair after all…

**-?-**

After he awoke, Draco lay in bed and pondered the many revelations of the previous day. Hermione had openly admitted that she wanted him –on more than one level- and had also decided to reveal the startling fact that she was the daughter of one Remus Lupin, after the man himself had arrived, near death, in Severus' study. The fact was startling because it meant that Hermione Granger was not Muggleborn after all, but Half-blood at the very least. That alone changed his perspective on the possibility of maintaining a relationship with her – as a Malfoy (even a Malfoy who had deflected to the Light) and the sole heir to his family's fortune, he was expected to only court girls of Magical heritage. Half-bloods, while generally scoffed at by Pureblood extremists, were considered _far_ more acceptable for relationship and breeding purposes than Muggleborns.

Of course, it was a shallow way of viewing the world, but Draco felt that the latest revelation had at least unburdened him of some of his worries. He hated to admit it, but he hadn't been certain how to behave around her. Certainly, they had started the holidays under a premise of a 'clean slate', but she had still been a Muggleborn Gryffindor, and he had still been a Pureblooded Slytherin. Six years of animosity and name-calling could not just be forgotten, even if one found themselves inexplicably attracted to the other. Which he had - to the extent where he was beginning to _dream_ about her…then be forced to take care of his resulting arousal during his morning shower. But now…_now_ she had actually opened up to him and told him the most fantastic of all secrets – she wasn't Muggle-born after all. And she wanted him just as much as he wanted her! Suddenly, he was sure of himself again, and determined to try to befriend her – and more- with extra vigour. Any obstacles he had imagined to be in his path were now gone, and he was determined to be as close to Hermione Granger as Potter and Weasley. Closer, even, if the fates (and her father) would allow it.

And that was another issue, wasn't it? Lupin was her father. Not that he had anything against the Werewolf, really…unless one counted his disgust for the man's lack of fashion sense. But the man was a Gryffindor and one of his Professors to boot. Should he sense Draco's intentions for Hermione and disapprove, the young Slytherin knew that his Seventh Year could be made extremely uncomfortable. Of course, before he'd flaunted his deflection to the light, Draco had overheard some things about Remus Lupin from his father that he could possibly use in turn as blackmail…should he need to resort to it, of course…

_Wait…_ Draco paused in his musings. He'd heard Lucius describing Lupin's sexual preferences… "horrifically bent" his father had said. Which meant that, unless the Wolf had gotten extremely confused during a sexual encounter, Hermione was the product of a male pregnancy, which he knew to be extraordinarily rare in cases where one of the men was a magical creature, as it was illegal to assist them to procreate. However, if one of the partners was naturally a carrier, and both men were powerful Wizards…

Draco shook his head. That was preposterous. There weren't that many magically gifted Wizards in his father's generation. Certainly, Lucius was, as was Severus…but of the other wizards he'd met or heard of, none of them had been documented as anything other than average…and the others were clearly not as powerful as they'd either failed in battles or gone batty.

Merlin, Greg had been filling his head with nonsense. He smirked. Gregory Goyle was a dreamer through and through…and _obsessed_ with a particular Boy-Who-Lived. Naturally a carrier himself (he'd demanded Pomfrey test him for it when he'd eventually come out of the closet), he lived in a state of denial that the object of his affections (the notably powerful Potter) and he would, one day, fall madly in love and naturally raise a brood of children. Draco chuckled to himself. Greg was worse than _Pansy_, when it came to daydreaming.

Of course, he couldn't help but feel vaguely hypocritical now that he had Granger in his own sights.

Hauling himself from his bed and making his way to the bathroom, he resolved to speak to her alone again. He'd had the _decency_ to leave her alone last night in her vulnerable state, and hoped that would work to his advantage in their next encounter.

**-?-**

"Oi, Hermione…" Hermione, who was taking a leisurely stroll through the gardens to keep her mind off Remus' current state, paused mid-stride, and waited patiently for Draco to catch up. She'd been expecting him to corner her sooner or later.

"Good morning, Draco." She greeted him, smiling softly. "I'm glad you found me. I wanted to apologise for last night…"

He waved her apology aside. "Think nothing of it. I was my usual charming self and spoke without thinking. I would have been offended if you _hadn't_ slapped me."

"Oh," she laughed, "No…I wasn't apologising for _that_. You deserved it." She grinned at him, before glancing away, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. It wasn't very Gryffindor of me, was it?"

He shrugged. "Not everything should be dictated by your House." He smirked at her. "I recall a certain know-it-all saying something to that effect, at any rate."

She blushed, remembering her impromptu speech before the final battle. It surprised her, pleasantly, that he could recite her words. "I know…but I still shouldn't have gone all weepy on you like that. I know how uncomfortable you boys are around displays of emotion."

"Hey!" He feigned indignity. "I assure you, I am not just a typical boy, Granger."

She smiled and reached for his hand, "I know."

They strolled in silence for a few minutes before Hermione summoned the courage to speak again. "I suppose you want to know just how I came to know that Remus is my father, as well as why I grew up as a Muggle rather than as a Witch from the get-go."

"You don't have to tell me…"

"No," she agreed, stopping to face him and releasing his hand from her own. "But I want to."

He nodded, determined to be supportive throughout her explanation. After all, it wouldn't do to react in any other way, seeing as he still wanted to bed her and all. "Go on, then."

She sighed. "Well…I was magically adopted out…Remus had his memories suppressed, and I was placed under complex glamour spells, and the only way the charms would fail would be if I were orphaned while I was still a minor…so, when my adoptive Muggle parents died, the charms naturally failed…But I didn't find out until the last week of school." She scowled. "I don't know whose benefit that was for."

Draco moved to reply but hesitated as he took in her expression. Upon inspection, he could see that her facial features had changed, though not so much as that she was unrecognisable. He supposed that he'd been gradually getting used to the changes over the weeks and that was why they didn't appear so dramatic to him…but her hair was darker and smoother, falling in sleek waves past her shoulders, her eyebrows thinner and higher, her jaw and cheekbones more prominent. And with that expression, she looked very much like their host…Their host whose house her father had stumbled into, rather than a hospital…_Merlin's beard!_ Draco was suddenly very curious about her other parent – he was determined to have this new, crazy theory of his disproved.

"What about your Mother?" He asked, deliberately seeking a reaction from her. "How was Lupin able to give you up for adoption without her consent?" He took on a softer expression, "She didn't…die, did she?"

Hermione closed her eyes – she'd known this question was coming. "I…didn't really _have_ a Mum, Draco." She met his gaze again, allowing him to see her anxiety. "Remus technically was my Mother…and my _other_ father had no idea that I even existed…Because Remus birthed me, it was legally his right to give me away without my Father's knowledge…"

Suddenly, Draco's theory seemed all the more probable. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Does he –your other Father, I mean- know about your relationship now?"

"Yes." She nodded as a small smile crept over her features. "At first I was sure that he wasn't pleased about it…but I think, no, I _know_ that he's actually quite taken by the idea now…"

"Severus has forgiven Lupin, then?" Draco slipped the question in, his tone cold. He was _incredibly_ jealous that his long-time rival had _stolen_ his dream right from under him.

"Well, not exactly…but…" Hermione trailed off, lifting her hand to her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. "You _knew_?"

Draco frowned. "I've suspected it for the last few minutes…That was all the confirmation I required, thank you."

"Draco?" Hermione was disconcerted by his sudden change in attitude. "I…is there something wrong?"

_Oh, only the fact that I've wished for Severus to claim me as his own for my entire life, and then all of a sudden you're a happy little family unit! First you take my rightful position in the classroom, now you take my Godfather! _"No. Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He pushed past her and stormed back towards the Manor.

Not one to be brushed off, Hermione spun on her heel and followed him at a run. "Draco! Stop!" She cried, becoming incredibly frustrated at his decision to ignore her. "Draco!"

"Just _what_ is this racket about?" Severus asked as she raced inside, skidding to a stop in the lounge. There was no sight of Draco anywhere. She sighed.

"I told Draco everything and he went all funny." Dropping down into the nearest arm-chair, ran her hands through her hair. "I don't understand…one minute he's being incredibly supportive, the next he's storming off in a huff like a spoilt child…" She shook her head. "You know what? I don't particularly care…There are more important things to worry about." She tilted her head to the side. "How's Remus?"

"Lupin is recovering as well as can be expected."

"Can I see him?"

Severus sighed. "Hermione, I don't think that's best…"

She frowned. This was the first time he'd denied a request, and she wasn't pleased. "Please?" She begged, "I _need_ to see him. To make sure he's okay-"

Severus felt his temper beginning to fray. "You doubt my word? You don't trust that I will alert you to the slightest change in his condition?"

"No!" She responded angrily. "I just want to see him!"

"You may see him when he is in a less critical condition."

"You are being _completely_ unfair!"

He rolled his eyes. "And you are behaving quite childishly."

"But, Dad, I…" She stopped, eyes widening in surprise at her own slip of the tongue. Blushing furiously, she leapt up from her seat and raced up the nearest stair-case, muttering a quick apology as she left.

Blinking, Severus rubbed his face wearily. "You may come out of hiding now, Draco."

An incredibly sheepish blond head emerged from behind the couch on the other side of the room. "Sorry, Sev," Draco murmured as he pulled himself up into a standing position and brushed imaginary dust off his trousers. He moved to follow in Hermione's wake, but stopped at Severus' command.

"Sit," the older Slytherin gestured to Hermione's recently vacated seat. Draco complied and waited for his Godfather to speak. He didn't have to wait long. "She referred to me as her 'Dad'." The word sounded odd coming from the usually refined man's mouth.

Draco nodded. "She did."

"And I rather enjoyed it."

Again, the blond wasn't surprised. He'd noticed, in secret, just how attached Severus had become to Hermione. "You should tell her."

"She was mortified."

"Of your possible response." Draco informed him, knowing how close he'd come to calling Severus 'Father' on many occasions. He'd always feared the older man's reaction, whether it be anger, disdain or dismissal, he had never wanted to push his luck with his Godfather. "Severus," he sighed at the look of incredulity on the other man's face, "she's probably huddled up in her room right now, berating herself for ruining everything between you."

"That's preposterous. The girl has more brains than that."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "But she's still a girl, Sev. Sometimes even the smartest girl lets her fears get in the way of logic."

Severus appeared to muse over that statement. He'd been a Head of House for many years now, and a teacher for even more, and it did appear to ring true that sometimes his female students, and even some of the boys, would let their emotions and fears override their sense of reasoning. He sighed. "And how do you propose I confront her about it?" He'd never had the compulsion to comfort a student before…and this was more than just a student – it was his daughter. Clearly, she felt comfortable enough around him to call him 'Dad', but he had entirely no clue how to respond in order to maintain that sort of interaction with her, and it frustrated him to no end that this was one area in which he was sorely in need of some form of guidance. The fact that he was seeking guidance from his Godson – who he suspected was trying to seduce said daughter- was also incredibly frustrating and demeaning. But he had no other option and was determined to treat Hermione as she deserved to be treated, so listening to Draco's advice would just have to do.

The blond considered the question for a minute or so. "I think I should probably go talk to her…I have to apologise, anyway, for running off in a snit before…" He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and cursed his pale complexion. He met his Godfather's eyes, "I'll let her know that you're not cursing her for it…"

Severus nodded, suspecting that Draco's involvement would only serve to confuse matters more. However, as it meant that he could temporarily avoid having an _emotional_ conversation with Hermione, he wasn't about to complain.

**-?-**

Draco took a steadying breath as he reached for the doorknob to Hermione's room. It seemed as though, for all his attempts to seduce her, he was doing a spectacular job of proving that he was, in fact, the git she assumed him to be. Even more frustrating was the notion that he, Draco Malfoy, seemed to constantly be apologising to her…He squared his shoulders; _that_ was going to change. Well, after this encounter, at any rate…

He opened the door. Just as he'd expected, he found Hermione huddled up against the headboard of her four-poster bed, clutching a pillow and muttering derisive comments to herself.

"Hey," he greeted, closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the room.

Startled, the Gryffindor looked up at him and quickly wiped at her eyes. "What do you want _now_?"

Hands up in the universal signal for surrender, Draco flashed her a wry smile. "To apologise for earlier…" He sat in front of her, the feathered duvet crunching softly under his weight. "I'll admit I was…er…jealous." He was blushing yet _again_. Damn his lily-white skin!

"Jealous?" Hermione was sceptical. "What on earth of?" She cuddled her pillow tighter. "I'm the daughter of a Werewolf and the most hated teacher of Hogwarts, both men, and have been raised thinking I'm the progeny of two Muggle Dentists who were murdered simply because of their connection to me." She swallowed another angry sob. "Everything is complicated and confusing and I'm relatively certain I've gone and mutilated the promising relationship I've developed with Severus-"

"-By calling him 'Dad', I know." The blush on his face only seemed to get worse, but he forged onwards. "I was there…sort of."

Now she was blushing too, feeling utterly humiliated that he had witnessed her massive mistake. "Oh…"

They sat in silence for a moment, before Draco rushed to do as he'd promised his Godfather. "You haven't stuffed things up with Severus, you know." He said in what he hoped was a comforting tone. "He was rather smitten with your term of endearment, actually. Most likely thinking up ways to get you to say it again."

Hermione snorted at the thought of her Father being 'smitten' with anything. "Honestly, Draco, there's no need to fabricate outrageous stories just to make me feel better about all this…"

"I'm not!" He protested. "Merlin, Hermione…if you'd only just look at this ridiculous situation properly, you'd realise that Severus truly cares for you as only a parent could!" He tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone as he added, "I've been wanting him to look at me like he looks at you now for _years_."

The young woman blinked in surprise. "What?"

Draco looked away. "It's why I got all huffy earlier when you told me about him…I felt as though you'd stolen my stupid childhood dream." He shook his head and met her enquiring gaze. "Look…Lucius wasn't the best father in the world…I'd always sort of hoped that Severus would take the Father part of his role in my life to heart and whisk me away, raise me as his own…and all that rubbish." Bloody hell, now his _ears_ were burning, too! "Stupid, I know. But…I clung to it anyway. Then in you come, taking his attention all hols, getting him to smirk and laugh –Merlin, Hermione, to _laugh!- _and then tell me that you're his child…and it all got a bit too much for me."

She was gob smacked. "Oh, Draco, I-"

He held up a hand. "Don't. You've done nothing wrong." He sighed. "All I'm trying to say, really, is that you're utterly barmy if you think that calling him 'Dad' was a bad thing…Personally, I would have used _Father_, but I s'pose you've been raised differently…"

"So," she smiled softly at him, "You're saying that Severus wants me to call him Dad…" She pushed aside the stab of guilt that accompanied the statement. The man who had raised her would _want_ her to be happy, and if that meant that she would transfer the endearment to someone else in order to do so…then she would.

"Well, yes…whatever you feel comfortable with. Just…don't take his affection for granted. You may not realise it yet, but what you share with him is unique…He's disgustingly soft and open with you, Granger. I think he'd appreciate it if you were the same in turn."

Seeing that he was still a bit sore at the recent turn of events, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you…" She whispered, holding him close.

He hesitated a moment before relaxing into the embrace. "Foolish woman."

She laughed.

**-?-**

Days later, Severus woke to the sound of muffled groans. Realising that the sounds meant that Lupin was reaching consciousness, he sprang from his uncomfortable armchair-come-bed and towered over the bed. Cinnamon eyes opened blearily.

"Sev'rus?"

"Lupin. So kind of you to return to the world of the living." He thrust a glass of water, only recently summoned, towards the incapacitated man. "Drink it, it'll make speaking easier." Not that he knew _why_ he should want the Wolf to be able to talk again…

With a moan, Remus struggled into a sitting position and accepted the glass with shaking hands. He carefully sipped at its contents, revelling in the relief he felt as the cool liquid soothed his dry throat. His eyes darted about the room and he vaguely recalled his surroundings, having been here only once or twice in his youth. "Snape Manor?" He queried, wondering why he was here instead of Hogwarts.

"Yes – do you not recall instructing the floo network to bring you here?"

Remus shook his head slowly. He vaguely recalled the werewolves turning on him, and stumbling blindly into the town he'd been staying in, blindly searching for a public building from which to access a fireplace. However, he couldn't recall where he'd finally discovered one, nor why he'd obviously asked to be sent to Snape Manor. "How long've I been out?" He asked, finding that it was becoming much easier to talk, and think, with each passing sip of the water. Severus must have laced it with a healing potion.

"Almost a week." Severus responded before swiftly turning on his heel. "I will alert Albus of your return to consciousness." He shot another glare over his shoulder. "Do not move."

Remus sighed as his ex-lover left the room, only to return, a few minutes later, with Albus, Poppy and Hermione in tow. His mood brightened considerably when she fought to remain in the room.

"Hermione," he greeted her, as Poppy bustled about, casting charms over him. "What a sight for sore eyes you are."

She blushed prettily and moved closer to him, missing Severus' frown of disapproval. "You gave us all quite a scare…" she replied, now standing at his bedside. "I'm glad to see you awake and in good spirits."

He smiled at her, taking in her appearance. It seemed that the glamours had finally faded, and he was rather pleased with the end result. To him, she was the perfect blend of his and Severus' genes. "I do hope I haven't ruined your holidays…"

"Don't be silly, Remus. Your health is far more important to me than a few weeks without schoolwork." She turned to face her other Father and smiled. "Besides," she continued, directing her conversation at Remus while staring at Severus, "I had every faith that Da…er…Sev…no…" she made a sound of frustration, recalling Draco's advice, "_Dad_ would have you right as rain in no time."

Poppy gasped in surprise at her revelation, while Severus looked smug and Albus pleased. Remus floundered in surprise. _Dad_? He thought. Merlin, he'd missed something major. "Oh," he tried to sound pleased, while sending meaningful glances over her head to his ex-lover. "Yes, I do owe Severus quite a lot, don't I?"

She turned back to him, unaware of the inner-turmoil she'd created. "We're all just pleased that you're okay."

Severus cleared his throat. "Hermione," he said gently, "perhaps you'd best leave for now…Allow Poppy some space?"

She looked up at him, wondering whether she should argue or not. Something in his eyes told her that she'd best just comply and question him later. "Yes, sir." She turned back to her other parent. "I really am glad that you're okay, Remus." She informed him, before flouncing out the door.

Remus stared after her for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a little cheated – she should be calling _him_ 'Dad'…how had this all gone so horribly wrong? He frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by the Mediwitch at his side.

"Just _what_ is going on here?" She snapped, glowering at the three men in the room.

"If I may, Poppy…" the Headmaster responded, "it appears that Miss Granger is not a Granger after all, but the child of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Of course, this is completely confidential, but, as you are her physician, it is important you know."

In her entire profession, Poppy Pomfrey had never been as surprised as she was in that moment. It took her a moment to regain her composure, before she nodded and replied, "I will make the necessary adjustments to her file when we return to Hogwarts." She turned to Remus, "Now, to the matter at hand…"

**-?-**

Severus and Albus vacated the room, allowing Poppy to examine her patient properly in private. Albus took advantage of their sudden privacy to clap his Potions Master and young friend on the back.

"I am incredibly happy for you, my boy." He beamed, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. "I knew that you and Hermione would be wonderful for one another…"

Severus rolled his eyes, but allowed a small smile at his employer's antics. "I am pleased that we do interact so easily…She reminds me very much of myself at her age." Severus shook his head, his smile still playing on his lips. "I have a daughter, Albus. Never in my wildest imaginings would I have believed it possible…"

"Ah, but it is, my dear boy. And I am glad you have taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. It makes an old, doddering fool like myself incredibly happy."

"An unintentional side-effect, Albus, I assure you."

The older wizard laughed, genuinely glad to see his young friend so happy. Though Remus had been injured, he was relieved that he had sent him away – it had enabled what many might have believed the impossible to occur. Severus was _happy_, and both he and Hermione had found family. While he cared for Remus deeply, Albus had known that it would be much harder for Hermione to bond with Severus than her other father, and had seen to it that he was taken out of the picture in order for the bonding process to begin with minimal interruption. What had ensued, in terms of Severus and Hermione's relationship, had been unexpected but marvellous, and Albus knew that Remus would soon utilise his time with Hermione just as well as Severus had. All in all, he was proud of his handiwork.

Poppy emerged from the room and engaged them in conversation, informing Severus that a few more days of bed rest would be more than adequate and that Remus would be free to leave within the week, though it would be best if Remus remained here until the next full moon to be on the safe side.

**-?-**

An hour or so later, Remus watched his ex-lover pace across the room, muttering insults, and frowned. It wasn't as though he had _planned_ the run in with the other wolves, nor had he planned to be mauled to near death. And now here he was, in Severus' bed, on the receiving end of the other man's temper. Why? He wasn't quite certain. Severus Snape's ire could be raised for any number of reasons. He could be put out that his holiday was marred by his ex-lover's presence. He might be angered by the very fact that he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a week…or – and this particular reason was particularly farfetched- he could be in a foul mood because he was _worried_. Either way, Remus couldn't help but feel as though –on this particular occasion, at least- he didn't deserve the attitude.

"For Merlin's sake, Severus," he began wearily, "If you have nothing constructive to say, I'd prefer it if you said nothing at all."

The dark-eyed man turned on him immediately. "I beg your pardon, Wolf," he sneered sarcastically, "I wasn't aware that I am not allowed freedom of speech in my own home."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic. I just ask that you _not_ treat me like an errant schoolboy, Severus."

"And for what reason? It's not as though you were _ever_ truly one to behave by the rules. Why should I treat you otherwise now?" Severus arched an elegant eyebrow in condescendence. "What would you prefer I do, Lupin? Pander to your every whim? Smooth your hair and whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" The look on his face spoke volumes about how _wonderful_ that experience would be. "Grow up, Wolf. Albus and Poppy may coddle you but I refuse to-"

"-To what?" Remus pushed himself into a more comfortable position with great difficulty. "To coddle me _again_? Hey, _Love_? To hold me until I'm healthy again? Didn't you _enjoy_ that, _Sev?_" He didn't know why he was fighting back – honestly, the whim had never taken him to do so before. What made this occasion so different?

The Slytherin's face twisted with anger. "Don't you _dare_, Lupin. You have absolutely _no_ concept of how much I regret those years. I was young, foolish and easily mislead. I assure you; my youthful mistakes will _not_ be repeated."

"And I suppose you consider your daughter just one of those 'youthful mistakes', then?"

Remus instantly regretted the snipe as he found himself pinned painfully against the headboard within seconds. Severus stood across the room, his wand trembling, disclosing his tenuous grasp on his emotions. "You have no right to speak of _my feelings_ with regards to her."

"No? And why is that, _Dad_?" Remus spat, despite himself. "You seemed more than pleased to display your feelings when she was in here with us!"

Suddenly, a smirk blossomed on Severus' face and he let his wand fall. Remus slumped back in relief. "Oh-ho! This is just too precious!" The Slytherin laughed mirthlessly. "You're _jealous_!"

The other man coloured and frowned, refusing to acknowledge –or deny- the comment.

"Merlin's balls! You _are_!"

"And why shouldn't I be? You've never been nice to Hermione before now! Why, suddenly because you know she's your daughter, have you changed your tune?" Remus couldn't help but respond. "I've been her mentor and friend, or, at least, friend of a friend for _years_. If anything, _I_ should be 'Dad' and _you_ should be the one she's awkward around!"

Severus shook his head, feeling, in that moment, far superior to the other man. "Because, _Lupin_, I wasn't the one who kept her hidden and then gave her up for adoption to Muggles."

Remus found he had no retort to that, and Severus left the room shortly after.

**-?-**

"I have called this meeting together in order to discuss recent revelations concerning Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, the latter of which cannot be present due to his previous assignment." Albus spoke later that evening as the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the lounge room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron had also been allowed to attend, as had Draco, and they stood paired together, glowering at the blond out of habit. Hermione sat next to Severus, much to the majority's surprise.

Harry and Ron frowned a bit, not expecting them to be so comfortable around one another, but knew, for the most part, why she had chosen to remain so close to him. She was prepared to defend his honour, so to speak, should the meeting get out of hand, and they respected her for it.

"Right, then, what's going on?" Molly Weasley asked, narrowing her eyes at Severus who simply glared back.

"Severus," Albus prompted, "If you would?"

The man in question sighed. "Hermione is not, as you would believe, a Muggle, and her parents were not the Grangers. They are, instead, Remus Lupin and myself, though, I assure you, I was not aware of our relation until just recently…the final week of the school year, to be precise."

Scandalised gasps broke out across the room, and Hermione rolled her eyes at Molly Weasley's exclamation of "Hermione, you poor dear!".

"Please," she eventually spoke, causing the whispers in the room to quieten, "I know it comes as a shock to most of you, but I really am quite happy with the news. I mean," she blushed and sent her Father an apologetic glance, "It took some time to get used to…but, well, I'm happy. I get along really well with both Severus and Remus and, though I miss and loved my other parents dearly, I am really quite glad that I still have family that lo…er…cares for me and that I …ah…care for _very much_ in return."

The room was silent.

"And I…er, what I mean to say is, _we_ thought it best to tell you all now, in one sitting, rather than to explain it all over and over again…"

Whispers broke out across the room, but still nobody responded to Hermione directly.

"What are we to do with this news, Albus?" Molly eventually asked, eyeing Severus wearily.

"I ask that you guard this information well – there are still factions out there who would enjoy taking their revenge on both Severus and Remus, and this new revelation would make Hermione an even more desirable target than before."

Hermione sighed. That was all she needed!

**-?-**

Hermione awoke the next morning in a most unusual position – in bed, fully clothed, with Draco Malfoy. A quick glance at her surroundings told her that she was still in her room, which meant that the blond prat had invaded her privacy in the middle of the night. She nudged him roughly, and he woke, grizzling.

"What in Merlin's name was _that_ for?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she told him, casually inspecting her fingernails. "Perhaps it was because I went to bed alone and then woke up to find _you_ stealing the covers!"

He blushed, but refused to budge. "What can I say? I got lonely…and I thought of last night's meeting, and Dumbledore's requests to make sure that you are constantly safe-"

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Don't you _dare_ twist _Professor_ Dumbledore's words! I don't know what you're playing at, Malfoy, but where I come from, men don't just sneak into women's beds in the middle of the night."

"Some do," he waggled his eyebrows, "when they're feeling a bit frisky."

Hermione pursed her lips together in a tight line. "I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my bed before I scream bloody murder…"

Determined, this time, to actually progress in his plan to seduce her, Draco merely moved closer towards her. "Come on, Hermione…" he whispered into her neck, delighting in the shudder of anticipation his actions induced, "You know you can't fight me on this forever…"

She swallowed, suddenly incredibly aware of his morning erection against her thigh. _It couldn't hurt to just indulge him a little, could it? _She thought to herself, closing her eyes. His tongue made its way along her collarbone and she moaned, before opening her eyes and pushing him away. "Five…" she began weakly, not quite registering his hands kneading her breasts until he slipped them under her shirt, "Mmm…no! Four…" he chuckled against her skin and began kissing her neck again, causing her to giggle when he reached a particularly sensitive spot, "Three-hee-hee-Draco!" She tried to dislodge him again, but only served to manoeuvre herself to a position directly beneath him…He nudged her knees apart and rubbed his hardness, still concealed by his pyjama pants, against her boxer-clad, but decidedly moist, core. She moaned again, mumbling a soft "Two…"

"One." Draco finished for her, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss, gyrating himself against her…before to dissolving into nothingness when Hermione's eyes fluttered open, squinting against the sunlight pouring through her drapes.

She took a moment to take in the positioning of her own hands –one twisting her nipple, the other inside her knickers- and groaned. It had been a dream!

She flopped back against her pillows, now suddenly incredibly angry at herself.

She'd just dreamt, sexually, about Draco Malfoy! Oh, why did this sort of thing have to happen to her!

_Because_, the logical part of her mind replied, _you find him attractive and you know he wants you. Add in the fact that you've only had your books and hands to satisfy you for the last year, and there you have it._

Hermione rolled over and grabbed the nearest pillow, before applying it to her now bright red face.

"Why me?" She mumbled into it. "Why me?"

* * *

A/N – Well…I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm rather pleased with how it turned out, too. I won't apologise for them being OOC now, because, really, it is fanfiction, and I feel that each of the characters is as IC as possible for the situation I have thrown them into. Except, perhaps, for Remus…but, my justification for his little outbursts is that he's been out of it for a while, and sustained quite a few blows to the head…LOL. Seriously, though, he and Severus have a lot of talking to do, and Remus is bound to feel a little defensive because a-he's in Sev's territory, b- he hasn't been favoured by Albus this time and c- this wouldn't be fun if they didn't argue a bit first!

Also, I felt a bit awkward with Hermione calling Sev 'Dad' at first, but I've wanted that to happen for so long…possibly even long before I started writing chapter one! I had intended on you actually seeing her dilemma of doing so, as well…feeling a bit as if she's betraying her now-deceased adoptive Dad…but that scene didn't fit in anywhere, so I got rid of it…

As per usual, I am dying to hear what you have to say, so click the little button and let me know!


	5. It's Easy to Remember

**A/N** – I am sooo flattered by the amazing and speedy responses I received for the last chapter! I'm a little surprised, though, that only one person (via PM) picked up on/was interested in the snippet of info I gave you about Greg…It's not all that important now, but I suggest you cross-reference it with Hermione's spiel from chapter 2…Grin I assure you, the fact that Draco's knowledge of Greg's ability is intentionally supposed to 'contradict' Hermione's explanation. I promise that, when the time comes, better reasoning and explanations will be provided.

Oh, and I know that I should be writing _The Tension and The Spark_, but, honestly, this one just won't stop now!

And, even if you have somehow managed to get this far without paying attention to my warnings - THIS CHAPTER IS A VERY HARD (no pun intended) M RATING! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU READING M RATED FICS??? I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW BEFORE YOU CAN POSSIBLY COMPLAIN ABOUT IT! Now, to the rest of you...enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 05 – It's Easy to Remember**

After Hermione had forced herself to get up and shower, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, her smile fading when she realised that she would be eating breakfast alone. A 'pop' to her right startled her and she clutched at her chest while she glowered down at the offender.

"Mox, you scared me!"

"I is sorry, Mistress Hermione…" the little elf curtseyed, "I is just wanting to know what Mistress Hermione is wanting for breakfast."

"Oh, honestly…" the young woman sighed, "how many times do I need to tell you _not_ to call me 'mistress'? It's just Hermione."

"But Mistress-"

Hermione was too tired to argue. She held up her hand. "Stop! I'm not in the mood…Just-" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "-give me my options."

Mox beamed up at her and began listing the various breakfast foods available, starting with fruits then eventually moving on to warm options, such as porridge, assorted meats and toast, and concluding her spiel with beverages. She waited patiently for Hermione to make her decision.

"I suppose I'll just have a piece of toast, a boiled egg and a small glass of orange juice…"

"Very good, Mistress. I be bringing your breakfast shortly."

The elf disappeared from view and Hermione dropped into the closest chair. Within minutes, her breakfast sat in front of her, and she grinned at the mouth-watering scents wafting up to her nose. Suddenly ravenous, she attacked her egg with gusto, dipping her dry toast into the slightly gooey yolk inside. She made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat as she popped the food into her mouth, then repeated the process until there wasn't even a crumb left. Running her tongue along her lips to ensure she hadn't missed any crumbs, she lifted her glass to her lips and sipped tentatively at her juice. Soon enough, that was gone as well, and she sighed contentedly.

"You're looking better for wear this morning."

Hermione jumped, startled by Draco's vocalised observation. Frantically trying to slow her heartbeat, she offered him a small smile. "Thank you. I feel much more rested than I have in days…"

He took a seat beside hers and summoned Mox. Quickly ordering a light breakfast, he turned his attention back to Hermione. "Glad Lupin's finally in the clear?"

"Definitely," she nodded. "I'm also glad that the entire thing about my parents is out in the open with the Order, now, too. Though, Harry and Ron already knew…" She shrugged. "I know I'll have to keep it all under wraps at school, but it's nice to know that I don't have to tiptoe around the issue with the people who matter."

Draco's smile was tight as he quipped, "Why, Granger, I didn't know you cared."

The young woman sighed – these Slytherin men were far too sensitive. She nudged his shoulder lightly. "You dolt – you _do_ matter as well, you know."

Taking a bite of his toast to bide himself some time, Draco turned to observe her, trying to gauge whether she was mocking him or not. Deciding that she was being completely honest –_Typical Gryffindor_- he swallowed and smiled softly. "Do I, now?"

Something in the atmosphere changed around them, and suddenly Hermione felt that they were far too close. In fact, they were touching! Shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee…her eyes darted to his lips, smothering a small gasp when his tongue darted out to catch a remaining crumb. She swallowed convulsively as the gap between them closed…

"Good morning, _children_." Severus' usual morning greeting, uttered as he read the morning newspaper, took them by surprise, causing them to jump apart as he entered.

"Good morning," Hermione chirped brightly, her face bright red. "Sleep well?"

Tearing his gaze from his paper, he turned to face her, eyes narrowing suspiciously at her odd behaviour. "With Lupin still in my bed? Hardly."

"Surely you can move to one of the guest rooms, Sev…" Draco offered, "now that Professor Lupin is in no immediate danger."

Severus was affronted. "I will not be pushed from my own rooms by an ungrateful Werewolf."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but refused to offer her opinion as to the state of her parents' relationship. They would work through their issues well enough on their own, and apparently she now had her own romantic entanglements to concern herself with. For the second time that morning, she cursed her overactive hormones.

Draco shrugged. "Why not remove him, then?"

"I am under strict orders," Severus' expression disclosed just how _pleased_ he was at that, "to see to it that Lupin remains rested and with as minimal jostling as possible."

"Oh." A wicked smirk unfurled across the blond's lips, "Then share the bed with him."

Hermione winced – it seemed her companion had a death wish. Of course, that suited her perfectly, as it would make her life much easier, particularly now that her treacherous body and mind had acknowledged Draco as a prospective lover.

Severus looked stricken. "I warn you, Draco, one more comment like that and I will personally deliver you to your father myself!"

"Yes, sir." The blond replied, suitably chastised, before sending a side-long glance in Hermione's direction and winking. She shook her head with a sigh. _Silly boy_.

Suddenly, she found herself the centre of her father's attention. "And what are your plans today, Hermione?" Severus asked, now seated to her other side, leaving her effectively trapped between two Slytherins.

She met his gaze levelly. "I was planning on visiting Remus for a while, then, perhaps, with your permission, exploring the property a bit more…I might even go for a swim again, should the whim take me."

To her left, Draco almost dropped his fork. Images from their first few days sprang unbidden into his mind, and he imagined her in her swimsuit, water sliding down her long, smooth legs. He felt his body respond to the images in his head and strangled a groan. "That sounds brilliant!" He informed her, trying his very hardest to ignore his stirring erection. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

Hermione smothered a sigh of irritation and plastered on a welcoming smile. "Of course not; I could use the company, and I'm sure Dad would like a reprieve from us, as well."

Severus nodded and smothered the grin that threatened to blossom across his face – he was getting rather used to the term of endearment now, but it still sent a thrill of warmth through him every time she used it. "I would enjoy some time alone with my research, yes." He eventually responded, "Though I expect you to adhere to my previous request that you go no further than that lake, or the edges of the forest."

"Of course." Hermione smiled back at him, still thrilled that he worried about her safety as a Father should. "I'll ask Mox to pack us some sandwiches and drinks to take with us, in case we miss lunch…I expect you'll also eat something?"

The Head of Slytherin nodded. "I will even see to it that Lupin isn't starved."

Hermione laughed. "Good." She waited a beat, then hesitantly thanked him for understanding. He squeezed her shoulder gently in return. Draco looked on uncomfortably.

"Right," he said, deciding to take the initiative and disperse some of the emotional awkwardness in the room, "I'm done with my breakfast…I'll go dress appropriately for our exploration," he informed Hermione, " and will wait for you to return from your visit to Professor Lupin."

"Okay, thanks…" She watched him leave, and smothered a sigh. It simply would not do to allow her hormones to get the better of her. It just wouldn't! She turned back to her father, smiling brightly. "So, what exactly are you researching?"

**-?-**

"Hermione!" Remus beamed as she entered the room, "Good morning!"

"The same to you," she replied happily, seating herself in the armchair she knew her other father was forcing himself to sleep in. "Did you sleep well?"

The werewolf shrugged. "As well as can be expected. And you? You look far better than yesterday…"

Blushing, Hermione nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I had the best sleep I've had in a long time last night." She leant forward and grinned, "Probably had something to do with the fact that you're awake and healthy again."

Remus was secretly pleased that she'd been worried about him, though realised that he was being incredibly selfish. He should _really_ be concerned that she wasn't sleeping well and he had caused her pain…but his ego, battered and bruised from Severus' frank discussion the previous day, needed to acknowledge that he meant _something_ to his daughter. He smiled at her, "I can sleep better knowing that, as well."

She rolled her eyes and he berated himself for his poor attempt at humour. Her gentle laugh shook him from his self-deprecating musings. "Well," she informed him, "I'm glad for that, too."

An awkward silence seemed to descend upon them, and he struggled to find something to say to her. "I see that you and Severus have become quite close…"

She looked up, surprised. He worried – had he sounded too bitter?

"Yes," she replied cautiously, still determined not to interfere with their problems, "We get along quite well, surprisingly. Or maybe not, considering the fact that he _is_ my father after all…"

Remus decided to try to change the direction of conversation. "On that note…come closer, let's get a proper look at you then. I'm interested to see just how pretty you are without that glamour…" he seemed to catch himself, "Oh, that's not to say you weren't pretty before…"

Taking pity on him, Hermione laughed it off. "No, I know what you mean." She rose from the chair and moved towards the bed. "There's not much difference, really. I'm still _me_…just with nicer hair."

"Your hair was just fine before," Remus admonished her, "if a little unruly at worst."

"It was hideous!" She protested with a grin, "I much prefer what I have now." She came to a stop in front of him. "Well?"

He reached across and ran his fingers through a strand of her hair, revelling in the silky texture. It felt just as Severus' had, if not a bit thicker…He smothered a sigh. He'd been such a fool to hide her from him…to give her away…but it really had seemed the right thing to do at the time. "You're simply breathtaking, Hermione." He informed her, "You took the best from both of us."

She was now beginning to get uncomfortable. Severus hadn't dwelled on her changed appearance, he'd just accepted her as she was…but Remus - he was studying her intently, obviously trying to pinpoint which feature came from where, or, rather, whom. She sighed. It wasn't his fault…it was an awkward situation to begin with. Pulling away, she plastered a smile across her face.

"Anyway, I promised Draco that I'd join him down at the lake…" Her eyes sparkled, "Have you ever been to the lake here? It's wonderful! Practically crystal clear, and the sand is quite soft…It's almost like a private beach."

Remus shook his head, "No…Severus and I rarely spent time here in our youth…as glorious as I'm certain the entire estate is, his family was…not."

Hermione's face fell. "I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps one day…" she trailed off, realising that she'd almost broken her number one rule to not meddle or get involved in the middle of their feuding. "I should probably go get ready…"

The werewolf nodded and watched her scurry out the door. This was certainly _not_ how he'd envisioned their reunion at all!

**-?-**

"This entire place is simply amazing, isn't it?" Hermione attempted to make conversation later that day as she and Draco strolled across the expansive grounds.

He nodded, "It is. And, one day, it will be yours."

His comment caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She hadn't even thought of that! "Oh my…"

Draco's eyes widened almost comically. "Merlin, you didn't even realise it, did you?"

Shaking her head 'no', Hermione dropped down onto a particularly soft looking patch of grass. The enormity of her situation was finally starting to sink in. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish a few times, before she could find her voice. "I never…Gods…Material possessions have never mattered much to me, Draco…this is all a bit much, you know? I mean, my parents –the Muggles, that is- left me their house and all of their things...but I've not really thought about it before now." She swallowed the knot of panic that had formed in her throat. "I…I don't know what to think."

"Why don't you start by thinking that you're a very lucky woman who will probably, when the shock subsides, use whatever she inherits for the greater good and all that rubbish." Draco sighed and sat down beside her. "Don't think of it as a big picture because, obviously, that doesn't work well for you. Look at it in stages, alright? Severus is still incredibly healthy and will probably live for many, many more years, so _this_-" he waved his hand around, gesturing towards the property in general, "-you will get used to. As to your…er…the Muggles' things…I'm sure they can wait until you are out of school and better prepared to deal with. If not, Lupin and Severus will help you. Sod it all, if you want it, _even I_ will help you." He nudged her. "Just cease this constant snivelling about it. You are Hermione Granger, are you not? The brightest, most talented, most bloody logical witch of the age! This constate state of self-deprecation and second-guessing everything does _not_ become you!"

Hermione blinked at him. This was the first time since her parents had died that someone had actually had the guts to be brutally honest, though she knew Severus had come close on numerous occasions. The world was not going to stop for her, and it was time she stopped pitying herself – _especially_ now that she had a second chance for family. Hell, even Harry and Ron coddled her instead of setting her back on her feet…

Draco watched as she processed his words. He expected her to be livid with him, to exchange fiery repartee which _was_ becoming of her. What he didn't expect, though, was the dazzling smile and the hug that she gave him.

When she pulled away, he could see the change in her eyes. There was a confidence there that had been sorely lacking all holidays, for almost the entire school year that had just passed, and he knew he'd done the right thing.

"Thanks, Draco. For being honest…I…I think I needed to hear that."

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. "Of course you did, Woman." He offered her his hand. "Now, are we going to go for that swim or not?"

**-?-**

Severus sat in his private lab, a well-used journal in front of him. He'd been searching for a particular passage he'd written years earlier about an experimental potion that had failed, when a faded Wizarding photograph slipped from the pages and landed, quite literally, in his lap. It was of him and Remus, taken a month or so after the morning of the pregnancy scare, and it documented them chasing one another around the tiny kitchen table in Remus' shabby flat. They had set the camera to automatically take the photograph at a specific time, and, when it hadn't done so, Remus had joked that perhaps he, Severus, was not proficient at everything he tried his hand at. That had caused Severus to lunge towards his lover playfully and then the camera had flashed, signalling the completed photograph. When the film had been developed, despite all the other pictures of them posing and smiling (or smirking, in Severus' case), Severus had cherished this one, the impromptu shot, over all the others. Now he stared at it, marvelling at the joy that splayed across his eighteen year old features. He watched, hopelessly mesmerised, as his image caught Remus' and then kissed him senseless.

An ache developed somewhere in the vicinity of his chest, and he growled, forcing himself to tear his eyes from the picture. That had been a lifetime ago, he reasoned. Remus had taken the love, trust and joy that they'd shared and thrown it to the Muggles. Literally. Their daughter – the one thing he and Remus had done right- had grown up without knowing anything about him, besides the fact that he was a sour, greasy, heartless bastard. It was merely luck that had led them back together, and luck that she had chosen to overlook his prior treatment in favour of getting to know him as her father. If her adoptive parents hadn't died, then Remus' actions would have deprived him from knowing his child forever. It was not a slight that he was prepared to forgive in a hurry, if at all.

_But then…_

His gaze drifted back to the photograph.

_If Remus was willing…_

Severus slammed the photo onto the table, face down. _No!_ He would _not_ think like that! Had he _completely_ lost his mind? Yes, it was easy to remember what it felt like to be wanted, to be –_Merlin help him!_- loved, but it wasn't exactly easy to forget the pain he'd felt when, during their final argument, Remus had shut him out of his home and, effectively, out of his life. Nor was it easy to forget the bitter sting of betrayal he'd felt only recently, when Remus had told him that they had a child –a daughter- whose life he had missed almost eighteen years of. No, he would not, _could not_, begin to bring himself to let that mangy wolf back in…no matter how lonely he felt, no matter how sexually deprived he'd been over the years because nobody –_not a bloody soul_- had compared to Remus. And he had _tried_ to find another lover, a better lover, he truly had! But none of them had loved him (nor had they truly been attracted to him, but he'd been easy, he'd been willing) and that had made all the difference.

With a sigh, he picked the photograph back up and slipped it back between the pages of the journal before placing the book back on the shelf. Even now, it held nothing of any use to him.

**-?-**

"I'll race you to the other side!" Hermione cried, running into the water like a woman possessed.

Draco laughed and followed her, appreciating the view as she ran ahead of him. "You can _try_!" He called, setting out at a fast pace across the lake, using his strength to his advantage. Swimming free-style, he kicked his legs and used his arms to stroke powerfully through the water, making it appear as though he were gliding effortlessly across it. He beat her to the other side, but only barely.

"Tut tut, Granger…even with a head-start…" He smirked, his eyes roaming appreciatively over her body as she lazed on the sandy shore, her lower body still submerged in the water.

She laughed and splashed water towards him. "Shut it, Malfoy."

"Or what?" The blond grinned, moving to her side, "What could you possibly do to me while we're out here?" He was extraordinarily close to her now and rested himself on his elbow so that he leered down over her. "_All alone_?"

Despite herself, Hermione felt her heart-rate increase and her face flush with anticipation and vague embarrassment at her lack of self-control. She attempted to compose herself as she looked up at him. "Hovering over me isn't intimidating at all, you know."

"Hmm, no…" he agreed, somehow shifting even closer so that his leg was now positioned between her own beneath the water. He felt her shudder and smiled, "but it is rather seductive, don't you agree?"

Eyes locked with his, Hermione sighed. "Draco…I…we _can't_…"

"Why not?" his gaze drifted towards her lips, "If this is about it being just a summer thing, I'm beginning to think that not even I could leave it at that…"

She looked away. "It's not just that, Draco…We're under my Father's roof…well," she amended, taking in their current position, "on his property, anyway…and I don't want to disrespect him…"

"Disrespect him?" The Slytherin echoed, incredulous. "Merlin, Hermione, he's not going to find out! _Trust me_ on this, alright?"

"Draco…"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Draco recoiled and swam away, furious with her but even more so with himself for allowing her to get under his skin. He'd been vulnerable, _yet again, _and she'd taken advantage of it.

"Don't you _dare_ act self-righteous about this!" She cried, before speeding after him and grabbing his ankles. He spluttered a bit and kicked free, only to provide her another opening to grab him. This time she threw her arms around his shoulders, "For Merlin's sake, _listen to me_!"

"Why?" He found his footing and stood, bringing her with him. The water level reached their chests and he looked down into the water to watch a small fish swimming by their knees. "So you can find yet another reason to turn me down?"

The Gryffindor realised, in that moment, that Draco was actually _hurt_ by her brush off, and the realisation caused a smile to blossom across her face. "Oh, Draco…" She reached forward to brush his wet hair from his eyes, "It's not that I don't want to be with you…Merlin knows that I do-"

"-Leave off, Granger. I don't need your worthless platitudes. You're not interested, I get it. Just…" he removed her arms from him and swam towards the edge of the lake, "…bugger off."

Something inside Hermione snapped as she watched him swim away and she raced towards him again, suddenly determined not to allow this opportunity to pass her by. "Draco, wait…"

He stopped and stood, the water now reaching his waist. "What now?"

Instead of speaking, Hermione stepped forward and pressed her lips to his.

**-?-**

"Oi, Harry…" The Boy Who Lived turned to grin at his friend.

"Mornin' Ron…you slept late today…"

The red-head shrugged, "Last night was a bit full on…I don't think Mum's gotten over the shock of 'Mione being Lupin and Snape's kid…she kept on asking me how _I_ felt about it…"

Harry laughed as the other boy summoned some breakfast from the kitchen and dropped down beside him on the couch in the lounge room. "You reckon she still thinks you're made for each other, then?"

Snorting, Ron bit into his toast. "Pro'lly," he responded, his mouth full of food. He swallowed, "Bet she's still convinced you an' Gin will marry and have lots of little 'uns."

"Er…it's not that I don't _like_ your sister, Ron, but…that was a thought that I never _ever_ need in my head again." Harry shuddered, trying to expel the sudden image of he and Ginny Weasley in a lover's embrace from his mind.

The redhead laughed and had another bite of his toast. "You know," he licked crumbs from the corner of his lips, "You could always end up with Charlie instead. I'm sure Mum'd like that in exchange…"

"What would I like, dears?"

The two teenage boys jumped at the sound of Molly's voice and Harry blushed violently. "Nothin', Mum." Ron hurried to explain, "We were just…" he searched for the most believable lie, "…er…discussing Hermione. I was just saying that you'd probably like it if she were closer to Professor Lupin than Snape."

The matriarch of the Weasley family pursed her lips, assessing her youngest son's rapid explanation. After a moment, she deemed it to be the truth and sighed. "Severus Snape is a very complicated man, Ron, and I trust Hermione's instincts. If she has felt it appropriate to become close to him, as she has every right to, then I have every faith that she knows what she is doing…and, as long as she is happy, I see no reason to weigh her relationships against one another…"

Ron stared at his mother, incredulous. She had been absolutely batty about the situation the previous night…this swift change of opinion was unnerving. "Mum, you _can't_ be serious!" He goggled, "I saw how you were staring at Snape last night – it didn't look or sound as though you were pleased with any of this…"

"Ronald!" Molly was utterly scandalised, "How _dare_ you question me! You are _not_ too old for the wooden spoon, and I highly doubt you'd like Harry to witness me taking you over my lap and giving you a well-deserved spanking!"

That image proved too much for Harry, seeing as Ron now towered over his mother, and it caused him to burst into laughter, which startled the ranting woman. She turned her attention on the other, usually polite, teenager and frowned, "Young man, I consider you one of my own, as you well know, and I will afford you the same consequences as my brood, Dark Lord slayer or no."

Suitably chastised, Harry apologised profusely for his immaturity, all the while picturing his tall, gangly friend being chased by a kitchen spoon wielding, short, plump, middle-aged woman.

"That's perfectly alright, dear," Molly replied, before facing her son once more. She opened her mouth to rave a bit more at him, but he beat her to it.

"Look, Mum, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean anything…It's just that, well, it's still Snape and I don't want Hermione to get hurt…"

She softened at that. "None of us do, Ron. But that doesn't change the fact that she is Severus and Remus' child and that they have a right to bond with one another. Hermione _is_ a smart girl." She paused, "I admit I was…_startled_ last night, but, after talking it over with your father, I have come to the conclusion that she will do what she thinks is right. Our Hermione is not the kind of girl to throw caution to the wind regarding _anything…_"

**-?-**

Meanwhile, at the lake, Hermione moaned deeply into Draco's mouth as his hands traversed her body. He'd been stunned by her kiss at first, but had soon responded in kind and allowed his hormones to dictate his actions. She was finally willing and in his clutches, and he was more than happy to take advantage of the situation. As was she, if the position of her hands was anything to go by…

He groaned as she pawed at his erection through his swimming trunks and hoisted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his midsection. Eyes darting around the lake, he spied an alcove a short way off and began to wade towards it, his lips never leaving hers.

Hermione realised that this was possibly the most reckless act she'd ever committed, but, mind clouded by lust, didn't particularly care. She was giving her body what it craved so desperately – attention from a willing and devastatingly attractive male; one whom she'd started _dreaming_ of. Clearly, this was what he wanted, as well, so it wasn't as though she was forcing anyone (including herself) into it…Besides, Draco _wanted_ a relationship, of sorts, didn't he? That's what his tone had suggested earlier…And he was right – there was no chance of Severus discovering them out here. The wards were guarded against apparation, and they were _ages_ from the Manor itself…

She was jolted from her musings as her back connected with smooth stone. She pulled away from Draco for a moment to survey her new surroundings. They were in an alcove fashioned from stone and sheltered by lush trees. It was almost as though Wizards had physically moulded a bench under the water in the rock, which, she decided, they probably had. Patches of sunlight filtered down through the gaps in the overhanging branches and birds twittered amongst the leaves. It was idyllic and thoroughly romantic. She turned back to Draco and grinned, "Trust _you_ to discover this place…I wonder how we missed it before…"

Draco shrugged. "It's probably charmed especially for the eyes of _lovers_…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I doubt even Severus knows of its existence…unless he's had a secret rendezvous or two here…"

Hermione made a face, "_Not_ something I ever want to envision again, Draco…"

"Here," he replied, leaning forward, "Let me make it better…"

She moaned appreciatively as he kissed her and she shuffled towards the submerged stone bench, parting her legs once she was seated to allow him better access to her entire body. He suckled at her neck and moulded himself against her, grinding his hardness against the cleft between her thighs as he pressed her into the wall for maximum friction. She fisted his hair with one hand, groped at his arse with her other and nibbled on his left ear-lobe. Merlin, he was _far_ more forward in his actions than Matthew had been…Of course, he was probably far more experienced, too.

She opened her eyes. It was _not_ appropriate to be thinking such things whilst in the act of petting and groping him! Merlin, did her brain _ever_ stop ticking, if only for a few seconds?

Suddenly she felt his fingers inside her bathing suit and she gasped in surprise. _This_ was new. She hadn't allowed Matthew to touch her so intimately - only her own fingers had traversed _that_ particular territory before - and Draco's touch was so…intense. It sent pleasant thrills throughout her entire being…it was far better than anything she'd been able to induce upon herself, that was for certain!

He pulled away from her neck at the sound of her gasp and met her eyes. "You're okay?"

She felt a thrill of warmth flood through her at his concern. "More than okay." She assured him, angling herself so that she could release him from his bathers.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her hands along his now exposed member, before opening them almost immediately. "Merlin, Hermione…" Even the fact that they were submerged in water –not exactly the best lubricative substance- couldn't desensitise him.

She grinned then gasped again when the fingers that had been stimulating her paused then shifted, one pushing gently at her entrance. Matthew certainly hadn't done _that_, either. It had all been rather simple with him, actually. Still enjoyable, but these new sensations were unexpected and surprisingly exciting. She wanted more.

Draco caught her gaze. "Still alright?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied, wiggling to prove her point. "You?"

He nodded, trying not to focus on the pleasure her hand was providing him. He didn't want to humiliate himself before she'd had the chance to properly enjoy the experience, after all.

Hermione paused in her ministrations as a second finger joined the first, then continued as her body relaxed against them. She moaned as his thumb began to stimulate her between her folds and thrust against him, needing something undefinable. "Draco…" she mewled, squirming. "Please…" She didn't quite know what to ask of him, but he complied anyway.

Or, rather, attempted to.

Having shrugged out of his swimming trunks, Draco had attempted to push the bottom of her swimsuit aside and enter her…however, the material slid back across making them both entirely uncomfortable. "Bugger it…" he hissed after his third attempt, "Why on earth would you choose to wear a one piece swimsuit?" Wasn't the latest fashion trend in the Muggle world that bikini contraption Pansy was raving about?

"I wasn't planning on this at the time I chose it," she responded. "Merlin, hang on a tic…" Pushing him away gently, she pulled her straps over her shoulders and released her arms, before pushing the clingy material over her breasts, stomach and thighs, then kicking free of the swimsuit altogether. Completely naked, she pulled Draco back towards her, "Better?" She asked.

He nodded vigorously, immediately cupping her exposed breasts with his hands and ghosting his fingers over her nipples. She mewled appreciatively and closed her eyes. He positioned himself in front of her, between her thighs, and set about resuming their previous activity…until she cried out frantically for him to stop.

"_What_?" he asked, trying his best not to inch his way inside her like his erection was willing him to.

"Contraceptive charm, Draco." She informed him, having regained at least _some_ of her senses. "We can't go and forget that, now, can we?"

Frustrated beyond belief, the blond boy nodded. "Right…well…need a wand for that…"

"Mine's over with my towel…" she frowned, "as is yours, if I remember correctly…"

"You're not suggesting I swim all the way back there, walk out in plain view absolutely starkers as I am now, retrieve a wand and then come back here?"

"Unless you have any better suggestions…"

Her tone suggested that she wouldn't accept his brilliant, shiny idea of 'don't worry about the charm, let's just get on with it', so he sighed. "Alright, fine…but if your father catches me running around out there with a stiffy, I'm blaming you."

She giggled at the imagery and sent him on his way.

**-?-**

"I don't know if I like Malfoy stayin' with her, either…" Ron continued on his latest rant, his mother having left the room a few minutes earlier. "I mean, he's been less of a git this year and all, but he's still Malfoy…"

Harry sighed. "I somehow doubt that was Hermione's choice."

"Yeah, well, they seemed friendly enough."

"She's trying her best to fit in with her parents, Ron. If that means being nice to Malfoy, then I s'pose she feels she has to do it."

The redhead huffed indignantly. "She didn't even get a chance to talk to us alone last night because he was always beside her…"

"It was either her or Snape," Harry reminded him, "and Snape wasn't in the best mood, what with all of your Mum's eventual questions…I don't blame Malfoy for tailing Hermione in that situation."

"But-"

"No, leave it. There's no point worrying about it, is there? It's not like it's going to change anything. Now, why don't we convince your Mum that we need to head into Diagon Alley for a bit, yeah? I could do with an icecream from Fortescue's."

The mention of food was all it took for Ron to change topics and race into the kitchen in search of his mother. Harry laughed at his best mate's antics, and hoped that, wherever she was, Hermione was having just as good a time.

**-?-**

Draco had returned from his quest to retrieve his wand victorious, and was greeted with a passionate kiss and fondling that rekindled his slowly waning desire. "Now that's more like it," he observed cheekily, pulling away from the kiss. "Miss me?"

"More and more with each passing second." Hermione assured him with a laugh. "Now," she grinned, reaching for him, "where were we?"

"I believe we were about to be properly acquainted," he replied, brandishing his wand and performing the charm that had been taught to all the Sixth Years.

The Gryffindor shivered as she felt the magic flow through her, then proceeded to pull Draco's lips towards hers in another kiss. Within minutes he had her panting and squirming once more and, before she could think to beg again, he had entered her. They moved together in the water, thrusting and moaning wantonly, grasping at each others' slippery flesh. Back pressed against smooth stone and legs wrapped around Draco's backside, Hermione couldn't help but note how different it felt to make love in water...she was far more aware of Draco's presence inside her and the friction was more raw…but it was still _good_ and she was taken by surprise when her orgasm overwhelmed her. Draco followed shortly after, then collapsed beside her on the submerged stone bench.

**-?-**

Remus frowned as a house-elf entered the room, carrying a tray of soup and bread.

"Master Snape says that Master Lupin must be eating. Master Snape says that a liquid diet is prescribed by Mediwitch while Master Lupin's body recovers from period of prolonged malnourishment. Mox makes wonderful soup, Master Lupin. Any flavour Master Lupin wishes, Mox will make. Today Mox has made Pumpkin Soup. Is Master Lupin liking Pumpkin Soup?"

The werewolf sighed, "Pumpkin Soup is perfect, Mox. Did Severus tell you it was one of my favourites?"

"Yes, Master Lupin. Master Snape gives Mox a list of Master Lupin's most liked soups…" a horrified look crossed the little creature's face, "then Master Snape asks Mox not to tell Master Lupin about list! Oh, Mox is a bad elf! Mox must report to Master Snape at once!"

Remus barely noticed as the creature disappeared from the room. Severus remembered his favourite soups? _Merlin_… Was it possible that, after all these years, his ex-lover still cared for him? It couldn't be…The Severus Snape that cared for him was long gone, and that was namely his own fault. He'd pushed him away after he realised that he was pregnant and then concealed Hermione's existence from everyone, including himself. Severus had every right to hate him for doing so…though it had been done for the greater good. Or at least Remus had thought so at the time. He remembered vividly the day he realised that he was pregnant; the day he'd condemned his relationship.

_In mid-January of 1979, eighteen year old Remus Lupin woke from his sleep with a groan and rubbed at his eyes. It took him a moment to realise where he was –the Shrieking Shack- and then gasped. He wasn't in pain! His clothes were still in one piece and on his body! What on earth did that mean? He couldn't have been cured of his lycanthropy, and the only other time he hadn't turned during the full moon had been during his late-onset puberty. Since then he had been taking both his potions and…oh dear Merlin! A shaking hand flew to his abdomen. He couldn't recall taking his contraceptive potion before Christmas…which meant that he was, in all likelihood, pregnant. After their first pregnancy scare, he had read up on the subject and had discovered that pregnant werewolves would not turn until after they had birthed their child – this ensured that the foetus would carry to term, rather than forcing the fragile being to endure the torment of changing every month. For werewolves, this was a symptom of pregnancy not unlike the suspension of a woman's menstrual cycle; it was an early sign for which Remus was currently glad._

_Hyperventilating, he rose to his feet and stumbled down to the hidden path that joined the shack to Hogwarts' grounds then raced towards the school. He had to speak to Poppy **immediately**. _

_Once at the school he broke out in a run towards the Hospital Wing, not particularly caring who saw him racing through the halls like a madman. "Poppy!" he cried, racing into the Infirmary. _

_The Mediwitch turned to face him, surprise etched across her features. "Remus!" She beamed, "My word, boy, it feels like forever since the last I saw you. Have your transformations been any easier?"_

_Incredibly sheepish, Remus hung his head. "That's why I need to speak with you," he replied, "I…er…I've skipped one."_

"_Skipped one?" the woman echoed, "Skipped one **what**, exactly?"_

"_A transformation." Remus looked up, cheeks scarlet. "I think I'm pregnant, Poppy."_

"_Oh my!" Poppy Pomfrey sighed, "Alright, then, child…up on the bed with you. Let's run some tests and be absolutely sure about this."_

_Remus complied, trying to calm himself. He was absolutely certain this time, and, for some unfathomable reason, couldn't bear to tell Severus, whose nineteenth birthday had passed mere days earlier. It was too dangerous, he knew, for either one of them to have a child…Severus was now rather trusted within the Death Eater ranks and should news of his child –**their** baby- reach Voldemort, the results would **not** be pretty. And then there was his wonderful situation – he was a werewolf! No innocent infant could be left alone with a werewolf! Remus wished he could turn to his friends for advice, but Lily and James were too preoccupied with their own lives, and were considering hiding away and starting a family of their own…and Sirius…Sirius would kill Severus, and would probably never speak to him again for carrying this entire thing on for so long. Peter wasn't an option either. He would be too quick to tell the others…_

_Merlin, what was he to do?_

_Poppy met his eyes. "Remus, dear…" she began softly, "Your suspicions were indeed correct. You're close to three weeks along. Will you be notifying the father?"_

_Remus swallowed, barely registering the tear that escaped down his cheek. He shook his head. It was too dangerous for Severus to know…_

Remus shook himself from his memory. That moment, that singular decision had ruined him. Had ruined his relationship…his chance to know his daughter as a Father…Merlin, it had ruined his entire _life_! But it had seemed so _right_ at the time! There had been no other options! If they had gone into hiding like Lily and James eventually had, they still would have been found and inevitably slaughtered! At least his decision had ensured that all three of them survived. That was all that mattered now.

**-?-**

Hermione smiled and laced her fingers through Draco's during the walk back to the Manor. She'd been afraid that things between them would become awkward and strained after their romp in the lake, but he was behaving just as he had beforehand, if not a little more forward in his actions. It was nice, she decided, feeling wanted and attractive. Of course, she'd been more than happy being an independent, self-reliant, strong young Witch…but there were things she enjoyed about being with boys, too.

"Don't think I'm going to go all soft on you now, Granger." Her blond companion stated with a wry smirk, having noticed the smile dancing on her lips.

"Why, Malfoy," her smile turned predatory, "I was thinking quite the opposite." She glanced pointedly towards his crotch.

He laughed at that. "Careful what you wish for," he warned her, his hand releasing hers and swatting at her backside, "I'm more than willing to have another go right now." And he was being entirely honest. Her teasing was effecting him in the most traditional of ways and it was all he could do to prevent himself from tackling her to the ground and mounting her in broad daylight. Merlin, he couldn't believe that he honestly felt this intensely about her! No other chit had roused him so thoroughly…but, then, no other chit was Severus Snape's daughter. He supposed that her very genetics appealed to him subconsciously – this was his backdoor to be in the family, so to speak. And the fact that she could carry on an intellectual conversation with him at the same level of her father was also something that ignited a spark within him; Pansy and the other Slytherin girls had been all to willing to simper at his side and agree with every bloody thing he said. Hermione, on the other hand, was a challenge. And, by Merlin, he _loved_ a challenge.

"You wouldn't!" She tried to sound scandalised, but couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"Don't underestimate me…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and pulled her flush against him, so that she could feel the proof of his willingness through their clothing, "I am definitely more than happy to prove myself."

They were in direct sight of the Manor and Hermione pulled away quickly. "Not if you want to survive the rest of your stay here in one piece."

"Was that a threat?"

"Just think of what _Dad_ would do to you should he see-"

"See what?"

For the second time that day, Severus' voice took them both by surprise and Hermione whirled around to face him, hoping her face wasn't as scarlet as it felt. "Dad!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest in surprise. "Don't _do_ that!"

Seeing Draco pale and his daughter blush, Severus realised that he had stumbled upon something rather monumental. Folding his arms over his chest and attempting to appear as intimidating as possible, he narrowed his eyes. "You're evading my question, Hermione." His tone was low, "So, I will ask again. What might I have seen that would cause me to do unspeakable things to Draco, hmm?"

"He was teasing me," she responded quickly, "playfully, I mean. We were just bantering. I didn't mean anything by my comment, really…" She refused to meet his gaze properly, afraid that he would search her mind and see the truth…and then some.

He turned to face his Slytherin student, "Indeed. What sort of teasing, Mister Malfoy?"

Hoping that his stoic expression gave nothing away, Draco shrugged. "The usual. Taunts against Potter and Weasley…anti-Gryffindor babble. It was all in good fun."

Severus frowned but decided not to push the issue. It was obvious they were becoming close, but he trusted his daughter not to do anything stupid. She wasn't the sort to offer her virginity to boys she barely knew, and it wasn't as though she and Draco had spent enough time together for her to truly consider giving her innocence to him…No, they might flirt a bit, perhaps even kiss, but Hermione Granger, as he knew her, was not one to give in to the whims that other girls her age did. Particularly when the boy in question was a former rival.

"Very well," he eventually replied, "It's getting late. I was on my way to retrieve you…I suggest you head inside and wash up. Dinner will be at Six."

"Are you coming in, too?" Hermione asked him.

He shook his head. "I will collect some Potions Ingredients before I join you inside. Now run along…I expect you to be spick and span when I return."

She smiled and nodded, before skipping towards the Manor.

As he watched her leave, Severus felt confident that she wouldn't leap into anything untoward with the Malfoy boy without proper consideration. Though it had initially irritated him in her early years at Hogwarts, he was now glad that she was, and would remain for a while at least, a good girl.

**-?-**

After dinner that evening, Severus retired to his room intent on getting a proper night's rest. He was disappointed to find Lupin wide awake and clearly wanting to talk.

"I'm not in the mood to bicker with you this evening, Lupin, so save your breath."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm not _trying_ to bicker. I just want to talk – it's terribly lonely here during the day."

"Oh, I am _terribly_ sorry!" The Slytherin spat, his tone laced with sarcasm, "How can I _possibly_ make up for being such a horrid host? _Why_, I've only given you my bed and shared my food…"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake…Not everything needs to become a melodrama, Severus. I was merely trying to say-"

"-That you're an ungrateful sod. Believe me, Wolf, I have already come to that conclusion on my own."

Controlling his frayed temper, the Gryffindor sighed. "Can't we just have a proper conversation?" He asked. "I can't possibly repay you for your generosity…nor can I change a decision I made nineteen years ago…but I would like to at least _try_ to make this entire debacle easier on Hermione, if nothing else."

Snorting by way of reply, Severus sat in his armchair. "It's far too late for that, Lupin. If you'd only have thought of her welfare before you signed her over to Muggles-"

"But I _did_! I _was_! Merlin, Sev, I wanted so badly to tell you…but that would have signed all three of our death warrants!"

The Potions Master was too incensed to take note of the man's slip of the tongue with regards to his name. "At least we might have died happy!" He seethed, before feeling absolutely mortified at his own lack of control. Naturally, only bloody Remus Lupin could force him to speak of his emotions. He stood abruptly – he couldn't stand to be in the same room with the werewolf any longer. It was far too taxing and he was clearly prone to spontaneous outbursts that did _not_ become him.

Remus' eyes widened, surprised by the all-but-outright admission of how deeply he'd hurt his ex-lover. "Severus…"

"Try not to die in your sleep, Lupin. I will be in the next room. Should you require my presence _only_ in the instance of an emergency, summon one of the house-elves to retrieve me."

"Severus, wait!" Remus struggled to sit up against the headboard, "I…" he sighed, realising any further attempts to apologise or rationalise his behaviour would be futile. "Thank you for remembering my favourite soups."

Severus left the room without acknowledging the comment and closed the door behind him, cursing himself all the while for his weakness.

* * *

**A/N - **Okay, I liked this chapter...and not just for the smut. Though that _was_ fun. Still, I want to know what you guys thought. I won't apologise for the cliches or the fact that the characters are extremely OOC anymore because, let's face it, as _Elsie girl _rightly said in her review, everyone enjoys a bit of that now and then in their fics...and I've been saying that this is riddled with fluffiness and predictability from the beginning, so, with that in mind, I thought that this chapter was one of the better ones...Again, I didn't get as much Severus/Hermione or Severus/Remus interaction in as I'd have liked, but everything that I'd planned to happen did happen and with a bit of fun along the way. So, yes, feel free to hit the button and let me know what you thought!


	6. Don't Like Goodbyes

A/N – Right, well, first of all, I apologise for not being very quick to update. I'm back at uni and things are a bit full-on. I've also had this awful flu that won't die, and I've been working every other night in order to feed myself regularly. Unfortunately, I have also had a terrible case of Writer's Block…until now, anyway, so this chapter is a fair bit smaller than those preceding it. But I'm back on track and should be updating a bit more frequently now.

Now, to those of you who are dying to get back into the fic, go right ahead – I have a major rant coming up and it's not vital that any of you read it…It's just going to make me feel better to get my thoughts down. Also, I'm still a bit stuck with _Tension_, so I can't promise I'll update that one just yet…

Now, to the _idiot_ who reviewed anonymously under the name 'ew' (and you are _oh so original_ might I add!) I _clearly_ warned everyone in the first FRIGGING chapter that a- this was slash and mpreg and b- Sev was involved in that relationship. How _dare_ you complain to me about it when you had every opportunity (and then some) to abandon out of the fic once you had read my _numerous_ warnings?! Or were you that _stupid_ as to not read the warnings? Or, better yet, did you read them and not understand? Yegads, kid, go back to third grade – I'm pretty sure they teach comprehension skills there. Similarly, I am appalled that you would tell me –in your immature and pathetic way- that my idea of 'making' Sev a homosexual in this fic was 'wrong'. It's FUCKING FANFIC you absolute MORON! _ANYTHING_ IS POSSIBLE! I have justified my ideas and contextualised them, and –I'm going to say it again just in case you've been _stupid enough_ to miss it the first few times- I WARNED YOU THAT THIS WAS NOT IN CANON AND THAT IT WAS SLASH AND MPREG BEFORE IT EVEN STARTED! Now, I'm going to let this go and leave my rant here without touching on how homophobic and obviously immature you are, because you're probably a 12 year old, sheltered redneck, and have no idea as to how the real world works. Now sod off. As one of my favourite (sexy and Scottish) comedians, Danny Bhoy, says, "If you're looking for sympathy, it's between 'shit' and 'syphilis' in the dictionary."

Ahh…Much better now.

* * *

**Chapter 06 - ****Don't Like Goodbyes**

Another week passed in a bit of a blur. Hermione and Draco continued to explore the grounds (and each other) whenever possible, Severus continued to conduct research and avoid Remus, and Remus remained in bed, healing, gathering strength and occasionally getting to know his daughter…when she got a chance to drop by, at any rate.

On this particular evening, Poppy Pomfrey had decided to visit to check Remus' progress. "Hmm…" she muttered, scribbling her findings into her file, "You seem to have recovered quite well…"

"Am I fit to head back to Hogwarts, then?" His eyes lit up with hope. His time spent in Severus' bed had been far less enjoyable than it might have sounded when he was eighteen. All of his interactions with the other people in the Manor had been awkward and he _knew_ that Severus wanted him gone. Not that he blamed the other man, of course, but he wished things could have been different. Particularly while he was being forced to stay in his bed.

"I can't see why not." Poppy reached for her wand and sent the file back to her office with a quick spell. "But you must take things slowly, Dear. No pushing yourself. Is that understood?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "Perfectly, Poppy."

Her smile was warm. "And I don't need to remind you that you must visit me once a week to make sure everything is running as it should…"

"Of course not." The Defence Professor shook his head. "Between you and Hermione, I should be right as rain within no time."

The older woman's smile faltered momentarily. She'd noticed just how close Hermione had become to Severus and, though she knew that Remus also deserved to spend time with his child, she was loathe to promote Hermione's removal from Severus' presence just yet. After all, there weren't too many things in this world that could make the usually dour man smile…and taking Hermione back to Hogwarts might damage their tenuous relationship more than anyone could know. "Perhaps you should settle in at home again, before bringing Hermione home with you…" She suggested gently. Remus' expression darkened.

"I can't think of anyone who would be more comfortable at Hogwarts than Hermione, Poppy. Perhaps, of course, Harry…" He sighed. "Why wouldn't I have her come back with me?"

"Remus…It's been a long while since I have seen Hermione smile quite like she has during these last weeks, and even longer since I've seen Severus or young Mr Malfoy quite so happy…" At his continued frowning, she sighed. "I realise that this isn't easy for any of you, Love, but you _must_ put Hermione's feelings above your own."

"It sounds very much as though you're putting _everyone_'s feelings above my own." Remus responded testily, barely realising how childish he sounded. "Don't I deserve some time alone with my daughter as well?"

"Of course you do, Sweetheart. But tread carefully, won't you? Consider how happy she seems at the moment. Do you really want to just tear her away from all of this just like that?" The woman's tone was soothing but resolute. "Consider the fact that she might just resent you for pulling her away too soon. After all, she is a young woman now, no longer a child. She deserves the right to make her own decisions, does she not?"

Feeling very much like a chastised teenager, Remus nodded and conceded the point. No matter how frustrated he felt that it was Severus' company that his daughter preferred, it would do him no favours to tear her away without proper warning. "Forgive me, Poppy. I'm not feeling quite myself just yet…Suffering from a bit of cabin fever, I'd suspect." He forced a smile. "Of _course_ Hermione should decide what she'd prefer to do. She's an intelligent, resilient young woman…Brightest witch of the age…"

Having packed away all of her equipment, Poppy leant forward and patted his hand in reassurance. "That she is, Love. Whatever your relationship with Severus may be, never underestimate her feelings for either one of you. She'll always try to do what's best for everyone involved." She straightened up and managed a final smile, this one far brighter than the last. "Now, I'm off. I expect to see you in my Infirmary for a check-up no later than two o'clock tomorrow. And, for goodness sake, don't do anything strenuous in the meantime."

**-?-**

"…and then you'll add the essence of murtlap and stir counter clockwise for fifteen seconds precisely." Severus instructed his two charges, observing their individual techniques as they complied. Both students were meticulous and skilled when it came to Potions, and it was currently rather intriguing to watch them work together. Without verbally delegating tasks, they fell into sync beside one another, one slicing ingredients, the other carefully supervising and stirring the concoction. It really was a sight to behold, and it filled him with pride to see his daughter and his Godson producing such a high quality potion. Perhaps it would be prudent to pair the two of them together more often…

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to shift his attention to the doorway.

"Lupin," he sneered. "Why are you out of bed?"

Remus smiled serenely back at him. "Poppy's given me a full bill of health, more or less. I'm free to go home to Hogwarts and get back into the swing of things…"

Severus narrowed his eyes and looked his ex-lover up and down. The man was frail and the short walk from the bedroom to the lab had clearly left him exhausted. He was thin, his skin sallow and pale, and his hands trembled at his sides as he fought to keep himself up. How _anyone_ in that condition could be given a 'full bill of health', he had no idea. In fact, a part of him, hidden away in the dark recesses of his mind, was concerned that a trip back to Hogwarts was the _last_ thing Remus needed. Of course, that momentary concern was pushed aside and his acerbic tongue replied: "It's about time, too. I was beginning to suspect that you were prolonging your stay to avoid the inevitable return to your sparse abode. I'd imagine this is quite a luxurious-"

"Dad," Hermione quietly interrupted, stepping to his side and laying a gentle hand across his forearm, "please don't."

At her forlorn look, he deflated. With a roll of his eyes, he turned back to the doorway. "Very well, Lupin. Be on your way." He turned back to the work station, intent on finishing the tutorial.

Remus began to speak again, "Actually…I was hoping I could have a word with Hermione before I go…"

"Hermione and Draco are in the middle of brewing a complicated potion, Wolf. One which needs their combined magical signatures at this critical stage. You may wait in the lounge until it is complete." Severus sniffed, dismissing him for the time being.

Hermione and Draco shared a look that spoke volumes about the entire situation, before getting back to work on the potion.

**-?-**

Half an hour later, Hermione found Remus in the lounge room, staring into the unlit fireplace, clearly deep in thought.

"You wanted a word?" She spoke softly, not wanting to take him by surprise.

He turned to face her, a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts clouding his judgement. "Why do you let him speak to you like that?"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione was a little affronted.

"As though you're a possession: only able to do things on his time."

Her eyes, just like his, flashed with anger. "You can't just expect me to drop everything for you when I'm in the middle of something else…" she scowled, "And Dad doesn't have that right either!" She quickly added when it looked as though he was about to argue. "I was doing an activity with him and Draco before you came in, Remus, and this immaturity does not suit you."

He gaped at her, clearly not expecting such vehemence.

"Now, I've sat back and watched the two of you bicker back and forth like two third years for the last two weeks at least, and I refuse to be used as emotional blackmail or as a pawn in your power-plays. I will not go against or undermine either one of you, no matter how hard you try to get me to do so. You are _both_ my parents, and, really, while I expected Dad to be a bit surly about this entire thing, I'd never -not _ever_- imagined you to be the same."

Remus blinked at the verbal onslaught. Once. Twice. Three times. He immediately felt foolish and sorry for being so gruff with her. "Hermione, I apologise…"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Don't." Her tone was gentle again, and her expression warmer. "I understand. I can see that you're frustrated with how close Severus and I are now, and that you wish that we could somehow be the same…and I'd like that as well…but it's not going to happen if you're always at each other's throats. And, yes, I can understand that it must be hard for you to hear me call him 'Dad' while you and I are still on a first name basis…but that's just how this is at the moment. I won't apologise for being close to him, because we both need and enjoy it-"

"And I don't?" Remus suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. Had Severus turned their child against him?

"Of _course_ you do, Remus." She sat beside him, now, and reached for his hand. "But you have to be patient. It's…difficult for me, probably just as much as it is for Dad…and as much as it is for you. I can't claim to know what your relationship was like, nor what circumstances led you to keep your pregnancy away from him and the world in general…But you still chose to adopt me out to Muggles rather than keep me for yourself…and it _is_ something I wonder about." At his saddened expression, she offered him a small smile. "I understand, though, that it was in my best interests, and I'm not going to hold it against you…I just…I feel as though there's this chasm that it's caused, knowing that you'd have preferred to forget me and let strangers raise me…" She shrugged. "But we'll discuss this. Not tonight, obviously, but we _will_ work on it. And part of that involves you trusting me, and trusting Dad. He's bitter, and hurt, and even more bitter because of that. But I trust you to be the calm one, like you were when you were just Professors Lupin and Snape."

In that moment, Remus could hear the 'fragile little girl' side of his daughter that she kept well hidden. She was struggling to come to terms with everything they had thrown at her, and it wasn't fair of him to add to that with his own dilemmas. As she had said, it was more than expected that Severus become volatile (well, more so than usual) and cruel when he was around. It was not expected that he do the same. He was the rational one. The calm one. If he didn't learn to control himself, it could only serve to make matters worse. It wasn't fair, but it was life.

"I understand," he said, squeezing her hand. "This is…a terrifying situation for all three of us, I'd imagine, and not one of us is perfect. It's frustrating at times, but I don't blame you for becoming close with Severus. In an ideal world, I would attempt to mend a few broken bridges myself..." He shrugged. "I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. Nobody has the right to use you as a pawn, Hermione. Not Severus and especially not me." _And on that note…_ "Which," he added tentatively, "was what I originally wanted to speak to you about…"

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow, reminding him of her other father.

Smiling to himself, he nodded. "Yes…I'd hoped to ask you...no, to give you an open invitation to stay with me at Hogwarts as we'd initially planned…"

"Oh…" her face fell a little, but she masked her disappointment quickly enough, "That sounds lovely. I'll go pack-"

Remus held her hand steadily as she attempted to leave. "I'm not asking you to come now, Hermione," he informed her at her questioning glance. "You may stay on here as long as you'd like…Even for the rest of the holidays, if that's what you'd feel most comfortable with. I just wanted to extend the invitation to you."

"Oh!" Her face lit up again, relieved that she was not being yanked out of her Dad's house without being able to say a proper goodbye to him or Draco. "Well, of _course_ I'll come and stay…I just…" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "Would you mind, terribly, if I spend another day or so here? Just to say goodbye properly…"

Remus beamed. "I have no qualms with that. In fact, why don't you stay on for another week, until after the full moon has passed? You would have had to have returned for it anyway…and then the remainder of the holiday should be uninterrupted…"

Hermione nodded and gave him a brief hug. "It's a plan."

**-?-**

Hermione paced outside Severus' bedroom door, wondering just how well he was going to take the news that she would be leaving within a week. Draco was going to take it poorly, but Severus was always so unpredictable. And it wasn't as though she hadn't noticed how happy he seemed when she was around…and she certainly hadn't missed the flicker of disapproval in his eyes when Remus had announced his departure…but she'd been honest with her maternal father when she'd said that she wanted to get to know him as well, and Severus needed to know that. _Perhaps then he might –_

"Would you cease your pacing and enter, you daft child!" Her father's voice sliced into her reverie and startled her into action.

But, Merlin, how _did_ he do that?

"Sorry, Dad." She replied easily, opening the door and stepping inside the room.

Severus lay on the bed, his feet raised on a cushion and a book in his hands. He placed the book on his lap and met her gaze when she entered, sensing her sombre mood at once. After a moment of silence, he stated: "You're leaving."

Something in his tone gave away his vulnerability, and Hermione felt her lower lip tremble slightly. She swallowed and nodded.

"When?" His voice was harsher now: every sense of his softer emotions hidden away behind glowering dark eyes and a cold, biting tone.

"A week…"

Severus was silent for a moment. "Indeed."

Hermione couldn't take it any longer, and she sniffled quietly at the thought of being cruelly dismissed by the man she'd learnt to call 'Dad'. "I'm sorry…I-"

"Stop snivelling."

That, of course, only made her efforts to control her emotions harder, and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Severus sighed, suddenly feeling rather guilty for being so cold. After all, it wasn't her fault that she'd been thrust into this situation and torn between two parents who no longer got along with one another. He rose from the bed and stalked towards her, vaguely unsure of how to proceed. "There now," he shushed her, as though she were a toddler, "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"I know." Hermione responded, wiping her nose on a proffered handkerchief, "I just hate the thought that I've done something to hurt your feelings…"

"Nonsense, Girl. I simply don't feel." He towered above her, his eyes glittering with amusement at his own poor attempt at a self-deprecating joke.

The Gryffindor gazed up at him and giggled softly. "Don't lie," she nudged his chest with her shoulder, "You're a big softy, really."

Somehow, for some unknown, inexplicable reason, his arms had enveloped her in a hug. "You tell a single soul, Granger, and your life will not be worth living."

She laughed, enjoying the rumble of his voice against her cheek, before realising that she was pressed against his chest with his chin resting atop her head. She swallowed thickly; he had never hugged her before, and it felt…right. Closing her eyes, she tried not to make comparisons between this hug and the many she had shared with the man who had raised her. But that was nigh on impossible, and she felt a pang of sadness at her loss, and guilt at her gain. She breathed in deeply, savouring his scent, wondering what it might have been like to be cradled in his arms as an infant, held tightly after a nightmare, simply cuddled after scraping her knee…Her arms snaked around his waist and she squeezed him tightly as a five year old might, then tilted her head to look up at him. The expression on his face was unreadable, but his eyes held a faraway glimmer and she wondered if he was contemplating the same sorts of things she had been.

He was.

**-?-**

Draco looked up from his own book as Hermione entered her bedroom, a serene smile plastered across her face.

"What're you so happy about, then?" He asked, smirking as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Draco!" She yelped, clutching her chest, "Merlin, I didn't see you there…"

He brushed the comment aside. "That's nice…Now, what's got you on cloud nine? Thinkin' about having a little…fun?" He adjusted himself and winked suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you _must_ know…I've just spent a few minutes being hugged by our usually grim Potions Master."

The Slytherin blinked. "Hugged?" He asked. She nodded. "But…that's preposterous! Severus does _not_ do _hugs_."

"I know!" She padded over to the bed, already clad in her pyjamas, and flounced down beside him. "Which is why I'm so astounded, really. But…it was nice. It felt right…Like I've been doing it all my life, you know? Only…it really made me wonder how _he_ must be feeling, to initiate something like that. I know it must have hurt him to hear that I'll be staying with Remus in a week's time and-"

"-Staying with Remus?" Draco echoed. "You're leaving?"

"It'll only be for a few weeks, Draco. Then we'll be back at school and-"

"-And we'll barely have any chance to spend time together! For Merlin's sake, Granger, when were you planning on telling me this? Or were you just going to leave and try to rekindle everything at Hogwarts?" A horrified expression flittered across his features, then he scowled. "Or was this all just a big joke for you? Get the Slimy Slytherin to fall for you and then leave him crushed and alone?"

"Draco, stop being so melodra…Wait! Fall for me? You've fallen for me? What do you mean by you've 'fallen for me'?" Hermione's heart was suddenly beating at an extraordinary pace.

"Nothing. I meant nothing by it." He threw himself off the other side of the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Not a bloody chance, Malfoy!" Hermione blocked his exit. "What did you mean?"

Draco sighed. "What do you think it means, Granger? I've fallen for you. I dream of you. I find myself wanting to know more about you than I've ever cared to know about anyone else. I enjoy spending time with you…even when sex _isn't_ in the equation. You're under my sodding skin! I…I like you. I care about you. And I was under the impression that you felt very much the same way about me."

Hermione gaped, stunned by how forthright he was. Inside, her heart was doing somersaults. She felt her mouth go dry. Without bothering to fumble for a reply (words would do no justice to explain how she felt about him at that moment), she lunged forward and kissed him sensually, telling him everything he needed to know.

**-?-**

Unable to sleep, Severus rose from his bed and slid his feet into a pair of slippers by the door. His mind reeled from his interactions with his daughter, replaying their embrace over and over again. It had been a long while since he'd ever held anyone intimately, and longer still since he had initiated the contact. But she was his daughter, his flesh and blood, and it had felt natural. And she had enjoyed it! Relished it! He had seen as much in her expression. Had felt it in the way she squeezed him in return. And he had wondered…was this what every father felt? Would it have been different if he had raised her and held her every day? Would he have felt the thrill of warmth and (Dare he think it?) love every time she was wrapped up in his arms? Would he continue to feel that way still? Merlin, it was intoxicating…

The only other that had inspired similar feelings and emotions had been Remus. And hugging him had been completely different, and yet eerily similar. He'd often rested his head atop of the other man's, occasionally pausing to spare a tender kiss to a fair-haired forehead (though he hadn't quite had the courage to do so with Hermione). Remus, like Hermione, was of a slight build, and had fit quite naturally within his arms. But the feelings were different…With Remus, he'd been possessive and driven by lusty thoughts. Hugging his daughter was pure and paternal. He'd felt love in both circumstances, but the types of love were different. It was an interesting comparison to make, though it did leave him back at the beginning of the entire debacle to begin with.

Remus had deceived him. Had borne his child –his Hermione- and never even given him the chance to learn of her existence. Remus had taken his love, his trust and his devotion and had sullied them until they were no longer recognisable. Remus had broken his heart. It was not an easy thing to forget, and it was certainly not something he wanted to forgive.

But holding Hermione that evening had sparked something within him: a deep yearning to provide her with a stable family once more. After all, he wasn't stupid and he most definitely wasn't blind; he'd seen how effected his daughter was by his and Remus' continued bickering. It hurt her to be torn between them. And, for that reason, he would be the adult in the situation. And, though he loathed to admit it, that meant that his feelings were no longer his priority. No; hers were instead. Of course, that didn't mean that he and Remus would become lovers again, nor would they become friends, but he would try his hardest to be civil with the Wolf. If nothing else, he owed it to his daughter.

**-?-**

Remus sat by the fireplace in his rooms at Hogwarts, cradling an old, worn photo album in his arms. Though it was summer, the castle was still chilly, and he'd decided that the flickering of the flames would offer his drab rooms a bit of life. He flicked through the pages of the album, pausing occasionally to run his fingers over particular images. There were numerous pictures of Severus and he, and quite a few of the Marauders. Though they had been separate entities, they had all been his family, and they were all gone to him now, in one way or another.

The fire flared green and Remus looked up, startled, to find his ex-lover standing before him.

"Severus!" He breathed, wondering whether he had fallen asleep by the fire and started dreaming, "What's wrong? Is Hermione-"

The Slytherin shook his head, looking entirely uncomfortable, particularly as he was clad in pyjamas, slippers and a dressing-gown, rather than his usual intimidating attire. "Hermione is quite fine, Lupin. I, however, am not…"

Remus pushed himself from his seat, careful not to exert too much energy. "Please…sit. I'll summon us some tea…"

Biting back a number of criticisms, Severus nodded and complied, watching silently as the Werewolf puttered over to the kitchen and back again with a tea-tray, complete with pot, cups, sugar and milk. He frowned when he noticed the shaking of the other man's hands, and the groan he made when he dropped back into his seat. Taking pity on him, he poured the tea and handed it to Remus wordlessly.

They sipped at their cups and stared.

After a minute, Remus sighed. "It's not that I don't appreciate the company, Severus, but it would be nice to know why you're here." He set his cup down on the table in front of him and stared across at the other man. "You said something about not being alright?"

Severus reclined in his seat. "I am…unhappy with the way you left this afternoon."

"I'm sorry?"

The Potions Master shook his head. "I feel that we've both been rather uncouth about this entire situation, and I am ashamed to admit that it has been unnecessarily distressing our daughter. I have come to put an end to it. Though I'm loathe to do this, I want to apologise for my behaviour, Lupin. I am resolved to put aside our squabbling, for Hermione's sake."

Remus was taken completely by surprise and struggled to find the right words for a proper response. "Merlin, Severus…I…I completely and utterly agree…And I apologise, too. I shouldn't have let it get this far…I feel as though this is all my fault…"

"It is." Severus' tone was steely. "Know this: I am not offering you love hearts and Honeydukes chocolate, Lupin. I am still struggling to come to terms with the fact that you gave _our child_ away to Muggles and doomed our relationship without ever telling me why, and I don't ever believe that we can be _friends_ or any such rubbish," as he spat the words, he refused to acknowledge the sudden yearning to gather the other man in his arms and apologise for his harsh words, "but I _am_ suggesting that we behave civilly around Hermione. That is all."

Lupin nodded morosely. What else had he expected? To throw himself in his ex-lover's arms and start all over again? That was preposterous. In fact, what he had received was better than anything he could have really hoped for. As Severus left, he mused over the encounter…then smiled to himself. There was still hope.

**-?-**

The week passed relatively quickly for the occupants of Snape Manor. Hermione relished her remaining time with her father and her boyfriend, and grew increasingly depressed at the thought of having to leave them for the last few weeks of the holidays. When the time came for her to finally leave, she could barely hold back the tears, though she knew that she would be seeing both Slytherins soon enough.

"I hate saying goodbye," she moaned, wiping at her traitorous eyes. "I always get this foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach…"

Severus frowned, knowing that it was more than likely a constant reminder of her adoptive parents' deaths; she'd bid them goodbye at the train station a mere year earlier, not knowing that it would be the last she ever saw of them. He shook the morose thoughts from his head, and pulled her into a reassuring embrace. "It won't be all that long until we return to Hogwarts ourselves."

"Yes," Draco nodded, "Sev's always back early to get all his lessons in order…so it won't be all that long, really." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

Hermione giggled and pulled him into a hug. "I'll still miss you both."

Severus observed the way his Godson's hands rubbed her back, and narrowed his eyes. More and more, he was becoming _certain_ that the boy was attempting to seduce his daughter. Thankfully, she was a good girl and, once back at Hogwarts, they would be unable to complete their courting ritual…though he didn't like the thought of some of the activities they _could_ enjoy…Perhaps he should speak to the Headmaster about adding some new wards…

"…and I'm going to miss Mox's breakfasts. Not even the house-elves at Hogwarts can compare!" Hermione was babbling, clearly trying to forestall the inevitable.

"Be that as it may," Severus intervened, "It is getting late and Lupin is expecting you. We will even come and visit if you get terribly bored and lonely…"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with hope and he smirked.

"Would I lie to you, Hermione?"

She laughed. "Yes, but I'll believe you just this once…"

He shooed her towards the fireplace. "Brat."

She was gone in a flash of green.

* * *

A/N – Right. I hope it was worth the wait. I did enjoy writing this chapter and am relatively pleased with it, though I realise it could have been longer. Still, I'm back on track with my plan and I look forward to hearing/reading your responses. 


	7. With Every Breath I Take

**A/N – **I'm so glad you're all enjoying this! There's still a while to go, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, we're starting to move now. Yay! And, although I think I did preface this as non-compliant with canon and OOC when I started, following DH it most definitely is far from the world JK has created. While I'd love to share my thoughts about that final book (and how disappointed I was with it on quite a few levels, but especially with the epilogue), I realise that you may not have read it yet and I won't go on to spoil anything. Just know that I am not planning on bringing in much of the DH canon to enhance this fic – perhaps some of the spell and magic knowledge, but nothing serious. And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 07 - With Every Breath I Take **

Hermione settled into Remus' quarters uneasily. She couldn't help but compare her arrival here to her arrival at Snape Manor. With Severus, though his Manor was large and pristine, she had felt comfortable, as though she was meant to be there. Here, though Remus' rooms were cosy and well worn, she felt like an outsider. Partially, that was due to the fact that they were, above all else, a teacher's chambers, and the part of her that remained Remus' student was not at all happy poking her nose into his privacy. However, it ran deeper than that. Her interactions with Remus remained stilted, though she had hoped, after their emotionally draining discussion when he had left the Manor, that it might be easier to talk to him. Rationally, though, she knew that that first discussion was only the tip of the metaphorical iceberg. There would be many more like it to come before she could feel at ease in her maternal father's presence.

For his part, Remus didn't know how to initiate a proper conversation with his daughter. It seemed to him that, whenever he approached her, she closed off and found a way to escape to another room. He had allowed her to do so when she had first arrived, hoping that it would help her to feel more comfortable around him. However, it had been over a week and she didn't seem any more willing to spend any time at his side.

That night he informed her that they were taking dinner in his rooms rather than in the Great Hall with the other staff as they had been doing. Though her face fell, she nodded her compliance and sat down at the small table he had set for that purpose.

Food appeared precisely at seven and they took up their cutlery in silence. After sampling the meat, Remus offered a weak "The lamb is certainly tender today." Hermione nodded, then silence ruled again.

He sighed and set down his knife and fork. "This has got to end."

Startled at the steely determination in his tone, Hermione met his gaze. "I'm sorry?"

"_This_." He gestured between them. "This inability to hold a conversation. I realise that we have quite a lot to work through, but it will be damn near impossible to do so if, every time I try to speak to you, you refuse to participate."

Setting aside her own cutlery, Hermione frowned, put off by his violent tone. "I haven't _refused_ to do anything." She shot back darkly. "And if anyone has been trying to avoid the great, pink elephant that has been parading around with us, it's been you."

"_Me_?" The Werewolf echoed, dumbfounded. "Every time I have attempted to start a conversation with you, you've found some reason to run and hide. Whether it be a 'forgotten' book at the library, or a sudden urge to visit Minerva for tea, you've managed to avoid staying in a room with me for more than five minutes at a time."

Hermione sighed. "How was I to know that 'the lamb is tender' is supposed to be your attempt to disclose your reasons for hiding me from my father and shipping me off to live with complete strangers?"

"And how else would you suggest I broach the topic? I'm a little out of my depth, here, Hermione. You must understand that…"

No longer hungry, she pushed herself away from the table. "And you must understand, Remus, that, while I might be more mature than the majority of the Seventh Years here, I _am_ still a seventeen year old girl. I'm bright, I know, but even I can't interpret 'floundering middle-aged man' speech. Perhaps you might have tried 'We need to talk' and gone from there." She shook her head. "I always believed that, of all the Professors, you were the one who understood how to deal with issues such as these tactfully. Perhaps I was wrong…"

His eyes flashed with annoyance, catching onto her cruel insinuation immediately. "Oh, but Severus is far better equipped at that, then, is that it? Merlin, Hermione, if only you'd pause to consider my side of the story before you condemn me."

"I _haven't_ condemned you! I just don't take well to being taken out of my comfort zones, thrown into the middle of a situation that baffles me to no end, then asked to play happy families without anyone asking me how I feel about it all. Severus _did_ ask me. He _did_ care to talk about things with me that were hard for him to broach. And, while I can see that you're trying, it's not fair for you to simply assume that I am playing favourites or doing my best to sabotage your attempts." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry, Remus. I don't want it to appear like I'm not interested in talking things through with you, because I am. This week has just been hard for me to settle back into a routine. I'm hardly one to thrive on spontaneity and change. You know that…"

Remus swallowed thickly and nodded. "I apologise, too, Hermione. It just frustrates me that you get along so easily with Severus while I struggle to find the right words to talk to you. I am frustrated at _myself_ when I say this, not at you. Never at you." He moved from the table to the couch and sank down heavily into it. "I didn't want to give you away, you must believe that."

"I –"

"Just…let me explain what I can, alright? You, above everyone else, deserve to hear this from the beginning. Even Severus can wait."

She nodded her assent and then he began. He told her of his crush on her paternal father, and of the cruel stint that Sirius pulled when he, too, stumbled upon the knowledge. He went on to tell her about his subsequent apology and Severus' reaction. He told her about their remaining time at Hogwarts, smiling nostalgically when he recalled their fumbled kisses and experimentation behind closed doors. Then he told her about leaving the school. About his shabby flat. About the fact that he knew Severus was secretly making deposits into his small account at Gringotts and that he never told the other young man that he had known. He explained that Severus had chosen to spy for Dumbledore, and that he had known, in that moment, that he loved the other man more than life itself. Though he put on a gruff exterior, Severus Snape was the most selfless person he'd ever met. Without going into any detail, he told her that that very night was the night he'd offered Severus his virginity. Remus sighed, then, secretly hoping for the impossible, before continuing on with his tale.

He explained about his late onset 'second' puberty, and the pregnancy scare that had sparked it. He told her about Severus' reaction, about their discussion. Then about finding out, mere months later, that he was pregnant.

"I was so scared," he admitted, shaking his head. "Severus had been brewing me contraceptives and it really was all my fault that I'd forgotten one…but I couldn't abort you, not only because it was too dangerous, but because you were a by-product of my love for your father. And, at the time, his love for me. Still, I was a penniless Werewolf and your father, by this stage, was a supposedly loyal Death Eater. If any of his…_acquaintances_ were to have discovered you, we'd have all been history. I wanted to tell him so much…but his Occlumency would only have had to have failed once and…I shuddered to think of the things that might have happened. The very thought that a baby, _my_ baby, could be put through those tortures…I couldn't bear to think it, Hermione. I couldn't. So I knew I had to keep you a secret. It was wrong, I know it was, but it was the only way to keep you safe. Of course, I soon realised that I couldn't support a baby. Merlin, after I left Severus, I couldn't even support myself. I was still only a child myself, really, and had no idea _how_ to look after a baby. Add to that the fact that I would be transforming at the full moon every month and putting you in danger…I knew then that I couldn't keep you. So I went to Albus, and he arranged the adoption. The spells to conceal your true identity were his idea, to cover the pain of the loss…" He cursed suddenly, causing Hermione to jump. "That's what I loathe myself for the most, you know. I was giving you away…I _deserved_ the pain. Of course, Albus also insisted that it was for your safety. Should I ever be captured by Death Eaters, one look in my head would tell them where you were and my entire plan to keep you safe would have failed…" Remus allowed himself to trail off there. "There's not a day goes by now that I don't hate myself for what I did. But, I can't change my actions. I am so terribly sorry, Hermione. So unbelievably sorry…"

The Gryffindor blinked, her mind working to process everything she had learnt this night. Her heart went out to him, and she put herself in his place; imagined that the war was still going and that she and Draco were suddenly in that situation. She couldn't imagine that, at her age, she'd act any differently to Remus, and she finally truly understood why their lives had played out as they had. That didn't mean that she had suddenly forgiven him, or that the pain of being given away and forgotten by her birth father had lessened, but she had closure now, and knew that this meant that she could begin to heal and forgive. She rose from her seat and patted Remus shoulder empathetically. "I know," she replied softly. "I know."

Then, without another word, she padded into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Remus staring into the empty hearth of the fireplace.

**-?-**

The rest of the holidays progressed a lot easier for Hermione and Remus, and they found that conversing with one another was getting easier. There were moments where they would accidentally stumble into an uncomfortable silence, but those were becoming few and far between and, for the first time since she had left Snape Manor, Hermione felt as though things were going to be fine. In private, she had started keeping a journal, and was working through the majority of her issues quite successfully in her opinion. She still had days where she would mourn the deaths of her Muggle 'parents' and would curse the world for its injustices, but found that she no longer resented Remus for starting the entire process to begin with.

With that burden from her shoulders, she realised that she was truly happy with her newfound family. She knew, without a doubt, that she missed Severus' company terribly, and even enjoyed the most of her time spent with Remus as she might have once enjoyed spending time with her Muggle mother, simply doing crosswords together, or playing the odd board game. And a funny thing was beginning to niggle at the back of her mind; she loved these men as she loved the people who raised her. She didn't know when that had crept up upon her, but it had. Certainly, she didn't know how one could possibly compare sixteen years to a few weeks, but she knew, without a doubt, that she loved her biological parents, and, it was strange, but she knew that they loved her in return. Though none of them had ever voiced these feelings, they were certainly there. And it felt good, she decided. It felt very good, indeed.

**-?-**

Draco paced the length of the living room restlessly. Severus had told him the night before that they would be returning to Hogwarts in the morning. So, having barely slept a wink (and he assured himself that it had nothing to do with his anxiety to see Hermione again), Draco had leapt from bed at the crack of dawn and was now waiting as patiently as possible for his Godfather to join him.

"You're certainly up early today," Severus observed, entering the room. He was smirking, "Do you really miss my daughter that much?" It still sent a thrill up his spine to refer to Hermione as his child. His smirk only seemed to become more pronounced when the blond in front of him blushed.

"Don't be absurd, Severus," Draco replied, "I'm merely looking forward to escape the confines of this house…It's been terribly boring you know."

"Indeed," the Potions Master nodded. "And that would have nothing to do with Hermione's absence, would it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him. "Fine, so I miss the know-it-all. You can't possibly blame me; any teenager would go bonkers with only _you_ for company." He back peddled at the arched eyebrow directed his way. "Any teenager bar Hermione, of course. But that's to be expected; she's your daughter. You're both as study mad as one another."

"A trait which it wouldn't harm you to pick up."

Draco made a face at that, before laughing lightly. "So, when are we leaving, then?"

**-?-**

"Remus, I'm heading off to the library, is that alright with you?" Hermione called out as she strode purposefully through her father's quarters. He emerged from his bedroom.

"Of course it is. Be sure to be back by lunch, though, or I will have to send a search party again."

Hermione laughed and he grinned; his 'search party' the last time had consisted of Dobby and Peeves, as he had been the only ghost nearby. When Hermione had finally returned to his quarters, she'd been dripping wet, courtesy of Peeves' water bombs, and carrying a high plate of sweet treats (which were sopping wet by then as well) that Dobby had insisted she take back to Remus with her.

"I promise." She informed him, before flouncing out of the room, shutting the portrait behind her. Barely a minute later, as she reached another corridor, she squealed as she was yanked into an alcove. Before she could cry out for help or reach for her wand, warm, familiar lips were thrust upon hers and she yielded to them without a second thought. After the kiss ended, however, she punched her abductor's upper arm.

"Draco!" She admonished, trying her very best to sound cross but failing miserably. "I thought I made it very clear that surprising me like that is _not_ something I enjoy."

"Oh," the blond responded cheekily, "Then I suppose I won't kiss you anymore if you don't enjoy it."

She swatted at him again, this time playfully. "That's _not_ what I meant, and you know it!"

"Ah, but it's so fun to rile you up." He informed her, whispering the words in her ear then placing sensuous kisses along her neck. "I've missed you."

She tried her very best to clear her head of the lusty thoughts his ministrations were inducing. "And I've missed you." It was no longer a bizarre thought to her that this was Draco Malfoy she was so infatuated with. After all, if she could so happily accept the fact that her parents were Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, anything following that was entirely believable. She pulled herself away from his delightfully wicked mouth and met his gaze searchingly. "When did you get back? How long are you staying for? And why are we hiding behind a suit of armour?"

Her boyfriend (alright, so _that_ thought was still a little odd, even in her own mind) laughed. "About fifteen minutes ago, for the rest of the hols, and because it's _fun_ to sneak around."

The Gryffindor beamed at the news that Draco was going to remain at Hogwarts with her and simply rolled her eyes at his other explanation. "Is Dad here, too?" The blond nodded. "Is he staying as well?"

"I'd assume so," the teenage boy informed her, taking her by the hand and leading her back out into the open corridor. "He brought a fair amount of luggage back with him."

Hermione was happy to hear that news as well. "I was planning on heading off to the library, but would you mind coming with me to see him? I've missed him as well, you know."

Feigning heart-break that he was not the centre of her universe, Draco assented. "On one condition," he informed her.

"Oh?"

"That you welcome me back properly later." He winked and she blushed prettily.

"I'll see what I can come up with."

**-?-**

Severus was in the process of unpacking his clothes when Hermione barrelled into his bedroom and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Oomph," he said, while at the same time she greeted him with a jovial 'Dad!'

"Sweet Merlin, Woman, remember that, as much as I enjoy seeing you, I enjoy being able to breathe just as equally." He said, still not entirely comfortable with the sudden bursts of physical affection she willingly gave him. It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy them; it was more or less that he wasn't quite certain how to reciprocate.

Hermione pulled away grinning. "Sorry," she said, not repentant in the least, "I just missed you, really. I've done a lot of thinking these last few weeks…and there's a lot to talk about, but, the essentials really all boil down to the fact that I missed your company…" she groaned, "And I sound like a five year old."

"A rather well-spoken five year old, if ever I saw one." Severus smirked, squeezing her shoulder fondly.

"So," she dropped down onto his bed and watched him continue to unpack, looking every inch the carefree teenager that she currently felt, "How were the last few weeks at the Manor?"

"The usual, really. Draco and I spent the majority of our time brewing potions for the Infirmary."

"And it was incredibly boring." The boy in question added, joining Hermione on the side of the bed.

Severus shook his head and hid his smile at the scandalised look on his daughter's face. "I fear, Mister Malfoy, that you are currently outnumbered…"

Draco looked between father and daughter and sighed dramatically. "Typical."

Ignoring the boy's comment, the adult Slytherin turned back to his child. "And how did you find your time here at Hogwarts?" He pointedly avoided mentioning his ex-lover.

Hermione shrugged. "It was...odd at first. Remus and I barely spoke, and I'll admit I spent a lot of time in the library or with Professor McGonagall. But, after Remus snapped and we fought a bit, things got much better."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You _fought_? He _snapped_ at you? Merlin, Hermione, you should have come home at once! Where is he?" He swept out of the room in a flurry of robes and headed straight towards the fireplace.

Realising that he was about to confront her other father, Hermione raced to his side, still pleasantly warmed that he had called his manor their 'home'. "Dad, no! Please, it wasn't as bad as all that! It was…well…for lack of a better word, it was _normal_. All parents argue with their teenagers at one point or another." She positioned herself in front of the fireplace, so that he was forced to meet her gaze. "Besides, it's not as though _you_ have never raised your voice at me. You've done it _hundreds_ of times over the last six years."

He scowled. "That was different."

She fought the urge to giggle at his petulant expression and kept her tone firm. "How? And don't say because you didn't know that you were my Dad. I expect you to treat me the same way you treat the rest of your students."

"Be that as it may," he responded, choosing his words carefully, "I _was_ acting as your teacher in those situations. In my home, as my daughter, I have never and will never _snap_ at you."

"So that time at the lake was a fluke, then?"

They turned in unison to face Draco, who leant casually against the doorframe, watching their interaction with amusement.

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "I wasn't _snapping_. You had run off to Merlin knew where and I'd…"

"Snapped." Hermione finished for him, grinning cheekily. When he refused to see the humour in the situation, she sighed. "Seriously, think about it. We'd done something childish and you responded instinctively, as _any normal parent_ would. Remus did the same thing. I was being deliberately obtuse and he ran out of patience with me. You know that, had it been you, it wouldn't have been any different."

"Except, perhaps, Severus might have grounded you for a week." Draco supplied helpfully.

The older Slytherin narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Keep on as you are, and I might just do as much _now_."

Hermione laughed and gave him a brief hug. "And I love you all the more for it."

He tensed up, and it took a moment for Hermione to realise why. This had been the first time she'd ever told him that she loved him. Certainly, she'd expressed as much in her actions, but to have opened her mouth and been so blatant was rather foolish. Her father was not comfortable with such open displays of affection, it was no wonder he was frozen in shock and anxiety now. She stifled a sigh, knowing that it would take quite a while (or a miracle) for him to feel at all comfortable with her ultra-feminine declarations of love, and it would perhaps be even longer before he openly spoke the words to her in return.

Deciding not to make a big deal of her emotional faux pas, she smiled and made her way to Draco, linking her arm in his. "Come on, then, let's leave him to finish unpacking. There's a new book in the library that I wouldn't mind getting my hands on…"

Draco groaned. "Is there any way I can convince you to play Quidditch instead?"

Severus watched them leave the room and shook his head as their bickering echoed back into the room, before they exited his quarters altogether, shutting the portrait behind them. Momentarily, he dwelled on Hermione's open admission of her affections for him and he felt bitter-sweet. On one hand he was ecstatic that she felt so strongly for him so soon, but, on the other, he felt as though he had let her down by not being able to openly reciprocate the sentiment.

While berating himself for his inadequacies as a father, he glanced at the pot of floo powder adorning the mantle of his fireplace and frowned; Remus Lupin still needed a talking to.

**-?-**

Hermione led Draco out of the dungeons then continued on towards her destination, well aware that she was leading him in the opposite direction of the library. After a few moments of contemplation, he asked her where they were going. Her only response was a wink and a decidedly naughty grin.

As they continued onwards, Draco wondered, idly, whether this had anything to do with her earlier promise to welcome him properly.

**-?-**

Remus was startled from his lesson planning by the sound of the fireplace rearing to life, and he looked up to find himself facing a particularly angry Severus Snape. Frowning slightly, he set down his quill and leant backward in his seat, appearing not to be bothered at all by his ex-lover's intimidating stance above him. "Severus," he greeted calmly.

Severus loomed over the reclining man, seething with anger. "I left her with you for no more than three weeks, Lupin, and I return to hear that you abused her!"

"Abused…?" Remus spluttered, immediately pushing himself from his chair to stand toe-to-toe with the other man, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Wolf."

Squaring his jaw, Remus took a step backwards to avoid doing something he might regret. "I haven't abused _anyone_, Severus, especially not my own daughter."

The Slytherin scowled with possessive jealousy, "You haven't earned the right to refer to Hermione as your child yet, Lupin. Perhaps if you spent less time snapping at her-"

Remus' eyes widened and he felt a pang of betrayal; Hermione had gone running to Severus the second he returned to tell him about their one fight. He'd felt bad enough about it before, but knowing that it had obviously effected her more than she had let on to him, so much so that she had told Severus at the first available opportunity, intensified his guilt. He averted his gaze and his ex-lover crowed in victory.

"Absolutely pathetic. For all your snivelling about wanting to 'make it all better', you couldn't even manage to treat her properly for three weeks."

The Gryffindor shook his head. "That's not entirely true, Severus. Tensions were high and-"

"You have the audacity to try and _justify_ yourself?" The Potions Master sneered. "_You_ were the adult in this situation, Lupin."

"I'll admit, it was wrong of me to raise my voice, but she was-"

"She was uncomfortable, you fool! Could you not see how hard this situation was…_is_ for her?"

"I was frustrated!" Just as before, Remus found himself losing control of his ability to remain calm. He glared back at the man he had once shared his heart and soul with, as though he was the sole cause of his aggravations. "It seemed so easy for her to open up to you, the least likely person in this entire school, and yet she avoided me like the plague! Every attempt I made to try and apologise, to try and explain…" he shook his head and pushed his resentment back. He and Hermione had spoken about this. They were slowly in the process of working through it. There was no need to reopen old wounds. "I was frustrated," he admitted again, this time softly. "And, as I wasn't well, my nerves were frayed. If I could take it back, I would. But I _can't_. Hermione and I…We're finally beginning to get along…"

Severus couldn't resist playing on the other man's vulnerability. "Do you really think she'll trust you again?" His smirk was cold and calculating. "I assure you, Lupin, she will never care for you quite as much as she does me." And then he sank to new lows, taunting the man with his most recent memory of being hugged by a laughing, carefree Hermione. Being told that she loved him.

Remus' heart sank. He was so desperately jealous of Severus, knowing that it would be a long while before she was as comfortable with him as she was with her other father.

Watching the agony on his ex-lover's face, part of Severus felt incredibly guilty, but he pushed that sentiment down and forced himself to remember the pain of feeling betrayed, of being walked away from by the one man who had promised to be with him unconditionally, of learning, almost two decades later, that his chance to raise his own daughter (despite the risks at the time) had been stolen from him, without so much as a warning or the opportunity to talk things through. With these thoughts, the part of him that still longed for Remus was over-ridden once more by self-righteous anger and disdain. And Severus continued to sneer. "This is all your own doing, Lupin."

Remus averted his gaze. "Just leave," he said, damning himself for his past choices once more.

However, having convinced himself that Remus still deserved to be punished, Severus continued to push at the other man.

"What's the matter, Wolf? Feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Severus," Remus took a step forward and glared into the Slytherin's eyes, "I asked you to leave."

"And I have chosen to stay. It seems that you need constant supervision, after all. Can't have you running around yelling at everyone you encounter."

"No, that would make me far too much like _you_, wouldn't it?"

Though it was quite pathetic as far as retorts went, Severus sneered. "You could only hope to be like me, Lupin. At least I am not a penniless werewolf, nor am I a poor excuse for a father."

Without warning, Remus tackled the other man to the ground with a sound of outrage. "You are nothing but a conniving, cold-hearted Death Eater!" He cried as they wrestled in front of the hearth like two prepubescent first years. "You're infuriating and couldn't give a rat's arse about anyone other than yourself. I would _prefer_ to be a penniless werewolf."

"And yet you admit that you're a pathetic father," Severus responded, ducking out of the way of a punch and delivering one of his own. "I loathe you!"

"The feeling is completely mutual!" Remus declared, using a sudden bout of anger to regain control of the brawl. He grasped Severus' wrists and held them above the man's head, straddling his torso and bearing down with all his weight. Though he wasn't completely recovered from his previous ordeal, the majority of his supernatural strength (courtesy of the Wolf) had returned, and he was able to hold the other man down with relative ease. Panting from the exertion of the fight, he bent forward so that he and Severus were nose-to-nose. "I should have done this a long time ago," he whispered, referring to the fight. Then, without warning, he planted their lips together, and, as he released the other man's arms to run his hands through silky black strands of hair, he barely registered that Severus was kissing him with equal fervour.

**-?-**

Hermione grinned as Draco surveyed the space they had just slipped into with awe. In her opinion, the Room of Requirement had completely outdone itself. Admittedly, she had been imagining the lake at Snape Manor when she had requested this setting, but it was most definitely more than she had been hoping for.

An outdoor scene was spread out before them, complete with an enchanted ceiling that resembled a bright summer's day. A picnic setting, adorned by extraordinarily comfy cushions, sat in the centre of a lush green field, and Hermione was certain that the treats within the picnic basket would be absolutely delightful. Past the picnic spread, a sandy stretch met with the grass, followed by sparkling blue water that led towards an alcove not unlike the one she and Draco had found at the Manor. Even the walls of the room were camouflaged as part of the scenery, making it appear as though the land went on forever.

"Wow," Draco eventually said, breaking the silence. "This is phenomenal."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Breathtaking."

He stole a glance in her direction. "Indeed."

Missing his utterance, she grasped his hand and began walking towards the picnic. "I know it's early for lunch, but I wanted to do something special…sort of like a Brunch or Morning Tea. Just the two of us."

He smiled warmly at her. "How very thoughtful."

She laughed at how prim and proper he sounded, and dropped down onto a cushion, pulling him with her. When he landed, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now," she said, pulling the picnic basket closer, "Let's see what we've got…"

Together they began pulling plates of food out. Cup-cakes, 'fairy bread', scones and jam, and a selection of sandwiches, fruit and vegetables soon sat before them, along with a number of drinks to choose from. Hermione beamed and reached for a piece of fairy bread. "Open up," she commanded, putting the triangle in front of Draco's mouth.

Obediently, he took a bite of the offering, then greedily scoffed the remainder. "Nice," he commented, picking up another slice of the treat. "Muggle?"

Hermione nodded and reached for her own piece. "Yes," she informed him, eating her own piece in three bites, "It's a common treat at childrens' parties. Cheap and easy to make, not all that high in sugar, and kids love it because of all the bright colours. It's been _years_ since I've had any. I'm worried I'll start craving it all the time, now." She laughed and they continued to sample the various delights assembled before them.

Once satisfied that he'd eaten enough to keep him going until lunch, Draco reached for a strawberry and savoured its sweetness. "Well, all of this food is great. Are you trying to fatten me up?"

She batted her lashes coyly. "No…though I might be trying to make sure you have plenty of energy."

No longer interested in the food, Draco smirked at her. "Oh? And why might that be?"

"For a swim, of course!" She laughed at the brief flicker of disappointment across his features as she jumped to her feet and held out her hand. "Although, it might also be because I've missed you _terribly_ and intend on having my wicked way with you immediately. In fact, I was thinking that we might even attempt to combine the two again."

Not needing to be told twice, Draco was on his feet in an instant, grinning broadly. "Then I'm glad that you've taken the initiative and fed me properly."

"Now," Hermione began in her best 'lecture' tone, despite being incredibly nervous about this next step. Honestly, the idea had seemed quite fun in theory. "It seems that the Room has forgotten to conjure us some bathing suits, so it seems that we must swim naked."

"I see," Draco said, sidling up to her in one smooth motion, "Well, that is a sacrifice that I am prepared to make."

Hermione smiled at him. This would be the first time that she'd be completely naked in front of him without the cover of darkness or the water in the lake. She knew she wasn't completely unattractive, but worried that her flaws would be far more emphasised in the bright summer sunlight. "I'm glad," she replied, playing along, though her heart was hammering against her ribcage.

Sensing her anxiety, he dropped all pretences and ducked his head to meet her eyes. "Are you? Because, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'll…turn around until you're in the water. Or something."

Once more, she was struck by just how sweet and sensitive he could be. If his Slytherin cohorts only knew…She smiled softly. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous." She didn't have to explain why.

He shook his head. "You've got nothing to be nervous about, really. We've been naked together before…never in direct sunlight or where we could see all of each other, granted, but…this is just a new learning curve, alright?" He pulled her flush against him and ground his straining hardness into her abdomen, "This is what _thinking_ of you naked does to me. Don't even start to think that _seeing_ you will be any less effective."

She nodded, her mind already giving way to lusty thoughts, then started tugging at his shirt to lighten the mood. "Alright, I'm convinced…so what are we waiting for?"

He laughed and helped her reveal his chest, then reached for her shirt, too. "My question exactly."

When they were both naked, they spent a moment each observing the other, and Hermione was relatively relieved to see that he only seemed to harden more when he looked at her, rather than her initial fear that he'd be disappointed seeing her in the sunlight. "Now," he broke the silence, distracting himself for fear of having to pounce on her then and there, "I believe you wanted to go for a swim?" Without waiting for her response, he took her by the hand and together they walked to the water, which was warm and inviting, and strode in side by side.

They paddled around for a bit, but found themselves unable to keep their hands off one another for more than a few minutes at a time. Eventually, after yet another passion-fuelled kiss, Draco swept Hermione into his arms and carried her back to the water's edge and laid her on the towels which had appeared mere moments before. Her eyes were hooded with desire and his body responded in kind. Lying down beside her, he propped himself up on his right arm and allowed his left hand to explore her body. She moaned appreciatively as he fondled her breasts and caressed her thighs, before travelling to his intended destination. By now, she was facing him, propped up on her left arm, her own hand mimicking his journey along his body.

"Draco…" she began hazily, before they got too carried away, "We can't…we're not allowed to…Hogwarts is still warded…"

"I know…" he responded, knowing that she was trying to remind him about the wards preventing students from sexual penetration. He leant forward to kiss her, "that doesn't mean we can't do this, though…" She gasped as his fingers did what his lower body yearned to do.

"Mmmnnnggghhh…" was her only vocal response, before she, too, used her hands to her advantage and made him moan.

**-?-**

Severus groaned appreciatively as he felt an answering hardness grind against his own. Then his eyes flew open and he remembered where he was and who he was with. The magnitude of what he was doing hit him like a rogue bludger and he pushed Remus away, absolutely disgusted with his own lack of self-control.

As he was roughly shoved to the ground, Remus also seemed to come to his senses and acknowledge what had just occurred. Shakily, he rose to his feet. "Severus," he started softly, "Severus, we need to talk about this…"

The Slytherin was reaching for the floo powder and spun angrily to face his ex-lover. "No, we most certainly do not. I expect you to keep that mouth of yours shut, Lupin."

"Severus, _please_, this is not something we can just ignore…I still lo-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Lupin, don't you even dare. This," he gestured between them, "was nothing more than two lonely middle aged men caught up in the moment. You mean nothing to me, and I am absolutely disgusted with myself for allowing you to violate-"

"Violate you? Merlin, Severus, you wanted all of that just as much as I did! I know you did! I could feel it! I could hear it! Bloody hell, man, I could _smell_ it." Remus took a step forward. "I'm sorry it happened so fast, but…I really do still have fee-"

"I am _NOT_ listening to this…SEVERUS SNAPE'S QUARTER'S!"

He disappeared in a burst of green flame.

Remus stared into the hearth for a long time after that.

**-?-**

Back in his rooms, Severus hexed the living daylights out of as many inanimate objects he could find. He couldn't believe how easily he had let down his defences and rolled around with Lupin as though they were teenagers again. Hadn't the last eighteen years taught him any better? And why, oh why, did he care about the bastard's feelings after all this time? Remus…_damnit!..._**Lupin**hadn't cared about _his_ feelings when he signed their daughter away to Muggles…

He cursed loudly and threw a vase across the room, where it shattered on impact with the wall.

"Bad time?" Hermione asked cautiously, having entered his rooms mere moments earlier.

He turned around, his anger ebbing away slowly in her presence. He was lucky to have found her, he realised. If the Grangers had survived, he would never have known that she was his child. He might never have known that he even had a daughter, let alone the brightest witch of her age. Despite his mixed feelings for Lupin (at the moment, the predominant feeling was anger), he wouldn't ever regret loving the man and creating the attractive young woman that stood before him. "It was..." he eventually replied, when he realised that she was still waiting for a response.

She glanced around at the debris that littered his sitting room. "Was?"

A few spells later and the floor was spotless and his belongings reassembled. "Was." He nodded. "I didn't realise I had company…I apologise."

She shrugged and smiled, letting him know that she wasn't bothered by the display at all. "If there's anything I've learnt over the last six years or so, it's that it's better to let you vent your frustrations than allow you to bottle them up and take them out on Harry or Neville…"

"Indeed." He sheathed his wand, then eyed her speculatively. "And why, may I ask, are you back so soon? I imagined that you would be in the library or on the Quidditch pitch for the majority of the day."

"Well, I promised Remus I'd be back for lunch, and I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to join us…"

At the mere mention of the werewolf, Severus' expression morphed into one of rage and loathing.

Hermione frowned. "What? Has something happened?" She sighed. "You didn't confront him about our argument, did you? Because –"

"I do not wish to talk about it."

The Gryffindor was slightly put off by the venom in his tone. She took a tentative step backwards, her hands held up in the universal sign for surrender. "Alright, alright…I was just asking…I'm sorry…"

Averting his gaze, he motioned for her to leave. "I apologise," he said quietly, "I believe it would be in everyone's best interests if Lupin and I kept as much distance between us as humanly possible."

Hermione nodded, not entirely convinced that there wasn't something else going on between her parents than met the eye. After all, Severus had never been quite so incensed with Remus, not even in the first few days following the revelation of her genealogy. "Okay…Just make sure you eat something, alright?"

He gave her a wan smile, thankful that she had backed off about Lupin. "I shall do my best to ensure that I do not waste away in your absence."

She laughed lightly at his joke and left soon after. Certain she was gone, Severus sank into the nearest armchair and glowered into the unlit fireplace. One thing was absolutely certain; he could not let himself make any more a fool of himself with Lupin than he already had. He hated the man. Truly he did. With every breath he took.

He just missed physical intimacy. That was all.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed at his temples wearily, hating himself for his weakness. No matter how often he told himself that his affections for the other man had waned, he couldn't erase the man's hurt expression from his mind. It was absurd and infuriating!

And, as he reminded himself, yet again, that he felt nothing but contempt for his ex-lover, there was a niggling question at the back of his mind:

If he truly hated Remus Lupin so vehemently, why had it pained him so to see him upset?

* * *

**A/N** – Well, it's a nice long chapter, and took me a while to get out. I'm not sure I conveyed the Remus/Severus dilemma quite as I had hoped to, but it was fun to write nonetheless. I can't wait to hear (well, read) your thoughts. 


	8. Blame It On My Youth

**A/N – **And here it is, chapter 8! I had, of course, wanted to continue this chapter a bit further, but, seeing as it's taken MONTHS and you've all been so patient, I decided to add the other stuff into the next chapter instead. ((Grins)) My contract is officially at an end this week, too, so I'll have a nice break (until the end of January) for fic writing and general relaxation before school goes back again. Ah, I can't wait to meet the new little monsters. My grade 8s of this year will be grade 9s…And, though they were dunderheads, it'll be fun watching them react to the newest arrivals. I can only imagine that this is how Severus might feel at the close of each school year – relieved that the firsties will no longer be quite so painful (we should hope, at least!) and vaguely interested in what the new batch will bring… Anywho, I'm off track. Enjoy the chapter and please feel free to leave a review or two. ((Grins again)) And a very Happy 'non-denominational festive season' to one and all. :)

* * *

**Chapter 08 – Blame It On My Youth**

"I'm back!"

Remus looked up, startled by his daughter's sudden entrance into his quarters. He had been lost in thought of memories both past and present. Severus' hasty departure –and the scene preceding it- was on constant replay in his head. His lips still tingled from their kiss. His body hummed with the enthusiasm of _finally_ reclaiming what had been denied to him for so long. Yet his heart ached from the bitter words that had been thrown, and the logical part of his brain scolded him for acting so foolishly.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

Hermione was directly in front of him now, staring down at him, her brow furrowed.

"Hmm?" He found himself replying.

Her concerned expression deepened. "He confronted you, didn't he? The two of you fought."

Shaking his head to clear it of the fog induced by the morning's events, Remus sighed. "It wasn't entirely his fault…" _Nor was it entirely what I'd call a 'fight', either,_ his traitorous brain supplied.

The young Gryffindor shook her head and sighed. "I swear; you two are worse than Harry and Draco…"

"Yes, well, that may be due to the fact that Harry and Draco do not share a child that they both care deeply for." Remus bristled.

From the doorway, Draco made gagging sounds. "I should hope, Lupin, that you suffer from the very same image I just did." He sniffed arrogantly, "Potter and I! What a _revolting_ thought!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At any rate," she continued, "I really do wish you and Severus would have a proper talk, rather than sniping at each other with every opportunity. I know you might never be friends again, but civility is not completely out of your reach." She sighed, "I don't know…Just…sit him down and tell him everything you told me. Things have a way of working themselves out if you at least _try_ everything in your power."

Remus shook his head. "I can assure you, I am most certainly the very last person Severus wishes to see right now or in the foreseeable future, and, yes, civility _is_ completely out of our reach at this point."

Recalling Severus' similar distress at the very mention of Remus' name, Hermione frowned. "What on earth happened today? You're both acting as though Voldemort himself had joined you for tea!"

"I think it's best if you just drop it, alright?" The werewolf sighed. "No good will come of talking about it." She moved to respond, but he cut her off with a smile and cheery words that seemed altogether forced; "Besides, I believe we had a nice lunch planned. Is Draco joining us?"

**-?-**

Despite the fact that he had promised Hermione that he would eat, Severus found that the mere thought of food turned his stomach. The morning's events played over and over in his head, and he continued to loathe himself for his weakness. He felt physically ill just _thinking_ about what he had done, and what they might have gone on to do had logic not intervened.

He couldn't even blame his youth for the indiscretions, as his youth and innocence had disappeared long ago. After the first time he had let Lupin in, to be precise. _Merlin,_ he thought, _Why couldn't it have also been the last?_

How was he now supposed to face Lupin in the staff meetings or around the school? How was he expected to remain civil when the man had molested him without invitation?

_Molested you indeed!_ A voice inside his head snorted in self-deprecating amusement._ You pawed at him like a bitch in heat, too, Snape. You remember that._

Severus groaned and tore at his hair in frustration. Even his bloody _conscience_ was against him! Where on earth had it been when he'd needed it? Probably out drinking with his lustful urges…

And now he was even personifying elements of his mental processes! It seemed that he had finally gone absolutely barking mad.

_Well_, the snide voice was back, _you __**were **__about to shag the __**wolf**__…_

Letting out a cry of frustration, he leapt from his seat and stormed towards his private lab. He needed to distract himself from reality for a while. Perhaps then he might recover some sanity.

**-?-**

Lunch in Remus' rooms was an awkward affair. Hermione was determined to discover what had transpired between her parents and was not about to take 'no' for an answer. Meanwhile, Remus had awoken from his Severus-induced stupor long enough to notice that there was _something_ going on between his daughter and her Slytherin chum, and he wasn't at all certain he approved of whatever it might be. Draco, naturally, fell in between them, and found himself caught, almost literally, between a rock and a hard place.

"So, Draco," Remus eventually began, after yet another failed attempt from Hermione to redirect the conversation to his morning 'meeting' with Severus, "I see you and my daughter are on quite pleasant terms now…"

Hermione's eyebrows rose dramatically. Since _when_ did Remus become 'Mister High Inquisitor'?

Draco, however, barely batted an eyelid. "Well, _Professor_," he replied, his tone cool, "If you had been at Hogwarts more often, you might have noticed that, following the war, most of our in-school fighting has diminished. It's not all that surprising, then, that Hermione and I have forged a friendship…In fact, I've made many friends outside of Slytherin over the past few months."

"Is that so?" The older Gryffindor asked, humouring him, while he took note of the two teenagers' rumpled clothes and the faint smell of lust that rolled off of them in waves. His sensitivity to this was heightened thanks to his unfulfilling romp with Severus. Eyes narrowed, he gestured between them. "Have you found any of _those_ friends sexually attractive, too, then?"

The lone female at the table, as the very subject of their discussion, choked on her pumpkin juice. "Remus!" she coughed, scandalised, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

He turned his gaze on her. "Don't deny it, Hermione. There are certain…advantages to being a Werewolf when you're the parent of a teenager…"

Her eyes widened at his inference, and her cheeks turned bright red. Whatever problems he might be having with Severus, this was _not_ an appropriate way to vent his anger or frustration! She glared at him, tossed down her napkin, and pushed her plate away. "Suddenly," she snapped, her tone near lethal, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Realising that his interrogation was inappropriate and humiliating for his daughter, Remus hung his head, immediately ashamed of his behaviour. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I…"

She shook her head. "Look, it's obvious that whatever happened with Dad has made you more than a little on edge, so we're just going to go away and leave you in peace." She rose from the table fluidly. "Hopefully, when I come back, we can talk about this calmly…"

Draco averted his gaze and followed her dutifully towards the door. After all, this was not his fight. He had no reason to make matters even more uncomfortable.

Remus watched them leave then berated himself, yet again, for his appalling parental skills. All he had meant to do was ensure that his daughter was happy and safe (and naïve and virginal, and that she would remain so hopefully until the end of time), but he knew that he had gone about it the wrong way. Merlin, couldn't he do _anything_ properly anymore?

**-?-**

Hermione stormed down the hallway, furious with Remus for being so blatant. Draco nearly had to jog to match her pace.

"Dare I ask," he panted as they climbed another staircase without breaking stride, "where we're going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. I don't care."

"Hey," he tugged at her sleeve as they reached the top of the stairs and pulled her towards a box-window. He pulled her down to the seat with him, "Calm down for a minute…"

"Calm down? How can you ask me to calm down? After he insinuated that he would…that he could…" she couldn't even bring herself to say it. "It's an invasion of privacy! It's unethical and unfair and-"

"Completely justifiable if you put yourself in his position."

She looked him in the eye, her shock almost palpable. "_What?_ How can you say that?"

"Well, if _I_ had supernatural senses and _I_ had a sexy teenage daughter, I would most definitely be sniffing her out to make sure nobody laid a single hand on her…"

"But…if that's the case…then why…"

"Because it's one thing to appreciate the female body when you're a teenage boy, Hermione, but I can't begin to imagine being pleased with anyone doing the same things to any daughter or sister of mine that I would quite happily do to you."

She blushed, but never wavered from her original anger. "That's so…hypocritical."

"Be that as it may, that _is_ the male mind."

Though it was a poor argument, Hermione sighed in defeat. After all, she was guilty of using the 'it's a girl's prerogative' line of reasoning on a number of occasions herself. "I suppose," she said after another few moments spent in contemplation, "I should be pleased he's so protective of me…"

Draco grinned and couldn't resist the opportunity to make light of the lunch-time conversation that had caused her so much irritation in the first place. "That's more like the Gryffindor I know and 'find sexually attractive'!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

**-?-**

After she had calmed down somewhat, Hermione allowed Draco to escort her back to Remus' rooms, insisting that he leave them be for a while; the discussion that was sure to ensue had very little to do with him, after all.

Having placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, she shooed him away and faced the portrait with a sigh. Though her talk with Draco had put Remus' position into perspective for her, she was still incredibly affronted; he'd had no right whatsoever to be so lewd in front of Draco.

Yes, he was her maternal father. Yes, she was legally required, under British Wizarding Law at any rate, to remain under an adult's guardianship until she graduated from Hogwarts, but she _was_ still legally an adult in every other sense of the word. The law stated that, at sixteen, she was considered a consenting adult with regards to sexual encounters with others also above the age of sixteen. Remus was _not_ in a position to intimidate her into complete abstinence, for Morganna's sake! What she did, and with whom, unless it was illegal, was out of his hands, and had been for her entire life, really.

_You can't seriously believe that, in his position, you'd willingly sit back and allow your daughter, or son for that matter, to carry on sexual relationships right beneath your nose._ Hermione shook her head; sometimes she hated how reasonable her own thoughts could be.

It was true that, as a parent, she didn't know how she would deal with watching her children blossom sexually, not when there were so many dangers they could encounter. And that was where Remus was coming from, she knew that. He just wanted to protect her from yet another set of worldly evils. But, Merlin help her, she didn't want his protection! She didn't need it! And she certainly didn't need him to interrogate her possible suitors.

Realising that she was working herself up again, she took a deep breath and intoned the password to her maternal father's quarters.

_Please just let this be as painless as possible_…

**-?-**

Severus closed his eyes in a rare moment of relaxation. Only when he was brewing could he allow himself to be so vulnerable. His private lab was his own inner sanctum; a space where he felt safe enough to free himself from the weight of his inner turmoil. His cauldron and ingredients were to him what a blank canvas was to artists, or a pen and paper to a novelist. Words couldn't describe the way they allowed him to siphon away his excess emotions, but the product of his self-induced therapy was always a work of art; exquisite and complex and, more often than not, wonderfully useful.

Today was to be no different. He had disappointed himself by not having the strength to avoid a humiliating experience with Remus, and hated himself for not having the emotional strength to tell his only child that he loved her too. But, here in the lab, he could work away the worst of his troubles, and sort through the myriad of thoughts and emotions that plagued him, until he felt some sense of closure.

The scent of sandalwood wafted up from the bench and he exhaled slowly, rotating his shoulders to relieve the pent up tension. This project was to be one of his finest, he decided, stirring the final ingredient into the cauldron. The liquid shimmered up at him as it simmered; a swirl of pastel colours refusing to separate and, instead, forming a rainbow-like pattern in the bowl. The ghost of a smile flittered across his lips; he knew his daughter would love this new shampoo, and he knew that she would take his true message from it.

**-?-**

Remus let out a world weary sigh as the discussion with his daughter came to a close. He was glad that she'd been able to see where he'd been coming from, but still felt terrible about the position he had put her in. After all the years of knowing her, Hermione had never been one to act impulsively; why did he dare to imply otherwise? Parental worries could only explain so much of his behaviour; the rest was simply due to his own foolishness. He truly trusted his daughter to think things through before trusting another person with her virginity, so it was entirely out of line for him to grill the Malfoy boy as he had. _Still_, he decided, watching Hermione sort her own thoughts out, _it can't hurt to keep an eye on him…_

After all, he wasn't a complete idiot. Teenage boys could _not_ be trusted.

Meanwhile, Hermione considered all the things that had just been said between Remus and herself. The discussion had been awkward, but she was pleased that they had both apologised and listened to one another. It said a lot for their relationship as father and daughter that they could be rational about such a difficult topic.

Realising that the silence had drawn out between them for a tad too long, Hermione stood and stretched. "I think I'm going to go see Dad for a bit…" She cocked her head to the side, "Are you okay with that?"

Remus nodded; he could use the extra time to mull things over again. "If you want to stay in his quarters for the night, I'll understand. You haven't seen him in a while." Though it pained him to say as much, her beaming smile was his reward and, on some level, redemption for his earlier misdemeanours.

Hermione moved towards him, bent forward and placed a light kiss to his cheek; her first true physical act of endearment towards him. "Thank you," she said, smiling gently at his awed expression. "I'll be back up tomorrow at some point. Don't brood terribly much; we don't need another Severus Snape in the castle."

_Perhaps,_ Remus silently agreed as she flounced out the door, ruefully remembering his afternoon encounter yet again_. However, another Severus Snape that could actually tolerate my presence…or more…would be more than welcome._

**-?-**

Reading through a specific passage in Hogwarts' school charter, Draco smirked to himself. Severus had been locked away in his private lab ever since he'd arrived and he'd therefore been left to his own devices. Subsequently, he'd been bored to tears until he discovered Severus' small library, and now it seemed that his time spent alone had actually paid off.

"You look incredibly smug," Severus observed dryly as he emerged from his lab, his signature shampoo safely bottled and ensconced in his robe pocket. "What are you reading?"

Startled at his godfather's sudden appearance, Draco jumped and snapped the book shut quickly, hoping against hope that Severus had not caught onto the topic of his impromptu research. "Nothing important," he responded, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

"On the contrary, Draco," the older Slytherin spoke with deceptive calmness as he reached across and nabbed the book from his student's grasp, "I quite believe the charter is a very important document."

"Oh, it is…" Draco back peddled, his heart rate increasing with his sense of impending doom, "But I wasn't looking for anything important, really. Just…" He trailed off and averted his gaze.

"Just…?" Severus prompted, eyes narrowed.

With a put-upon sigh, Draco moved to elaborate. "I was just seeing if there were any major loopholes about pranks in class and that sort of thing." He shrugged. "It's our final year, and I just wanted to get some ideas…Give Potter a few parting shots and all that. For old times' sake." Severus lifted an eyebrow and Draco chuckled. "Alright…namely because it'd be incredibly funny."

Severus sighed and shook his head; he shouldn't be surprised really. Teenage boys would always be teenage boys. If it wasn't about sex, it was about battles for pack dominance and who would, essentially, be the alpha male. Though he demonstrated occasional spurts of maturity, it made sense that Draco would still be a slave to his basic instincts.

"I take it you found what you were looking for, then?"

Relieved that Severus seemed to believe him, Draco nodded. "I did. For instance, did you know-"

He was interrupted by Hermione's arrival as she dropped herself onto the nearest lounge with a loud, yet entirely content, sigh. "Know what?"

Draco shrugged and shared a sidelong glance with his godfather. "Nothing important. How'd the talk go?"

Severus, who had lost interest in Draco's prior topic, grasped onto his godson's question and narrowed his gaze at his daughter. "Talk? What talk?"

"Honestly," Hermione responded, levelling a glare at Draco for having said anything, "it's not a big thing. Remus just wanted a chat in private and-"

"What about?" The older Slytherin scowled having heard his ex-lover's name.

The sole female blushed despite her best efforts to remain unflustered. "I might have snapped at him and stormed off during lunch…He just wanted to clear that up, I suppose."

Though he was pleased that his daughter had put the Wolf into his place, Severus frowned. "You're not being entirely truthful. What caused you to snap and storm away?"

Hermione averted her gaze; another sure sign she was hiding something.

"Hermione," Severus' tone was deceptively calm, "If he said something out of place, so help me Merlin, I'll-"

"It wasn't that terrible, Severus," Draco supplied, earning him a shout of frustration from his girlfriend.

"Draco!"

"You can't _lie_ to the man, Hermione. He deserves to know what went on up there as well."

She scowled at him and folded her arms across her chest. "It's not exactly your place to tell, though, is it?"

"Well, it did sort of concern me…"

The way her expression contorted told him that he was lucky she didn't castrate him on the spot. _Somehow_, he thought_, I don't think we'll be 'making up' anytime soon._

Severus, meanwhile, was becoming increasingly irritated that he was being left out of the loop. "What did that pathetic excuse for a man do?" He hissed, already reaching for the pot of floo powder on the mantel.

"Dad! No! Just leave it!" Hermione intercepted the powder and removed it from within his reach. Face still red, she sighed and met his gaze. "He just said some things over lunch that got under my skin a bit. He didn't _mean_ to upset me…"

"That is entirely beside the point, you silly girl!"

Her eyes widened then narrowed into slits. "_Excuse_ me?"

Realising that his current approach was not helping the situation, Severus raised his hands in surrender and took a step backwards. "I apologise, Hermione. That was uncalled for. I just do not enjoy seeing you upset by that…that…" she raised an eyebrow and he sighed, "man." He finished lamely, feeling as though _he_ was the miscreant teenager in their relationship. It was almost an amusing thought. Almost.

She shook her head, smiling softly. "I know. And he's in the same position, really…Which is what led to me storming off, really. He said some things about Draco and I, and insinuated that…well…that I was willing for him to take advantage of me…" She blushed and deliberately avoided looking in her boyfriend's direction. "And I got upset because I'm used to being a mature young adult…I don't need someone trying to intimidate the boys I associate with, or implying that I'm likely to be a slave to my hormones without truly thinking about my actions…"

Severus found that, as Hermione spoke so openly about the issue, he could place himself in Remus' position as a concerned father. And he hated it. But, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to accept any other position.

Hermione was still talking. "But I see his perspective now, too, you know? Draco explained it to me, a bit. So, I know it was wrong of me to snap when all Remus was trying to do was protect me..."

"Enough." Severus spoke, his thoughts spinning about in his head. "I am…glad…that you could see the other side of the argument."

Hermione's eyes widened. Was he taking _Remus'_ side? She wasn't sure how to react to that. On the one hand, she should be pleased that he was being more understanding of Remus and his position. But, on the other hand, it meant that he would be just as protective of her 'innocence'. She fought the urge to snort derisively; they had _no_ idea.

Severus, meanwhile, was suffering from the same dilemma. He had just openly supported Remus' opinions on a rather important issue in their daughter's life. Granted, the Wolf wasn't there to hear him do so, but that was of very little consolation. This was the same man he had cursed vehemently earlier that day. The same man who had manhandled him and fought him to the ground.

_The same man who kissed you like you haven't been kissed in almost twenty years_. A snide little voice in his head supplied.

He fought the urge to groan; why couldn't his life ever be simple?

**-?-**

"Knock knock," Draco said tentatively, tapping on Hermione's open door as he did so.

She looked up from her reclining position on her bed and frowned. "What do you want?"

"To apologise," he informed her, still loitering by the door. "Can I come in?"

She sighed. "If you must."

He smiled and closed the door in his wake, setting up silencing charms on the off chance that Severus decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. The man had been incredibly edgy since their late-afternoon discussion.

"Well?" Hermione looked up at him, her arms folded. She wasn't going to make his task any easier, it seemed.

"I'm sorry," he told her emphatically. "I really shouldn't have gotten involved in that argument…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?"

"Well, yeah." He sat down by her feet. "It's not fair to keep stuff like that from Sev. You know what he's like…if he thinks for one second that you don't trust him with that sort of emotional stuff, he's going to be more likely to pull back from your relationship, even though he rarely ever gets all deep and meaningful with you. And I know you don't want that to happen."

Hermione smiled wanly. "Well, no…"

"There you go," the blond nudged her gently, "I was just trying to help."

"I know…I just don't like people telling me what to do."

He grinned at that. "Tell me something I don't know, Granger."

"I'm not wearing any knickers."

Not expecting such a blatant comment, he slid off the bed in shock. "What?!" He asked, stunned and more than a little excited.

She laughed. "Alright. I lied…"

He launched himself from the bed and tackled her, intent on giving her the tickling of a lifetime as punishment.

**-?-**

Severus paced the fireplace in his bedroom, still trying to reconcile his thoughts. It seemed that Remus truly did care about their daughter; so much so that he was willing to argue with her about her decision to associate so openly with Draco. But, at the same time, it was more than obvious that he had no idea just how terribly his comments and their timing effected Hermione.

And, Merlin, he couldn't stop thinking about their brief kiss and the proclamations that followed the interaction! How he yearned to believe the other man, to fall back into a loving, fulfilling relationship.

But such wants were a weakness. They were foolish. They were _wrong_.

Or were they?

Didn't Remus deserve another chance? He, himself, had done some loathsome things over time – he'd willingly become a Death Eater and participated in acts of unmentionable monstrosity, for Merlin's sake- and yet Albus had welcomed him into the fold with open arms. Surely Remus' youthful mistakes could be forgiven as well…after all, in Remus' position, could he honestly argue that he would have acted any better?

_A frightened, pregnant, teenage werewolf who was shacking up with a Death Eater spy… what options had he truly had?_

Severus growled in frustration. First he had loathed himself for allowing Remus to hurt him, and _now_ he was beginning to loath himself for hurting Remus! It was preposterous! It was frustrating! It was…life.

Sitting down, he allowed his head to fall into his hands. Merlin, he was such a mess.

**-?-**

Days passed by without any major incidents. Severus, still in the process of sorting through his thoughts and emotions, eventually gave Hermione her gift and was rewarded, yet again, by a hug and chaste kiss on the cheek. It left him smiling softly for hours, though he wouldn't ever admit to such a thing if someone were to question him about it.

Hermione attempted to divide her time evenly between her parents and Draco, though she found hiding her relationship with the aforementioned blond quite difficult. Remus always kept a keen eye on her and Severus was more alert to their interactions than ever. A part of her found the entire thing thrilling; sneaking around only seemed to make her trysts with Draco more exciting, and knowing that her parents deeply cared was vaguely endearing, but the other part of her hated lying to the people she cared most about, and particularly hated the thought that she was acting as though her relationship and sexual awakening was something to be ashamed of.

Draco, for his part, seemed to truly enjoy her company, even when they were simply reading in the library or conversing on a purely platonic level. It was nice, he decided, to have found a pureblooded witch that he got along with so very well. She wasn't just breeding stock, or good for practice, but was rapidly becoming a good friend. Though it sounded corny, it truly felt like the romantic babble that Greg usually waffled on about.

And, speaking of Greg, the other boy had sent a letter stating that he, and the other seventh years, would be returning to the school a week early to settle in properly for the most important year of their schooling. The theory was that they could do with the extra week at Hogwarts to catch up with one another without the first through sixth years getting under their feet, and that, when the rest of the school did return, they would be more than prepared to get on with their final year of studies.

So it was, then, that on the twenty-fifth of August, Draco and Hermione, under the supervision of both her parents, found themselves waiting anxiously at Hogsmeade station for the Hogwarts express.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have worn this thing so early…" Hermione muttered, fiddling with the shiny 'Head Girl' badge that had arrived two days earlier with her annual supplies letter. "It's not as though the entire school's coming together…"

Draco rolled his eyes and smoothed over his robes. "No, but the seventh years are, and we have to wear uniforms again; it makes sense that you should wear the badge. I'm wearing mine." He gestured to his prefects badge; the very same one he'd worn with pride since their fifth year.

"Yes, well, this is a little different. I feel like I'm wearing a big sign that says 'I'm officially the boss of you'."

Not the least bit insulted by her unintentional slight over his 'lowly' prefect position, the Slytherin laughed. "They're all expecting it anyway, Granger. Besides," he smirked, a sure sign that he was about to tease her, "you never minded bossing the others around _before_."

"Oh!" She cried in mock outrage, before turning to face her parents. "And you're going to let him get away with that?"

Severus, taking the opportunity to use the last of their privacy, offered her a playfully malicious grin of his own. "It's not as though I can take points away for the truth, now, is it?"

Offering him a faux-scowl, she poked her tongue out and turned her back on him, before giggling loudly.

Remus silently observed the interaction, teetering between jealousy and hope. He was shaken from his thoughts, though, by his daughter's excited squeal.

"Look, there it is!" She pointed down the track. Sure enough, the Hogwarts Express was rapidly approaching the station. Within minutes it had stopped before them, allowing an onslaught of chattering teenagers to disembark.

Draco and Hermione soon disappeared into the throng of students, leaving Remus and Severus alone with one another.

Remus decided to use the situation to his advantage. After all, Severus had been surprisingly civil during this outing; a far cry from their last encounter. Certainly, the other man had been silent and withdrawn for the most part, but he hadn't made one scathing comment yet. It fuelled Remus' hope to rekindle their friendship, if nothing else.

"I'm incredibly proud of her, you know." The Gryffindor said softly. "Head Girl and all. She's been through a lot to get here."

Severus sighed and arched an eyebrow in his ex-lover's direction. He'd been contemplating their next interaction for days and it was finally here. He'd had a long time to think about his possible responses and their possible consequences and, in an uncharacteristic display of optimism, had chosen to take a great leap of faith. There was absolutely no telling what this would do to his reputation, or his sanity, but it would please Hermione, and that was all that mattered. And if it were to lead to anything else in the unforeseeable future, well…that wouldn't hurt either, he supposed. Taking a fortifying breath, he offered the other man a wan smile, which lasted mere milliseconds, and nodded. "As am I, Remus."

For the werewolf, it was as though the rest of the world had evaporated around them. Severus hadn't called him by his first name in what felt like eons. The flicker of hope in his chest erupted into a roaring flame and it was only by sheer luck that he was able to restrain himself from whooping with joy. Smiling brightly, he nodded back in Severus' direction, unable to trust his voice.

Their moment was soon interrupted by Hermione returning with Harry, Ron and Neville in tow.

"Hello, Professor Lupin." Neville greeted Remus warmly, before nodding in Severus' direction, "Professor Snape."

"Hello, Neville," Remus responded brightly, "Boys."

Hermione glanced suspiciously between her parents; Remus' happiness, while it was nice, was slightly out of character considering his track record when being left alone with Severus upon late. Severus merely arched an eyebrow at her. She pursed her lips, certain that _something_ was up. But, before she could consider it too much, Draco had arrived with Gregory Goyle by his side. She barely had a chance to greet the boy that Draco had told her so much about before her companions noticed the two Slytherin additions to their troupe.

Immediately, Ron had his hackles up. "Oi, what are _they_ doing here, then?"

"Ron!" She cried, before Draco, or, worse, Severus could intervene, "Don't be so rude! I asked Draco to join us, and Greg is more than welcome."

The redhead appeared to splutter for a moment. "Draco and Greg?" He echoed, his face going a funny shade of puce. "Malfoy and Goyle you mean."

Thankfully, before she could explode, Harry had joined the conversation instead. "Ron," he tried gently, barely glancing at the Slytherins, "Even I think that's a bit extreme. We're not firsties anymore, are we?"

"Well said, Potter." Greg chimed in, blatantly sidling up to the Boy Who Lived and clapping him on the back. Draco had previously warned Hermione of the tall, muscular boy's crush on her friend, but seeing the Slytherin move in on him so quickly was still a surprise.

When Harry blushed and ducked his head at the compliment and the contact, though, Hermione was gob-smacked. _That_ was Harry's crush? She would never have seen Greg as Harry's type, though one could have said the same about her and Draco. A goofy grin worked itself across her face. It was actually quite cute, she decided, watching the two boys interact. And how nice for Harry and Greg that their feelings were so clearly reciprocated.

Ron goggled from the sidelines, having also worked out what was happening. Neville, for his part, seemed charmingly oblivious to it all. "So," Neville said, attempting to break the tension that had developed while Harry and Greg trailed off into private conversation, "How were the rest of your holidays?"

Like Harry and Ron, Neville had also been at the Order meeting, namely because he'd also played a key role in the final battle. It wouldn't have seemed right to deny him a position after all the work he had done; he had been forced to grow up just like the rest of them, so there'd have been no point to deny him entry into the Order either.

Hermione grinned. "It was good. I got to know the Professors better, and Draco and I spent a lot of time exploring the castle…" She shrugged. "It was nice." She cocked her head to the side. "What about yours?"

Neville smiled gently. "I spent a lot of time with Gran talking about what's going to happen after this year. It was emotionally exhausting, but, overall, rewarding enough."

Severus, beginning to get fed up with idle teenage chatter, began to round the students up and into carriages. Hermione, as Head Girl, took her cue and began to assist him, noticing that Greg, also wearing his badge, had also started to herd people towards the thestral-drawn vehicles.

Soon enough, they were the last group standing. "Come on, then," Hermione said, pulling Ron, who was still suspiciously contemplative, into the last carriage, "Everyone in."

"There's not enough room for us all," Remus informed her, "So I'll just wander up after you. I've got to stop in at a few stores anyway, so I'll meet the lot of you up there."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, concern lacing her tone. "Here," she climbed over everyone else's feet and leapt back out of the carriage, "I'll walk up with you." She turned back to meet Severus' eyes, "If that's okay with you, too, of course."

The Slytherin nodded. "Don't dawdle." He gestured to the sky. "It's almost dusk. Dinner will be served soon."

Hermione nodded and, together with Remus, waved the group off, before setting off up the path at a relaxed pace.

* * *

A/N - As I said, this wasn't originally where I'd planned to leave this chapter, but I think it works. Hope you guys enjoyed it - it was a bit hard to get out. Again, Love to all who review and a great festive season to all!


	9. It Could Happen To You

A/N – As per usual, I was very pleased with the reviews from last chapter. Thank you to each and every one of you who took a moment to leave some feedback, even if it was a simple 'I liked it' or 'It sucked'. To those of you who wrote me some mammoth responses, I am flattered and grateful. I hope that the replies I sent you conveyed just how thankful I was that you put so much effort into those thoughts. Reviews like those, with constructive criticism and objective analysis, really help me to focus more on specific elements of my writing which need improvement. So, yes, thank you so very, very much.

* * *

**09 – It Could Happen To You**

"So," Hermione began, beginning the leisurely walk back up to the school, "what, _exactly_, was that back there?"

"What was what?" The werewolf feigned ignorance.

Grinning in what could only be described as one of her 'girlier' moods, the young woman looped her arm through her father's and shook her head. "Remus," she began, smacking his forearm gently, "don't play stupid. What was that exchange between you and Dad all about? You were smiling. _Smiling_. After being left alone with him."

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Remus sighed."You're reading too much into the situation. I was simply pleased that we'd been civil. You know how difficult that's been of late."

"Well, yeah," she conceded, but was in far too good a mood to be put off. "What _was_ all that added hostility about, anyway?"

_Skin on skin, lips on lips, tongues duelling, hands roaming all over one another…_Remus shook his head to clear it of the treacherous thoughts. "Nothing, Hermione. I told you to drop it." At her crestfallen expression he sighed again. "I thought you were determined not to meddle?"

Hermione pursed her lips and eyed her father almost knowingly. "That was before," she said, considering her words carefully. "It's obvious that the two of you made each other happy… once upon a time, at any rate." Remus moved to speak, but she silenced him with a firm squeeze of her hand to his arm. "Neither of you would be quite so bitter and closed off to one another now if some strong emotions hadn't been at play." She offered him a small smile, as though to soften the blow of her words. "Is it so terrible that I'd like to see you both happy again?"

They walked a few moments in silence as Remus considered his daughter's words. Did she honestly believe that Severus would be willing to give him another chance? She was closer to the Slytherin than anyone else; surely she'd know what he wanted better than any other. Or was it simply a case of wishful thinking on a teenage girl's part?

Hermione watched Remus out of the corner of her eye, being as patient as possible as he processed her words. She truly hoped that he and Severus were on the path to becoming friends again, if nothing more. However, she wasn't stupid; she knew that the likelihood of Severus Snape opening his heart up to Remus Lupin again was incredibly slim. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that anything further than civility between the two would definitely develop, but she was hopeful. She knew that both men yearned for the happiness and love they'd shared in their youth…perhaps, with just a _little_ manipulation on her part, they'd at least reclaim a friendship of sorts.

Of course, after witnessing their interaction today, perhaps she didn't have to interfere at all.

**-?-**

Ron Weasley was vaguely confused. He loved and generally respected his best friends without question, but it appeared that they had both suddenly gone completely bonkers.

Firstly there was Hermione. He found it a little alarming that she had accepted, quite happily might he add, that her father was none other than Severus –greasy dungeon bat extraordinaire – Snape. _Then_ she had stayed with him for the majority of her holidays and had called him 'Dad' at the Order meeting, effectively freaking both he and Harry out. To make matters even worse, it appeared that, whilst under the Slytherin's influence, she had befriended Draco –their arch-nemesis – Malfoy.

To add insult to injury, though, came Harry's easy acceptance of the sneaky, slimy blond's cohort, Gregory Goyle. In fact, not only had Harry accepted the larger boy, he had _welcomed_ his presence and then proceeded to openly flirt with him! Now, Ronald had nothing against homosexuality, just so long as every man and his three-headed dog knew and respected that he, himself, was most definitely into women, but he drew the line when his best mate flirted with the enemy.

Sadly, though, no-one –not even Neville- seemed to have the same quandary with the situation.

So he sat through the carriage ride in silence, his thoughts whirring in his head faster than he could truly process them. If anyone else noticed his unusually sullen demeanour, they didn't let on.

Once at the school, Ron dismounted the carriage and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower, alone.

**-?-**

"So…Congratulations again on the Head Boy thing and all that," Harry said as he and Greg prepared to part ways. He couldn't help but feel awkward, as though he were on a bloody date with the boy. Which was pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't help the fact that being near the overtly masculine boy gave him sweaty palms and made his brain go all fuzzy.

"Ta," Greg replied, thrilled at the chance he'd gotten to finally spend some alone time with his not-entirely-secret obsession. "We should get together for a game o' Quidditch at some point this week, b'fore the littlies get 'ere."

Harry grinned; it wasn't all that long ago that their cohort had been the 'littlies' of which the Slytherin spoke. "Sounds like fun," he said, turning to speak to his best mate instinctively, "Doesn't it, Ron?" He blinked. The red-head was nowhere to be seen. "Ron?"

"I think 'e took off a while ago," the taller, devastatingly handsome (in Harry's opinion, at any rate) boy replied.

Crinkling his brow, Harry realised that perhaps he had been somewhat preoccupied. "Bugger. I'd better go find him. Bet he's in a snit."

Harry walked away, pleasantly warmed by the sound of Greg's rich laughter.

**-?-**

Severus sat in his chambers, his mind abuzz with questions and hopes which he would never speak aloud. He had done the unimaginable and had been pleasant –not merely civil but _pleasant_- to Remus. He wasn't entirely certain what the purpose such a show of emotion and vulnerability was, but he knew that he had _not_ imagined the jolt of _enjoyment_ he'd felt when Lupin had smiled so brightly in response.

Merlin, this could not, and would not end well. However…

_Get a hold of yourself, man! What's done is done._ Severus sighed.

He was so terribly conflicted. He had been this way for some time, and had hoped that, by actually taking a step to do something –_anything_- to push the issue one way or another, he'd feel more confident about his position with the wolf, his ex-lover, by now. Naturally, that was not the case.

So now he had a choice: to continue on this path he had so recently chosen, or to pretend that it had never happened and go back to practically ignoring the other man.

The latter was certainly the easier and safer of the two options…but that didn't necessarily make it the right one.

_Blast it all to hell!_

Severus was so terribly conflicted…Now, more so than ever before.

**-?-**

"Oi," Harry said, addressing his best friend as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, "Why'd you run off like that?"

Ron scowled. "I didn't 'run off'; I had more than enough time, during your flirt session, to walk away calmly and get here a good twenty minutes before you."

"Ron," the black-haired youth began, his tone somewhere between pleading and irritation, "don't do this…"

"Don't do _what_ exactly?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably; this discussion was not going as well as he'd hoped it would. "This." He gestured between them. "Making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?" Ron knew that his voice was somewhat shrill. "I don't think it's_ nothing_! First Hermione goes all Slytherin worship on us, then you and bloody _Goyle_…" He shrugged, not willing to complete his sentence, as though the very thought alone was too disturbing to voice. "I don't know what to make of it all."

"Don't make _anything_ of it! We're growing up, Ron. We're maturing. Trying to put the past behind us and all that."

"Oh, is that what you lot call it, then?" The red-head had moved on to full-blown sulking. "_I'd_ call it being bloody idiots."

Harry sighed and bit his tongue. There was only one person who was acting like a bloody idiot at that moment, and it certainly wasn't him. "Ron…"

"No, Harry. Leave it alone." Ron shook his head and started heading up towards the dorms, intent on shutting himself up in his bed with the curtains drawn, to avoid having to acknowledge his best friend's existence at all. "Leave _me_ alone. I know how I feel and I'm sorry if it's not bloody 'mature' enough for you."

He was gone before The-Boy-Who-Lived could utter another syllable.

**-?-**

"Well," Hermione said as she and her father entered the castle, "I should probably go find the boys…"

"Yes; I'm sure that they're more than anxious to catch up with you by now." Remus smiled and shooed her towards the stairs, "Off with you before they come looking."

She laughed. "Yes sir." She poked her tongue out at him before bounding up the stairs two at a time.

The werewolf watched as she pranced out of sight and sighed contentedly. Their walk together had been extremely enjoyable and not uncomfortable or awkward in the least. It was most progress they had made towards their relationship so far. Add to that the fact that Severus had been genuinely pleasant and Remus was most certainly a happy man. He could only hope that things continued on this way.

**-?-**

"So, you and Granger, eh?" Greg asked, his tone deceptively casual, as he and Draco lounged about in the Slytherin dorms. He cracked a grin and nudged his friend when the other boy didn't respond to his gentle teasing. "Seriously, mate? It's surprisin' but not in a bad way. It's just interestin' to see the Great Draco Malfoy smitten by anyone, especially 'er."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but still said nothing. It was far more amusing to watch Greg talk his way into a corner.

"Not that there's anythin' wrong with 'er, though…Actually, I should've expected that it'd be 'er b'fore anyone else, what with all that taunting you did our first few years…"

At that, the blond couldn't hide his own smirk. "You make it sound as though I've been obsessed with her for years."

"Well…"

"Oh, please Goyle. While you might have had your eye on Potter all this time, my…attraction…to Hermione was surprisingly sudden, even to me!"

Greg stretched out and supported his head with folded hands. His smile was lazy when he replied, "So it's just a coincidence that you teased the girl for years on end, then? I think someone's subconscious was havin' a bit of fun before the rest of him could catch up."

Draco threw a pillow, laughing when it struck his intended target in the face. "You're such a _girl_, Goyle."

The pillow was promptly tossed back, along with the comment, "At least I'm not ignorin' my instincts."

"Oi, I never said I was ignoring anything." Draco sat up, suddenly serious. "I mean, I'm seeing the girl, aren't I? And… it's more than just lust. I think, no, I _know_ I care about her…"

Greg sat up to face his best friend and nodded. "It's scary, I know. Puttin' yourself out there like that…But," he smiled softly, "I like to think it's worth it."

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Draco rolled his eyes and gave his friend a crooked grin. "As I said, Goyle," he threw the pillow again, "you're _such_ a girl."

**-?-**

When Hermione finally entered the Gryffindor common room, she could immediately tell that something was very, very wrong. Ron was nowhere to be seen, and Harry was sitting in front of the unlit fireplace, staring listlessly into the hearth. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said softly, smiling gently when he raised his eyes to hers.

"Hi," he replied, before turning back to the fireplace.

He looked so morose; the young woman felt a pang of sympathy for him. She wasn't thick and was quite good at putting two and two together. She knew what Ron's temper was like, and, as the redhead wasn't sitting here beside his best friend, it was pretty obvious that the two had had a falling out. Dropping down beside Harry, she looped her arm around him and gave him a tentative squeeze. "What happened?"

The young man sighed and directed a glance towards the boys' dorms. "Ron and I had a bit of a falling out."

"I'd gathered as much." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "About?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the boy responded. "Slytherins." Harry's arm looped around his friend's waist when he felt her tense up. "He was being a right git."

The newly appointed Head Girl tried to disguise her hurt at her friend's subtle admission, but felt a lump form in her throat. "Let me guess," she spoke, her voice sounding oddly strained to her own ears, "He's finding it hard to accept certain changes in our perspectives."

Harry squeezed her, knowing that Hermione wanted her best friends to accept her family like she did theirs. "He'll come 'round, 'Mione. I think it's great that you're so close with your parents…" He didn't need to explain that he wished he'd had the same good fortune to find such a loving family to accept him. "And if you've made friends with Mal…Draco…then that's good, too. You can never have too many friends, I say."

She laughed at that, wondering if Harry truly would feel the same way if he knew that her relationship with Draco had progressed well beyond anything resembling friendship. "Oh, Harry…You're terribly sweet sometimes…"

"Only sometimes?"

She rolled her eyes, before turning serious once more. "You are. Greg's an extremely lucky boy…and, if the stories Draco has told me are true, then so are you."

Harry's eyes widened almost comically. "_What?_"

Realising that her words could be interpreted in a number of ways, Hermione blushed. "I mean," she hastened to explain, "that he's intelligent, and caring, and utterly obsessed with you…"

"Oh." Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Well, that's good to know, then…"

"And, as you said, Ron'll come around sooner or later. You know what he's like…"

"Yeah," the raven-haired boy nodded, "but that doesn't make it any easier. He's my best mate." He paused and levelled a look at her, "Sorry, 'Mione. My best _male_ mate. It hurts that he won't look past schoolyard rivalries to see how happy we are with the others."

"I know." Hermione stared into the fireplace. "But he'll realise his mistake soon enough. We can't _force_ him." Something in her tone told Harry that she wished that she could.

Not wanting to think about it any more, he offered her a smile. "Right. Come on, then, let's get out of this mood. Dinner's bound to be ready." He pushed himself to his feet and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

On their way out the portrait, he glanced back up towards the dorms and shook his head sadly, hoping that his friend would change his mind soon.

**-?-**

At the staff table, Severus surveyed the Great Hall with a sharp eye. Remus had arrived at the table a good fifteen minutes earlier, and yet there was no sign of their daughter or her miscreant entourage.

"She was fine when we parted ways, you know." Remus' soft voice spoke in his ear. "She's probably just having a good chat with the boys; they haven't really seen each other for months. I'm sure they're just taking some time to catch up without the rest of the school watching their every move."

Severus frowned. "I do believe I told her to return for dinner. Those Neanderthals she associates with are a bad influence."

Remus couldn't hide the quirk of his lips. "Dinner hasn't been served, Severus. Technically, she's not yet late."

Snape's retort died on his lips as he watched his daughter and Potter enter the Hall, their redheaded companion nowhere to be seen. Though they were chatting animatedly, he could tell by their postures and half-hearted smiles that something had upset them. _Weasley_, he deduced correctly, scowling to himself. That little snot was always the cause of some problem; he was most certainly the worst behaved of all his siblings. Sometimes Severus didn't know quite why Hermione tolerated him.

"There," Remus stated somewhat inanely, "What did I tell you? She's on time and all."

Rolling his eyes, Severus waited for the other knut to drop.

"Wait," the werewolf spoke again, sitting up straighter in his seat, "Where's Ron?"

Despite himself, Severus couldn't help but snigger in amusement at his ex-lover.

Merlin, he truly was besotted, wasn't he? Morganna help him!

**-?-**

"Oi, where's the Weasel? Did you see him come in?" Draco asked his best friend, craning his neck to look around the rest of the Hall.

Greg shrugged. "'E took off after we got out of the carriage. I think 'e was somewhat ticked that 'Arry was showin' me a fair bit of attention."

"Ah, I see…He's a jealous little sod, that one."

"Can't blame 'im, really. His two best friends are all but shacked up with house rivals. I think I'd be confused and angry in his position, too."

The blond arched an eyebrow at his friend. "If we were back in fifth year, maybe, but we're all a bit old for that shite now." He tapped his cheek with his index finger, pondering Ronald Weasley seriously. "No, I think he's more or less put out that their little threesome has been infiltrated and that, with all the media hype fading away, he'll lose what little publicity he had as Potter's lackey or Granger's potential boyfriend."

"I'm not sure 'bout that…"

"Why not?"

"He's still a Weasley, Draco. And a Gryffindor at that. Fame and fortune aren't really at the top of his priorities, but I reckon you're close at least; 'is ego's bound to be bruised by the thought of 'is friends seeking the likes of us out as preferable company."

"Well, whatever the reason, I hope those two don't forgive him at the drop of a hat," Draco sniffed arrogantly, gesturing towards the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Harry now sat. "He doesn't deserve it."

Greg laughed at that. "But you _know_ they will. It's all a part of their Gryffindor nature, and also what allows us to get to close to them." He shrugged. "I wouldn't change that for anythin', even if it meant that the Ron Weasleys of the world never had to learn their lessons."

Draco turned his attention back to the Head Girl and pondered his best friend's words. He supposed Greg was right. After all, without her forgiving nature, she probably wouldn't have befriended him over the holidays – his insides seemed to seize up at the very thought, though he didn't quite want to acknowledge the full extent of what that meant – and he didn't want to think of the alternative.

* * *

A/N – Right, I apologise for the short length of this chapter in comparison to others, but, try as I might, I really couldn't go any further. Hopefully the next chapter will be nice and long…or somewhat longer than this one, at any rate. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. It was a transitional chapter, but an important one at that. Let me know what you think – I look forward to reading your opinions. 


	10. I've Had My Moments

A/N- Thanks again for your fast and overwhelmingly friendly reviews. Those, combined with the wise words of one of my wonderfully gifted grade 9 boys with a penchant for writing, inspired me to start typing away at this chapter. So, this chapter is especially dedicated to Mark who, though he has no clue that I write Harry Potter fanfic in my spare time, summed up our respective passions for writing so poignantly for a 14 year old boy:

"I pour my heart and soul into my characters. My stories are my life. I'm glad people enjoy reading them."

I couldn't agree with him more.

(Though, at this point, I might reiterate the disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They, along with anything you recognise and then some, belong to J.K. Rowling. Lucky cow. LOL.)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – I've Had My Moments**

The week at Hogwarts for the Seventh Years was off to a rocky start for more than just the famed Golden Trio. Many students came to the realisation that this was indeed their final year; a few short months to improve their grades and pass their NEWTs before being thrust harshly into the real world where employment and other dauntingly 'adult' concepts awaited them. With this realisation came panic, white-hot and blinding. Their time at Hogwarts seemed so short now that they looked back on it, how could a few mere months possibly prepare them for adulthood?

Those who weren't panicking were slowly coming to understand that they were growing up and apart from their friends, though they tried hard to disguise the fact with forced smiles and hours of shared holiday stories.

Then there were the lectures provided by the staff. Scheduled 'classes' structured in order to set the students up for the year ahead. Talks about increased expectations, harder assessment, possible pathways for their futures…the list went on. The tension within the student body only seemed to mount.

By Thursday, it felt as though things at Hogwarts had reached boiling point. It was during lunch, after yet another gruelling talk about the upcoming challenges, that things snapped at the Gryffindor table, effectively captivating the entire hall's attention.

"Just _shut up!_" Lavender Brown cried at Neville Longbottom, who had been attempting to raise spirits by discussing how interesting the Herbology course for the year appeared. She blithely ignored his crushed expression and mumbled apologies and continued on with her unleashed tirade. "For Merlin's sake, Nev, you're _not_ Hermione, so just _stop_ talking about bloody schoolwork. It's pathetic! That's all we've heard about for the last three and a half days and I'm sick of it."

"Hey, steady on, Lav-" Seamus moved to defend his roommate from the girl's scathing tongue.

"Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what to do!"

Hermione, recovered from the momentary sting of Lavender's earlier words, tried to calm her old roommate. "Lavender," she attempted as soothingly as possible, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "Why don't we go have a bit of a chat, eh? Just us girls." She shot a look in Parvati's direction, receiving a nod of agreement.

Lavender scowled and shrugged the Head Girl's hand off. "Oh, go jump, Hermione. Nobody needs your condescension. You've never been up for a girl talk before."

By now Greg was at their table, sensing it his duty to step in as Head Boy. "What's all this, then?" He asked, his tone light but commanding nonetheless.

In a complete fit now, Lavender sneered at him. "None of your business, so bugger off."

"Sorry," he shrugged, though his facial expression said that he was anything but apologetic, "but I can't do that."

She stood up to face him properly, her eyes level with his shoulders. Still sneering, she poked a finger into his chest, enunciating each one of her following words with a jab. "Get lost, Goyle. I don't need your slimy Slytherin bullshit."

Though Greg didn't react to her words, Harry was standing by his side in an instant. "Leave him alone, Lavender. I don't know what your problem is, but yelling at people who only want to help won't solve anything."

"Aww, Harry Potter's standing up for his Slytherin bed buddy. He's only interested in you for one thing, you know."

"Stop it." Harry scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"…He'll tire of you soon enough…"

"Lavender!" This time it was Hermione's turn to interrupt the girl, who was now crying as she spoke. "Stop!"

"Why? Why should I? I've got nothing going for me this year, have I? Not like you and Harry and Ron and everyone else…" She was sobbing desperately now, in a combination of genuine grief, self-pity and humiliation at having broken down so horribly in front of her peers and teachers.

"Oh, Lav," Parvati pushed her way to Lavender's other side and gave her a hug, "That's not true. Why would you think that?"

Tearstained and puffy-eyed, Lavender shook her head. "I can't…"

"It's alright…" Hermione gave her a squeeze, "Let's just get out of here and have a bit of a calm down." The teachers who had gathered too late to break up the fray included her parents and Professor McGonagall. She met each of their gazes in turn, begging them not to intervene. They each complied, an agreement to discuss the matter later in private passing silently amongst them.

With Lavender supported between them, Hermione and Parvati made their way out of the Hall, mindful of the stares and whispers they left in their wake.

**-?-**

"Thanks for standin' up for me like that," Greg said softly as he and Harry wandered down by the lake later that afternoon. "Was right noble of you."

Harry blushed a bright red. "Yeah, well…I couldn't stand there and let her keep going, you know? It's just not right."

"Oh, so you'd 'ave done the same for anyone, eh?"

"Well…yeah…I s'pose."

Greg smirked and leant closer in to Harry, "An' 'ere was I, thinkin' I was all special-like."

The blush was back as Harry stammered a response. "What? B-but you are!"

"But you just said you would've defended anyone," the Slytherin teased some more, "so, 'ow am I to know what's really goin' on in that pretty ickle 'ead of yours?"

The Boy-Who-Lived made a face. "I am _not_ pretty."

"Yeah, you are." Greg paused and smiled a tender smile, "Or at least I think so."

Harry was certain he'd never blushed so much in his entire life. It was definitely time to fight fire with fire.

"It's not that I'm not flattered," he eventually said, his cheeks still aflame, "but couldn't you have at least gone for something a little more… masculine?"

Greg considered it for a moment. "Maybe. But, where would the fun've been in that?"

"Oh, I don't know," the shorter boy replied, suddenly coy, "I'd say you'd have gotten a kiss, at least." Revelling in the larger boy's stupefied expression, and proud that he was able to flirt just as successfully as his Slytherin counterpart, Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "Pity, eh? Maybe next time, then." He turned back towards the castle, grinning at the indignant squawking that followed him.

"Bloody tease," Greg called, grinning madly at Harry's retreating form. That boy was far more Slytherin than he could have possibly imagined, and, Merlin help him, it was terribly arousing.

**-?-**

Hermione, Parvati and Lavender sat in the Room Of Requirement, sipping at hot chocolate and lost in their own thoughts.

After she had calmed down, Lavender had been extremely remorseful and had hastily explained herself to her school friends, expecting scorn and pity but receiving understanding and support. Though she and Hermione had never been close, she knew the girl was kind and loyal, nothing like the notorious gossips that she and Parvati had been when they were younger and far more carefree. And Parvati _was_ a close friend; if she couldn't talk to her, Lavender couldn't talk to anyone. There was no one in this world she trusted more than her best friend of the last six or so years, but her current situation was not one that she had ever wanted to face, and voicing it aloud to even just these two girls had taken a lot more courage than she had ever known she possessed.

The crux of the matter was that she suspected she was pregnant. Barely 17 and starting her final year of school, she was scared. Over the summer holidays she'd been thrilled to reunite with her Muggle on-again/off-again boyfriend, but, when he had broken things off with her a few weekends before she returned to school, she'd been crushed. She'd understood his reasons -he was moving on to a Muggle university halfway across the globe and it just wasn't feasible to continue their holiday trysts with so much distance between them- but she'd been suspecting her condition even then and hadn't known how, or what, to tell him. He'd known all about the Wizarding World and her position as a witch, as his aunt ran a small stall in Diagon Alley and was a past student of Hogwarts herself, but he assumed that her contraceptive spell casting was one hundred percent effective. And he'd seemed so excited about going to University and seeing the world…Lavender didn't have it in her to burst his bubble. But now she was back at school, all on her own, and still unsure as to whether she was pregnant or just paranoid. Add to that the constant lectures from the teachers about being responsible or dread the consequences, and her peers' excited plans for the future, and she had snapped.

Explaining this all to the other two girls had taken a great deal of time, as she'd struggled, for the most part, to fight back her tears and the steadily rising levels of panic bubbling away inside her. When the other girls had merely enveloped her in another hug and issued their words of support, she hadn't been able to prevent herself from bursting into tears yet again. So now she sat silently, hiccupping every so often, trying valiantly to come to terms with her likely situation.

Next to her sat Parvati, clearly still a little surprised at her best friend's revelation, and properly processing the information before she offered something more than just her unwavering support. After all, it wasn't every day that one returned for their final year of schooling, only to be further confronted with the news that their best friend in the entire world was, more than likely, about to become a parent. It was mind boggling to say the least, and Parvati wanted to make sure she handled this situation with utmost care and responsibility.

Finally, across from them sat Hermione, lost in a whirlwind of emotion. She truly felt for her housemate, more than she would have if this had occurred the previous year. Knowing what her own biological parents had gone through with their unexpected pregnancy made Hermione want more than ever to confide in Lavender and urge her to write to her Muggle ex, should she confirm her suspicions. It wouldn't be right to keep the information from him, not if she planned on keeping the child, which, Hermione sensed, she most likely would. Merlin only knew that no-one else should go through the things that she, Severus and Remus were now experiencing. But, even so, she wasn't certain she was ready to reveal so much to a girl she barely knew, particularly one with the tendency to gossip.

_Lav's clearly grown up, though_, she thought to herself, giving the issue some serious thought, _and it's not as though it's something you're ashamed of, is it? _

And in that moment, she realised with sudden clarity that it certainly was not. She wanted to shout it from the Astronomy Tower; she loved her fathers, both of them. Why should she be so afraid of letting others know?

Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by Lavender's soft request:

"Would you both mind, if you've no other plans this afternoon, coming with me to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione agreed without a moment's hesitation, Parvati responding in the exact same manner.

**-?-**

"So, would you care to divulge the meaning of the scene at lunch or are we going to sit here and play twenty questions until the matter is resolved?" Severus directed the question at his daughter in his most intimidating 'teacher' voice, frowning when her only response was to roll her eyes and sigh.

The others seated at the table were the Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor and Remus Lupin. All three stifled their amusement at the exchange, waiting for Hermione's response.

Placing her teacup down, Hermione shook her head sadly. "I suppose you'll be hearing about it soon enough anyway," she began, her tone matching her father's. "Lavender's pregnant." Though she'd considered being somewhat less brutal in the delivery of her statement, she'd realised that there was no use beating around the bush. All of the adults, Severus Snape included, inhaled sharply. This was a serious situation indeed.

Minerva was the first to recover from the surprising news. She sighed; it wasn't an unheard of situation, but it truly upset her when one of her own cubs was involved. "I take it Miss Brown has been to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione nodded. "Parvati and I went with her. She really was a mess when I left. You see, her boyfriend was a Muggle and broke things off with her a few weeks ago." She sent an imploring gaze in the Headmaster's direction. "Please, Professor, don't be too hard on her. I know it's frowned upon and that it's not very common, but I've read of pregnant students attending the school in the past...She can even have my Head Girl room-"

Albus held up a hand to silence her. "My dear girl," he replied kindly, "the creation of new life is a spectacular thing indeed. Though it saddens me that Miss Brown is seemingly alone in this experience, I will not deny her this last year of school. Certainly, arrangements will have to be made about the infant once it is born, but, as you have stated, it is not unheard of to find students in a similar situation attending the school."

Hermione sat back, relieved. She resolved then to support Lavender throughout the entire ordeal. Merlin knew that, though this hurdle had been cleared, this day marked the beginning of a very tough time for the other young woman. In her situation, Hermione knew that she would want as many friends around her as possible.

Having resolved that issue, Hermione decided to tackle yet another.

"I was also wondering," she began, her gaze darting between her parents, "whether a small change could be made to _my_ official documents…"

**-?-**

"Merlin," Severus breathed as he entered his rooms, "What a day."

"You can certainly say that again," Remus agreed, following him in easily and shutting the portrait behind him. "Though I'm absolutely over the moon about Hermione's decision."

Severus offered him a small smile and a glass of fine scotch in response. "Indeed," he replied, his voice uncharacteristically warm, "To our daughter." He raised his glass then took a celebratory sip when Remus did the same.

He sat in his favourite armchair and gestured for his ex-lover to take a seat. Over the last few days this had become their custom - a friendly debrief over a glass of scotch. Though it had only been four days now, the short, private meetings had done wonders to their previously fractured relationship. They were relatively at ease in one another's company again, and Severus was rapidly coming to terms with his (never-quite-gone) returning feelings for the Wolf. Of course, that was namely due to his daughter's influence. If he hadn't loved her so easily and readily, then accepting his old emotions for Remus would have been far more difficult. As it was, he still struggled to trust the man with anything more than honest conversation, though his mind replayed their recent frantic kisses whenever the other man was near.

For his part, Remus soaked up any affection or pleasantry Severus was willing to throw his way. He still desperately hoped for more, but knew that, after only so little time reconciling their differences, he would have to be patient with his ex lover. As it was, he was just glad that Severus had been willing to forgive him and attempt something more than civility after all, and he knew that he had Hermione and her influence to thank for that. Though he had initially been jealous of her close relationship with her Dad, he could see it as the very reason Severus was so uncharacteristically forgiving and warm now.

So there they sat, each content to merely be near the other, though Remus was bubbling with excitement over the day's revelations.

"I still can't believe it, you know," he said, savouring yet another mouthful of his drink.

Severus nodded. "Her decision will rankle some." He was, of course, referring to the Weasley boy, who still hadn't made amends with Hermione and Potter.

"Well, it's their problem now, isn't it?" For once, Remus was being entirely selfish. "It was her choice and I couldn't be more proud if I tried."

Severus chuckled dryly. "Hermione Lupin-Snape," he tried the name out on his tongue, his tone one of fondness, "it's quite fetching, isn't it?"

The Gryffindor was warmed at his companion's words – it pleased him that he approved of their daughter taking on both their surnames rather than just his own. "Most definitely," he agreed.

There was a moment of silence where both men seriously contemplated the change Hermione had undergone.

"The press is going to have a field day with it, you know." Remus eventually spoke again, his tone subdued. "And she's going to be in danger from any of our remaining adversaries…"

"We couldn't have kept it quiet forever," the Slytherin reminded him softly. "Besides, she's faced worse dangers before. I'm confident that she'll be able to protect herself."

The werewolf nodded in agreement. "And she'll have Malfoy's protection as well, though I'm still not certain I trust that boy around her."

"Of course you shouldn't trust him around her," came the response, "he's an adolescent male."

"Thank Merlin for the wards," Remus' words were accompanied by a crooked grin. After all, in their teens, both boys had cursed the wards around the castle at one point or another.

Severus frowned. "Even without them, I trust that Hermione would have the sense to avoid any serious entanglements with the boy. She wouldn't just leap into bed with him; she's too intelligent for that."

The other man shook his head; this was one issue that he and Severus truly did not agree on. Though on some level it was amusing and ironic, it annoyed Remus that Severus viewed their daughter through rose-tinted lenses, and couldn't quite comprehend that she was subject to the same irresponsible urges, whims and fancies as any other teenager. Not wanting to risk an argument, he shrugged. "All the same," he said, sipping again at his scotch, "I'm merely thankful for the wards' added protection. Merlin forbid Hermione find herself in a similar position to Lavender Brown."

The only response Severus gave to those words was the grunt he issued before downing the last of his beverage in one swift swig.

**-?-**

It was well past curfew when Draco Malfoy stumbled into Hermione's Head Girl's room and crawled into bed beside her. She gave a small shriek of surprise when his cold feet slid under the covers and touched her leg.

"Draco!" she whispered furiously. "What are you doing in here?"

A sliver of moonlight highlighted the blond tendril of hair framing his face and he offered her a sinful smirk. "Greg told me the password to your commons. It's been a while since we've had some alone time."

Though he had punctuated the latter statement with a crude grope to her breast, Hermione read between the lines and smiled. She kissed him chastely. "I missed you too, you know."

Despite himself, Draco blushed. It was uncanny how easily she could see through him sometimes, though he supposed that she was being well trained in decoding Slytherin behaviour, considering her time spent with Severus.

Sensing that, like her father, Draco wasn't one to enjoy having his emotions on display, Hermione decided to lighten the mood and take him back into more comfortable territory. She smirked coyly and pulled him towards her for another kiss, this one far more suggestive than the last. With her spare hand she fondled him through his trousers, delighting in how quickly his body responded to her attentions.

It wasn't long before Draco took control of the situation and returned her favour in kind, slipping his hand under her nightgown and kissing her fervently, to prevent either one of them from crying out in passion when their simultaneous releases were upon them.

When it was over, they lay panting beneath the thin covers of her bed, still clothed (though slightly stickier than when they'd begun), both flushed and sated.

"Definitely missed you," Hermione told him, placing a kiss to his temple before sitting up and snagging her wand from her nightstand.

"Mmmhmm," he replied, still finding it difficult to form coherent words.

She giggled and uttered a cleansing charm that would suffice until morning when they showered. "I take it you're planning on staying here tonight, then?"

He cracked an eye open to regard her, "You're right with that?" They hadn't yet attempted a 'sleep over', as Severus and Remus had been incredibly vigilant.

Hermione nodded, secretly thrilled by the prospect of spending an entire night cocooned in his strong arms. "As long as you get back to the dorms before Dad realises you were ever missing."

Draco yawned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**-?-**

As with all 'good' plans, nothing went according to schedule. Hermione woke with a smile and snuggled closer to her lover, before raising her eyes to the Muggle clock on the wall and gasping in horror.

"Shit!" she cried, all but pushing Draco out of bed, "Wake up!"

"Nnnrrghe?" he asked, slowly regaining consciousness, "Wha?"

Having absolutely no time to contemplate just how adorable she thought him in that moment, Hermione gestured wildly towards the clock. "It's already past seven! Roll call is in less than twenty minutes! It'll take you at least half that to run from here to the dungeons!"

At that, Draco sat up hastily. "Shit. Right." He clambered from the bed and attempted to straighten his uniform, groaning when he realised that Hermione's cleansing spell had been less than thorough. "I can't go looking like this! He'll take one look at me and _know_…"

By now Hermione was out of bed and making her way towards him. Once at his side, she began pulling off his clothes and pushing him towards the bathroom she and Greg shared. Trying the door handle and finding it unlocked, she shoved her lover into the shower and, shedding her nightgown, joined him in there.

"Not that I don't approve of this," Draco said, panicking too much to truly appreciate the position he and Hermione were currently in, "But now's really not the time."

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes. "This isn't about sex, Malfoy. It's the easiest way to get us both cleaned up quickly and thoroughly without wasting time." To punctuate her words, she turned the taps and squirted a liberal amount of body-wash into her hands. "Now, behave and try not to enjoy this."

**-?-**

"Malfoy," Snape called the boy's name just as the portrait guarding the Slytherin dorms swung open to reveal him.

"Present, Sir." Draco responded as he sauntered into the room, his appearance positively immaculate. "I apologise for my lateness; I went to the Prefect's bathroom to shower."

Severus regarded him silently, taking in his perfectly pressed clothing and gelled hair. In his opinion, boy was sometimes far too arrogant for his own good. He sniffed haughtily, "I should deduct points. The rules were made perfectly clear, Mister Malfoy. All students are to be present for roll marking by half past seven on the dot, Monday through Friday. Pampering one's self is no excuse to break them."

Draco had the good sense to look chastened. "I know, Sir. And I apologise. It will not happen again."

"Good," the Head of House nodded once, "see that it doesn't." He turned his attention back to the parchment in his hand and placed a tick beside Draco's name before calling the next.

Draco heaved an internal sigh of relief.

**-?-**

Ron Weasley's week had started badly and it had only seemed to get worse. He'd ostracised himself from his friends, then had to suffer through lecture after boring lecture about responsibilities, rules, workloads and all the other rot that the teachers had decided to drone on about. Without Harry to joke with, he'd been feeling lonely and overwhelmed. Some of the other boys had taken pity on him and attempted to draw out his sense of humour, but it just hadn't been the same. Then, the previous day, when Lavender had broken down and started abusing the others, his best friends, he'd kept out of it and watched as a Slytherin had leapt in to defend them instead. Merlin, he felt miserable.

What made it worse, though, was the knowledge that, though he missed their companionship terribly, Hermione and Harry seemed to be doing just fine without him. They had their Slytherins to keep them happy. It was revolting. It was wrong. It was…depressing.

Was he jealous of them? On some level, yeah, he probably was. Not of the Slytherin part, naturally, but of them finding people to be with in a romantic sense. And he was even vaguely jealous of Hermione for finding parents that loved her and only her, not an entire hoard of children. Oh, he knew that his parents loved him dearly, but all his life he'd had to fight for their attention over his brothers and sister. What it must feel like to be the one and only apple of his father's eye…

Ron sighed and pushed his breakfast around on his plate. With the loss of his friends came the loss of his appetite, apparently.

_I think it's guilt_, he thought glumly.

He knew that the things he had said to Harry were hurtful and wrong, but he'd honestly felt betrayed. Was it entirely his fault that he'd been overlooked for a bloody Slytherin? Was he wrong to feel hurt at that? And Hermione! He'd always had a thing for her and she'd deliberately ignored it for six years, only to decide that Draco –bloody- Malfoy was good boyfriend material. It _hurt_!

But to say such awful things to his best friend as he had…It wasn't right and he didn't know how to take it back. On some level, he didn't _want_ to. He was still hurting at their respective rejections after all.

_But can I live out the year without them?_

The answer to that was a resounding no.

So what was he to do? He knew he had to apologise, but how was that even possible? And would they forgive him this time?

He glanced up to see Hermione enter with Lavender at her side, their arms linked.

_Lavender said some cruel things yesterday,_ he mused, _and 'Mione seems to have forgiven her…_

Maybe all was not completely lost.

**-?-**

"Lavender, breathe. It's okay. See, nobody's even looking at you." Hermione soothed the other girl, who had refused to return to the Hall for dinner the previous evening, afraid of people's reactions following her scene at lunch.

"But after how I acted…"

Hermione shrugged. "Forgotten. Forgiven. Nobody cares about it."

Lavender pushed her eggs around with her fork. "They'll care about it soon enough. Everyone will know…"

"Well, yes…But it's not something you'll be able to hide for much longer anyway."

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say. Lavender's eyes brimmed with tears and she stood abruptly.

"I'm sorry," the Head Girl began hastily, also rising from her seat, "I didn't mean to sound so brash, but-"

Lavender was gone before she could finish her sentence.

**-?-**

Ron approached the sobbing girl by the lake with caution. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Startled by his seemingly sudden appearance, Lavender jumped and peered up at the tall, gangly redhead. "Oh," she brushed hastily at her tears and attempted to force a smile, "Er, I suppose not…"

"Thanks," he said as he sat beside her.

The silence between them was awkward.

"Havin' a bit of a rough week?" Ron prompted, feeling an idiot the second the words left his lips. "Not that I'm fishing for gossip or anythin'. I've been havin' a tough time myself."

Lavender's brow furrowed; with all her self-pitying she hadn't noticed anyone else's problems. "You? Really?"

The redhead nodded, pleased to have drawn her into conversation, "I'm afraid I've been a bit of a git."

"What? Why?"

Fiddling with a blade of grass, Ron averted his gaze. "I sort of fought with Harry and 'Mione. Said some pretty cruel things."

"Oh," Lavender thought about her recent dealings with Hermione, realising that the other girl had been somewhat subdued on the occasions when Ron had been mentioned, "I'm sorry to hear that." She touched his shoulder gently, "If…if it's any help…I think Hermione would be happy to reconcile in a heartbeat." After all, the Head Girl had been extremely understanding and supportive with her; Lavender couldn't see her being any different with one of her best friends.

"Thanks," the boy smiled back at her, before averting his gaze again, "I just don't know how I can apologise this time."

"You'd be surprised how resilient you can be when faced with unthinkable circumstances," Lavender informed him, before blushing. "Sorry," she added with a shrug, "Dumbledore and I had a bit of a chat earlier. I think he's catching."

Ron laughed at that. He was surprised by how easy Lavender Brown was to talk to. He'd always assumed she was a gossiping, superficial cow; just another unfounded conclusion he felt terrible about. "Who knew Lavender Brown was so witty," he teased, pleased when she blushed.

Merlin, he was _flirting_ with her! And that was when he realised that he no longer fancied Hermione Granger quite as much as he'd imagined. In fact, as he looked at Lavender, he couldn't quite remember why he'd ever been so obsessed with the current Head Girl in the first place. Naturally, he still missed the closeness they'd shared as best friends, but was he still pining for her? No. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he honestly did imagine her when he pleasured himself, or even whether he'd thought about asking her out in the last year or so. He'd been jealous of Malfoy…but perhaps that was less due to his affection for Hermione and more due to his anti-Slytherin sentiments.

During Ron's sudden realisation, Lavender was feeling increasingly morose; what on earth was she doing _flirting_ with him? She was pregnant, for Merlin's sake. It would only hurt them both once the truth came out…

"Hey," the Gryffindor boy said, startling her from her reverie, "What's wrong? I didn't mean anything by that comment, I swear. I was just tryin' to make you laugh. You're a very witty girl, I'm sure."

His babbling was endearing, which only served to upset her that little bit more. He was tall, reasonably attractive, caring, loyal, sensitive…and she had already ruined any chance for a relationship with him by being irresponsible with some Muggle she'd barely known. "It's not that, Ron, honest. I'm just…it's just that I'm…" she couldn't summon the courage to tell anyone else just yet, "I'm honestly interested in you, but it's…complicated."

"Hey, I don't…I didn't come out here with the intention to seduce you…" Ron was now turning a bright red, which, true to form, clashed horribly with his hair, "I mean, I'd love to go on a date, but I came out here to make sure you were alright…So, now that I've made a fool of myself, I'll just leave…"

"No!" Lavender had grasped his hand before she knew what had hit her. "Stay. Please. I know you didn't come out here with any ulterior motives…"

"But?" Ron prompted.

Lavender shook her head. "I just don't feel like being alone right now. I like having company."

"Right, well…that's enough for me." He settled back down next to her, not saying any more, just lending his silent support, feeling, for the first time that week, that this year at Hogwarts mightn't be quite so confronting after all.

**-?-**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our glorified Head Girl."

Hermione laughed at the snide tone. "Practicing are we, Malfoy?"

Emerging from the shadow, the blond boy in question grinned and shrugged. "Thought I'd try it on. See how the other possible path for the year might've gone."

"Oh? And how's that going for you?"

"Well, I'm not getting my end in this way, so…" He laughed as she lunged at him with an indignant squeal. "Ah, Granger, you're so easy to stir up."

"You're infuriating sometimes, Malfoy," she sniffed haughtily, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Damn," he responded, feigning hurt, "I was going for all the time."

"Naturally."

They fell into step beside one another as they walked the corridor to their last lecture of the week.

"So, I never asked what was up with the Brown girl…"

Hermione frowned. "It's sort of confidential at the moment."

Draco paused, somewhat surprised. "That serious is it?" He frowned. "I thought it'd be something like nerves, or homesickness, or…I don't know…_something_ less than pivotal."

"Well, life's full of surprises," the Head Girl responded with a shrug, "and Lavender's a pretty resilient sort. It'll all work out. And while she's working through it all, I plan on being there with her for it."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you," he spoke seriously, "even if you were a Slytherin."

Pondering his words for a moment, she flashed a genuine smile. "Well I _knew_ that. Slytherins aren't completely heartless. They just guard their emotions a bit more."

"Just a bit?"

"Alright," she conceded, "A lot."

"That's better." Draco said matter-of-factly, before chastely kissing her cheek.

**-?-**

Severus surveyed the Seventh Year students assembled before him. He was well aware that this was their very last lecture before the other students returned on Sunday, and realised that, as a result, the majority of them wouldn't be paying any attention. His daughter sat in the very front row of the Potions classroom, Draco Malfoy directly beside her on her right. To her left sat Potter and on his other side was Gregory Goyle. Normally, he wouldn't blink twice at Goyle's choice of seat, or partner for that matter, but the boys were openly flirting and –_dear Merlin!_- playing _footsie_ beneath the bench. For a moment he was stunned; Potter and Goyle. _Potter_ and Goyle! The very essence of Gryffindor, and Slytherin's best academic. Together.

Still, he mused, if he and Remus were still drawn to one another, and if his daughter and Draco Malfoy could possibly hit it off –much as the thought displeased him – then the thought of Gregory Goyle and Harry Potter finding each other suitable as romantic interests wasn't really quite as surprising as he'd found it.

He cleared his head of the thoughts and moved on. Behind these four students was a selection of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, four of each, then, behind them, two Gryffindor and one Hufflepuff. This was his Advanced Potions class. Today he would be explaining the basic outline of the term, as well as outlining the need for extra caution this year, as the Potions and the ingredients would be far more volatile than those they had come across in previous years. House rivalries, should they still exist, were to be left at the door; one misfired hex or 'accidentally' thrown ingredient could spell death, or worse, for the lot of them.

Halfway through his talk, Severus glanced around the room only to discover, as he'd suspected, that all the students –even his academically minded daughter- were distracted with one thing or another. Glowering at them, he threw his hands into the air with exasperation. "This is absurd!" He cried, pacing down the centre of the room, his robes swirling menacingly, "You are about to enter your final year of compulsory Wizarding schooling. What happens this year will determine the course of the rest of your lives." He spun and walked back to the front of the room, shooting a pointed glance towards the front row. "There is no use in forming romantic entanglements if you are not going to dedicate yourself to your schoolwork; letting yourself down now will only let your lovers down when you are unemployed and unable to support one another."

Now, he knew he was being somewhat melodramatic, but it frustrated him to no end to watch teenagers make the same mistake year in and year out. Yes, he himself had been involved with Lupin at that stage in his life, but he had _still_ made the effort in all of his classes to excel. To watch as his own daughter –who had, up until now, proven herself to be unwavering in her pursuit of academia – fell prey to her hormones was the last straw.

"You are no longer clueless eleven year olds," he finished, his voice now not much more than a whisper, "do not waste what little time you have left here." Giving the assembled students one last look over, he gestured towards the door. "Get out of my sight, and do not return until you are serious about your studies and this class."

With a rapid scraping of chairs and rustling of parchment, the majority fled the room. "Granger," he halted his daughter midway through her escape, "A word." He glared at the three students surrounding her, "Did I request your combined presence? No?" The boys shook their heads and he pointed his index finger towards the door. "Then leave. She will return to you in one piece."

With apologetic glances towards the detainee, Draco, Harry and Greg filed out of the room.

Once they were gone, Severus erected locking and silencing spells and folded his arms across his chest. His disapproval was palpable. Hermione hung her head shamefully, feeling, for the first time in months, like an errant first year under his gaze, especially as he'd called her by her former surname.

"I expect blatant disregard from many of my students, Miss Lupin-Snape, but never from you."

Hermione supposed that his use of her amended surname was a positive thing. She felt her lower lip tremble; disappointing her parents had never been something she coped well with. "Dad, I-"

"In this classroom I am your Professor!"

She swallowed, still not raising her eyes to look at him. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, I-"

"Silence!" He swept past her and sat behind his desk, further highlighting his role as her teacher in this scenario. "You will not speak until I give you explicit permission. Am I making myself clear?"

Hermione nodded.

"Look at me when I address you."

With every ounce of Gryffindor courage she possessed, the Head Girl raised her chin so that her gaze now met her Professor's. Though the thought of disappointing a teacher still hurt her, the sting was far less than the thought of disappointing her Dad.

Severus looked into her eyes searchingly, but not employing his powers of Legillimancy. It wouldn't be ethical to do so under any circumstance – not without her permission, at any rate. In a tone calmer than before, he asked, "You understand why I requested you stay behind?"

She nodded.

"Good." He waited a beat, merely for theatrical purposes, before continuing. "You, out of all the students, have the greatest potential in this class. It is disturbing to see you already setting foot on a path less than desirable." When she remained silent, though the spark in her eye told of words ready to be unleashed, he added, "Your…attachment… to Mister Malfoy should be the least of your concerns in this classroom as in all others. Do not make the mistake of putting lustful thoughts above your studies; I assure you, you _will_ regret it." He waited another moment, then, secretly proud of her ability to hold her tongue, asked, "What have you to say on the matter?"

Taking a steadying breath, Hermione responded, maintaining eye-contact with her most fearsome teacher. "As my teacher, you have absolutely no right to discuss _personal_ matters with me unless I have broached the subject myself, Sir. However, I do understand that it is out of concern for my position in this class that you have mentioned it at all. Nevertheless, I am hurt that you think that I am putting my studies behind any _attachment_ I might have formed to another student. I have worked hard for six solid years, never putting anything –bar the fate of the world- ahead of my school work. I assure you, Professor, that I am _not_ stupid enough to throw that all away now."

"I'm not certain I appreciate your tone, Miss Lupin-Snape, but your sentiment is duly noted. However," he sneered, driving his point home, "perhaps you should refrain from batting your lashes and darting your feet towards the object of your affections during your classes, so that your teachers can be assured that your studies truly are your highest priority."

Unable to hold her temper any longer, Hermione snapped. "Batting my lashes and darting my feet? I was doing no such thing!"

"You're accusing me of lying?"

The Head Girl rolled her eyes. "I'm accusing you of being an overly anxious father."

Severus seethed. "I thought I told you that, in this classroom, our relationship is nothing more than teacher and obnoxious, know-it-all student." Without waiting for her next cry of outrage, he swept towards the door and yanked it open, "You were most certainly bidding for Malfoy's affections and it was a revolting display. See that you curb those behaviours in my class. You are dismissed."

Realising that she had seriously overstepped her bounds, Hermione hesitated. "Dad,I-"

"Dismissed!" He shouted, refusing to hear her apology.

"No!" She yelled back, stamping her foot like a spoilt eleven year old. When Severus' eyes just about bulged out of his head, Hermione cringed, mortified at her own behaviour. "I'm sorry, Sir," she started again, her tone genuinely apologetic, "I didn't mean to be so childish. I just…I would like very much to sort this matter out…" when he moved to speak, she hastily added, "with my Dad. In his quarters."

Severus' shoulders sagged with reluctant agreement. "Very well," he responded, closing the classroom door once more and leading her to his office door.

Hermione entered after him, waiting for his signal to speak.

"I'm waiting." Severus' tone, though softer than it had been earlier, was steely. It was clear that she had truly hurt and disappointed him.

Hanging her head, she sighed. "I'm really sorry, Dad."

Severus acknowledged the apology with a stiff nod. "I shall speak to Albus about your class schedule."

She snapped her head up immediately, confusion etched across her features. "What? Why?"

"You were concerned about my inability to be anything other than professional in the classroom. I will rectify the problem by getting another Professor to oversee your Potions work."

Hermione gaped at him. "No! There aren't any Potions Professors as qualified as you!" She shook her head, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to imply that you would be too biased to be my teacher!"

"Really?" Her father's tone was heavy with sarcasm. "It's strange, but I'm certain that that was _exactly_ the message you imparted only minutes ago. Perhaps I'm going senile as well!"

"Dad, _please_! I didn't mean it!" Hermione cried, ashamed of her behaviour. Merlin, she hadn't acted this way in _years_! And she certainly hadn't rowed with a parent like this since before she arrived at her first year of Hogwarts. "I was reacting out of spite. I didn't like the things you said, so I just…"

"Said some awful things in return."

Hermione nodded. "I'm so very sorry."

Severus considered her admission, realising that her instinctive reaction to lash out verbally was eerily similar to his own usual behaviour. He sighed and gestured for her to draw closer to him. When she was within arm's reach, he brought her in for an awkward hug. "Merlin, girl, stop crying." She continued to sob in his arms, repeating her apology. He sighed again. "Hermione, the tears are pointless. Your apology is accepted. I realise I shouldn't have pushed the issue…"

Hiccupping, she pulled away. "No," she told him, wiping at her eyes, "you were right. You're my Professor in that room. I shouldn't expect you to be lenient on me just because you're also my Dad."

He quirked his lip. "So you admit to flirting with Malfoy when you should have been paying attention to my lecture?"

She couldn't help giggling at that. "I might be a sobbing wreck, but I'm not stupid. You're not going to trick me into admitting I did anything…"

Severus shook his head with a frown. "I was merely concerned that your attentions were not where they should have been. It appeared, from my position, that you truly were more interested in garnering the boy's attention than focusing on the lecture. However," he offered her the ghost of a smile, "I have been known to be wrong before. So, if you assure me that you were not flirting during my class, I will believe it."

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. "I assure you," she said, pulling back, "that I wasn't trying to flirt with anyone."

"Good," Severus replied, glad that the argument had been solved, "See that you never do."

**-?-**

Draco was waiting for her in the Head's commons, alongside Harry and Greg. She laughed and extended her arms out as she entered the room. "See?" she asked them. "I'm alive and unscathed."

The boys nodded, though Draco was the first to ask, "So, what did he want, then?"

"Well," Hermione began, dropping down into the closest spare seat, "he just wanted a chat, really."

Harry saw through her half-lie and frowned. "And now the complete truth," he prompted.

"Oh, honestly…" the Head Girl scowled and crossed her arms angrily, "He was concerned that I hadn't shown as much interest in the lecture as I _should_ have."

"That's never made 'im pull a student aside before," Greg mused.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Greg. I suppose I might as well tell you now; everyone else'll find out on Sunday night anyway." She leant back and shrugged. "It turns out I'm not really a Muggleborn after all. I learnt, just before the hols, actually, that I was adopted out when I was born. My real parents were really two wizards, both somewhat effected by the War at the time. It's really quite a long and complicated story, but, the crux of the matter is that Professor Snape is my paternal father, and Professor Lupin is my maternal father. I spent the holidays with Draco, getting to know my parents, Professor Snape in particular. We've become quite close." She smiled. "So, yes, I suppose he just wanted to impart a few final words of wisdom before the official start of the school year."

Though her talk had been remarkably longwinded and full of surprises, Greg took it all in stride. He processed the words for a moment, then offered her a toothy grin. "Snape's daughter, eh?" He sent a sidelong glance in Draco's direction, before turning back to Hermione. "That's an interestin' development. But you sound 'appy, so I s'pose that makes me 'appy for you."

"Thanks," she replied, before checking her watch. "Oh, we're running late for dinner!"

At the mention of food, all three boys clambered for the portrait, Hermione trailing after them with a laugh. It was only when she realised that Ron would usually head the pack towards the Great Hall that her smile faded.

In the Hall, she glanced up at the staff table, taking a second glance when she saw her parents engaged in what looked like friendly conversation. Not merely civil, but _friendly_. Both men wore smiles as they chatted quietly together.

Recalling how bitter her Dad had initially been whenever Remus was mentioned, Hermione considered her own current social estrangement. Surely, if Severus Snape could reconcile with Remus Lupin, she and Ronald Weasley could befriend one another again, couldn't they?

She peered down the table to spot the redheaded object of her musings deep in conversation with a much more upbeat Lavender Brown. He looked up to meet her gaze and offered her a hesitant smile, which she returned with a nod.

Yes, she decided, smiling softly to herself, she would work things out with him after all.

**-?-**

Later that evening, Hermione and Draco met in the cobbled courtyard and sat down on a stone bench, savouring a moment of tranquil privacy.

"So, I take it from your admission earlier that you're planning on coming out of the Pureblood closet on Sunday, then?"

Hermione laughed. "Honestly, Draco, you use some of the strangest metaphors…"

He nudged her. "It was still a valid question."

"Yes, it was." She sighed and leant back against him, her eyes closed. "I've decided to change my surname."

Draco's chest rumbled as he spoke. "Yeah? To?"

"Lupin-Snape. It's hyphenated, obviously. Dad and Remus seemed really pleased."

"Don't blame them. It's a big step to take. Shows how proud you are to be theirs."

Hermione sat up and turned to face him. "Well, why wouldn't I be?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Not saying you wouldn't. But, I thought you were still quite attached to your Muggle parents. Didn't want to give up that part of your identity either."

A lump formed in her throat and she attempted to clear it before she spoke. "They named me Hermione. A lot of the person I am is because of the way they raised me. I'll never forget them, and I'll always love them…"

"But?"

"But," she extrapolated at his prompting, "I want to show the world that I'm not ashamed of my biological heritage either. And that I love Severus and Remus, even though they're not a 'conventional' family unit, or together at all." She looked at him beseechingly. "Do you think I've done the right thing?"

His arms were around her in an instant. " 'Course I do. You're doing everyone proud. I'm sure your Muggles are looking down on you with pride, too."

She smiled, knowing that it was very rare to have Draco be so open and emotive, and that he was behaving this way solely for her benefit. "Thank you."

Now it was his turn to clear his throat. "Just…don't go telling anyone that I'm so nice to you, got it?"

She laughed at the playful sparkle in his eye and settled back into his embrace. "Got it."

**-?-**

Hermione awoke on Saturday morning to the sound of angry, raised voices in the bathroom. She groaned and pushed herself out of bed, pulling her dressing gown on as she padded across the room. Yanking open the door, her eyes widened comically at the sight of her lover and best friend, both naked, snapping at one another.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes, "What's going on here?"

The Boy-Who-Lived grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as he spun to glare at her. "Maybe you should answer that question first!"

"What?"

He stomped towards her, holding up his towel with one hand and gesturing wildly at Draco with the other. "You said you were just friends!"

Blushing hotly, Hermione planted her hands on her hips. "No, I never! _You_ said that Draco and I were friends. I just never bothered to correct you."

Harry gaped at her for a moment. "_Why_?"

"I don't know…" she sighed, running a hand through her knotted hair, "I just wanted to enjoy something secret for once. It was something private and exciting and…something that was just mine." She met his gaze. "I would have told you eventually."

Her best friend regarded her for a moment, before blushing from head to toe. "I can't believe you've seen me starkers."

There wasn't much more Hermione could do than laugh and embrace her friend in a hug.

**-?-**

Later that morning, as they were walking through Hogsmeade, Hermione pulled Harry aside and led him to a secluded bench outside the Shrieking Shack.

"About this morning," she began, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "I didn't think that keeping my relationship a secret would be so hard on you, and I'm sorry about that."

Harry brushed her apology off. "Don't. It's fine. It really wasn't any of my business. I was just taken by surprise when Draco waltzed into that bathroom…"

"Well," the girl began, smirking wickedly, "It was certainly a surprise seeing _you_ naked in our bathroom, too." She gave him a one-armed hug when he blushed, then became quite serious. "I wasn't aware that you and Greg had become so…_close_. Not that it's any of my business, mind you."

The Boy-Who-Lived laughed. "I suppose we've both kept our share of secrets..."

Hermione was silent for a moment. It really did surprise her just how quickly Harry's relationship with Greg had blossomed, but then, her fling with Matthew had been an impulsive teenage decision (not that it had been anything meaningful to either one of them), and her relationship with Draco had also evolved quite quickly. She supposed it was a side-effect of the war; they'd lost so much of their youth already, it made sense to grasp the good things in life as soon as they came along, to make up for lost time and enjoy whatever peace they had ahead of them.

"Well then, as long as we're both happy…" she eventually said, carding her fingers through his perpetually messy hair.

"Mmmhmm…"

**-?-**

"Enter!" Severus called in response to the knocking at his office door. He arched an eyebrow when Remus poked his head in.

"Am I interrupting?"

Setting aside his lesson plans, the Potions Master shook his head. "Not particularly. Just making some final amendments to my planning." He rose from his seat and opened the portrait that led to his private quarters. "I have your wolfsbane waiting in my private lab. I assume that's why you're here."

"Partially," Remus replied, shutting the portrait behind him, "I'm a little concerned that I'm taking it so early; full moon's not for another three days. You said that this month's dose was experimental?"

"I've made a few modifications that require the process to be more drawn out than usual, yes. The design is to lessen the toll the transformation takes on your body, by, essentially, preparing you sooner on a bio-molecular level."

"Sort of like…bracing myself?"

Severus offered him a genuine smile. "Simply put, yes."

"Oh," the werewolf sighed happily, dropping down into his usual armchair, "that sounds wonderful." His smile faded, "But you shouldn't have wasted your time with it. After all I've put you through…it's far too thoughtful and time-consuming…"

"Lupin, honestly." Severus rolled his eyes as he retrieved a goblet of murky grey liquid. "The past is behind us. Besides," he handed the goblet to the other man, "the potion is still in its experimental stages and, as such, may not do much more than put a bitter taste in your mouth twice more than it usually would."

"But all the extra effort-"

"Really, man, get a hold of yourself. I'm a Potions Master and a Slytherin to boot. Should these modifications be successful, I will receive acclaim and funding to do bigger, better things. I'm merely taking advantage of your pitiful state."

Remus rolled his eyes; he didn't believe his ex-lover for a second. Certainly, the acclaim and funding would benefit him, but Severus rarely took on new projects unless he truly felt an emotional connection to the subject matter, such as when he created potions for the Order during the war, or, more recently, when he created Hermione's special hair-care solutions.

Downing the foul-tasting potion, Remus spluttered and summoned a strong tea, which he also drank quickly, to remove the taste. After his stomach settled, he looked across at Severus and smiled softly. "We both know that you're lying," he said quietly.

Dark eyes met his. "Indeed?"

"You only do things like this for people you care about. And, I'm glad…because I care about you, too."

Severus stared across the room at him, unblinking. This was the closest they'd come to discussing their relationship –previous or possibly in the future- and it had both men on edge. "You're being incredibly presumptuous. We've barely been on speaking terms for a week and you have the nerve to start on about feelings?"

Remus fidgeted, feeling much like he had the first time he'd confronted Severus when they were in fifth year, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"Uncomfortable? Oh, believe me, Lupin, I'm not uncomfortable." The Slytherin was up and out of his seat, which caused Remus to instinctively stand as well. Severus advanced on him, forcing him to stumble backwards. "I'm _past_ being merely uncomfortable."

"Severus-"

"No, Lupin. You started this particular avenue of conversation."

Remus closed his eyes as his back came in contact with the wall.

Severus leaned forward, so that he and Remus were almost nose-to-nose. "Uncomfortable," he whispered, watching as his breath caused the few loose tendrils of Lupin's greying hair to flutter, "was putting aside the train-wreck of our past for the sake of our daughter. Uncomfortable," he reiterated, his fingers itching to grab those very same tendrils of hair, "was opening my quarters to you after years of mistrust and hatred."

Remus swallowed convulsively. Severus watched his 'Adam's apple' bob up and down with the motion.

"Uncomfortable," he said for the final time, "is behind me. Unbearably awkward and painful, on the other hand, is being in such close proximity with you every day, wanting to ignore any _feelings_ I have towards you and failing miserably. It is far too soon to be feeling anything other than renewed civility, yet, however logical that may seem, the rest of me doesn't appear to agree."

Remus opened his eyes, stunned by Severus' admission, only to be more surprised when their lips connected in a searing kiss. Verbal confrontation, it appeared, could wait a little longer.

* * *

A/N - Well, this was a nice long one. I couldn't stop writing. It didn't turn out quite as I'd originally hoped -for example, Lavender's scenario was most certainly not planned (no pun intended!), but will work much better for the story than my original outline would have. Please let me know what you think, as I'm rather pleased with this chapter.


	11. I Couldn't Sleep A Wink Last Night

**A/N **– I know; you've waited an eternity for this chapter. I apologise, but Real Life tends to be...time consuming. I got married, quit teaching for a bit, took up an office job, and am only now getting settled back into a routine. My hard drive crashed 3 weeks ago, too, so I had to sift through all my hand written notes and reconstruct what I had planned for this chapter. I'm happy with the outcome. Let me know if you are as well.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - I Couldn't Sleep a Wink Last Night**

Sunday morning arrived as any other; the birds twittered in the trees outside, small creatures scurried about on the vast school grounds, and house elves prepared breakfast in the kitchens for those few students eager enough to be out of bed at such an early hour. In the staff quarters of one Severus Snape, Remus Lupin stretched luxuriously and opened his eyes with a yawn, blinking a few times to come to terms with the fact that he was staring straight into the eyes of his ex lover. His memories of the previous night came rushing to the foreground of his mind, and he grasped for the blankets around him, knowing that, underneath the sheets, he was naked and vulnerable.

"Er," he started, when Severus made no move to broach a conversation, "Good morning?"

The Head of Slytherin arched an eyebrow. "Good morning? We shag each other senseless with very little thought as to how or why we'll justify it when we're barely being civil to one another, and all you can manage is 'good morning'?"

_Trust Severus to cut to the chase in a situation like this. _Remus cleared his throat. "Well, it seemed the polite thing to do..."

"Indeed?"

It took Remus a moment to realise that Severus was _enjoying_ seeing him squirm. He frowned. "Don't think I'm going to stammer and apologise my way out of this one, Severus," he said, sitting up against the headboard, too self-righteous to give a damn about his nudity anymore, "If anything _you_ initialised the contact and, if memory serves me correctly, we _both_ thoroughly enjoyed it-"

"Because we're _human_, you simpering fool, and _male_ to boot! And, I'm not entirely certain about you, but, when you've been deprived from sexual intercourse for as long as I had, it's entirely understandable that you would enjoy it the next chance you received." It was the most words he had spoken all morning, and Severus' face was flushed with indignity as he continued. "Had I been thinking with the head on my shoulders, last night's activities would not have happened at all."

The werewolf noted that the other man did not deny that it had been his contact which had sparked the encounter, and he stifled his smile, noticing that, when riled up as he was, Severus was extremely attractive. "Don't say that, Severus, please." Remus said, reaching across to touch the other man's shoulder tentatively. "Of course, it's true that a large part of my enjoyment was for those reasons, but- and this will sound terribly girly- the crux of the matter was that I was with _you_. It's always been you, Sev, and-"

"Merlin's beard, Wolf, must you get all sappy?" Severus pulled away from the other man's touch. "It's revolting."

This time Remus couldn't hide his smile. "You used to say that when we were kids, too." When his Slytherin counterpart merely snorted, he continued. "But, really, we're _adults_, now, Severus. What happened last night was bound to happen at some point. Things were tense...really, incredibly tense...and I can't say that I regret that it did." This time Severus did make a move to argue, but Remus kept talking. "I know, we've got a lot to discuss, and it will take a long time to get back to the way we were...but...I have to be honest. I know I said I was content with just civility. Then friendship. But I'm not. I'll admit it; I'm selfish. I want _you_, Severus. I want _us_. And you all but admitted the same thing last night. Now," he held up his hand to stave off the rant that he knew was coming, "I'm not saying I want it right this second, but, please, don't use this as a chance to ruin how far we've come."

He gave Severus a look so doleful and emotive that, while all he longed to do was turn away and run, Severus sighed, closed his eyes and nodded. And, as it had happened all those years ago, Remus accepted his silence for agreement and lunged at him within an instant.

"Thank you, Severus," he breathed, before realising that he was already breaking his promise to give it some time before they evolved into the relationship he so desperately craved. Pulling away, he was met with a bemused expression. "Sorry," he stated sheepishly, "I just...got carried away..."

Every fibre in Severus Snape's being screamed at him to turn tail on this entire situation, but he knew that it wouldn't be fair to Remus or, more importantly, their daughter. And the part of him that was emotionally detached from the situation agreed; he'd stayed awake all night thinking about it. Long after Remus had drifted off to sleep in post-coital bliss murmuring semi-conscious words of love and endearment, Severus had sat awake and pondered the repercussions of what they'd just done. Of what he'd initiated.

Naturally, Remus' words had been correct; things had been so tense, it was only to be expected that one of them would have snapped eventually. Severus just hadn't thought it would be him. Certainly, he'd known that he couldn't ignore his feelings forever, but he'd thought that it would be Remus to snap and beg for another go, Remus to seduce him...and it hadn't. _He'd_ been the weaker man. _He'd_ been the one to push Remus against the wall and brutally force their lips together. _He'd _been the one to lead them to the bedroom, to divest them of their clothes, to take what he wanted without a second thought. It didn't matter to him that Remus had responded eagerly, or that he had begged Severus to drive into him harder and faster than Severus had thought himself capable. In this scenario, Severus could only see his own weakness, and for hours that night he had berated himself for it.

But, as the sun had risen, a strange calm had settled over him, and he had started to see reason. He'd made mistakes before, too many mistakes to name, and his actions that night could not honestly fall into the same category. Certainly, he felt foolish, but, on some level, he felt liberated. For the first time in almost twenty years, he had acted on an emotional impulse to _pursue_ some semblance of a relationship rather than end it. And it had felt good, not just physically, but _emotionally_. It hadn't been tender love making, it had been a brutal assault on their senses. And it _had_ helped, Severus realised with startling clarity. He'd poured all of his anger and frustration into his actions, and Remus had _begged_ for it. He'd _wanted_ to take it on...because, while Severus was angry and frustrated, he'd felt guilty and in need of some solid retribution. Remus _needed_ Severus to vent his frustrations onto him – _into him_- just as badly as Severus had needed to vent. And when they had climaxed, one after the other, they'd been completely and utterly spent, emotionally more importantly than physically.

In one night, Severus realised, they had, without voicing it, resolved many more issues than they had in two decades.

The Slytherin looked at his lover and rolled his eyes. He didn't need to ask if Remus knew the magnitude of what they'd achieved that night; it was clear that the wolf had known it long before he had.

"Spare me your melodramatics, Lupin," he eventually replied, eyes glinting with the promise of a new start, while his heart beat erratically, gripped with the fear that he was yet again putting it in someone else's hands – the same someone who had broken it once before.

And Remus saw it; Severus' fear and anxiety at once again being vulnerable. He knew it was a huge step for the usually guarded man, and resolved to never - not ever- be the one to break his trust again.

"Severus," he said softly, as though speaking above a whisper would shatter the reality in which they now found themselves, "Make love to me?"

And, for the first time in almost twenty years, Severus didn't need to be asked twice.

**-?-**

When Ronald Weasley stumbled upon Lavender Brown crying in the third floor bathroom that morning, he frowned down at her.

"You know," he said gently, sliding down the wall to sit beside her, "this is _my_ private refuge. You're going to have to find yourself another one."

Sniffling, she peered through the curtain of her hair wearily. "Seriously?" She asked him, a small smile turning up the corners of her lips, "You come to a girl's restroom to think?"

"Well," he shrugged, "Yeah. Have done since second year. Nobody else comes here, and Myrtle's not such bad company when she's not crying at you..." He looked around, as though expecting the aforementioned ghost to materialise before them. "Where is she, anyway?"

Lavender snorted. "I told her to sod off and haunt someone else for a while. I sort of wanted to be alone."

"Oh, er...should I leave then?"

"No! I...umm...I like your company..." As per the previous day, she silently chided herself for becoming attached to this boy, knowing that he'd more than likely flee once the truth came out. After all, not only was she damaged goods, but a baby was enough to scare most grown men off for life, let alone a carefree teenager.

"Yours isn't all that terrible either," Ron replied, grinning at her.

She smiled sadly at his flirting. "Not yet, anyway." The tears returned to her eyes and she shamefully turned away, stifling the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her yet again.

How she hated herself for those tears! How dare she feel so sorry for herself when this was –at the very least fifty percent – her doing? She knew that now more than ever she'd need to act like a mature adult, but it was that thought which caused the tears to flow. She was mourning the official end of her childhood and, at the same time, was gripped by a fear so great that she felt like a lost little girl again.

"Hey," Ron said, brushing tears away from her exposed cheek, "What's all this about? I didn't mean to upset you...I was just teasing."

She swallowed and forced herself to calm down and face him, refusing to allow him to believe that he was the reason for her tears. "This isn't your fault," she told him, her voice wavering, "except for the fact that you're so sweet, and caring, and thoughtful and...perfect, really, and I'm sitting here, flirting with you, which is wrong because...because..."

He stared at her as she babbled, wincing as the tears resurfaced and hysteria almost overwhelmed her.

"Shh," he said, drawing her into a hug. As much as he wanted to hear the reason for her distress, he couldn't bear to see her work herself into a state about it. "Look, you don't have to explain anything to me, yeah? If you want me to back off, I will." She moved to protest, but he quickly cut her off. "Not as a friend, though. I'll just...tone down on the flirting."

Though his words were meant to be reassuring, Lavender cried harder. He was so sweet, and it felt so _good_ to be held by him, and she knew -she just _knew -_ that he'd recoil when she told him the truth...which hurt her so much because, she realised, she _really_ liked him.

"Oh, Ron," she sniffled, pulling away from him, knowing that she had to be strong and tell him now to save herself from getting too attached, "Why do you have to be so damn nice? It makes it so much harder to do this when you're _nice_."

"Do what, Lav? I don't understand-"

"I _like_ you, Ron. I really like you. And that's the problem...because I _can't_ like you. I can't allow myself to like you."

The redhead was seriously confused by this stage. "Okay..."

"No, it's not okay! You sweep in here and hug me, and listen to me cry and whinge, and you're so supportive, and it's not only because you want to get into my knickers because I've already told you that you can't and you accepted that so readily and even apologised and-"

"Whoa, slow down, Lav..."

She took in a large, calming breath. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm just...this is so hard to do..."

"Then don't do it." Ron looked across at her with concern and placed his hands on hers, which she had been twisting painfully in her lap. "I already told you, I'm happy to just be a friend. I don't have so many of them these days, which is my own stupid fault, and I don't intend on losing your friendship as well. I don't want to see you so upset, either." And he didn't; after his revelation the previous day, he didn't want to see the object of his affections so distraught, whether she was his girl or just his friend. "And you and I have never been that close up 'til now. If it hurts you so much to tell me what's going on, then don't. It's none of my business, and I don't want to see you suffer any more."

Lavender swallowed hard and processed his words. She desperately needed the support of friends now, too, and here he was, offering her just that. "Everyone will know soon anyway," she said, repeating Hermione's words from the previous day. "I can't keep this hidden forever..."

Ron frowned as tears welled in her eyes again. "Lav, you don't have to-"

"But I _do_, Ron. You said it yourself; you're my friend. And, if I can't tell my friends, how am I supposed to come to terms with this myself, right?"

He nodded, and put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her encouragingly. "Whatever's going on, you've got my support, yeah?"

She looked across at him and smiled wanly. _We'll see..._ It would be nice, she decided, to have his support through this, even if she couldn't be with him romantically. But, he _was_ a teenage boy; how much of this would he honestly be able to take? Taking another deep breath, she spoke, avoiding looking at him, fearful of his reaction, of his inevitable recoil and rejection. "I'm pregnant, Ron." She felt his arm stiffen momentarily, and tried to stifle the pain she felt, knowing the thoughts that were most likely going through his head.

He surprised her, though, by tilting her chin gently with his free hand, forcing her eyes to be level with his. "Lav," he said, "Open your eyes."

She honestly hadn't realised that she'd shut them.

When she complied, she came face to face with him and took in his expression. He was concerned, but not revolted. She immediately relaxed.

His next words seemed to come deep from within his chest, and were spoken in a tone so serious that she found herself staring at him for a moment. "Do I need to kill him?"

She couldn't help it; she laughed.

"Oh, Ron," she leaned into his embrace, "Thank you. Thank you for not hating me."

"I couldn't hate you for this, Lav," he said, his tone entirely serious. "I'm a Weasley. Reproduction is sort of what we're best known for. However," he held her by the shoulders at arm's length, searching her eyes when he repeated, "do I need to kill him?"

She shook her head, and prepared to tell him exactly what she'd told Hermione and Parvati on Thursday.

**-?-**

In the Heads' common room, Hermione and Draco sat on the plush couch in front of the unlit fireplace, talking quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping couple upstairs.

"So, you're sure you're ready for tonight, then?"

The Gryffindor smiled at her boyfriend, secretly pleased that he was genuinely concerned for her. "I think so," she replied honestly, "I know I've made the right decision."

He cocked his head to the side, knowing that she wasn't being completely honest. "But?"

"You're really far too perceptive for your own good, you know." She sighed when he failed to rise to the bait. "_But_," she supplied, "I am a little nervous. I mean, I know that a lot of people will be supportive, but others..." she tapered off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Draco did so for her. "Others won't be particularly kind about it, no." He gave her a moment to think before he continued, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, so that her head rested on his shoulder, her now wavy hair pillowing his chin. "But who gives a toss what they think anyway? You've never really cared how people viewed you; and just because you're no longer a Muggleborn doesn't change who you are. The smart ones will realise that, and the others aren't worth your time."

"I know that," she responded, closing her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Really, I do, but I can't help but feel nervous about it all anyway."

"Well," he started, thinking out loud, "maybe we should go out for a bit. Find something to distract you with for a while."

She sat up straight and tilted her head to the side. "You know, that's not a bad idea..."

He laughed. "I've been known to have the occasional brainwave."

"What do you propose we do, then?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She hit him. "Honestly, is that _all_ you think about?"

Rubbing his now sore arm, he scowled at her. "Right about now I'm thinking about hexing you."

"You wouldn't!"

He grinned wickedly. "Oh, but I would..."

**-?-**

Severus prowled the halls of Hogwarts in a decidedly better mood than...well...in a better mood than he'd experienced in nearly twenty years. He and Remus had spent another hour or so reacquainting themselves with each others' bodies, languidly making love and discussing very little. After they'd finished, Severus had excused himself to shower and use the time alone to think about how he truly felt about the events of the prior twenty four hours or so and had found that, while he was concerned about how to broach the subject with Hermione, he was genuinely happy –not merely pleased or satisfied, but _happy_- with the turn of events. Certainly, he and Remus had a number of issues to discuss, but he felt as though he was free of a myriad of burdens, as though this was the way his life was _supposed _to be, the way it _should_ have been. Granted, those thoughts were incredibly sappy, but, for a moment, Severus allowed himself to think them.

When he had emerged from the shower, Remus had eyed him wearily, as though afraid that in the ten minutes they'd been apart he'd changed his mind. Though he knew it was wrong, the werewolf's obvious reaction calmed Severus' own tumultuous nerves; they were both vulnerable. Both on even ground. It made him feel good to know that he wasn't the only one laying his heart on the line.

"I believe that it's very clear then," he began in his most serious tone, the one generally reserved for students on the verge of expulsion from the school. The fear in Remus' eyes tugged at his heartstrings and he knew, in that instant, that, if they both agreed to some basic terms, such as utter honesty, things would be just fine between them. He gave the man the ghost of a gentle, reassuring smile. "We start this all afresh. We don't mention any bad blood between us. We give each other as much time as we need to get used to being in a relationship again. We remain entirely honest with one another. And," this one, he felt, was the most important, "We don't tell Hermione until we are both utterly certain that complete reconciliation is what we both want."

Remus had smiled brightly at him. "Trust Severus Snape to write a bloody rule book for seduction," he teased gently, letting the Slytherin know that he was prepared to agree to his terms.

After that, they had kissed chastely, and Remus had excused himself to his quarters, leaving Severus with more time to truly think about what they'd just agreed to. The Slytherin had thought about the pros and cons of the situation for another half hour, then risen from his seat, still pleased with his choices.

And so there he was, prowling the halls, looking for troublemakers and rule breakers, whilst thoughts of his reinstated lover swam about in his head.

Sounds down the corridor he'd just entered jolted him from his reverie, and he smirked to himself, already planning a witty comment and suitable punishment for the students when he eventually found them.

He cast a charm to temporarily enhance his hearing, stole up to a door and listened intently to the noises, determining which room the two –a male and female- were in. He could hear them panting, heard something –someone seemed to be a better assessment- thump to the floor, could hear the boy pleading for release, could hear the girl's breathless giggle and hoped that he timed his interruption perfectly.

"Oh, Merlin," the boy cried out, just as he prepared to enter the room, "Oh, _Hermione please_..."

With his hand above the doorknob, Severus recoiled as though stung, and then blast the door open with a flick of his wand.

"Just WHAT is the meaning of-" he cried, rushing into the room, coming to a complete halt at the scene in front of him, "this?" He finished lamely. In front of him, Hermione stood leering over Draco, wand drawn, while he begged her to remove the tickling hex she'd hit him with.

The Head Girl turned to face him, brushing back the errant strands of hair that had come out of place during their duel. Her face was flushed and she struggled to catch her breath and explain herself at the same time. Thankfully, Minerva emerged to save the day.

"Good morning, Severus," she greeted, using her wand to assist Draco to his feet. "Hermione came to me earlier and requested that I supervise a duel between herself and young Mr Malfoy, and, knowing their respective skill, I could hardly refuse. And what a spectacular duel it was," she turned back to the two students, nodding at both of them. "Well done, both of you. Ten points apiece."

The Seventh Years grinned at each other, then looked expectantly at Severus.

"I apologise for my intrusion, Minerva," he supplied, "I thought that perhaps there were students fighting in an unused classroom...I see I was mistaken."

The older witch smiled at him. "I can see how you would form such an impression, Severus, and am pleased for your vigilance. Too many teachers are lacking such initiative these days." She was, of course, referring to some of the auxiliary staff, most of whom were young, just out of university, and not as interested in or impassioned by teaching as she believed they should be.

Severus found himself nodding his agreement. "Indeed," he said, "The only unfortunate by-product of the end of the war – people are lacking Mad-Eye's sentiment nowadays, assuming that all danger has been averted. If history has shown us anything, it is that being complacent merely allows more threats to surface."

She offered him a sad smile. "This is far too true, Severus."

"Anyway," Hermione cut in, feeling that the tone of the conversation was too morose for her last Sunday of freedom, "Thank you, Professor, for supervising us. I think we both enjoyed being able to practice."

"Yes," Draco nodded alongside her, having recovered from the hex, "Not that I appreciate losing to her..."

The Head Girl shot him a triumphant smile. "I'd say I told you so, but I'm too mature for that," she preened to emphasise her point, teasing him lightly.

Minerva and Severus observed their banter, their respective reactions differing vastly. While Minerva thought it was good to see Slytherin and Gryffindor students getting on so easily, Severus could only see a slimy teenage boy attempting to take advantage of his innocent daughter, and he fumed in silence accordingly.

The Head of Gryffindor soon noticed her counterpart's unease and took decisive action. "Ah, look at the time. The elves will be serving lunch soon," she looked at the students, "you'd best go wash up and move towards the hall. Come, Hermione, dear, let's leave these men to it and tidy ourselves for lunch."

Having watched his daughter dutifully follow the Transfigurations mistress, Severus turned to observe his Godson, who peered up at him in his usual smarmy fashion. _Perhaps_, he considered momentarily, _Remus was right; thank Merlin for the wards._

**-?-**

"Mmm," Harry said, stretching out beside Greg on the four poster bed, "A boy could get used to this."

The Head Boy smirked at his boyfriend, "Yeah. Yeah, he could..."

They'd been particularly active the previous night, and, as a consequence, had spent most of the morning sleeping, cocooned in each others' arms, though, technically, Greg had done most of the cocooning, Harry had merely snuggled into the larger boy's embrace.

"S'pose we should get up and face the world, eh?" Greg spoke again, chuckling when Harry's stomach growled. "I'm guessin' you're as hungry as I am. Pro'lly from all that energy we used last night."

Harry blushed, but nodded anyway. "Mmmhmm," he murmured, "I can't imagine how draining actual sex will be..."

Greg beamed, extraordinarily pleased that his boyfriend was just as virginal as he. Not that he would have been upset to hear that Harry wasn't untouched, but it would feel extra special when the time came to take the next step, knowing that they'd be learning with each other. "Yeah," he agreed, "But that'll be a while away yet – no thanks to the wards, eh?- and, before we do, I'd need to see Pomfrey..."

"Oh?" Harry asked, now sitting up against the headboard, riveted by the turn in conversation, "Why's that?"

Greg blinked, surprised that Harry – whose best friend was the biological daughter of two wizards – had to ask. "Because I'm naturally able to conceive and, don't know 'bout you, but I'd like a bit o'practice before we actually make a rugrat or two."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's a fair point." He frowned, "How'd you know you're naturally able to conceive? Could you...can you feel it?"

"Er, no...I got m'self tested when I came to the conclusion that I preferred blokes..." Greg shrugged, "Good thing, too, eh?"

"Well, yeah...but still...you don't quite fit the description Hermione gave..."

Greg smirked, "So she's told you a bit about it all, then."

"Yeah," the Gryffindor nodded, "I was a little confused at first...Raised Muggle, y'know? And any of my friends that talked about two dads, like Robin in sixth year, I just sort of assumed...I don't know...adoption? One's a step dad? Surrogates? I never actually thought two men could create life..."

"It's not like we explain all this to you Muggleborn types, is it?" Greg pondered, "We just sorta 'ave you lot turn up at 11 years old and give you a huge magical world to take in without explainin' a lot..."

"Exactly!" Harry tilted his head to the side, observing Greg, as though trying to see how he could possibly be able to conceive when other men could not. "So, yeah, 'Mione said something about effeminate types being more likely to be able to conceive, and you're not at all...well..."

"I know. But I _am_ influenced a lot by me Mum. She put the usual protective charms on me as a bub, coddled me, Dad says, and infused a lot of her essence into me as I grew, I s'pose. Which made me more susceptible to decidedly female energies and magicks, like those that enable conception in a barren body." He looked at his boyfriend, recalling some of the information he knew of Harry's infancy. "A bit like you, really, if the rumours are true."

"Yeah," the Boy Who Lived admitted quietly, "They are...and, y'know, couple that with my not entirely masculine physique...I wouldn't be surprised if I'm also able to conceive, too..."

Greg laughed at the face Harry made when he described his body. "Oi, I happen to quite like your skinny little body. Fits just right with mine, it does." He pressed up against his lover to demonstrate. "And the fact that you've got that androgynous vibe going is quite a turn on, really..."

Harry rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased with the praise. For years he'd loathed his wry form and his lack of muscles, envying Ron and the rest of the males on the Quidditch team, especially when they hit the showers after a game. All the other boys had actually looked like men, while he had always felt...not girly, but not quite manly either. Knowing that Greg honestly found him attractive as he was went a long way to making his feelings of inadequacy disappear.

Deciding that the conversation had turned far too serious, Harry grinned. "So, are we going to lunch or what?"

**-?-**

Hermione looked up, surprised but not unhappy to see Ron escorting Lavender to lunch. Her eyes met his and she smiled tentatively, patting the seat beside her. When he hesitated, Lavender heaved an irritated sigh and dragged him forward, clearly pleased that the rift was being mended without need for interference.

He stood in front of the seat for a moment, not entirely sure whether he should apologise for his recent behaviour or just sit down. As per usual, Hermione made his decision easier.

"Ron, please sit down, you're making me nervous hovering like that." She said, her tone light.

He complied, and met her gaze as he sat. "Hermione," he began, not certain where to begin or what to say.

"Leave it. It's okay." She smiled at him. "We've both been insufferable. And we're both sorry. No need to make it all mushy, is there?"

He beamed at her, remembering just how well she knew him. "Thank you," he replied meaningfully.

She shrugged. "No use starting this year on a bad note, is there? Besides, we're best friends...it'd be stupid to let a little spat get the best of us any longer."

"See," Lavender said from his other side, nudging him lightly, "I _told_ you things weren't as bad as you thought they were."

He laughed. "Great, now I'll be gettin' it from both sides, won't I?"

The two girls shared a conspiratorial grin, "Yep," Lavender responded, "But, admit it, you love the attention."

Hermione sat back and watched the two flirt. She frowned a little at that, but resolved not to meddle. Both of them were young adults now, and it wasn't her position to judge either one of them. Though, she was loathe to see either get hurt...

"Oi," Ron said, cutting her from her reverie. She watched as he reached forward and placed a pile of vegetables on Lavender's plate, removing the greasy food she'd been greedily eyeing off. "No, you've gotta be eating properly. Hasn't Madame Pomfrey told you any of this?"

Hermione's eyes widened; Ron knew! Lavender had confided in him! That was a _huge_ revelation. This time two days prior, Lavender had barely been coming to terms with the situation, but now, as Hermione watched her best friend bicker with her, it was clear that not only had she accepted her situation, but had welcomed Ron into the fold of people she trusted with the information. How was it that the two of them had become so close so quickly? Not that she was jealous, of course, but she couldn't help but feel a little mystified in the rapid development of that particular friendship.

"Er...Hi," Harry said, startling her from her thoughts. She glanced up at him, then realised that he was confused at her choice to sit beside Ron. The last time he'd seen either one of them, they'd all still been estranged from one another.

"Good afternoon," she winked at her other best friend, scooting over to give him more room, "I wasn't certain I'd see you today..." She laughed when he turned bright red. "Sorry, Harry..." she placated him, still smiling, "You're just so _easy_ to tease sometimes."

"You've been spending _far_ too much time with Malfoy," he observed by way of retaliation. "It's very disappointing." It was his turn to laugh when she hit him. "Still worth it," he confirmed, rubbing his sore shoulder.

Ron watched them interact with some degree of melancholy; he didn't think he'd ever be that close with either one of them again, no matter what Hermione said about putting aside all their spats.

"So," Hermione said, gesturing between herself and Ron, "We've come to the decision to be mature adults and forgive and forget the last couple of days, and I was hoping the two of you," here she pointed at Ron and then back to Harry, "would do the same."

The Boy Who Lived looked between the two Gryffindors that had stood by his side through the best and the worst of the last six years, and licked his lips apprehensively. It was all well and good for Hermione to want to bridge the gap, but Ron had said some hurtful things and it didn't seem fair to let them go without any sort of consequence. He sighed. "I want to, 'Mione..."

She frowned; a look that reminded him far too much of their Potions professor. "I'm sensing there's a 'however' coming."

"_But_," he added, giving her a tiny smirk before becoming completely serious once more, "Some really hurtful things were said and I'm not sure I can just let them go."

"Oh, Harry-" Hermione began, but Ron intervened.

"No, 'Mione, he's right. I was a right git about a lot of things, and I truly regret the shit I said, but it's out there and I can't take it back." He made a point of looking directly into Harry's eyes. "I was wrong, Harry, and I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me."

Never being one to truly hold a grudge, particularly against his very first best friend, Harry softened immediately. "It's alright, Ron. I don't hate you. Just...don't do it again." He smiled warmly and extended his hand, "Deal?"

Ron grasped his hand and shook it enthusiastically, beaming from ear to ear. "Deal."

From their position at the Slytherin table, Greg and Draco observed the trio with mixed emotions; neither wanting to see their lover getting hurt again, but also pleased that their Gryffindors would be happy now that they felt 'complete' again.

**-?-**

After lunch, Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way towards their favourite position down near the river bank. Seeing Lavender's lost expression, Hermione had invited her along, too, but the other girl had smiled and shook her head, stating that, though they were on their way to mending their rift, the trio needed some alone time to truly discuss the issues that had been plaguing them the last few days. Hermione had been pleased with Lavender's response and had hugged her tightly, thanking her for understanding.

Sitting under the shade of their favourite tree, the three students were silent, each waiting for another to broach the conversation.

"Well," Hermione eventually tried, "this is it. This is our last year here."

"It's sort of sad, isn't it?" Harry asked, toying with a blade of grass by his knee. "I mean, for me, this place _is_ my home. Sure, I feel really welcome with your family, Ron, but...this place? It's the first place I've ever felt truly accepted."

"Which is also sort of funny, considering that someone has tried to kill you here at least once every year so far," the Head Girl giggled momentarily, then sighed. "It's been a momentous six years, hasn't it?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno...I reckon that growin' up'll be just as huge."

"Merlin," Harry leant back onto his elbows, "It's really daunting now, isn't it? Back when we were kids, it seemed that it'd be _forever_ until we were Seventh Years..."

"And now we're there already," the redheaded boy supplied, "Soon we'll be on our way out of here, off to work or uni, maybe settling down, having kids of our own..."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I'm not sure I want to grow up just yet."

"Neither am I."

"Or me."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"S'pose we'd better make the best of what we've got left then, yeah?" Ron said, "Hogsmeade weekends, Quidditch matches-"

"Classes, text books-"

"Oh, shut up, 'Mione," the boys chorused in unison.

Harry shook his head at her offended expression. "We're talking about all the things to _look forward to_ this year."

She adopted the same haughty tone and facial expression that she'd had when they'd first met on the train, "And so, Harry Potter, was I."

The two boys shared a bemused expression, before laughing again.

**-?-**

The train full of students arrived at Hogsmeade station at 5 o'clock on the dot. A hundred first years boarded the tiny boats in awe, just as every year before them had, while the rest of the students clambered into thestral-drawn carriages.

By 6:30, all the students were seated in the famous Great Hall, chattering animatedly, waiting for the sorting to begin. When Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat, the talking immediately morphed into silence, and soon the Sorting Hat sang its song, this year's promoting house unity across the board, espousing the belief that it was that unity, and that unity alone, which brought an end to the most recent war. Hermione applauded loudly until her hands stung from the blows against one another.

One by one, first year students were sorted into houses, and, with each passing student, Hermione became more and more nervous. Her parents –namely Remus- continued to shoot her proud looks from the Staff table, which only served to increase the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. It had been years since she had felt so vulnerable and anxious about being introduced to the student body, and she hoped that she was only getting herself worked up over nothing.

Professor Dumbledore rose after the conclusion of the sorting, wishing every first year student luck in their houses, reassuring them that they were exactly where they were supposed to be. Hermione watched as, with that statement, he and Harry shared a meaningful look, and she smiled to herself, long ago having discovered Harry's initial fear of being a Slytherin in disguise.

"I would now ask that our Head Students for the year please stand."

And then the moment was upon her. She steeled herself for the fall out and stood determinedly. She heard muffled gasps of "Goyle?" echo across the hall and knew that, when it came to their official announcement, she mightn't fare as well as she'd hoped.

"I take great pride and pleasure in introducing you to our Head Boy, Slytherin's Gregory Goyle, and our Head Girl, Gryffindor's Hermione Lupin-Snape."

There was absolute silence after her named was spoken, and Hermione stared directly up at the Headmaster, willing him to break the tension with one of his strange colloquialisms. He didn't disappoint.

"And now I have but three words for you all: Twizzle, Flurgle and Skidoo."

And though she had hoped the words would obliterate the awkward atmosphere, there were only giggles from the first years as the rest of the school adjusted to her sudden change of identity.

"Lupin-Snape?" One of the Ravenclaws at the next table queried, studying her as they would a newly discovered magical creature.

"Yeah, Hermione," Dean Thomas echoed, "What's that all about?"

"Well," she turned to face her table, still standing, "It's a long story, really..."

Harry reached out and gripped her hand for support. "It's all good, 'Mione. It's none of their business anyway."

"Actually," she said, offering him a grateful smile, "if I'm to be a good Head Girl, it _is_ important that I be honest, especially with my own House." She turned back to the rest of the table. "I will not go into any further details, mind you, though I will happily admit that I have recently discovered that my biological parents are our very own Professors Snape and Lupin, and that I am proud to be their daughter. Anyone who takes issue with that can speak to them themselves."

Her tone brokered no arguments, and, though she could tell that some of her cohorts were unhappy with the turn of events, her House would, for the most part, remain loyal to her through any difficulties she might now face from the rest of the school.

**-?-**

Severus opened the door to his chambers before Remus could even knock. "How did you-" Remus began, before rolling his eyes. "You were a spy for twenty odd years; of course you knew I was at the door."

The Slytherin smirked at his lover before handing him the next dose of experimental potion. "Here," he said, "I apologise for the taste; I thought it wise to add a contraceptive serum, considering our activities last night."

"And this morning," Remus happily reminded him, taking the flask without a second thought. He grimaced as he downed the liquid, but didn't complain. "Thank you," he said, reaching for the glass of water Severus seemed to have materialised from nowhere, "you didn't need to-"

"Honestly, Wolf, _stop_ thanking me."

Remus knew that, though he protested, Severus was secretly pleased for the display of gratitude. "I can't help it, Severus. I'm truly grateful."

The Slytherin sighed. "Then thank me _quietly_."

Remus laughed and settled down into the comfortable arm chair he'd become quite attached to over the course of the last few weeks. "Our daughter is officially Head Girl."

Severus smiled briefly at that. "Her Muggle parents raised her well." He saw Remus stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "And don't you dare start apologising again. What's done is done. Remember our deal?"

"Yes, sex for silence, understood."

"If only that were at all possible, Lupin."

The Gryffindor snorted. "You wouldn't enjoy it at all if I _were_ silent, Sev. It'd be dreadfully boring."

"Are you saying that I'm boring because I don't caterwaul like a banshee while we're having it off?"

"Oh, Severus," Remus made a face, "Don't be so crude."

Sipping at his drink, the Slytherin uttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'You started it'.

Remus ignored it. "Still," he mused, moving back to a safer topic, "You're right; the Grangers did a marvellous job with Hermione." He was contemplative for a moment. "Do you think we would have been as good?"

Severus cocked his head to the side. "I'm not certain; it's not as though our role models were particularly brilliant. My father was an abusive death eater, and yours quite literally threw you to the wolves."

"Hmm," the werewolf stared into his glass, "You don't think we might have done exactly the opposite, then?"

"Perhaps; I don't believe we've done anything particularly incorrect with Hermione these last few months. Though, I am going to take into consideration the fact that she is a grown young woman and that all the hard work has been done for us."

Remus snorted. "To an extent."

The Head of Slytherin set aside his glass and stared back at his companion warily. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been teaching here for, what, eighteen years now, Severus?" The Gryffindor watched as his lover nodded, then continued. "And in those eighteen years, exactly how many times have you moaned and groaned about the frustrating nature of teenagers, particularly hormonal Sixth and Seventh years?"

"What are you getting at, Wolf?" Severus wasn't certain he liked what Remus was insinuating. Hermione was as pure and bookish as they came, and she _certainly_ wasn't stupid enough to try anything whilst living practically under their noses.

Sensing Severus' rising ire, Remus held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing untoward, Severus, really. Just that we should prepare ourselves for the worst. One day she _will_ bring home a boy and we _will_ have to be prepared for that. We should also be prepared for the other negatives of adolescence; tantrums, manipulation, mood swings-"

"Dear Merlin, Lupin, do you really think Hermione capable of such behaviour?" Severus cut in, selectively forgetting his recent argument with his daughter. "She is and has always proven herself to be the most mature student of her cohort. You're working yourself up over nothing."

"I can only hope so, Severus." The Defence professor responded, deciding to forego their usual argument. Ironic as it was, Severus could only see through rose-tinted lenses when things concerned their daughter, and Remus truly did hope that nothing major would shatter that little bubble any time soon. "Though we still mightn't be as lucky with the next one."

"Next one?" Severus' eyes were suddenly wide, and flew to the empty flask on the side table, as though trying to determine if the contraceptive serum had actually been contained within.

Remus laughed. "I'm not planning anything, you stupid Slytherin. I'm just..." he sighed wistfully, "It would be _nice_ to have another go at it, you know? Experience the whole kit and caboodle of parenthood..."

"If this is your brand of seduction, Lupin, it is most certainly not working." Severus had barely adjusted to the thought of being in a relationship again; the very _idea_ that Remus might fall pregnant again scared him beyond belief. It was one thing to have an intelligent, grown up daughter to care for, another entirely to be burdened with a baby.

As though sensing Severus' turmoil, the Gryffindor smiled softly. "Sorry, Sev. I know, I'm breaking the rules again and getting ahead of myself. I promise that you can force feed me that potion for as long as you feel comfortable. I'm daydreaming is all. Nothing will come of it."

"Perhaps," Severus mused, picking his glass up and studying the contents, "It would serve best to just have you neutered."

Remus laughed. "Unless you have forgotten, Severus, _I'm_ not the one that requires the snip."

"True," Severus responded without missing a beat, "You need to be spayed instead."

**

* * *

**

**A/N – **There, a nice, long, eventful chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next is already underway. 


	12. The End Of A Love Affair

**A/N -** Right, well, it has been a while, but I'm back again, with yet another update. Hopefully the length and complexity of this chapter makes up for such a long time between chapters. Not gonna bore you with my many reasons for such an absence. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The End of a Love Affair**

Ron felt eyes on him wherever he went. People were whispering in the halls and stopping as he passed by, only to start up again once he was out of earshot. There had only been one official week of school, and nothing momentous had happened as far as he was aware, so he had no idea what they were whispering about, besides the fact that he clearly played a key role in whatever the rumour mill had produced this week.

He knew he should be more curious; generally he hated not being 'in the know', but this time he found that he couldn't really be bothered cornering some younger students and demanding all the answers. Most of the gossip in the school –particularly this early on- was just shite any way, so he didn't feel he had anything to worry about.

Hermione, on the other hand, had spent the week battling rumours about her parents and bloodlines and whether she was a werewolf or not or, to her utter mortification, the 'real' reason as to why she garnered such high grades and was awarded the Head Girl position. Many students thought that her fathers had known all along and, as such, had used their positions to boost her above all the others; this was the rumour that she found had hurt her most, having prided herself on her academic standing for the entire six years she'd considered herself an ordinary Muggleborn student.

Gryffindor, true to form, stood by her and, in some instances, quite literally fought off any students who slandered their Head Girl, but the surprise came when most of Slytherin also stood to show their support, though their motivation was clearly due to their loyalty to their Head of House; after all, there was no way that Severus Snape would _ever_ use his position to falsify her grades or push her into a Head position. But, after a week, people were already tiring of those rumours and Hermione becoming a Lupin-Snape was old news, so she could breathe a sigh of relief and go back to doing her duties as Head Girl with little standing in her way, and the school could move on to the next piece of gossip, which led Ron back to where his thoughts had begun.

There were eyes on him wherever he went.

Shaking off the feeling of being followed, Ron squared his shoulders and walked towards the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. He spoke the password and was only slightly perturbed when the Lady gave him a sympathetic glance before swinging open.

Inside, it appeared pandemonium had broken out.

Lavender had pushed herself into the far corner of the room, near the window, and was gallantly attempting to maintain her composure as the throng of students –namely sixth and seventh year girls- hurled insults and questions at her. It seemed that her secret was no longer; the school somehow knew of her pregnancy and now her peers demanded to know more, rather than being compassionate and supportive. Leading the pack? Ginny.

Ron leapt into action, pushing himself through the onlookers until he could place himself directly in front of his sister, cutting her off from the target of her sharp tongue.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" He asked her, arms folded across his chest.

She scowled at him. "I'm asking our _friend_ Lavender why she's gotten you into this mess."

"Not that it's any of your business," he responded, not quite understanding her accusation, "But I _chose_ to get involved. She didn't want me to be, but she's my friend, and I'm going to go through this with her."

Ginny reeled back as though stung. "Seriously? Shit, Ron, I thought they were lies..."

"Ron," Lavender tried to interrupt, "I don't think you've got the whole story here..."

The redheaded boy floundered between the two. "Lies? Story? What?"

They launched into their respective explanations at the same time. It all came out loud and confusing.

"Stop!" He yelled, realising that he'd have to ask them to speak one at a time.

They fell silent.

"Right; only one of you at a time, got it?"

Ginny sighed, but nodded. Lavender did the same.

"Okay, Ginny, seeing as you're the one leading this, you explain what it is that's got your knickers in a twist."

His sister continued to scowl. "Well, rumour has it that Lavender here is having a baby."

Ron nodded, "Go on."

At his lack of surprise, Ginny's eyes widened. "The fact that you already know about it –clearly before any of the rest of us did – leads me to my next point. You and Lav have been seen getting quite close..." She stared him right in the eye as he connected the dots. No wonder people were talking about him! This was O Grade gossip! He turned to look at Lavender, knowing that this interrogation was clearly hurting her. Hadn't she been through enough? Now she had to suffer this humiliation?

"Go on."

Ginny hesitated at the bite in his tone. "Well, obviously, people made the connection that you've clearly been spending more time together than has met the eye and now she's pregnant that, well, it's your baby." She waited for him to respond. He didn't react. She kept talking. "And I thought that, despite the fact that you're a Weasley male, you're smarter than that, and that clearly she's been lying to you...probably got herself knocked up by some random and is pinning it on you...and so I'm trying to get her to admit it."

"Uh huh. And did Lavender _tell_ you that I'm the father?"

"Well, no...she said you weren't...but I don't-"

"So you got the answer you _were_ looking for and decided to keep interrogating her anyway?"

"But she was lying about something! I just want to know which part is the lie and which part is the truth."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot, Ginevra Weasley."

"Well, then," she planted her hands on her hips, "Tell me; are you the father of her baby or not?"

He shrugged. "So what if I am? It's none of anyone's business but Lavender's and I'm really, really not impressed that instead of being supportive of your friends and housemates, you've all turned on her like a pack of wolves!" He spun on the spot, addressing the assembled group. "Bugger off, the lot of you!"

The younger kids scrambled, but a few of the Seventh Year girls stayed put. Ron glared at them. "You'll get your fill of the gossip when we're good and ready to give it to you. Can't you see the stress and pain you're putting Lav through? Have the last six years meant nothing? Leave off."

The girls sauntered off, shooting him glares over their shoulders on their way to their dorms. _Sodding cows_, he thought, glaring right back at them defiantly. Once they were out of sight and earshot, he placed a silencing charm over their corner of the room, then rounded on his sister and gave her a similar serve, before looping his arm around Lavender's shoulders and leading her back out of the common room.

She burst into tears the second they were alone.

**-?-**

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Greg were sitting beneath a non-whomping willow tree on a hill to the east of the school when Ron and Lavender stumbled upon them. Lavender's eyes were red from crying and Ron's arm was clearly tense as he held her around the waist.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, pushing herself to her feet at once. "Lavender? Are you okay? Is-" she glanced downwards towards the other girl's middle.

"Oh! No...the baby's fine, it's just..."

Ron cut in. "Somehow, the whole school seems to know about it and I walked into our Commons to find _my sister_ leading a pack of rabid Gryffindor girls interrogating her and calling her all sorts of names."

"Oh, Lav...c'mon, sit down..." Hermione pulled her down to her other side.

Draco, meanwhile, was still a little dumbstruck. "Baby?" he echoed.

"Apparently," Greg supplied, rolling his eyes, "the whole school _bar us_ knows about it."

Lavender snorted. "Well, cat's out of the bag now I s'pose."

Hermione squeezed her shoulder. "I know it's a horrid way for people to find out, but at least it's over and done with now. After the shock of it wears off, it'll all be okay."

Lavender shook her head. "They think Ron's the dad, and _nobody_ will believe me when I say he's not."

"Well, you _have_ been really close these last couple of weeks and...OW!" Draco nursed his sore shoulder. "What was _that_ for?"

"For not being at least a little bit helpful." Hermione supplied.

The blond menace pouted.

Lavender giggled lightly at the interchange, but then turned sober again. "So, anyway, Ron didn't exactly help matters when he came to my rescue..."

"Oh, so now you're complaining that I came to help?" Ron smirked at her to let her know he was teasing.

She frowned anyway, not finding the situation particularly amusing. "You all but told your sister –and our audience- that you _are_ the dad. How is that helping?"

"You _what?_" Hermione asked, addressing her redheaded friend. "Are you out of your mind?"

It was his turn to frown. "Now, wait on a second...I didn't admit that I was the father; just that it was nobody's business but Lav's if I was or not."

"That's not what you said," Lavender reminded him. "You said, and I quote, 'So what if I am?'" She shook her head. "Anything following that was completely missed by those people, Ginny included."

"I still don't see what the problem is..." Ron said.

Harry sighed and chose this moment to speak up. "You're just going to make things worse for Lavender by allowing those rumours to continue. You should have let her have her say and be done with it."

"Really? Well, if I did such an awful job of handling the situation, maybe you lot should spend more time _being_ Prefects and Heads and less time playing happy couples out of the building." Ron stood. "Forgive me for trying to help a friend out." He glared at them all, Lavender included, and stormed off.

Lavender moved to follow, but Hermione held her back. "Leave him; he gets a bit like this sometimes. It's best to let him sort his own thoughts out. He'll see sense soon enough."

The other girl frowned but settled herself back down anyway; clearly Hermione knew from experience how to properly deal with her errant best friend.

A moment of awkward silence fell upon the group before Draco cleared his throat. "So, I suppose congratulations are in order?"

**-?-**

Ron made it three quarters of the way back to the castle before his tirade began to wane and he started to feel somewhat foolish. He shouldn't have been so brash with the others –especially not Lavender- and was even beginning to see sense in their warnings.

But would it be such a bad thing if he stood beside Lavender through her ordeal? Nobody else need know that he wasn't the father of her child, and it would produce a lot less material for the rumour mill. _Surely_ that would help her out. She was almost two months along now, and she couldn't afford to be stressed out of her mind because of the taunts and jeers from her classmates.

Ron sighed. There was probably more to his unwavering support than wanting to preserve her good health, and he knew it. The thing was, though, that he was confused about it all. He'd only just realised what a catch Lavender Brown truly was, and now he was willing volunteer to play Daddy? That sounded ridiculous, even to him. But, she was so attractive, and witty, and they just clicked together...accepting her child into the equation _should_ be a natural step to take if he truly liked her, shouldn't it? But, then again, he was so young, and he'd only just started feeling this way for her. What if it was a passing fling? An instant attraction which might fade over time? He barely knew the girl; it would not be wise to get her hopes up, or become attached to her baby, lest he end up hurting everyone in the picture.

Merlin, it was all so confusing.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't realise that someone else had stepped into his path, and he bumped into them with an 'oomph'.

"I'm sorry," he began to reply, the words getting caught in his throat when he glanced down to come eye-to-eye with his very irate mother.

"Oh, Ronald Weasley, you _will_ be sorry."

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, then glowered at his smirking sister, who had snuck out from behind a nearby pillar to enjoy the show. _Guess I know who's responsible for this visit, then_.

"Mum," he said, far too cheerily, "Hello."

She didn't appear amused at all.

"Ronald, _dear_, I believe there's quite a bit we need to talk about."

He sighed. "Yes, Mum. But, if it's all the same with you, can we talk in Professor Dumbledore's office?"

He watched Ginny's crestfallen expression and fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her. Not even his brothers' inventions could break through the Headmaster's wards.

He guided his mother towards the Headmaster's quarters in silence, pausing, briefly, to flip Ginny the bird before disappearing from her view. It was, however briefly, incredibly satisfying.

In the Headmaster's chambers, with the man in question on one side of the desk, and his mother on the other, he prepared himself for the lectures.

"So, Ginny told you about Lavender, then." He stated, to get the ball rolling.

His mother's face coloured and she nodded, but remained silent. Dumbledore didn't say anything, either, but his eyes twinkled merrily behind his spectacles.

"Well, I won't lie. Lavender _is_ expecting, and I have told her that I'll be right there with her every step of the way-"

At this, his mother burst into tears. "Oh, Ronald...I'd expected this from Fred or George, perhaps even from Bill, but not from you..."

He stepped forward to comfort her. "But, Mum, it's not my baby. Lav's just a friend who needs support. I want to be there for her." She continued to sob and shake her head, and he looked to the Headmaster for support.

Taking pity on him, Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Molly, Ron is being completely honest with you. He is being a good friend to Miss Brown, and she is very lucky to have found someone so kind-hearted."

Molly's tears began to ebb. "Really, Albus?"

Ron frowned; why was it that she wouldn't take his word for it, but she'd listen to Dumbledore, who was removed from the situation?

Albus nodded. "Your son is a very mature young man, Molly. Not many boys his age would handle the situation quite as well as he has."

Molly beamed with pride. Ron rolled his eyes; it seemed he'd never quite get used to the 180 degree turns in her emotions. She turned back to him and sighed. "Oh, Ronniekins..."

He crinkled his nose at the nickname. "Mum," he whined, "_please_ don't call me that..."

**-?-**

"Dad, you in here?" Hermione's voice echoed through Severus' quarters. Being Saturday afternoon, she'd decided that she and her father could use some bonding time, allowing the boys to go off and play Quidditch and do other 'boyish' things without her interference. "Dad?"

He emerged from his private laboratory, wiping his hands clean on a cloth; it appeared some things were just better the Muggle way. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry to just barge in on you," she said, dropping down into the nearest seat, "But the boys have gone off to play Quidditch and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to spend some time with you. Unless, of course, you're busy..." She moved to get up and leave, but he strode forward and took the seat across from her.

Still somewhat awkward with her impromptu visits, he offered her a small smile. "There's nothing that can't wait another few hours," he informed her, summoning some tea and pouring for them both. "Cream?"

"And two sugars, thanks."

They sipped at their drinks in silence for a bit.

"So," Hermione began, when it seemed as though the silence was dragging on a bit too long, "How's the first week back been for you?"

He settled back into his seat and considered the question. "It's been...relatively pleasant, actually."

"Oh? That's good to hear..."

"To be honest, this is the first school year that's begun without the fear of war and Dark Lords and spying," he set his cup down on the table beside him. "So my only worries have been keeping the first and second year students in line."

She nodded and shot him a sly look. "Did you give them the annual 'stopper on death, brew glory' spiel?"

He sneered in response, though she knew it was only in play.

"If you must know," he replied, affecting a haughty tone, "I've revamped that one. It's far more effective now."

Hermione leant forward, forcing her eyes to widen with faux admiration, "Really? How?"

"I describe the undetectable potions and salves that I can lace their belongings with, should the little dunderheads step out of line..."

"You don't! You wouldn't!"

His smirk told her all she needed to know, and she laughed. "You're not going to change in the classroom, are you?"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

Her answer was cut off by a knock at the portrait. Severus rose to let the newcomer inside.

"Remus," Hermione was surprised that he was visiting with her other father; she knew they were being civil, but had no idea that they were actively seeking each other out. She smiled at her maternal father. "Hello."

The Gryffindor man was as surprised to see Hermione in Severus' quarters as she was to see him. "Hermione," he beamed, "what a pleasant surprise."

"We were having a spot of tea," Severus explained, gesturing to the cups and tray, "care to join us?"

Hermione nearly fell out of her seat; Severus was inviting Remus to join them?

Remus beamed and nodded. "I'd love to, Severus." He took a seat next to Hermione and helped himself to a cup.

The awkward silence returned.

"Have you had a good week back in class?" Remus asked her, cocking his head to the side while he waited for her response.

She smiled. "Oh, yes. It's been really interesting. Ancient Runes is going to be incredibly difficult this year, which will be wonderful, and I'm also looking forward to learning a bit more about mediwizadry in Transfiguration. There are loads of medical spells that have their basis in Transfiguration, you know..."

Her fathers shared an indulgent smile.

"The gossip mill didn't do you much harm, then?"

She shook her head at Remus' question, but was pleased that he cared enough to ask. "Not really; there was a bit of backlash from some students that I caught on my patrols who didn't want to be told what to do by a Lupin-Snape, but, for the most part, both the Gryffindors and Slytherins have been supportive, so the other houses sort of calmed down quickly enough." She looked between the two men. "What about the two of you? I know that what students think doesn't really matter, but how did the staff take it?"

Severus was the first to respond. "The majority of the staff were already aware, thanks to their presence at the Order meetings. For the most part, I was congratulated on having such a smart, successful, mature daughter."

Remus nodded. "There were only a select few who were caught by surprise, but they were namely the younger staff, who were, for the most part, unaware of what all the fuss was about. But, yes, I received a great deal of congratulations as well. I'm very proud of you, Hermione." He glanced at Severus. "We both are."

She smiled and blushed under their praise, and bit back the twang of remorse at the memory of her Muggle parents. They would have been proud, too...

"The Grangers did a fine job raising you," Severus said solemnly, as though reading her mind. She looked up, surprised, and met his eye. "I couldn't have asked for a better family to watch over you in my absence."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Thanks," was all she could say. Feeling as though she needed some time alone, she set her cup aside. "I'm sorry...I'm just going to take a bit of a walk..." She squeezed Severus' hand, though, to let him know that he hadn't said anything wrong. "Thank you. It means so much..."

He squeezed her hand back and then let her leave his quarters to think.

After she'd left, he felt Remus' hand upon his shoulder and turned to meet his lover's gaze. The other man was smiling gently. "She needed to hear that from you," he said, "It'll go a long way to helping her grieve properly."

Severus nodded then rose from his seat. Remus stood as well. They leant towards each other and shared a soft kiss. Severus pulled away first and looked his partner in his eye. "I believe you needed to hear it just as much as she did," he said softly.

Remus swallowed hard and nodded, overwhelmed by Severus' words. It was the closest he'd get to all out forgiveness, and he latched on to it as though it were his only lifeline. Knowing that any response he could come up with would fall short of truly conveying what he felt, he reached up and cradled his lover's head, pulling him downwards for a kiss that said it all.

**-?-**

Hermione wandered to one of her favourite 'thinking' places; the Astronomy Tower. A known hideout for romantic rendezvous at night, during the day it was deserted. From its peak, one was greeted with panoramic views of the landscape that seemed to reach on into eternity; rolling green hills, darkened forests, sparkling lakes, the small towns that littered the countryside...Hermione never tired of the view. She rested against the balustrade and closed her eyes, allowing the breeze to waft across her skin. With a deep breath, she relaxed her shoulders and just listened. Somewhere down below, children –probably first years- were running around and laughing. Various bird calls drifted towards her as well, chirps and twitters, all harmonising to epitomise a perfect Autumn day. The sun was warm against her skin, and she felt herself smiling as she soaked up its rays.

Life was good here, she realised with sudden clarity. Certainly, she still missed her adoptive parents, but the throbbing pain that had just about suffocated her with each thought of them had ebbed away over time, until it was almost unnoticeable. Did that make her a bad person? She hoped not; the Grangers would have wanted her to find happiness, she didn't think they would have held it against her to find comfort in the arms of her birth parents. She fingered the ever present locket around her neck. "Thank you," she told them out loud, not feeling the least bit foolish. "You sacrificed a lot for me, and you didn't have to..." She peered down at the tiny photograph and ran her thumb over the still images, finally letting go. "Thank you."

**-?-**

Greg and Harry snuck away from Draco after an hour of Quidditch practice, intent on spending some time on their own. The blond hadn't really minded, content to fly alone, relishing the feeling of freedom he felt in the air.

Harry slipped his hand into the bigger boy's as they walked, "This year's shaping up to be a whopper, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the Slytherin responded with a nod, "Which is surprising', really, considerin' old Moldywarts is finally done and dusted."

Harry 'mmm'ed his agreement and they continued on in amiable silence, before Harry's thoughts got the better of him again. "I can't believe Lavender's pregnant," he mused aloud.

"Why not?" Greg asked, tilting his head to the side so that he could better observe Harry's reply. "It's not like pregnancy's some rare phenomenon; two people meet, decide they want more from each other than just talking, and sometimes prophylactics fail is all..."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know...It's just that we're still in school, and she's all alone without the baby's father and I guess I like the romanticised idea that when a person does get pregnant everything just falls into place; marriage, happiness, white picket fences..." He sighed. "I'd never have thought that one of my friends would be in this situation instead."

Greg smirked at his boyfriend; Harry truly was adorably naive sometimes. "You like the romance of it all, eh?" Unclasping their hands, he wound his own around Harry's waist. "Perhaps, then, we should find ourselves a nice, private spot and practice some of that romance, then?"

Harry's imagination conjured wonderful images and he shivered at the seductive overtone in Greg's voice. "I like the sound of that..." He admitted, colouring slightly.

With all the finesse of a bludger, Greg stopped in his tracks and pulled Harry flush against him. "Good," he responded, " 'Cause I'm pretty keen on the idea as well." Before his boyfriend could respond, he captured his lips in a searing kiss, pushing his erection against Harry's stomach as he did so.

Harry groaned his approval and then whimpered slightly as they pulled apart. "Oh, Merlin, don't stop..."

Greg chuckled, "I don't want to, love, but unless you want to get romantic in the middle of the lawn, I'd say we need to find ourselves a hiding spot first."

Harry frowned in concentration and gazed around; he really didn't fancy the idea of trekking back up to the Heads' bedrooms, but, unless they could find a private nook where the chances of being disturbed were slim, it would probably be the best option.

"Oi," Greg pulled him from his thoughts and tugged at his hand. "I know just the place..."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled along by the excited Slytherin, then shoved into a utility shed near the western courtyard, and felt a surge of adrenaline at the thought of being so delightfully naughty in public and in broad daylight. Greg followed him in, before spinning and locking the door and putting up silencing charms. Satisfied that his magic had worked, he turned back to Harry and captured the Gryffindor boy's lips in another lust-fuelled kiss, this time directing Harry's hand to his aching hardness.

Harry made fast work of Greg's belt and zipper, and rubbed at his boyfriend's boxer-clad erection earnestly. Greg moaned into Harry's mouth, his own hands moving towards Harry's growing arousal. Though they had spent a few nights in Greg's room doing such activities, they hadn't yet had the chance to see each other's bodies properly, having been under covers in the darkened bedroom. Here in the shed, daylight filtered in through a dusty old skylight, and the boys had nothing but their uniforms to cover themselves with.

Parting for a moment of air, Harry glanced down out of curiosity, wanting to see his boyfriend's erection as well as feel it. He knew it was large, as was the rest of the Slytherin, but seeing the flesh, hot and heavy in his hand, was something else. "Merlin," he breathed. What would that feel like inside of him, he wondered.

Greg, too, took the opportunity to inspect his boyfriend's body, and was just as overwhelmed. He looked back at his lover's face, flushed with arousal and excitement. "Gods, Harry...you're perfect..."

Harry blushed even further, which he didn't think possible. "So are you," he replied, worried that he sounded a little bit silly even as he did so. When Greg merely beamed and kissed him passionately again, he closed his eyes, relieved.

"Merlin, Harry..." Greg had pushed him up against the shed wall, now, and was thrusting into his hand. Harry was matching him thrust for thrust, though could feel the familiar feeling of release approaching.

He kicked out of one of his trouser legs to allow himself more freedom. "Greg," he mewled, "Please...I want to feel you..." Had he even made any sense? He wasn't sure, but when he removed his hand from his boyfriend's member and instead clutched on to the other boy's back, Greg seemed to get the idea.

Within moments, Greg had hoisted him up and sandwiched him against the wall in the perfect position for their erections to meet. Harry gasped at the sensation it caused and gripped more fervently at Greg's shoulders, allowing the other boy to dictate their movement against one another.

"Oh, sweet Morgann-oh! Oh no," Harry didn't want it to end so soon, but could do little to prevent his body's natural reaction. "...I'm gonna...Oh...FUCK!"

Greg moaned appreciatively and followed with his own, much quieter, release soon after.

**-?-**

"Time is up!" Severus barked from the front of the Potions Lab, turning abruptly to face his assembled Fifth Year Ravenclaw/Slytherin class. "Decant your potions and submit them for grading."

He waited patiently as the students scrambled to do as they were told, the sound of their bustling and quill scratching almost relaxing in its way.

A hand flew up in front of him, and he concealed a smirk. The young lad with the wide brown eyes and freckled nose almost reminded him of Hermione, if he wasn't a Slytherin through and through.

"Yes, Mister Beatsley?"

A few of the boy's peers sniggered and Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. The boy's surname had been a cause for amusement for five years; surely it had grown old by now. However, glancing down at the boy, he realised that the horrid epithet –Beastly Beatsley- had been spelled to hover above the lad's head. With a frown he vanished the spell and glared at the giggling girls two rows back.

With a grateful look, Beatsley placed his hand back on his desk. "I was just wondering, Sir, as to when we get to test our potions?"

"On yourselves?" Severus asked him for clarification. The boy nodded. He sighed. "We begin practical application during NEWT level classes in Sixth and Seventh year, and only the finest examples of each potion are selected for trial. This is to ensure that only students who take the subject seriously are involved in the process, to limit accidents and poisonings."

"Okay. Thank you, Sir." The boy looked crestfallen, and Severus felt momentarily sympathetic. He himself had been desperate to experiment with potions on actual test subjects ever since he'd first laid eyes on a cauldron.

"I think you'll find that the wait for Sixth Year is not as long and tedious as you currently feel," he replied. "And though you may not get to use the potions you create this year, you will see examples of Potions in use before even the week is out."

The boy cheered a bit and then the enchanted bell rang, signalling the end of class. Severus sent the group off with instructions to read the next chapter of the text book and note down anything that seemed contradictory or surprising. Beatsley thanked him again on the way out the door, and it wasn't until the Seventh Year students started filing into the classroom that Severus realised that he'd actually been warmly thanked by a student.

_Dear Merlin,_ he thought, wondering if Hermione and Remus were actually rubbing off on him.

_Speaking of Hermione..._

He glowered as she was the last student to race through the doorway, thirty seconds late. She shot him an apologetic glance and a quick "I'll stay behind and explain," as she took her seat in the front row, and that was enough to mollify him for the moment.

With a wave of his wand, the instructions for the lesson scrawled themselves onto the board, and he addressed the class.

"Today we will be continuing our exploration into the realm of Potions of Compulsion. Last lesson we reviewed Saltatio Limpidus. What are the properties of this potion?"

Hermione's hand flew up, as did Gregory Goyle's and, remarkably, Lavender Brown's. "Miss Brown?"

She seemed a bit surprised to have been called upon to answer, but responded confidently. "Like most Compulsion potions, it is tasteless and opaque, but when properly brewed it shines a very pale blue colour when held up to the light. It needs to be swallowed and cannot be administered in any other way. When in effect, it causes the taker to dance whenever the trigger word –that is, the one imbued into the potion via a simple charm when brewing- is spoken."

Severus eyed her appraisingly; though she had never been a nuisance in his classroom, her pregnancy had clearly prompted her to adopt a more mature approach to study. He nodded. "A good summation, Miss Brown. Five points to Gryffindor."

She blushed prettily and blinked at him, apparently surprised at either his praise or the points he had awarded in Gryffindor's favour. Though he had been less surly since the end of the war, Severus had never been prone to such a display of fairness or kindness in the classroom.

"Thank you, Sir." She replied, ducking her head.

_Dear Merlin_, he thought, _twice in one day_...

Clearing his throat, Severus carried on the lesson, and concluded with the instructions that his Seventh Years were to research and provide an essay on Veritaserum, the most well-known, potent and dangerous Potion of Compulsion of all. With any luck, they would even be able to brew and test –under extremely well monitored circumstances- a sample of the Ministry Restricted liquid before the month was out.

After the bell rang, he watched as his class gathered their things and raced out the door, free of classes for the day. Hermione collected her things with care and patience, before putting them all away in their rightful positions within her book satchel. Once done, she walked down the aisle between the rows of desks and stood before his own.

"I apologise for running late," she said, wavering between addressing him as her Professor or her Father. In the end, she opted for neither. "There was an incident further down the corridor between a couple of Fifth Years. I had to dock points and alert Mr Filch as to his assistants for the evening."

Severus nodded, approving of his daughter's disciplinary measures. "Very well," he responded, "As you weren't even a minute late, I believe I can spare you a punishment of your own."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Gee," she responded, her tone teasing, "Thanks ever so."

**-?-**

Over dinner that evening, Severus over heard Remus conversing with Argus regarding the detention schedule for the night. He started when he heard the latter mention that he'd only been allotted one student; a third year Hufflepuff. Hadn't Hermione said that she'd sent him some Fifth Years?

Remus patted him on the back as he spluttered over his wine. "Are you alright, Severus?"

Trying to regain his composure, he brushed his lover's hand away. "I am quite alright, Lupin," he responded frostily, embarrassed at showing a moment of weakness in the midst of the Great Hall. "I simply swallowed my beverage a bit too hastily."

Concerned, Remus arched an eyebrow. "You might say as much; you practically inhaled it."

Severus sighed. "I'll admit, I was taken by surprise when Argus mentioned his lone detainee. I could have sworn that Hermione informed me that she had sent him two Fifth Year students just this afternoon."

Remus took care to conceal his sceptical expression; Hermione's virtue was still a sore point between them, with Severus refusing to believe that she was every bit as capable of deception as her peers. "Perhaps," he offered, "you were mistaken about which evening she's set their detention for?"

Severus appeared to consider this. "Perhaps," he acknowledged with a nod, before opting to forget all about the discrepancy and turning his mind to other matters entirely. "Will you be joining me for a snifter of brandy this evening?" He asked. "You're scheduled to take another vial of your potion, at any rate."

Remus nodded and responded distractedly, his gaze searching out their daughter in the Hall. If she was up to something, he decided, he was well inclined to discover exactly what it was she was hiding.

**-?-**

Hermione giggled as Draco pulled her into another enclave between classrooms. "Oh, Draco," she swallowed as he nibbled at her earlobe, "_Stop._ We're going to get caught if we keep doing this..."

His hand had wormed its way between a couple of popped blouse buttons and was now fondling her bra-clad breast. "Hmm?" he queried, clearly distracted.

She moaned a little and pawed at him through his trousers. "I said," she repeated, trying to remember her point, "that if we keep doing this," she was beginning to get a little breathless, "we're going to get caught."

"Well, that just adds a bit of...Oh, yeah, more of that...what was I saying?"

"Oh, I'm not sure...ooh..." His other hand was squeezing her backside in the most alluring way.

"Can't have been...Gods, yes!...important..." he decided, before declaring that they were doing far too much talking and then capturing her lips in a kiss.

It was exhilarating, and they continued to embrace in such a manner until a warning bell chimed, signalling 2 minutes to get to class.

Catching their breaths, they straightened their uniforms and fought the urge to take their encounter further. Hermione checked her watch.

"Right," she declared, her cheeks pleasantly flushed, "That was definitely the last time."

Draco, who had begun their illicit behaviour earlier in the week by jumping her in a hallway, dragging her behind a suit of armour and kissing her senseless, rolled his eyes. "Every time you say that, it loses its believability."

"Well," she countered, sauntering towards the Charms classroom, "It's very, very wrong. And one of these days, our luck will run out and we'll be in more trouble than you can imagine."

"Every time you say _that_ it only sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."

She shot him an exasperated look as they entered the room and took their seats. "Really, Draco, I mean it this time."

"Uh huh."

Remus caught them five minutes before Defence that same day. Thankfully, they'd merely been kissing passionately, rather than pursuing the heated fondling from their earlier encounter, though Draco had been hard pressed to conceal his arousal.

"Just _what_ in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

He'd been waiting in the shadows outside the Defence classroom, specifically for Hermione. Draco and the rest of the Seventh Year Slytherins were not scheduled for Defence with the Gryffindors this year, and so, when the blond little ferret had surfaced in the corridor ten minutes before class was due to start, Remus had been instantly suspicious. He _knew_ Hermione had been sneaking around with the little shit, neglecting her –until recently- perfect record of attendance. It was amazing that she'd been able to outwit Severus, but she'd not expected mild mannered Remus Lupin to query her at all.

So, when he'd watched her enter the hallway and wander down through it, he narrowed his eyes and waited for the right moment to pounce. Senses on high alert, thanks to the lunar cycle, he could smell the waves of lust emanating from the nearest enclave. Bloody Malfoy. As Hermione passed the statue, pale hands shot out and drew her deep into the recess, and a lot of giggling and lustful noises ensued.

So Remus had given them a minute to truly capture them at an inappropriate time, and had pounced angrily.

Their startled eyes looked back at him from behind the statue, and there was complete silence as they caught their breaths.

"Well?" Remus demanded.

"Professor...I can explain..." Draco tried feebly, whilst Hermione chose the more intelligent option of keeping her mouth shut firmly until she could weasel out of this one.

The werewolf arched an eyebrow –much like his lover would do- and sneered at the filthy little cretin that _still_ had his paws on his daughter's chest, _thankfully_ over the top of her blouse. "Oh, really? Because I'm _certain_ your Head of House will want to know all about it."

Hermione's eyes had widened almost comically. "Oh, Remus, no..."

His angry gaze shifted to her. _Uh oh,_ she thought,_ wrong move_.

"In this situation, Miss Lupin-Snape, it is _much_ safer for all involved if I remain in the capacity of Professor."

At the fire in his eyes, she didn't doubt it. She swallowed numbly. "Please, Professor Lupin...Don't tell Professor Snape about this. We're only kissing..." _Thank Merlin!_

"Only kissing?" he echoed, his tone almost one of disbelief. "You're the _Head Girl_. You _know_ the rules. And that display was _not_ 'only kissing'. I don't like to imagine what it might have devolved to had I not stumbled upon you."

She cast her gaze downwards, suitably chastised. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'll admit I got caught up in the moment." She tried to meet his gaze, her own now tearful. "You _have_ to believe me; I wouldn't have let it go beyond kissing. _Especially_ not in the middle of the whole school!" She tried again to play on his heartstrings, knowing it was wrong and far too Slytherin, but determined to save Draco from instant death at Severus' hands. "Please, Remus. You were young and in love once, too. You told me so yourself. You used to pull Dad into dark, hidden spaces and kiss him silly..." a big, fat, crocodile tear wound its way down her cheek. "I just find it so wonderfully romantic. I'm so sorry I've disappointed you."

He was gobsmacked. "In love?" he repeated.

Draco, too, was a little astounded. "In love?" He squeaked.

She closed her eyes and blushed. Alright, so she hadn't meant to say _that_ out loud. She'd probably scared Draco off for life.

Remus was baffled. In love? With the Malfoy brat? Certainly, at seventeen he'd been in love with Severus, also a Gryffindor/Slytherin match, but...really? Malfoy? Didn't his daughter deserve better than that smarmy, arrogant, little monster? "Really, Hermione?" He couldn't help but query, completely forgetting his resolve to remain as Professor rather than Father. "In love?"

She turned her watery eyes up to him and nodded. "Please, Remus. _Please_. Don't tell Dad. I know, it was very wrong, and it won't happen again. But...I get the feeling he'd not take it very well and, well, don't I deserve to be punished without him knowing, like all the other students here at Hogwarts?"

"But you're _not_ all the other students here; you're the Head Girl."

"I know," she sounded so defeated, "But I'm a hormonal teenager just like them, and if their parents were called every time they were caught snogging..." She sighed. "Please Remus. It's humiliating enough that _you_ were the one to catch us. Please don't bring Dad into it. _Please_."

Remus sighed. He knew without a doubt that telling Severus would wound and humiliate her, but keeping it from him seemed like another betrayal of his trust. But, she'd made a good point; no other student's parents would be informed if they were caught in a dark corner snogging. Certainly, if they'd been caught doing anything more serious, then further action would be taken, but Hermione and Draco had only been kissing each other when he'd found them (though he knew that Draco had more in mind than that) and it wasn't fair on either of them for him to go running to Severus with the news. "Just...don't do it again," he eventually responded, to their combined relief. "And, Hermione, you will see me after class. Draco, you've earned a detention with Mister Filch."

Hermione's face fell, but she nodded. She'd expected far worse consequences.

Remus sent Draco off to his own class and then escorted Hermione to Defence, his thoughts whirring about his head in a cyclonic fashion.

After class, Hermione stayed back as requested, and Remus led her to his quarters. She took an uneasy seat on the couch and waited for him to begin the undoubtedly awkward conversation.

"Hermione," he eventually began, leaning by the fireplace, arms folded across his chest, "I think you should tell Severus what happened today." She moved to protest, but he held up a hand. "I'm not finished." She frowned but allowed him to continue. "I know that this afternoon was not the first time you and Draco have had a tryst in some secluded pocket of the school, and I doubt it will be the last. The fact that you're being so brazen is...disappointing, especially when Severus discovers that you were late to his class last week because of it, and, to top it all off, that you lied to him." He gave her a moment to digest that before he carried on. Moving to sit across from her, he looked at her in earnest. "Do you really love him?" He asked. "And does he feel the same way about you? Because, I really don't want to see you do something stupid, like this afternoon, because of him. And I really don't want to see you get hurt." He sighed. "I know you're not a child, and you've blossomed into a stunning young woman, but it's because of that I'm asking you to really think about this. Exploring your sexuality is a wonderful thing, but I'm begging you to be careful about it all. Look at your friend Lavender; do you want to wind up in the same boat? Or what of Severus and I? We didn't discuss much when we were younger, far too focused on and distracted by our physical relationship than our emotional one, despite how much we loved each other. I've no right to ask you how far you and Draco have taken your relationship, and I don't expect you to tell me, but I'm begging you to just be careful. And stop hiding it from your father; you can't carry on this little love affair behind his back. It's not fair of you, Hermione, considering how much he cares. If you truly love Draco, you've no reason to hide it. You know that, had Severus found you today rather than I, the consequences would have been far, far worse."

Hermione nodded, feeling terribly guilty. Remus was right; if she was just mucking around with Draco, it would be silly to tell her parents about it, but she'd said that she loved him. That she was _in love_ with him. Didn't her Dad have a right to know that? Didn't everyone? She should be shouting it from the Astronomy Tower, not sneaking around the castle. And she certainly shouldn't be letting her feelings for him impinge on her studies or classes. "You're right," she conceded quietly. "I'll tell him." She sighed. "Maybe not the sneaking around stuff...but about our relationship."

Remus gave her a wan smile. "Good." He sighed. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I will. I am."

As Remus watched her leave his rooms, he certainly hoped so.

* * *

**A/N – Right, well, that's the end of another chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I've already started the next chapter; there are only two more and an epilogue left. Please let me know what you thought of this one. **

**Cheers,**

**Anita**


	13. If It's The Last Thing I Do

**A/N – **No, I haven't disappeared. I know, it's been over a year...I can't offer excuses, just a promise that this sort of delay won't happen again between now and the epilogue (this is officially the second last chapter). Hope you enjoy it. I can't wait for your thoughts. :)

**Chapter 13 – If It's The Last Thing I Do**

Hermione sighed as Draco slipped into her room after his detention. "Was it awful?" she asked, already shuffling aside to allow him space in her bed.

He shucked his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way towards her. "Not overly; Filch isn't all that bad unless you threaten that cat of his. I spent most of my night polishing trophies by hand. Nothing strenuous." He cocked his head to the side, giving her the once over while he loomed over the bed. "Lupin wasn't too hard on you?"

"Surprisingly, no..." she patted the space beside her and he complied, gesturing for her to continue. Snuggling into his embrace, the Head Girl sighed. "He gave me a bit of a lecture...understandably, considering the fact that we were breaking some pretty big school rules and I'm the Head Girl and I should have known better...But, really, he trusts that I'm not going to do anything foolish and respects my feelings for you."

Draco's arm tightened around her, recalling her impromptu declaration of love. Certainly, he cared for her in a way that he'd not cared for any girl before. But love? It was one of those concepts that frightened him no end. Love, though only four letters long, was a big word. It spoke of devotion, commitment, a future...and, while he wasn't exactly planning on dropping his girlfriend any time soon, he hadn't _really_ thought through anything past the here and now. Sensing Draco's trepidation, Hermione pulled back somewhat from his grasp and propped herself on her elbow.

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out, you know." She told him. "You can just...forget it was even said. I know it's a big thing, and I just throw the words around willy-nilly anyway..."

Though her words and attitude were blasé, the Slytherin knew that his hesitation had hurt Hermione. He sighed. "Don't be stupid, Lupin-Snape." He told her, almost wishing he could revert back to 'Granger' for its sheer simplicity. "You just took me by _surprise_, alright? I mean, your bloody father had cornered us snogging and I was worried about your other, far less understanding father finding out, and then _bam!_ You're saying you're in love with me. It sort of took a while to sink in." He was still finding it a bit difficult to return the sentiment, though, and it was painfully obvious to the both of them.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to acknowledge any of it. How exactly is one supposed to continue on, having laid her heart on the line only to receive avoidance in return? She forced a smile and a shrug and made some non-committal sounds, rolling over to face the wall.

"Hermione-"

She cut him off, addressing the wall. "Look, Draco, I'm exhausted. It's been a rough day for the both of us. Let's just get some sleep, alright?"

Sleep, however, was a long time coming to either of them.

**-?-**

The next day was difficult. Draco had had the sense to be gone before she awoke. Hermione was partially relieved, partially annoyed and altogether confused. Had it really only been the previous day that she was espousing her love of him to her father? That she had been happily considering telling Severus, her overprotective Dad? Now she wasn't even certain where she and Draco stood. Were they even still in a relationship? Were they on some sort of break? She longed to speak with him, but wouldn't have the first clue on how to start a conversation on the matter. The fact that he hadn't even _tried_ to voice his feelings about her (and she wasn't naive, she knew that Draco Malfoy, though sometimes a git, had felt _something_ for her) had really stung. Why should she be the one to try and mend that rift, anyway?

"You alright, 'Mione?"

Harry's voice shook her from her melancholy thoughts. "Huh?" She asked, not feeling all eloquent.

"You've sort of stabbed the ever-loving daylight out of your breakfast." Her raven-haired friend gestured to her plate where, upon inspection, it looked as though a massacre had occurred. She pushed the lot away with a sigh.

"I accidentally told Draco that I'm in love with him..." she admitted quietly. While the words had seemed joyful and liberating yesterday, this morning they caught in her throat, creating a hard, heavy lump. She found she couldn't swallow past it.

"Oh..." Harry caught on relatively quickly that the situation hadn't ended well. He gave her a one armed hug, squeezing tightly. "You probably just surprised him, is all 'Mione. He's all kinds of crazy about you, anyone can see it. But, he's a Slytherin. Most of the time, they're not big on emotional declarations, especially when you take them by surprise."

Though his platitudes were endearing, Hermione wanted nothing more than to tell Harry that she didn't need him to spew such rot at her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to see the humour in the way that her inner voice was channelling her Dad. "I know, Harry," she said, while thinking up a number of creative Snape-isms, "But right now? That's not helping me."

Harry gave her another squeeze. "Sorry, 'Mione. I'm not all that skilled when it comes to relationship woes."

She offered him another sad smile. "Clearly, neither am I."

Across the hall, Draco was studiously ignoring Greg's attempts to get him to open up about his problems. He _knew_ that Gregory Goyle would make a _huge _issue out of his inability to return Hermione's declaration of love. So, while Greg prattled on by his side, he glowered into his sausage and eggs and pushed them about with his fork. Merlin help him, he had _no_ idea how to fix this.

**-?-**

The day dragged on, and, by their last class, Hermione and Draco wanted nothing more than for it to be over and done with. However, Murphy's Law had kicked into overdrive for them, and the trouble was only just beginning.

In Double Potions, the last class of the day, Severus announced that they were finally going to get to do a clinical, supervised, in class trial of _Veritaserum_. One student's name would be called from the Sorting Hat (kindly donated for the lesson by Professor Dumbledore) and he or she would take the potion and then spend half an hour under its effects whilst the rest of the class observed and took notes. An essay would then be set. It had all sounded wonderfully simple and straightforward on paper, but, when Hermione's name had been called by the blasted Hat, things had started to fall apart.

The first few questions levelled at her had been simple enough. Full name. Date of birth. Favourite colour. Favourite food. But then Pansy –'in love with Draco Malfoy'- Parkinson had decided to use the situation to her benefit.

"Hermione," she had asked, tone sugary and lethal, "What do you think sex with Draco is like?"

Severus inhaled sharply. "Miss Parkinson!" But it was too late, under the influence of Veritaserum, Hermione would be compelled to answer any and all questions she heard.

The entire class had held a collective breath. Draco's heart had hammered in his ribcage as he watched a very pale, incensed Snape glare at him from across the room. Knowing that Hermione could not lie, he sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for the metaphoric blade to drop and slice off his head.

Hermione, for her part, was aware that she could not lie, but the question was phrased in such a way that she realised that she could spin a vague answer. Thinking and reinterpreting quickly, she answered in the listless tone forced upon her by the potion. "I'd assume it is like sex, generally speaking, the variable being that it is with Draco." She hadn't been asked if she had slept with him herself, nor to qualify whether she was comparing him to anyone else. She would have liked to have glowered at her rival and spat the answer venomously, but the potion was suppressing her emotions. She hoped that her Dad would step in and put an end to that line of questioning immediately, before Pansy _could_ get her to extrapolate. She glanced at him, attempting to convey an imploring look from behind the emotionless fog of Veritaserum.

However, Severus was just not fast enough. Hermione wondered, idly, as Pansy rapidly spat out her next damning questions, whether he'd purposely failed to stop her. She knew, of course, that it wasn't the case. He had been spluttering a rant about propriety and school rules as the Slytherin girl gleefully raised her voice to be heard over him.

"Sorry, Hermione. I meant, _have_ you had sex with Draco? If so, has he made you scream and moan? Have you _begged_ for more?" The questions were posed in rapid fire, one directly after the next.

Severus, unprepared for such vulgarity (especially concerning his daughter), snapped. "Enough!" He roared, but it was, once again, too late. The most potent Potion of Compulsion forced Hermione to answer mechanically.

"I have had sex with Draco." Her voice was flat and emotionless, not at all belying her panic at having to answer this in front of a room full of her peers and her father. The questions were closed and quantitative this time; Pansy had learned her lesson quickly. She could only feel shame as the words were plucked lifelessly from her lips. "He has made me scream and moan. I have begged for more."

The room was silent. Hermione's heart actually hurt from finding herself in that position. She couldn't bring herself to look across the room, to see their judgement, to see Draco's response, to see her Dad's. She wanted to cry, to scream, to apologise to her father for putting him through this ordeal, but the potion refused to let her release any emotion until its effect had faded. So she sat, her expression involuntarily stoic, whilst her classmates stared on, some in horror, some in sympathy, a select few in amusement. No doubt, they wanted to see her Dad's reaction. Draco's. _Oh, Merlin..._

"Class dismissed." The dour Potions Master's words were so quiet that the students almost missed them. His face was stony, but his eyes were raging with anger. Not having seen him like this since the war, the students scrambled. Gossip was juicy, but nobody wanted to risk his wrath. Harry and Greg looked between their teacher and Draco, the latter staying put. He knew there would be no reason to attempt leaving; Snape would kill him. Well, even more so than he was clearly planning to as it was.

Before turning on him, however, Draco watched, mesmerised, as Severus quietly, lethally doled out Pansy's punishment. Her amused smirk faded quickly as she came to terms with the gravity of her situation. "Miss Parkinson, you have just been stripped of all of your Seventh Year privileges. No more Hogsmeade, even on designated weekends, no more Prefects bathrooms, no more school balls or Quidditch matches, no more _fun._ You will present to Mr Filch _every_ evening until the end of the school year, and you _will_ have detention all evening, every evening, until curfew. You are also expelled from this class. I would remove points, but I would prefer not to punish your entire house for your own foolish behaviour. Consider yourself Persona Non Grata; you are no longer a Slytherin of mine. I will have this all confirmed with Professor Dumbledore, and your parents will be notified. I expect your belongings to be removed from my House by dinner. Dismissed."

Was it even possible to expel a student from their House? Draco was _really_ shaking in his boots now. Pansy had only really been the catalyst here, aiming to discover how serious Draco's involvement with the so-called 'former Mudblood' had become, and, perhaps, also to humiliate Hermione and land her in a little bit of trouble with her parents. She hadn't expected Severus' response to be quite so vehement. She had misjudged him. Whereas Draco? He was the boy who had seduced Hermione to begin with. He honestly feared for his life. He'd never underestimated Severus' wrath where Hermione was concerned.

As Pansy fled the room in tears, Draco, Hermione and Severus were plunged back into silence. Seconds ticked by into minutes, but Draco was not going to be stupid enough to try and draw Severus into conversation until the man was good and ready to confront him first.

Hermione heaved a shuddering sob as the Veritaserum's effects started to wane. Her face flushed an angry, almost painful red and she crumpled as the reality of her position hit her like a physical blow. Despite his resolve not to garner Severus' attention until utterly necessary, Draco couldn't bear to see his girlfriend so upset. He rushed forward from his seat and moved to gather her into his embrace, but found himself frozen to the spot, mere inches from her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her." Severus stood across from him, his wand drawn. "You have most certainly done enough of that."

Hermione's sobs increased into anguished wails as she dissolved into hysteria upon hearing Severus' angered statement. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" she cried, not caring in the least about decorum or maturity. She dared to look up at him, flinching at the disappointment etched across his sallow features. Suddenly, all she craved was his embrace; a hug to know that he didn't despise her. "Dad! _Please!_"

Severus was livid. His girl, his _innocent, intelligent_ Hermione had been foolish enough to sleep with Malfoy. She wasn't even out of school, for Merlin's sakes! He wasn't certain why it hurt him so much, but it did. Not just that, but the way the information had come out? It was humiliating. Certainly, _that_ wasn't Hermione's fault, but, if she'd been a smart girl –a _good_ girl- Parkinson's questions wouldn't have had any consequence other than to prove that she was a shit-stirring little wench. But, no; Hermione _had_ slept with the Malfoy miscreant. She had even admitted to _begging_ for it. Dear Gods, he felt ill. He spared a brief thought to his discussions-come-arguments with Remus. The other man had always maintained that their daughter, however intelligent, was still a seventeen year old girl, likely to be a slave to her hormones just as they, at her age, had been. But he hadn't listened. He'd been so _certain_ that Hermione was above it all. That she would never put herself at risk of pregnancy or sexually transmitted disease or, worst of all (in Severus' opinion), heartbreak at such a young age.

He could still imagine the eleven year old know-it-all that had irked him from the very second she'd crossed the Hogwarts threshold. Ever since Remus' revelation, Severus had been visiting his penseive, secretly sifting through his old memories of her, seeing her through a father's eyes, watching her grow and mature, this time with pride. At this moment, it was incredibly difficult to reconcile that enthusiastic little girl with the young woman weeping at his feet.

"Dad! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She was hyperventilating, hot tears pouring from her eyes as she begged for his forgiveness. Pleaded for him to show even the tiniest bit of understanding. Howled for his affection. Through her gut-wrenching sobs, she tried again. "Please, Daddy, _please..._"

Daddy. The word shook him from his rage induced stupor. _Daddy_. How was he supposed to react to that? He lowered his wand, dropping the spell on Malfoy, and moved to her side. Bushy-haired know-it-all or weeping young woman, she was _his_ _daughter_. Despite her age and current predicament, she was his little girl. He was hurt and disappointed, yes, but being furious wasn't going to change anything. She flung herself at his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Apologising. He wasn't certain if she even knew what she was apologising for.

Now in completely unchartered territory, he awkwardly pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her as she burrowed her face into his chest. She was still apologising, begging for his forgiveness. He shushed her gently, carding his fingers through her hair, smoothing it down in what he hoped was a calming motion. It seemed to be doing the trick. Though she was still repeating her mantra of "I'm sorry" into his chest, she was no longer sobbing and howling. He continued to make useless shushing sounds, and raised his eyes to come face to face with the miscreant that he considered the underlying cause of the entire situation.

"Get Lupin." He said, scowling as Malfoy hesitated. "Now." The boy scarpered into the office, presumably to use the fireplace.

Hermione tightened her grip on Severus at the mention of her other father. She knew that the entire school would soon be aware of what had transpired in the Potions classroom, but she wasn't certain she could handle _both_ her parents' scorn and disappointment. She pressed her face into Severus' chest as hard as she could, wondering if she could stay like this forever and avoid the conversation that was bound to come. She wasn't at all sorry that she wasn't a virgin (she certainly hadn't been before they discovered her true paternity), but she _was_ sorry that she had disappointed them. That she was somehow not the prized, perfect daughter that they had envisaged. Severus probably didn't even want her now that she wasn't the daughter he thought she'd been. Hermione swallowed down the sobs that threatened to restart at that thought. She was incredibly sorry that Severus had had to find out this way. That he had had to hear her admit to screaming and moaning and begging for Draco. That she had said these things in a public setting. She knew, though she hadn't been the one at fault, that her public humiliation had, in turn, humiliated him. She was sorry that he had gone through that because of her and her choices. She bit back another hiccoughed sob.

"Severus? Are you in here? Draco said you needed ...What in Merlin's name is going on? Hermione? What's wrong?" Pressed against a wall of black cloth, Hermione could only imagine the expression on Remus' face. She wondered if the concern would melt away to disgust and anger -like it had with Severus- once he knew everything. She braced herself to be pried from her Dad's embrace, but was surprised when he only hugged her closer. She smiled softly as his chest rumbled when he spoke.

"Let's move this into my rooms," he said, before pressing his lips to the top of his daughter's head. It was the first time he had ever kissed her, and she felt her eyes well with tears. "Hermione, I can't walk with you in this position."

She tensed and clutched at him like a lifeline, shaking her head, suddenly very unwilling to let go and face him and Remus properly. "I can't...I can't..." she told him, pressing her face into the fabric of his robes as hard as she could.

She felt very much like a child soon after, when Severus sighed and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. He was carrying her, rather than make her let go. With her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and her face pressed into the nook of his neck, she wondered what an odd image it must present. Her Muggle Dad had carried her this way when she'd been little, too exhausted to climb up the stairs to her bedroom each night. But here she was at Seventeen, her Dad carrying her to his apartment to save her the emotional turmoil of their confrontation as long as possible. If she hadn't known how much he cared for her before, she certainly knew it now. She supposed it was one good thing to come from such a horrid situation. (She was also quite thankful that she had obviously inherited Remus' short stature and lithe form.)

She was vaguely aware of Severus demanding that Draco sit and wait for him in his office as he carried her towards his private chambers, Remus in tow.

When Severus sat in his favourite armchair, he allowed her to continue clinging to him, absentmindedly smoothing her hair while he explained the situation, in detail, to Remus. He admitted that he had been livid, that he had initially ignored her obvious need for comfort, too wrapped up in his own turmoil. He sounded so genuinely morose and self-deprecating about it that Hermione couldn't help but interject.

She pulled her head away from the comforting warmth of his shoulder and tried to meet his gaze. "I don't...it's not your fault..._I_ disappointed _you_. Humiliated you." She couldn't help but start to cry all over again. "I'm so sorry..."

Severus produced a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes with a gentleness she hadn't known he possessed. "Shh," he said, softly. "Don't start all of that again."

Suddenly very aware that her seventeen year old self should not be seeking comfort in his lap, she pushed away from him, landing on the floor at his feet, muttering another apology, and shook her head. This gentle, understanding, _loving_ version of her Dad unnerved her. Nevermind that mere minutes ago she'd begged for this sort of treatment, where was the Severus Snape that she had always known? She didn't _deserve_ his kindness right now. She wanted his anger. She wanted some semblance of normality.

"Hermione..." Remus' voice was also soft and she spun, suddenly angry, to face him.

He took in her wide, bloodshot eyes and heaving chest and felt his heart break at the confusion and hurt on her face. "Hermione," he said again, softer still, "You haven't humiliated anyone."

Her bottom lip began to quiver as she felt trapped between the weight of their combined gazes and she bit down on it, _hard_, to remind herself to stay calm. She looked between her parents, both seeming so loving and supportive and _united_, and she realised with sudden clarity that this must be how a caged animal must feel.

"How? How can you _not_ be humiliated? How can you not hate me?" Her voice caught on the second last word, her breathing hitching. "The things I said..."

"Were not your fault." Severus was quick to assure her, "Those were Pansy's words. You couldn't have answered them in any other way."

"But-"

This time, it was Remus to interrupt her. "Hermione, yesterday you told me that you were in love with Draco." Here, Severus' eyebrows rose dramatically and she realised that she had even more explaining to do yet.

"_What_?"

"Later," Remus promised him, before turning his attention back to their daughter. "After our discussion yesterday, I knew that you were no longer a little girl, but a relatively mature young adult. I'll admit, I'm personally disappointed that you decided to make such a big decision so young, but that's mostly me being a protective father. Sex at your age is not illegal, Hermione, and you obviously felt that you were ready to take that step, and nothing Severus, nor I, could have said would have changed that. There's nothing wrong with exploring your sexuality, and when you assured me that you would be careful and that you were in love, I knew you were being completely honest. What Pansy did to you today was wrong. You were forced to give out extremely personal, private information to your peers. And that makes me incredibly angry, Hermione, but my anger is not directed at you. Do you understand?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice just yet.

Severus had been plotting Draco Malfoy's death for the majority of Remus' lecture, but found that he begrudgingly agreed with everything his lover had said. He, too, was disappointed that Hermione had chosen to give her virginity away so soon, but he knew that, at her age, given the chance, he probably would have done the same. The fact that she had obviously had a heart to heart with Remus about her feelings for the Malfoy brat stung him, though. Why had she not raised the subject with him? Had she not trusted him to remain level headed about it? He knew that the wards of the school prevented actual intercourse from taking place, so... His thoughts ground to a halt. He had assumed that she and Draco had only recently consummated their relationship, which made the scenario somewhat easier to bear, but, given that they had been on school property the entire time, that was impossible. Except for the beginning. At his manor. He suddenly felt ill all over again.

Hermione had slept with Draco quite early on in their companionship. He wasn't even aware they had been mutually attracted to one another until the day he'd caught them flirting in his classroom. Certainly, he had suspected that Malfoy had been keen on seducing her, but he never would have expected that she'd return those advances so quickly.

They had slept together whilst in his care. She had violated his trust quite early on.

"Severus?" Remus' voice cut into his panicked thoughts.

He turned back to their daughter, ignoring Remus' obvious concern. "In my own home?" He asked, feeling unbelievably cheated. "I took you both in...I did my best to be a good father...and you took my trust and fornicated with that little ferret under my own roof?"

Hermione suddenly wished for the loving, caring, unnervingly sweet version of her Dad to come back. This one was nowhere near as pleasant. Why had she wanted him around in the first place? _Oh, normality, right_.

She took a step towards him, trying to placate him. "Dad..."

"No!" He was back to feeling humiliated once more. "No. You allowed me to believe..." he shook his head. "I am incredibly disappointed in you right now."

Eyes watering, she took another step towards him. "Dad..."

"Knowing that I trusted you, you chose to give away your virginity in my home. To a boy you barely knew. I believed you to be smarter than that."

"What? No, you've got it all wrong!" she argued, before remembering the circumstances of her actual deflowering. Matthew (a boy she barely knew) at her Muggle parents' home, while they were downstairs partying with the neighbours. _Hmmm..._ there was definitely some truth to his accusations. She wondered, somewhat sadly, whether she'd have ever had a similar argument with her Muggle Dad. She looked to her feet. "Sort of." _Might as well let Draco off the hook for something_, she supposed.

"Sort of?" Severus repeated incredulously. "Pray tell, Hermione, how am I 'sort of' wrong?"

She let out a defeated sigh. "I lost my virginity long before I knew you two were my Dads. It was the Summer before Mum and Dad died. There was a neighbourhood party and one of the boys I'd grown up with was there and the war was still raging in the Wizarding World and I thought, 'You know what? Bugger it. I'm going to behave like a normal sixteen year old for once'. It was liberating. I had spent the previous five years being too mature and too caught up in the war to be a normal teenager. I wanted something –just one thing- to be just that. To enjoy myself. To look back on and know that the war hadn't taken my entire childhood. And I don't regret it. I do, however, regret leading you two to believe otherwise. I really am sorry that I'm not the virtuous little girl you wanted me to be, but I _do_ love and respect the both of you and I do love Draco..."

An awkward silence descended upon them following her spiel. She was relieved to finally have no secrets from them, but was also afraid that they would condemn her Muggle parents for not raising her any better.

Remus was the first to recover from his surprise and he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry you felt as though you had to keep such a thing bottled up inside you for so long. If I had known..." he thought back to their previous (though few and far between) conversations regarding her love life, and sighed. "I'm sure it would have changed something in our relationship, but perhaps for the better. I might have been more respectful of your relationship with Draco from the beginning, or trusted you when you initially told me that you knew what you were doing." He was rambling, he knew. But he felt as though he had run the gamut of emotions where his daughter's sex life was concerned. It was, naturally, a topic he was not confident discussing at the best of times. "I forget, sometimes, that you and your cohort were forced to grow up too early. When I was Sixteen...the world was a happier place, and, aside from keeping Sirius and James from tormenting Severus, and trying to keep my nature as a wolf concealed, life was relatively carefree." Alright, he mentally conceded, that might have been sugar-coating it a bit much, too. The war had been brewing when he was a teenager –the very same war that had led to him giving her up for adoption- but it hadn't been as dangerous when they were sixteen, and certainly not as dangerous as Hermione, Harry & Ron had had it, at any rate.

She nodded. "I know. And I also realise that I should have said something sooner. Perhaps the first time my virtue was questioned..." she sighed. "But I can't change that. I was as afraid of your mutual disappointment then as I am now." She turned back to face Severus. "Dad..."

He was still lost in thought. Did the fact that she wasn't virginal when she and Draco betrayed his trust make all that much of a difference? He had no idea how to handle this sudden barrage of information. His image of Hermione was utterly shattered by all he had learnt this afternoon. How could he even be certain that anything else she had led him to believe was true? He looked at her sadly, and shook his head.

"Forgive me if I'm not quite as easy to appease as Remus," he told her, trying to keep his tone level and stoic. "I need some time to adjust to this, Hermione."

Her eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't expected that. On some level, though she knew it was foolish, she had expected him to extend his arms and hold her like he had earlier. How was her latest admission worse than the first? His request for time to process her announcement hurt her more than she cared to admit. For the first time in a long time, she wanted her Muggle Daddy to cuddle her and tell her it was all going to be okay, like he had always done when she was little. She realised that these feelings were only now resurfacing due to Severus' earlier uncharacteristic treatment, and that only served to increase the ache within her chest. If he hadn't reminded her of the feel of a father's strong, masculine, loving embrace, she was certain that she wouldn't feel such a need for it now. And there was no chance in hell that Severus was going to give in and give her what she so desperately craved any time soon. Not after she had thoroughly proved herself to be such a disappointment.

She tried to stifle the sob that bubbled from her lips, and brushed Remus away as he reached to comfort her. On some level, she knew that he was also her father and could probably give her some level of paternal comfort, but she wanted _Severus'_ comfort. Somewhere along the lines, she'd put her parents in the same mental/emotional boxes as her adoptive ones. And, growing up, she'd _always _been a Daddy's girl. And Severus -as amusing as it might sound at any other time- was definitely Daddy.

"I've got to go," she muttered, striding to the fireplace, declaring her destination (Head Students' Quarters), avoiding their eyes and ignoring their calls for her to return and work through the entire, messed up situation.

She tumbled out of the hearth in the Heads' Commons to come face to face with Greg, Harry, Ron and, surprisingly, Lavender. She took one look at their sympathetic expressions and burst into tears, allowing herself to be swept up in a strange, giant group hug. They didn't press her for details or offer useless condolences, as it was obvious that things were not simply going to turn out alright. They just held her as she cried (being nice enough to selectively ignore her quiet, embarrassing pleas for her Daddy to hold her and make everything better) and for that she was incredibly grateful.

**-?-**

Draco sat and waited anxiously for Severus to emerge from his rooms and start torturing him. He had been surprised when the Head of Slytherin had so lovingly hoisted his disgraced daughter into his arms and carried her into his apartment. He'd expected the man to be livid, yelling at he and Hermione until he was hoarse. But, as he always seemed to do where Hermione was concerned, Severus had surprised him with the depth of his compassion and caring. Of course, as it appeared Hermione was being so kindly treated, Draco suspected that he would be the one to suffer the brunt of Severus' anger towards the situation in general. Honestly? It wasn't as though Draco would blame the man. If he were to find his seventeen year old daughter had been sexually active with a sneaky little ferret like himself, he, too, would be on the warpath. It was an instinct thing.

He smothered a nervous laugh, struck by the thought that, once Severus was done with him, he may no longer have the ability to father any children, so thinking about his possible future daughters was probably moot.

When the portrait leading to Snape's personal apartment swung open, Draco flinched and steeled himself for the worst. What he wasn't expecting, though, was Remus Lupin to appear and tiredly request that he join them.

Following Lupin with trepidation, Draco soon found himself seated across from his girlfriend's fathers in front of the fire, both men appearing haggard and emotionally drawn. It was clear to him that they had obviously had a long, draining conversation with Hermione, and, given the fact that she was nowhere to be seen, he was here to suffer the consequences of seducing her. He wasn't about to argue and plead with them, or haughtily tell them that it took two to...how did the Muggles say it? Tango? Either way, he was prepared to be mature about this. He had known, after all, that getting entangled (so to speak) with Hermione was going to be difficult where her fathers were concerned.

When neither man spoke to him for what felt like hours, but really was only a matter of minutes, he felt himself getting nervous. He instinctively cleared his throat, and winced at how loud it sounded in the silent room.

Coming to the conclusion that they were deliberately playing at psychological warfare (or whatever Hermione called it), he decided that he might as well get it over and done with.

"Sirs," he began, his voice sounding far too timid to his own ears than he was comfortable with, "Can I start by saying that I know you must be quite disappointed, but I-"

"You know _nothing_ of how I am currently feeling, Malfoy; don't begin to pretend otherwise." Severus' voice was scathing as he interrupted the young man who had broken his trust.

Draco was smart enough to close his mouth and keep it shut.

Silence reigned once more. Draco didn't know how long they sat there in tense silence, but he did know that the last he'd seen of his girlfriend, she'd been distraught and humiliated. Added to that was the unresolved argument from the previous evening. After this afternoon, Draco knew he had to step up and stand by her side when the gossip mill kicked in to overdrive. After all, if he hadn't pushed the issue in the first place, she never would have been forced to respond to Pansy's questions in the affirmative. Now, he'd been surprised himself to discover that Hermione was not a virgin when they'd begun their relationship, but that was beside the point. Pansy hadn't questioned her about previous relationships; the now former Slytherin was too concerned about where Draco stood in the grand scheme of things. That Hermione had been humiliated -in front of her father no less- was merely the icing on the cake. Just thinking of what Pansy had done to _his _Hermione made his blood boil. And that was when he knew.

"I love her." The words flew from his lips before he could stop them. Severus was glaring at him, but he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "The old me? He would have cut and run at the thought of the drama that's going to come from what happened today...but now? All I want to do is find her and hold her and make sure she's okay. I want her to know that she's not going to be facing everyone alone." He met Severus' gaze and held it steadily. Oh, sure, he was still afraid of the _certain_ _death _that was in store for him, but he was riding on sheer adrenaline at the realisation that he loved Hermione. He knew he'd been falling for her, he knew that he had come to care deeply for her...but the fact that he had fallen in love with her had completely blindsided him.

"I don't want you anywhere near her."

Honestly? Draco hadn't been expecting that from his Godfather. Not after his heartfelt declaration. He swallowed. "What?"

The Potions Master glowered back at his Godson, unblinking. "You broke my trust, Draco. Both of you. Under my own roof to boot. You're not to go near my daughter again."

"Severus..." Remus' voice as he finally joined the conversation was quiet, cautious, but slightly sympathetic. "Don't you think you're being a little...rash?"

The scathing glance he received in response was the only reply he got. Deciding that this was an issue better discussed between them in private (where he knew they were most likely going to argue about it, in great detail) later on, Remus sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

Draco, however, wasn't giving in so easily. "Severus, _please_..."

The older Slytherin was rapidly losing his patience. "Malfoy, begging is not at all becoming. You sullied my daughter in my home. Without you, Hermione would not be in the position she has now found herself."

"But I love her..."

"As do I. Which is why you aren't to be anywhere near her."

"That's not fair!" Draco's eyes widened with surprise at his own outburst.

The vein in Severus' temple pulsed and spittle flew from his lips as he finally lost control of his temper. "What's not fair, you selfish little shit, is the fact that MY child has been _humiliated_ at your hand! _Forgive me_ if I'm not leaping at the chance to allow you to further defile her!" His cheat heaved as he fought to maintain some semblance of calm.

"But...she needs me..." Draco's heart was clenching at the thought of being unable to comfort her, unable to be there for her when she faced ridicule from her peers. He felt his throat constrict with emotion as he realised that he was fighting a losing battle.

"She has her friends and Remus and I. You have done enough."

"But-"

"Enough! Be thankful that I am not sending you back to Malfoy Manor and the no doubt open arms of your father!"

Draco gaped across the coffee table at his Godfather. That was tantamount to an actual death threat, and he knew that Severus was being utterly serious. That the thought had even crossed his mind made Draco break out in goosebumps. He hung his head, defeated. "Yes, sir."

**-?-**

Hermione felt smothered by her friends. They had tried their best not to crowd her after she'd pulled away from their hug, but they couldn't keep the concern and sympathy from their faces. Just looking at them, knowing the many questions that were undoubtedly on their lips, made Hermione's stomach turn.

"I'm going to my room now," she told them, offering them a sad smile. "Thank you for your support but I would really just like to be alone."

They let her go without comment, other than to reiterate the fact that they'd all be there for her if she needed them.

Once inside her room, she locked her door and leant back against it, sliding to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She wasn't crying -she thought that she may have completely drained her reserve of tears for the next decade- but she was certainly not feeling emotionally stable.

Severus' words continued to rattle around in her head, tentacles of dread curling around her heart as she pondered them, convinced that he no longer wanted her anymore. She felt as though she had lost him, the Daddy she'd found against all odds, and it hurt as much as it had when she'd learned of her Muggle Daddy's death. Only in some ways this felt _worse,_ because she'd only just found him, she'd only just started to experience his love...and he was still alive but unwilling to return her affection anymore.

She swallowed against the lump in her throat and forced herself to her feet, stumbling to her bed and curling up in the fetal position. Her thoughts continued to spiral around Severus' obvious rejection of her, but, emotionally drained, she allowed sleep to claim her.

**-?-**

Later that night, Draco broke curfew and found himself standing alone in the owlery, a letter to Hermione clutched tightly in his fist. He'd spent hours writing to her, explaining the situation with Severus, apologising for not being able to hold and support her as he'd like. If it were any other parent, he'd ignore their demands and be with her in a heartbeat, but, as he didn't want to make the situation between herself and Severus worse, he'd opted to comply with the man's wishes for now, determined to reason with him when the wounds were less raw. He wrote that he loved her -repeatedly- and apologised profusely for not being able to say it when she'd bared her own emotions to him. If he could turn back time, he would gladly do so...but that was nigh on impossible, and he didn't think there were any time turners remaining in existence anyway. He told her that he'd write her every day, and that he would do his best to fix this mess from his new found position on the sidelines. But, even as he'd signed the letter with a flourish of love and kisses, he'd felt the loneliness and the despair settle in his bones. He could only hope that Severus would calm down soon.

**-?-**

"Don't even start, Lupin." Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that Remus was going to try to reopen the discussion concerning Hermione.

They'd been rather successful at avoiding it all evening, having to go their separate ways and do their rounds of the school before dinner, then avoiding the meal entirely, if only to avoid the stares and whispers of the entire human cohort of Hogwarts. But now Remus was emerging from his fireplace, and all Severus wanted to do was forget that the day had even happened.

"Sev, I don't even know where to begin..."

Severus opened his eyes and swept his gaze over his lover. It was nearing the full moon -the next evening would be the first night of Remus' cycle- and the werewolf was haggard. He had deep, dark circles beneath his eyes and his skin was sallow. He looked ill. Severus could only imagine that the stress from that afternoon was compounding the usual torture he body went through on a monthly basis.

He wanted to tell him not to begin. To forget the entire debacle and just rest, but one look at the sorrow in Remus' eyes had him folding like a Muggle card table. "Neither do I," he admitted softly.

Remus took that as an invitation to embrace him and he returned the gesture, soaking in the comfort as it was offered. "I hate the way she left..." his eyes widened when he realised that it was once again he -and not Remus- who had spoken.

Remus just squeezed him tighter, "As do I."

"I just didn't know what to think. I still don't. I didn't expect that of her...I...I've been reviewing my memories of her childhood in my pensieve, re-watching her grow up." Severus admitted, the words flowing from his lips. "Just this morning, I watched as she danced around the Yule Ball in Fourth Year...so beautiful and yet so young and sweet and naive. Then suddenly, she's not the little girl in my memories, she's a young adult...and I want so very badly for her to just _not _grow up...but she was grown up before she was ever truly mine, wasn't she?" He pulled away from Remus and started to pace. "I love her, Remus, but to think that they were..." he sighed, unable to finish the thought. "In my home! While I was supposed to be watching over her, no less, and you were recovering from a near death experience..."

Remus regarded him with a fond look. "They're teenagers, Severus. And they're in love."

Severus stopped pacing. "They barely knew each other at the beginning of the holidays! They were most certainly not in love then. Lust, perhaps, but not love." And then he remembered. "And, not to sound overly bitter, but earlier you _knew _that she'd claimed to love him. Was I deliberately kept from that conversation?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I encouraged her to come to you..." Remus sighed, knowing that the story he was about to tell would probably set Severus right off again. "I caught them kissing and pawing at each other behind a suit of armour yesterday before my class. I deduced, rather quickly, that these secret rendezvous were impacting upon Hermione's -until recently- perfect punctuality. I was livid, Severus, I assure you. You'd be proud how menacing I was...and then Hermione blurted that she loved him. I sent him on his way -with a detention with Argus of course- and then demanded Hermione stay back after class and talk with me. She maintained that she loved him and, after lecturing her on precautions and not prioritising him above school, I practically begged her to talk to you, and she said that she would do so tonight. Obviously, Pansy Parkinson put paid to those plans..."

Severus found himself disappointed in his daughter all over again. He thought back to her recent delay in getting to his own class, where she had obviously blatantly lied to him, and he felt as though he'd taken a bludger to the stomach. Clearly, Remus had been right all along when he'd accused him of wearing rose-tinted lenses where Hermione was concerned.

Sensing Severus shutting himself out, Remus reached for his hand. "She's not a bad kid, Sev. She's just a teenager, and she adores you. Please, please don't shut her out for this. Now, more than ever, she needs you."

Severus pulled away and shook his head. He needed more time to think.


End file.
